Heart Of A Dragon
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: When Astrid refuses to marry Hiccup, and breaks things off he doesn't know what to do. Hiccup and Toothless get away from Berk for a while so he can think. What happens when Hiccup ends up in the den of the Night Furies and learns a few things he didn't expect and it forces him rethink everything about his emotions. What challenges will they have to face? {Toothless & Hiccup}
1. Prologue

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

 **~(A/N: I do not own any of the songs used either! Everything belongs to its original artist, I just borrowed it for added effect! Thank you!)~**

1; Prologue.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast Haddock was many things to the people of the Hairy Hooligan tribe on the isle of Berk. He was the pride of Berk, the hero, the dragon trainer and to some of their enemies who weren't aware that there was peace among Vikings and Dragons on this island, he was the dragon conqueror. These titles were all earned when Hiccup risked everything, including his life to befriend a dragon and not just any dragon but a Night Fury whom he called Toothless. Not all was like this before Toothless, Hiccup was the embarrassment, the disappointment, the joke of the village. He was in fact hated by it for many years because they believed he could do nothing right and caused disaster whenever he stepped outside. It took Hiccup having save his the tribe who cast him out for what he'd done before they accepted him.

Hiccup saw something they hadn't and followed his heart instead of his brain which had been forced to believe dragons were nothing but mindless, careless, flying beasts who could breathe fire and all of which deserved to be slain. Hiccup was different he wasn't like the rest of his tribe and one night, he shot down a Night Fury. No one believed him at first, he'd been scolded and yelled at by his father that morning after he'd done it. Hiccup wanted to prove he'd taken down the most elusive, dangerous, lethal dragon known to Vikings. But when he found the Night Fury tied up in the bola he'd shot at the dragon. Something changed.

When he saw the Night Fury laying there, he thought it was dead because it wasn't moving. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock of what he'd done, he looked over everything from the head to the tail which was missing a left tail fin. Hiccup assumed it was torn off on landing through the trees when he'd been shot down from the sky, by him. At first Hiccup had felt proud and wanted to show everyone of what he'd done but then he realized it was still alive. Hiccup wanted to cut out his heart and take it to his father, feeling he'd finally be accepted and liked in the village. Hiccup went to bring his dagger down but saw the dragon's eyes widen with fear, then finally close in defeat.

That was all it took for Hiccup to understand how wrong it was. Hiccup already shot him down, and took his tail fin, now he was going to kill him just to be accepted by his father and tribe? It that moment Hiccup made a life changing choice, he let the Night Fury go. It pinned him down, Hiccup thought he was now going to be killed but in a strange turn of events as the two stared at one another and then the dragon turned around and let him go, taking off in to the trees. That was Hiccup's defining answer that contrary to his original belief that he just wanted to be like his father, and kill dragons because he had to. Hiccup chose that day not to kill a dragon, he wouldn't because it was as scared as he was, he couldn't because it was wrong.

However things weren't so simple. Though Hiccup knew he couldn't kill dragons, his father insisted he join dragon training. Hiccup tried to protest but his father demanded it and Hiccup agreed. But in training something his mentor Gobber, the village blacksmith had said that a dragon would always go for the kill and if that were true then the Night Fury would have killed him when he had the chance too. Hiccup's curiosity got the better of him and he went to find the dragon. That day his life changed. He did something no other Viking had ever done in the last 300 years. He trusted a dragon, a Night Fury and that dragon trusted him back. The two bonded instantly with just a simple touch and things were never the same for Hiccup again.

They were best friends, Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup gave Toothless back his flight by making an artificial tail fin so he could fly again but it came with the need for Hiccup to fly him by controlling the tail's position by riding him. The two were never closer but as Hiccup learned to fly Toothless, it also increased his dragon knowledge and used it in the ring during dragon training putting him on top of the popularity pole. Everyone loved what Hiccup could do so suddenly, going from being a screw up to this great dragon tamer. But for Hiccup, what he'd hoped for so long wasn't what he wanted in the end because everything he was getting was based on a lie.

When his father learned of what he could do, there was a challenge between the two top students. It was between Hiccup and Astrid, the girl he'd had a crush on for the longest time who also acted like Hiccup was invisible to decide who would get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village. Something Hiccup dreaded but somehow he was selected by the village elder. Hiccup had planned to run away with Toothless but what he hadn't known was that Astrid followed him to the cove, the place where Toothless was staying since he couldn't fly without Hiccup. Astrid discovered the truth that Hiccup was only good in the ring because he befriended a dragon and ran off to tell everyone.

Not wanting Toothless to be hurt or killed, they together took Astrid to make her listen and understand why Hiccup was friends with Toothless, that dragons weren't what they thought they were. Astrid was hesitant but feeling it was her only choice down from the tree she was hanging off of, agreed. Toothless decided to scare her by doing a group of aerial moves until she apologized and begged to be off his back. It was then, Toothless flew slowly through the dusk sky. She practically fell in love with Hiccup that night being taken on the most romantic flight of her life, on the back of a dragon they believed to be most dangerous and would kill a man without a moments hesitation.

This was the night they also were brought to the dragons nest, which resided inside an inactive volcano. This is where the dragons were going after a raid, hauling in their kill. Hiccup and Astrid discovered the source, a massive dragon who would eat the lesser dragons if they didn't bring back enough food. Astrid described it to be like a giant beehive. The dragons were the workers and the big dragon was their queen, it controlled them. Now it made sense to them why dragons raided, because they had no choice. When they got back to the cove, Astrid insisted they tell Hiccup's dad but Hiccup refused.

Hiccup made Astrid understand that if his dad found out how they discovered the nest, Toothless would be killed. Astrid thought he was crazy, hiding the fact they found the nest all to save his pet dragon. But soon she saw a seriousness in Hiccup's green eyes, a fire, a determination that he didn't want Toothless to be hurt because Toothless was his first real friend. Astrid agreed not to say anything and ran off, the next day was supposed to be Hiccup's final exam where he killed the dragon however he had other plans, he wanted to show everyone the truth. It went well in his head, not so well in reality.

Everything backfired and it led to Toothless coming in to save Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare, then Toothless being captured. Hiccup's father who was also chief of the tribe was furious and even went as far to say Hiccup wasn't a Viking, or his son before leaving Hiccup on the floor and going with the others to the nest which was going to be found by Toothless since Hiccup made the mistake of saying the dragons raided them because they had no choice, that there was something big on their island, and only a dragon could find the island. Hiccup pleaded his father not to go because he wouldn't win this fight. His father left anyway.

Hiccup watched as they loaded Toothless on the ship and sailed off until out of sight. Astrid and him talked a few minutes, her wanting to know why he couldn't kill the dragon in the woods because the rest of them would of done it. Hiccup finally said because he wouldn't, that Toothless looked as scared as he had and that saw himself. Astrid mentioned that Toothless was probably really scared now, and asked what Hiccup planned to do about it. Hiccup said something crazy and rushed off to the ring. Astrid rounded up the other kids from their training class and met him in the ring, Hiccup showed them how to earn a dragons trust, and ride them. Then the 6 of them flew to the nest and arrived in time to stop the Red Death which they called the big dragon queen from killing his father and Gobber.

Hiccup ordered the other riders to distract the queen while he freed Toothless from his chains, the Red Death made the boat sink as they both went underwater. Hiccup tried to get Toothless free but ran out of air and started slipping in to unconsciousness when he was pulled from the water by Stoick, his father. Stoick dove back in and set Toothless free, which in return Toothless pulled Stoick from the water and shook off, giving Hiccup the signal to jump on so they could fight the queen. As Hiccup got on and attached himself to the saddle, he was stopped by his dad who apologized for everything he'd said and done. Hiccup said he was sorry too, Stoick said he didn't have to go up there but Hiccup insisted and they were gone after Stoick said he was proud to call Hiccup his son.

Hiccup and Toothless shot in to the sky going after the queen, they did defeat her by waiting for her to fill her mouth with the gas to ignite her flame, then Toothless shooting a blast in to her mouth which she swallowed and burned her from the inside, on top of that she crashed face first in to the island and blew up. Toothless's tail burned off and they crashed in to her tail making go unconscious and Hiccup fall off and into the explosion. Toothless dove after him and grabbed his foot, biting it off by accident and then pulling Hiccup in to his leg, then wrapping his wings around him to protect him from the flames.

When Hiccup woke up, he was missing a leg. It shocked him but at the same time he understood Toothless did it to save his life and was grateful to his friend for doing such. From that day on, Stoick had allowed dragons on Berk finally seeing the truth that they weren't dangerous. On that day also, Hiccup finally got the girl of his dreams. Astrid as his girlfriend, and he got the acceptance he'd always wanted and it wasn't based on a lie this time. People saw for who he was, what he could do, and they liked him as himself. His life had never been better and he felt like he finally found his place in the world.

Now it was 3 later and things were still great with Vikings and dragons, everyone had their own and knew how to fly. Some still preferred to walk but had smaller dragons as pets and that was fine. Everyone accepted dragons and that was all that mattered to Hiccup. There had been a few issues over the course of 3 years with people who didn't accept the lifestyle and wanted to wage war like Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcasts and Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserkers. Both fights ended with Hiccup proving dragons weren't bad. Alvin became their ally, and Dagur was locked up in an outcast prison for life.

(Present Day)

Hiccup couldn't sleep, he was laying awake in his bed wide awake and overjoyed. He was just staring at the ceiling waiting for the sun to the next day to come. Why was he so happy? Because when he got home that night after a flight with Toothless his father pulled him aside earlier and told him that two proud houses were to be in a union by matrimony. House Hofferson, Astrid's family and House Haddock, Hiccup's family. And the two who were set to be joined in marriage were Hiccup and Astrid because Stoick and Astrid's parents were in the process of starting up a marriage contract for them and that the first meeting to go over a rough draft was tomorrow morning. If all went well with negotiations, they'd be married in a month. If it took longer than two months. Another piece of news he was given was that he would also be taking over as Chief in a years time after completing his chief training under his father. Hiccup was finally 18 and of age to take the throne of Berk.

Hiccup and Astrid had been together in a relationship since the day 3 years ago when Hiccup woke up after losing his leg and Astrid kissed him in front of everyone in the village who was out celebrating that Hiccup was alive and awake after two weeks being unconscious from the injury. There relationship was near perfect, they trained together, flew together, everything together. Hiccup still couldn't believe this was his life was where it was now, and all because of his best friend who was laying on a flat slab of rock just two feet away from him, sleeping peacefully. Hiccup hadn't gotten any sleep so far and it was almost time for the sun to come up, which meant Toothless would be up soon for their usual morning flight and then his dad was going to the Hofferson's to speak to Astrid's parents. Her father, Cuyler and her mother, Helga.

Astrid didn't know about the marriage contract yet, as per Viking tradition that after negotiations were made Hiccup would still have to propose to her so today while she was training with the others, he was going to work on the ring for her in the forge. Gobber had already given him permission to do so and was happy for the him. Hiccup knew everything would be fine, their parents loved them together. Hiccup could hardly contain himself, he wanted to tell her so badly but couldn't. His father had next to forbidden him to. The sun began to creep over the horizon as the first lights of morning made their way in to the sky window over his head. A big smile came across his as he saw Toothless open his eyes and stretch his legs out then stand up with a yawn. Before he was able to come to Hiccup's bedside to wake him, he saw Hiccup toss off the blanket already dressed, he slipped on his boots and smiled.

"Morning bud. Did you sleep good?" Hiccup asked happily. Toothless crooned softly with a nod of his head while Hiccup got the riding gear off the shelf and began to assemble it on his friend. When everything was on Hiccup climbed on his back and positioned his feet in the stirrups handing on either side, Hiccup pressed down on the left stirrup and opened the tail as Toothless gave a coo of delight. "Alright Toothless, nice and quiet because dad is still sleeping. So is more than half the village..." Hiccup chuckled a bit as Toothless leapt out the window, spread his wings and they were gone in to the white clouds over them. Hiccup loved the feeling of flying on Toothless, the wind in his face, and the cold morning breeze was amazing to wake up too. Nothing could ruin his mood today, nothing.

(20 Minutes Later)

Hiccup and Toothless decided to land on a sea stack, one that let them see all of Berk perfectly. From where he was, he saw Astrid's house and her coming out stretching her arms as she walked to a stable where a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder laid comfortably. Hiccup smiled as he saw Astrid rub the Nadder's nose gently before it got up and let Astrid on her back and the two took off in to the sky. The Nadder was Astrid's bonded dragon, like Toothless was to Hiccup. Astrid named her Stormfly and they were great friends. "Oh Toothless...you'll never know how much I love that girl..." Hiccup sighed out happily.

Toothless shook his head a bit and watched the girl Hiccup claimed to love so much fly around doing spins, twirls, and flips in the morning sky which was fading from its tri-color to a light blue with minimal clouds. Toothless knew that Hiccup loved Astrid but didn't see why. Astrid was incredible violent, always punching his arm with some stupid reason, then kissing him for another. It bothered Toothless deeply that Hiccup enjoyed it almost. _"Got that right, Hiccup. I don't know how can love her period. She still hits you and is always competing over who can do better tricks on their dragon."_ Toothless said with a low grumble.

"Oh don't be like that Toothless...It's just Astrid being Astrid. You know she likes to be the best she can be." Hiccup laughed lightly. He was glad that he and Toothless could talk and understand one another, it was their bond. The one they made when Hiccup trusted him, and Toothless trusted Hiccup. However, no one else could hear it. Hiccup and Toothless understood the same language, but to anyone else it was just Toothless making noises that everyone assumed Hiccup just understood the facial expressions, and emotions such as anger, sarcasm, and more. They all just figured it was because Hiccup and Toothless were best friends. No one knew they could actually talk. It was their secret though, no one knew they could do it because everyone would want to learn and unfortunately Toothless previously explained the first time Hiccup heard him that it was only a Night Fury ability.

Toothless rolled his eyes now, _"Not an excuse for her to beat on you. You're not her punching bag and if it weren't for you, she wouldn't even be riding a dragon. Everyone here knows that I'm the best dragon in this village."_ Toothless grinned.

"And now you sound like an over confident, insensitive jerk. Yes I know you're the only Night Fury on Berk or anywhere right now since we never found your family...You better be nice to her...she's going to be part of the family soon, if all goes well with dad and her parents today." Hiccup smiled wider as he saw Astrid had spotted him, he waved her over and she turned Stormfly to fly towards them. "She'll be my wife in a month if it all goes well...And I can't wait Toothless. I don't think I could ever love anymore more than her..." Hiccup saw Astrid land on the sea stack now as he leaned over and kissed her lightly which she returned. "Morning Astrid. Enjoying an early flight too?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. Me and Stormfly love it. The cold wind feels great." Astrid smiled at him now.

"I know. Toothless has me every morning at first to fly in it...What are your plans today?" Hiccup replied now as he scratched under Toothless's chin making him growl contently.

Astrid shrugged a bit, "I dunno. Parents practically pushed me out the door this morning and told me I wasn't allowed back until after lunch because they were cleaning? So I guess I'm working with the others in the ring. You joining us?" Astrid asked softly. Hiccup had to suppress his excitement, he knew the reason why she was forced out of the house but he couldn't say anything. He had to come up with a lie for not joining them.

"I wish. Gobber needs my help in the forge today...But maybe we can meet up later for dinner in the cove?" Hiccup suggested, she smiled nodding to him.

"Sure. Just us?" Astrid requested.

"Wouldn't have it any other way babe. I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said to her.

"You too..." Astrid replied as she kissed Hiccup's cheek and flew off on Stormfly leaving Hiccup sighing contently. Toothless grumbled as he nudged Hiccup a bit to snap him from his daze.

"Yeah yeah. Don't rush me bud." Hiccup mumbled as he got back on Toothless and clicked the tail open, "To the forge. Got a lot of work to do today." Hiccup told him. Toothless gave a small roar and jumped off the sea stack heading towards the forge in town now. When they landed Hiccup got off and headed inside, Toothless huffed now bored and laid down out of the way as Hiccup got his notebook and began sketching the perfect design for Astrid's ring.

It would be his best work, it had to be perfect. After an hour he settled on a design he was sure she'd love. It was simple but elegant and beautiful. Hiccup had sketched out a band which he'd marked to be silver and made of Gronckle Iron. It was something they discovered 2 years ago, a certain formula of rocks fed to Gronckle's would have them produce a fire that could be used to craft metal which was stronger, and lighter than any other metal around. Virtually indestructible so far, it was perfect to make Astrid ring with.

On the band would be pattern of swirls and dot like designs and inside an engraving of HHH III & AH, their initials. Set at the top would be a small stone, which he'd found a while back that Astrid had said was beautiful. Hiccup held on to it for such an occasion like now where he could propose with. Checking over this work again, he moved in to the forge area and got to work, getting everything together he'd need. Hiccup still wondered how things were going with negotiations. He knew his father was already there, he'd promised to go first thing before he did anything else.

Hiccup couldn't wait for this, to give Astrid this ring. It was nerve-wracking to think about, if things were going well but Hiccup knew his dad would handle everything and soon he and Astrid would be engaged to be married. "I can't wait Toothless..."

Toothless raised his head now and grumbled again. _"I don't see what the big deal is. You humans have so much work involved to be with one another forever. Dragons mate for life and it only takes one night of mating."_ Toothless warbled back at him.

"Oh cut it out. We aren't like you, we do things according to tradition bud. We don't just screw and call it done." Hiccup rolled his eyes at his reptilian friend.

 _"Because you follow traditions so well, Hiccup."_ Toothless snickered at him as he got up to watch what Hiccup was doing.

"Shut up you useless reptile...I broke the rules once...and hey it all worked out better for everyone." Hiccup said trying to make it sound better than it actually had happened.

 _"You're so lying to yourself! You always go against your father and do it your own way."_ Toothless replied now.

"And my way has saved this place more than once, hasn't it?" Hiccup retorted.

 _"You replaced the annual regatta with dragon racing, you flew against the flying ban, you gave yourself up to Alvin just to be brought to dragon island to get me...need I continue?"_ Toothless asked arching a brow at him.

"Okay okay, you made your point. But hey it all worked out right? Look...the marriage thing with Astrid is a very old tradition and it means a lot to my dad so for once I'm not going to do anything before he tells me to do it. I don't want there to be any problems that make this not happen, especially none of them being my fault. There's a bunch of different things that have to happen before I can actually ask her to marry me, and the second step is my dad negotiating with Astrid's parents for her hand. Which while I think is stupid, love is love but it makes them happy then I'm happy to wait..." Hiccup sighed out.

 _"Whatever you say, Hiccup...But I swear if she doesn't stop hitting you I'm going to do what I did when she first met me and scare it out her...You're the heir of Berk, you deserve respect, from everyone including her."_ Toothless growled a bit.

"Alright, I get it. I'll talk to her about it...Right now I just want to work on this..." Hiccup said looking down at his sketch.

 _"What is it anyway?"_ Toothless asked him.

"A ring. Once my dad and Astrid's parents finalize the contract, I propose to her. If she accepts, my father pays the bride price agreed on. Then the planning starts, then the wedding, and I guess happily ever after?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders a bit.

 _"Seems like a hassle but hey, its your tradition so have fun I guess."_ Toothless laid back down. _"Why did you say if?"_ Toothless suddenly asked.

"Well its still her choice. If she doesn't want to marry me then the contract is torn up and...we don't get married. Astrid has the right to refuse marriage for any reason at all...I hope that she wouldn't but...if she were too...I don't know what I'd do with myself." Hiccup replied slowly, the thought terrified him but he couldn't think like that. Astrid and him were in love, they had been for 3 years. What reason would there be to not get married?

 _"As long as you're happy my friend."_ Toothless replied. _'I just hope it goes the way you want because I'm getting a really bad feeling about all this...'_ Toothless thought closing his eyes and resting his head on his front paws while Hiccup began to work on the band for the ring in his design. It was going to be fine, Astrid would say yes and they'd be married to one another. Hiccup smiled at the thought of them together forever, everything was going to perfect from here on out. He was sure of it.


	2. Heart Shattering

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

2; Heart Shattering.

The sun was sinking below the horizon, he'd been in the forge all day. He only stopped to eat and go to the bathroom, maybe a few quick flights on his restless dragon who pestered him to be flown. Hiccup agreed to is as long as it was quick because he would be getting the answer from his father about how negotiations went with Cuyler and Helga any time now. His father had promised an answer by dinner time and if he got the go ahead, he was proposing tonight during their dinner date in the cove.

While he worked on the ring, which the band was done and so were the engravings and their initials on the inside. Hiccup now left it to cool down and sit so nothing happened to it. He working on the setting for the stone he would be affixing to the top in 15 minutes. Hiccup was thinking about everything, mainly the process in which all this marriage stuff went. It'd been on his mind since his father told him the night before.

Hiccup didn't know a lot about to process of marriage contracts, he knew they were started by the parents of the two in question. Hiccup knew he'd be learning a lot about these types of things since he'd be chief in a year, this was also something no one knew but him, he wasn't allowed to say anything once again. Hiccup's mind went back to the marriage contract. His father had explained it a little before he went to bed.

 _ **-/Flashback/-**_

 _Hiccup had just gotten back from his night flight with Toothless, and landing in front of his dad's house walking in with his best friend to see his father sitting in his chair going over a piece of paper rather intently. "Uh...hey dad. Are you and the paper having staring contest?" Hiccup chuckled lightly._

 _Stoick smiled now looking up at his son as he got up from his chair with such a smile on his face which at first gave Hiccup the willies. His father never looked that happy to be going over a piece of paper so what was going on? "Ah, Hiccup! I'm glad you're back. Come sit with me. I have some big news for you." Stoick chuckled. Hiccup slowly walked over and sat down at the table across from his dad waiting._

 _"So...what's going on?" Hiccup asked as Toothless began eating his fish beside him._

 _"Well son...you know that being the son of a chief has some serious responsibility to it, and a great deal of pressure on the child in questions. But when that heir becomes of age, he begins training for chiefdom." Stoick began as Hiccup's eyes began to widen._

 _"A–are you saying that...I–I'm of age for training now?" Hiccup asked trying to stay relaxed._

 _"Aye, you are. So starting next week, you'll be joining me for a few hours every day to learn how the job is done. And you can't tell anyone either. I make the announcement after training is over." Stoick said clapping his hands together with happiness._

 _"That's...great! I've always wondered about it. So is that what that paper is about?" Hiccup asked now._

 _"This? Oh no son. Hiccup, how much do you know on Viking unions?" Stoick asked curiously._

 _"Uh...not a lot. Just a lot of negotiations around a marriage contract, paperwork, and traditions go in to it. Why is someone getting married soon and you're going over a contract for someone?" Hiccup replied gently._

 _"Right. Good, I'm glad you know some. I'm going over one for someone yes. There will be a union between two proud houses very soon if all this is good, which is why I'm double checking it." Stoick responded smiling wide. Now Hiccup was starting to get uncomfortable, he'd never seen his father so happy before._

 _"Okay...I-is this something I'm supposed to be learning how to do as future chief?" Hiccup tilted his head a bit._

 _"Sort of. This contract directly affects you son because one of the houses in it is Hofferson." Stoick stated. Hiccup's face dropped now. Astrid's house? "And the bride in question is Astrid..." Stoick trailed off. Hiccup felt his heart stop beating almost. Was his father going over a contract that would involve Astrid being married to someone?! Hiccup stood up quickly._

 _"Da–dad! You can't accept that! Astrid's my girlfriend, you can't allow her to be..." Hiccup couldn't even finish the words. The very thought of Astrid being married to someone other than him made him sick to his stomach._

 _"Hiccup what are you...Oh! I get it why you're worked up now." Stoick laughed out._

 _"THIS IS NOT FUNNY DAD! Astrid is MY girlfriend, you can't approve her being married to someone else!" Hiccup yelled with frustration and worry._

 _"Son! This contract is for Astrid to marry you! What kind of father do you think I am to allow the woman you love to be married to anyone other than you? This contract is for the union of Hofferson and Haddock households. The marriage of you and Astrid." Stoick laughed again. Hiccup's anger and worry faded instantly as he processed those words. The marriage of him and Astrid. Hiccup lips curved to a wide smile now, green eyes lit up with excitement._

 _"Don't even joke dad, are you serious?! Astrid and I...are getting married?" Hiccup asked quickly._

 _"Once I give this to Cuyler and Helga tomorrow morning, you two will be under contract for marriage and by the end of two months at the most you will be married. Depends on negotiations. But I don't see a problem there since we as parents love you two together." Stoick chuckled. Hiccup couldn't resist, he hugged his father tightly._

 _"Oh gods...you scared me dad. Don't ever do that again!...I have to go tell her!" Hiccup said racing towards the door, his father stood up now._

 _"You can't, Hiccup." Stoick said firmly. Hiccup stopped quickly facing him._

 _"B–but why not?" Hiccup asked._

 _"Come sit down so I can explain. The whole process of negotiation marriage contracts can get heated, and fall apart at any time. This is why I asked how much you knew about them first. Until Astrid's parents and I come to mutual terms on everything from bride price to ceremony in the contract, the engagement doesn't count. Once we finalize things, then you may tell her, well ask her. Come sit. I will tell you how it goes." Hiccup came over and sat back down looking at his father, still in shock. He was going to get to marry Astrid in two months? As long as all this went well._

 _"You see son, the first step is that when youths like you and Astrid reach the cusp of adulthood, it is the parents who arrange the marriage. In older times, the bride went to the highest bidder but since the time of Shameus the 1st we have done things slightly differently. We let the kids date and after a certain amount of years, the discussion of marriage is brought up. The family of the maiden to allow a union between them both and then the families would sort out a financial arrangement similar to something you would expect to see in a business or alliance contract. Now there wasn't much persuading needed when I met with Cuyler and Helga earlier in the market on my normal patrols. We got to talking how happy you two were and that after 3 years of dating, perhaps it was time to make things more official. With that, Culyer and I agreed that I'd write up a marriage contract for you and Astrid which is what I've done and was going over when you got here. Tomorrow morning, I will take it to them after Astrid leaves and that is where negotiating starts." Stoick began._

 _"Okay, I think I'm following along so far...so what's with the bride to the highest bidder thing?" Hiccup asked._

 _"Oh it was an old thing son. You see, a female child was the responsibility of her family until she reached a marrying age, for the Viking culture this would be around 17-19 for our traditions. The young woman was regarded as a possession of the family as she hit the cusp of adulthood. The reputation of the teenage girl had an effect on the reputation of her kinsmen, if the Viking maiden was wronged the entire family would be wronged. Many a Viking blood feud had started, due to the amorous advances of a lustful teenage male upon the unattached maiden. A blood feud could begin if the rules of courtship were not followed, as it was seen as an insult not to follow tradition." Stoick explained._

 _"So basically what you're saying is that because Astrid in this case is regarded as her family treasure, if she had done anything disgraceful or was shamed in anyway, it would reflect on the entire house and her...bidding price would drop? And the point of the bidding price so she would be take care of by a good family? But if she was tainted in anyway being no longer pure, especially while under contract such as disloyalty then it could start a war between her family, the family with the contract, and the one at fault for making her tainted I guess? Is that about how it goes?" Hiccup asked._

 _"Correct. You do catch on quick. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I'm sure Astrid and you have done nothing with one another. So, as you know. It starts with the contract of the groom, meaning me as your father. Write up a proposal for the terms of the marriage. What they'd like, what I'd like and of course all we want is your happiness. So there isn't much to propose but there is the dowry that I pay to ensure the survival of your future wife and children should anything happen to you. Its almost a courtship gift." Stoick stated._

 _"So it's a way to make sure she has a way to take care of herself and any children we have if I die. Good to know..." Hiccup mumbled but then looked at his dad to continue._

 _"Let me word it the way our papers do. Marriage contracts are set up to ensure the future of both your would be wife, and any children you have encase you're away on missions or Odin forbid it, you were to die. In these negotiations we set the date of betrothal and as you know this is done on Frigga's day. This was the first legally binding step between the families, and the occasion was used to negotiate the inheritance and property relations of the couple as well as the dowry and wedding present from the groom's family. Those were the personal property of the bride. Usually the bride's family were less wealthy than the groom's, but in most cases the difference was not great. Thus the dowry was an investment by the bride's family that made it possible for her to marry into a more powerful family. When an agreement on these matters had been reached, the deal was sealed at a feast." Stoick said taking a breath._

 _"And then you said things were different, so while the date for weddings in our tribe is always Frigga's day...Astrid still has to accept my proposal to her, right? Before the actual wedding?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded to start again._

 _"The wedding is the most important single ritual in the process. It was the first public gathering of the two families and consisted of a feast that lasted for several days. Anything less than three days was considered paltry. The guests witnessed that the process had been followed correctly. It is known that the goddess Vár witnessed the couple's vows, that a depiction of Mjolnir could be placed in the lap of the bride asking Thor to bless her, and that Freyr and Freyja were often called upon in matters of love and marriage, but there is no suggestion of a worship ritual. After all that has passed and we feast in honor of new couple, a party of 6 will lead the couple to the bridal couch was one of the central rituals. On the first night the couple was led to bed by witnesses carrying torches, which marked the difference between legal marital relations and a secret extra-marital relationship. After that you two would consummate your marriage and that is it. Legally married in the eyes of Berk." Stoick smiled._

 _"What's with the party of 6?" Hiccup questioned._

 _"It is made up of the higher level people in the village, assuring that laws were followed and we see the two of you in bed. You don't have to do anything besides kiss in front of us. After that we leave post a guard up outside the door and done. The 6 who will be escorting you will be Astrid's parents, Gobber, Spitelout, myself and Gothi. The guard is simply there to make sure no one bothers you." Stoick said calmly._

 _"So its not so bad, the hardest part is the contract negotiations. You said you'd let me know tomorrow right?" Hiccup asked._

 _"I will by sundown, I will let you know how things go. Remember it can take a few days, but I will get you updates. Now go on and get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Stoick told him._

 _"Right. Thanks dad, you have no idea how happy I am right now. Come on Toothless!" Hiccup called to him. After that, he went to his room and never slept._

 _ **-/ End Flashback/-**_

Hiccup smiled remember that moment, it was so close. The sun was just beginning to set as Hiccup looked down and saw the stone in it setting and ready to be attacked to the band he'd made before which was now cooled off. Hiccup heated the band and stone together then took off and made sure it welded together securely, he cooled it off in a bucket of water and set it to dry. After another 30 minutes it was done and in perfect time because his father had shown up in the small office in the back where he knew Hiccup always worked. "Dad! You're here...How did it go with Astrid's parents?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Easy son, let your old man catch his breath. It's a long walk from Astrid's to the forge on foot..." Stoick panted a few times as Hiccup got him a chair and then a mug of water, Stoick took the drink and practically chugged it down as he put the mug down on the desk taking a few breaths. "Well it was a long day, a lot of talking and had to pause a few times because Astrid came back and we had to wait for her to leave. Seems likes she's having a bad day too...I suggest you go see her." Stoick offered.

"I will. We're having dinner in the cove tonight and I'd like to propose...but can't if you don't tell me if I'm good to go..." Hiccup said urging him almost to give the answer.

"I swear you are as impatient as your mother was..." Stoick chuckled now.

"Well can you relive your memories of her after you tell me? Come on dad, this is the rest of my life you're joking about now..." Hiccup said pleadingly.

"Fine son. You're good to go." Stoick smiled. Hiccup's eyes lit up with joy as he put his hands on his father's shoulders.

"You're not...joking with me? Everything went fine?" Hiccup asked quickly with a wide smile.

"Yes Hiccup. Long day of negotiating but everything was accepted and we can get started as soon as you propose and Astrid says yes. Now go on!" Stoick said standing up and hugging him.

"Oh this is so great! Here, look what I spent all day making..." Hiccup said as he carefully opened the smell chest where the ring sat in all its shiny glory. Stoick was shocked, his son made that in a day? The craftsmanship was incredible, such explicit detail and right down to the initials on the inside of the slim band, and the stone at the top it was a sky blue like Astrid's eyes, and her favorite color if Stoick remembered Hiccup going on about it after his first date with her.

"Its beautiful son. She'll love it. Now get going, I can't wait to announce that I'll be having a future daughter in law soon!" Stoick urged him. Hiccup nodded as he jumped on Toothless's back and raced home to get everything he needed for tonight. Hiccup grabbed the food, the blanket, and small bottle of mead then headed outside.

 _"Ready?"_ Toothless asked him calmly, he was happy for his friend. Toothless wasn't fond of Astrid because of how she hurt Hiccup constantly, she was always punching him and giving him a hard time about training. It was Hiccup who taught everyone about dragons, who ended the war between Vikings and Dragons. Toothless was a rare dragon himself, capable of things other dragons couldn't do. He demanded respect from the others and they gave it because they knew better. Hiccup was like him, different but completely in control of an outcome. Toothless didn't understand why Hiccup wouldn't demand more respect.

"No bud. Its just Astrid and I remember? You gotta stay here..." Hiccup smiled gently.

 _"But it's a long walk, Hiccup. I'll stay out of the way."_ Toothless protested.

"I'll be fine, Toothless. I'll be back soon okay? This is big night..." Hiccup said to him.

 _"Just be careful last time I left you alone in the forest was on dragon island and if you remember...we had an unfriendly encounter with Dagur and he found out Berk rides dragons, he waged war on us..."_ Toothless reminded him slowly.

"Well he's locked up and we're only going to the cove. All dragons on Berk are friendly, I'll be okay. See ya later bud." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head before jogging off to the forest with a lantern in hand to see where he was going.

(An hour later)

He'd made it at last, it was harder to find at night. That much he'd admit too but he was here now and had a lot of work to do. Astrid would be coming soon, Hiccup set up the blanket and then the food and drinks. It took him 10 minutes as he now nervously paced back and forth waiting for her to arrive. 'Come on Hiccup, don't be nervous. You love Astrid more than anything and now you'll have a life time with her...just be casual and ask her right out...' Hiccup thought as he heard a sound coming from the left.

Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid coming in, jumping down the different levels of rocks to the cove floor. Hiccup took a breath as he walked towards her smiling happily. "Hello milady." Hiccup greeted her as he gave her a hug and small peck on the lips.

"Hey Hiccup..." Astrid replied afterwards.

"Are you okay? You seem kind'a...I don't know, not yourself right now." Hiccup asked her remembering that his father mentioned Astrid looked like she was in a bad mood earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine...Snotlout is just an idiot, and the twins are worse...They gave me such a headache during training...I wish you'd been there because they don't give you any trouble..." Astrid sighed out.

"Well I'll be there tomorrow. Gobber said because of all the hard work I did today, I can have a few days off." Hiccup told her as they walked to the food set out on the ground and the two of them sat down on the blanket as she looked at all the food. It wasn't a big spread but enough for the two of them.

"What type of work did he have you do?" Astrid asked now as she reached for one of the rolls.

"Oh...just fixing weapons, sharpening some, and fine tuning a few old inventions of mine. What did you do in training?" Hiccup asked as he took a sip of his mead.

"Time trials, few dragons calls, and hand signals. Nothing we don't already know..." Astrid shrugged a bit. The two began to eat now, only talking a little bit in between. When they were done they sat together under the stars, both quiet. Hiccup was holding the chest in his hand where she couldn't see it because it was on the other side of him.

"So Astrid...I was hoping to talk to you about something..." Hiccup cleared his throat looking at her now.

"You were...?" Astrid asked softly, Hiccup nodded. "That's good because I wanted to...talk to you too, about us." Astrid added.

"Great! Me too...D–do you want to go first?" Hiccup asked her.

"N–no...you go first..." Astrid gave a weak smile to him.

"Oh um...alright then...Astrid, I did...a lot of thinking last night about you and me...and...we've...been together for a long time. And don't get me wrong...I've loved it all but...I just don't think us dating has anything left for us...Which is why I want to..." Hiccup paused to see her reaction, so far nothing. He adjusted himself and got on one knee as he pulled the chest out and went to open it as Astrid's eyes widened a bit.

"Hiccup..." Astrid began but Hiccup shook his head as he opened the chest revealing the ring to her now with a smile. This was the big moment.

"Astrid. I don't want us to date anymore...I love you, with all my heart and I'll never love another woman like I love you babe. You're the only woman for me...So...Astrid Hofferson...will you marry me?" Hiccup asked boldly but with a loving tone. Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she backed up a little, Hiccup at first thought she was thrilled he was asking but looking closer he noticed she wasn't happy, she was sad and this got him worried.

"Hiccup...I–I..." She paused then sighed heavily getting to her feet with her eyes closed. "I can't." She said firmly. Hiccup's heart dropped in to his stomach as pain flashed across his eyes.

"As–Astrid...What do you...mean you...c–can't?" Hiccup asked shakily as he forced himself to his feet but at the moment it wasn't without difficulty because his legs felt weak.

"Hiccup I..I'm...not...Oh gods forgive me..." Astrid tried to back away from him, she was nervous but she had to do it. "I–I don't want to get married..." Astrid told him.

"O–okay...we–we don't have to right now. We can wait until you're ready, Astrid. I waited years for you..." Hiccup said trying to smile now.

"Hiccup. You don't understand. I don't want to get married...at all...to you...I don't...want to be with you...anymore. Th–that's why I came here...to tell you that it's...just not working between us..." Astrid said to him looking away. The chest in his hands dropped to the cove floor, the ring falling out of it as Hiccup's eyes widened, the words running slowly through his mind. He couldn't even move his body but the one thing he felt was his heart breaking, no he could hear and feel it shattering in to a million pieces.


	3. Pain

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

3; Pain.

Hiccup didn't even know what to say to her words, he was still trying to process what she had said. She not only didn't want to marry him, but she also didn't want to be with anymore and he wanted to know why. It made no sense, they were happy together weren't they. Why would she want to just throw this away after 3 years?! As much as he was upset, he was angry. He had been planning this all day, to propose to her and she'd come to break things off? "Astrid I...I don't understand what you mean...W–why do you want to end things between us?" Hiccup asked trying to compose himself.

Astrid closed her eyes as she fiddled with her fingers, she just wanted to run from him but Hiccup wasn't the twig he used to be. Sure he was skinny but he was built well and he could easily catch her. She couldn't run from this, from him. "Hiccup...please...just let it go...I–I'm sorry..." Astrid said shakily.

"No Astrid. No! Tell me why, now!" Hiccup raised his voice now, she trembled a bit. Anyone who knew Hiccup in the past and knew him now knew he was not someone you wanted to make angry. Still Astrid tried to stand her ground and shook her head. "For the love of Thor, Astrid! I just got on one knee and asked you to marry me, to be my wife because I love you and you tell me you came here to break things off with me and after 3 years! You owe me a gods damn reason why!" Hiccup yelled at her, he wasn't trying to be mean but he felt he did deserve a reason why at least.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Astrid yelled back at him with tears in her eyes. Hiccup's anger faded as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you happy now! Gods Hiccup I just wanted to come here and end things peacefully with you...But you..had to just propose and make it that much harder on me!" Astrid snapped at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ha–harder on...y–you! I just poured my heart out to you! And you're telling me you don't love me! How long Astrid?! Because you told me you loved me this morning! I spent all day making that ring in the forge. Our parents were working on marriage contract for us, that's why you weren't allowed at your house! You have no idea how unbelievably happy I was to find out everything went to smoothly! How long have you apparently not loved me? I think I deserve that much after coming here and making a damn fool of myself..." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said sadly.

"NOW, ASTRID! How long have you been lying to me!" Hiccup yelled at her.

"Okay fine! I never loved you, Hiccup! I just did it because I felt bad for you risking your life, losing your leg..." Hiccup froze, "I thought I loved you...but when I realized I didn't...and I just...haven't had the courage to tell you I didn't feel the same...because you were so happy...and I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you like that..." Astrid told him looking down.

"Y–you...never...loved me...It was...all just a...lie?" Hiccup repeated slowly as he backed away from her as now she had tried to reach for him.

"Hiccup please...ju–just calm...down..." Astrid said in fear.

"Calm down...Calm Down? You expect me to calm down when you just told me you never loved me in the last 3 years and that everything has been a lie! Making me think it was real, letting it go this far to the point where I proposed to you...then you felt it was time to finally say something!?" Hiccup snapped at her clenching his hands to fists until the knuckles cracked.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup...C–come..on...I'll take you back home. I–I have Stormfly just past the cove entrance..." Astrid said shakily. Hiccup closed his eyes breathing heavily as he turned his head from her.

"Stay away from me, Astrid..." Hiccup said in a low tone, Astrid froze now. Hiccup had never gotten a tone like that before.

"B–But Hiccup...Please...just...let me explain..." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup's head snapped up at her and for the first time she saw tears in his eyes, tears threatening to spill over down his cheeks.

"There is nothing to explain. You have been lying to me for three years about how you feel about me...and you waited to tell me until now, the night I was going to propose. Why. Why wait this long. Because you realized I actually loved you to propose and you didn't feel like faking your feelings through an engagement?..." Hiccup stated coldly to her.

"Hiccup no...That's not it...I–I do love you...just not...the way you want me to love you...J–Just a friend...that's all..." Astrid choked out.

"Save it. I don't need your pity. I lose my girlfriend, well ex now and you lose your friend. I hope you're happy...And its sad to say this, I might hate you right now for doing this to me...but I'd never wish ill will on you...That's how much I care, excuse me...cared." Hiccup spat out. "I don't want to hear the excuses, because I'm pretty sure they could just be more lies...You're not the Astrid I remember, that's for certain. So what was it...what did it? What made you do it then? You could of just...walked away, Astrid. I had Toothless, I would of been alright if you had been honest with me! But no...you chose to lie and to not tell me before now..." Hiccup asked. "That's all I want from you, Astrid. The truth for once in the 3 years..." Hiccup sneered out.

"Y–you don't want that answer Hiccup...Trust me...you don't want that answer..." Astrid sobbed out.

"I don't really care. And Odin knows I can't trust you...I don't think I'll ever be able to again after this. You've already hurt me, Astrid...I never knew I could feel a pain like this...this is worse than what I suffered from the village 3 years ago before I met Toothless...I thought that hurt...to be beat on, picked on, teased, and ignored by my own father...No...no this one tops that pain..." Hiccup stared at her intently, tears still hadn't fallen. "You have no idea the physical pain I'm actually feeling right now, Astrid." Hiccup panted out as he stumbled a bit with a hand to his chest.

"Hiccup!..." Astrid said rushing towards him.

"I said to stay the hell away from me, Hofferson! I want my answer...and I want it now." Hiccup panted still clutching his chest. Oh yes, his chest hurt, his heart hurt and it was causing him to have trouble breathing.

"Hiccup you need to see Gothi!..." Astrid cried out.

"Come near me again, keep making it worse. The closer...I am to you the more I want to take out my dagger and cut my own heart out...Give me the truth, why didn't you tell me you didn't love me...why in Thor's name did you lie to me for so long." Hiccup asked again.

"I–I never loved you...I thought...I did...but it just...I just...I only dated you...because I felt bad about what you'd gone through to get all you had after you woke up...but seeing you without your leg...I just couldn't tell you that it freaks me out and I could never love someone who wasn't all there!" She quickly covered her mouth with wide eyes, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Hiccup froze, "Wait a second...You're telling me...you couldn't love me...because I lost my leg?...The leg I lost saving yours and everyone else's lives! What? Does me losing a leg, make me less of a man to you? Is that it!?" Hiccup yelled at her.

"I–it was...one of the reasons. I–I couldn't stop thinking about it...being with someone who isn't...complete...but still, I just...didn't love you Hiccup...but I...I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth because I felt bad...the day we got together and you told me it was the happiest day of your life...to get to keep Toothless, to be accepted...to have me in your life, that I loved you...Gods Hiccup I couldn't bring myself to do it...I–I didn't want to hurt you...I never wanted it to get this far Hiccup...I–I'm s–so...sorry..." Astrid sobbed hard.

"Well you did let it get this far, and you did hurt me...more than I've ever been before. Not loving me because I'm missing part of my leg, only taken because Toothless saved my damn life and right about now...I wish he hadn't...Would of been a lot less painful than this..." Hiccup said quietly, Astrid's eyes widened. Was he really saying he'd rather of died? "Sorry doesn't take back the 3 years of lies, Astrid...At least you were honest with me, 3 years late but hey...that's what I get for being a good guy..." Hiccup fake laughed now, a small one. "Just do me one favor..." Hiccup asked now.

"Anything..." Astrid said looking at him now.

"Stay away from me. Forever. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you...just go back to doing what you did before I risked my life and lost a limb...Act like I don't even exist to you. You wanted it to be over, you got your wish. Now leave me alone." Hiccup's words were like swords cutting through her body, he had never so cold. "And regardless of the fact I hate you, and will never forgive you for this...I do hope you find happiness elsewhere. Now just leave..." Hiccup stated turning from her.

"B–but your chest pains..." Astrid began.

"I'll be fine...but maybe I'll get lucky and they can finish me off...I would rather feel nothing than feel what I feel right now...Go away, Astrid. Just go away and leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you again after tonight..." Hiccup said nothing more, he just stood there silently.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Hiccup..." Astrid cried as she forced a whistle and Stormfly flew down and crouched, Astrid climbed on her back and they were gone. Hiccup couldn't believe it, he truly couldn't but the pain he was feeling was to real for it to be to not be true. He came here tonight wanting to propose, so they could have a life together...but yet he was the one who was made the fool.

(The Village)

Toothless and Stoick were both sitting in the main room waiting for Hiccup to come home with the news of the proposal, people were just leaving the great hall and returning to their homes. Stoick and Toothless were beginning to worry now, Hiccup and Astrid had been gone well over an hour and Stoick knew how anxious Hiccup had been to do this. "Don't worry Toothless...I'm sure everything is fine...Their probably just enjoying the engagement bliss..." Stoick said calmly. Toothless wasn't buying it. He knew better, something was wrong. It was then that Toothless spotted Stormfly overhead, and he saw enough to see that Astrid was riding her but no Hiccup.

Toothless looked to Raven Point, just under it was the cove where Hiccup was going originally. Toothless growled a bit as he stepped outside and roared to Stormfly, she stopped and hovered squawking sadly to Toothless before flying towards Astrid's home again. Stormfly had told Toothless that Hiccup and Astrid were arguing and nothing more than that. Toothless was about to go back inside the house when something rang over the trees from the direction of the cove. "AAHHHH!" It wasn't a dragon, it was Hiccup letting out a loud yell of pain, and anguish. There wasn't one person in the village who didn't hear it.

A lot of people came out of their homes with torches or lanterns looking for the source of the yell. Stoick had come out now seeing Toothless's worried face. "Find him, Toothless. Go find him..." Stoick ordered. Toothless needed nothing else as he darted off towards the forest as fast as he could.

 _'Gods...I knew something was wrong, I could feel it! That wasn't a yell of excitement, or joy. That was pain and anger...Hang on Hiccup...I'm coming and I'll hurt whoever hurt you...'_ Toothless growled out as he raced through the trees to get to the cove. If Hiccup was hurt at all, if Astrid had beat him for proposing...Toothless would lose it.

(The Cove)

Hiccup had yelled out as loud as his lungs would allow him too and in the process he punched a tree. He punched it over and over again until his knuckles bled, then did the same to the other hand. Hiccup climbed out of the cove and ran to the edge of the point, the place where he and Toothless first started learning how to control the tail fin. Hiccup reached the edge panting heavily, he stared out to the dark sky above, and almost black sea below him. Hiccup finally lost the feeling in his legs as he dropped to his knees on the grass and let the unshed tears fall from his green eyes as they looked at the ring in his hands, he'd picked it up before he ran off.

It just wasn't right, why would she lie to him for two years about loving him? Why had she just fallen out of love with him, it didn't make sense at all. Meanwhile, Toothless had reached the cove and looked around it but didn't go inside because he knew he'd have trouble getting out. His good eye sight allowed him to see without being inside, he could pick up Hiccup's scent now. It was close too, Toothless went around the cove and kept walking to find his friend who was very obviously upset. Toothless came through the trees and saw Hiccup on his knees, could hear him crying and saw the bloody knuckles, then the tree which had clearly gotten the force of Hiccup's frustration.

 _"Hiccup?"_ Toothless said to get his attention. Hiccup didn't say anything but he knew Toothless was there, Toothless knew something big had to of happened, Hiccup never cried. Toothless wasn't going to pester him, he just moved beside Hiccup and laid down next to him. _"I don't know what happened, Hiccup but I'm not going to make you tell me. But I will stay here as long as you need me too."_ Toothless told him calmly. He didn't need to say more than that, he knew Hiccup was dealing with something he hadn't expected too and if this is all Toothless could do right now then like a good friend he would sit there until Hiccup said otherwise.

(3 hours later)

It was well into late night. Hiccup hadn't moved, cried, said anything since Toothless arrived. "Toothless..." Hiccup finally said in a low tone. Toothless perked his head up with concern. "Take me home. Please..." Hiccup asked forcing himself to his feet now, they buckled slightly from being unmoved for so long but he caught himself and stood up with his eyes closed. Toothless stood up as well and watched as Hiccup lifted the ring he'd made for Astrid, it was sitting in his palm.

 _"I'm ready when you are Hiccup..."_ Toothless said softly. Hiccup stepped towards the edge now as he closed his hand with an angry look on his face and threw the ring over the edge and in to the water, he was breathing heavily as he unclenched his fists and sighed out looking at Toothless.

"Lets just go..." Hiccup stated as he climbed on Toothless's back and opened his tail as the two took off back towards the village. Hiccup heard Stormfly squawk as they flew over, he didn't even look down because he knew she was there. Toothless landed on the ground outside Stoick's house and Hiccup got off slowly opening the door and walking in, Toothless behind him. Stoick saw him and stood up quickly, he already knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup...Where have you been, I've been worried sick..." Stoick said first.

"I was in the cove...Exactly where I said I'd be..." Hiccup replied.

"And...how did things go with Ast–..." Stoick didn't even get the chance before Hiccup turned his head quickly closing his eyes.

"Just...don't say it. Don't even...say her name...I just want to go to bed...I've had a very long night and I want it to be over..." Hiccup said as he walked by his father towards the stairs and started going up them to his room. Stoick looked at Toothless worried now who only looked down and Stoick understood what that meant.

"Go on up with him Toothless...Don't let him be alone right now. Maybe tomorrow he'll tell us what happened..." Stoick sighed out as Toothless hurried up the stairs in to Hiccup's room, when he got there he saw Hiccup laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, silent tears falling from the outside corners of his eyes. Toothless wanted to help his best friend, Hiccup had always been there for him. The fight against the whispering death, from Dagur, that was all Hiccup's doing. And now Hiccup was the one in need of help and Toothless didn't know what to do.

The dragon slowly made his way to Hiccup's side and crooned sadly nuzzling his head against Hiccup's hand. _"I know you're awake...talk to me, Hiccup. What happened at the cove?"_ Toothless asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it bud...Please...just don't...make me talk about it right now..." Hiccup said in a whispering like voice.

 _"I would never make you do something Hiccup...I understand something happened to make you this upset. If you don't want to talk about it then that's okay. Just remember that I'm here for you and anything I can do to help...I will."_ Toothless said as he laid his head down on his front paws.

"I'm glad you are sincere bud...you're truly the only friend I have, the only one I can rely on to have my back...You'll never know how much that means to me, Toothless." Hiccup whispered out.

 _"I will always have your back, Hiccup. Just as you've always had mine. You save me, I save you. That's they way it is."_ Toothless replied looking up at him. Hiccup stared at the ceiling for a while, the silence was irritating to him. Finally he threw the covers off and sat up angrily. _"Are you okay?"_ Toothless asked.

"No bud...I'm far from okay right now...But I know one thing...I can't sleep. I'm going for a walk...You coming?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Of course I am. Lead the way. Should we tell your dad?"_ Toothless tilted his head a bit.

"I'll leave a note..." Hiccup said getting a piece of paper and charcoal pencil, he wrote a quick note saying he would be back by morning, then he and Toothless went downstairs and exited the house. Once outside the cool night air hit his face he sighed out starting to walk through town. There was no real destination, he just walked with Toothless beside him. There were still people awake in the village, Hiccup could see the dim glow of torches moving around.

He didn't know how to handle this, how to deal with the amount of pain he was feeling. To know that Astrid had never loved him, that she couldn't because he was missing a leg...she only dated him because she felt bad for him? Their love, or at least the love she said she had was all fake. Hiccup's wasn't, he loved her with all his heart and she did this to him. Hiding it the last 3 years, and waiting until she had no choice but to say something like the night he chose to propose? It was downright screwed up that she waited as long as she did.

Truth was that even though he said he hated her, he didn't. He hated what she did to him, what she chose to do which was lead him on for 3 years but hating her, no. It wasn't something he could do. Hiccup didn't even hate the village or his father for all they did to him, so it made no sense to hate Astrid. What was it going to change? She wasn't going to come back to him, or take back what she said. It hurt him. It really did, the pain was unfathomable. Hiccup felt pain shoot throughout his body as his steps slowed and he grunted in pain. "A–ah!"

 _"Hiccup!"_ Toothless said to him with worry as he came to his side. _"What's wrong?! What happened!"_ Toothless asked quickly.

"Too–Toothless..." Hiccup panted out clutching his chest where his heart was, being forced to his knees in pain. "I–it...hurts...My chest...hurts..." Hiccup breathed out heavily, things around him were starting to get fuzzy and dark.

 _"Hiccup...just hang on, I'll get help for you."_ Toothless yelled at him. Though it came off as a roar to everyone else who had come out to see what was going on. They were panicked and worried trying to figure out what was going on. Astrid came down on Stormfly and tried to get close to Hiccup but Toothless wasn't having it. He didn't know what she'd done to his best friend, but judging by the fact he was crying, and had thrown the ring he spent all day on in to the ocean with such anger, he knew she had hurt him. Toothless protectively stepped over Hiccup's trembling form and snarled at her, she backed up quickly.

"B–bud..." Hiccup whispered out in pain. Toothless looked to one of the villagers, specifically Much and motioned with his head towards Stoick's house. Mulch nodded quickly and rushed off.

"Hiccup, let me help you! Tell Toothless to back down..." Astrid said to him.

"Y–you just...keep...away from me..." Hiccup panted, Toothless growled at her again. It was then that Fishlegs ran over with a canteen of fresh water, Toothless let him near Hiccup. Fishlegs helped Hiccup sit up and give him the water, Toothless watched carefully and with worry.

"Breathe Hiccup...slow breathing. In and out. You need to calm down..." Fishlegs instructed him calmly. Hiccup closed his eyes and took a few breaths until the pain faded and he got to his feet again, before putting a hand on Fishlegs's shoulder and another hand on Toothless's head to calm him down.

"Fishlegs, thank you...and Toothless...don't. It's not worth it...She isn't worth it..." Hiccup spat out.

 _"Are you alright now? What was all that about? You've never collapsed from chest pain before?!"_ Toothless asked looking up at him.

"Things change when someone you love shatters your heart because of shit reasons and lies..." Hiccup replied shooting a look of hate towards Astrid, she sadly looked down as Stoick made his way through the crowd wondering what was going on, then he saw Astrid's parents Cuyler and Helga make their way next to Astrid.

"Alright, I told myself I'd wait until you were ready to talk son but seeing you come home in that mood, and now being woken up by Mulch because you're on the ground in physical pain having trouble breathing...I demand to know what is going on." Stoick ordered, it wasn't trying to be rough but a parent getting that type of news in the middle of the night was scary and he wanted to know what was causing such.

Hiccup saw Astrid, she was almost pleading him not to tell them everything with her eyes. Hiccup took a breath facing his father. "Fine. Astrid and I broke up earlier. We argued and then just decided to break up...It was on mutual terms to end things after a long talk about everything. It just hit me a little harder than I expected it too. I was...having chest pains because I was...mad at myself for...letting her down and not being what she needed me to be..." Hiccup stated crossing his arms over his chest now. Astrid's eyes widened in shock now, he just covered for her, lied to everyone for her. There were gasps all around the area now after he said what he had.


	4. Starts With Goodbye

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

4; Starts With Goodbye.

Astrid couldn't believe what she heard Hiccup just say to his father, to the entire village in fact. He straight up lied to them about what happened, he only told them they broke up because it was mutual choice. He didn't mention that he had proposed and she left him because she never loved him, that she only pretended because she felt bad for him losing his leg and almost his life that she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. Why had he lied? That wasn't like Hiccup at all. Astrid didn't understand any of it. Most of the village was in shock, but not as shocked as 3 people in particular and those 3 happened to be Stoick, Cuyler, and Helga.

Hiccup kept a stern look in his eyes as his arms stayed crossed over his chest looking at his father, and ex's parents who were riddled with confusion over the matter. Toothless too was confused, he knew Hiccup. He knew him well and being a dragon he knew something wasn't right here. Hiccup cried earlier, he threw the ring in to the sea without a second thought. There was much more going on than just a mutual break up, and he was going to find out. For now, he knew Hiccup just needed support and Toothless was the best at that job.

"Alright, I must still be sleeping. Can you run that by me again, Hiccup?" Stoick asked finally shaking the shock.

Hiccup rolled his eyes now. He was still in a great deal of pain, being this close to Astrid wasn't making it any easier for him to get away to think about things which is all he wanted to do right now. Another thing on his mind was why he was covering for her, he knew why but didn't understand why it mattered to him. This was Astrid's doing and she should face the consequences for it. But Hiccup was not that the kind of man who sought revenge on someone who hurt him. Not even with Alvin or Dagur who were just as deserving of it, Hiccup always just did what he had to and let it go.

Granted with Astrid and this obscene break up, it was going to be anything but easy to let go of. Learning the girl you have loved for years, turns around and tells you that she never loved you at all, that it was all an act because she felt bad for you was not something you just got over. And to boot, literally, Astrid said she could never love someone who wasn't all there, who wasn't complete. Meaning she couldn't love him because he was missing his left leg, and lost it because he fought a battle to end the war between Vikings and Dragons. His life was spared by Toothless, but lost his leg in order to have that life spared.

It still made no sense to Hiccup why something like this would bother Astrid. Hiccup risked his life for her, for the whole village fighting the Red Death. How did someone, recover from being told that they weren't man enough because they lost a limb? Astrid couldn't love him because she felt he wasn't enough without his leg. Did that mean he would never be enough for anyone? Would anyone ever love him just because it was him, love him for who he was? Hiccup sighed as he went to respond to his father now. "I said. Astrid and I broke up. On mutual terms. It just...wasn't working for us and we...didn't want the same things." Hiccup lied. Although it wasn't far from the truth.

Toothless caught that one, that was a lie. Hiccup had been ecstatic to propose to Astrid tonight, he talked about it all day. How did it go from that excitement to a mutual break up? Toothless didn't understand but he did know that his friend was lying, it was in his voice. "You were...supposed to..." Cuyler began now trying to figure things out himself.

"Alright, its late and this is clearly not a conversation for everyone. Cuyler, Helga, Astrid, Hiccup...to my house. Everyone else, back to your homes. Nothing to see here..." Stoick ordered with a sigh. Though people were curious they dispersed and the people who Stoick named off began walking towards Stoick's house. Hiccup had a feeling he wasn't getting any sleep tonight, none of them would be. Toothless followed beside Hiccup quietly trying to read his facial expression, and eyes. They weren't normal for Hiccup who was usually always smiling and happy, eyes full of life and adventure. No these eyes of his auburn haired friend were cold, and distant. His face was emotionless to say the least.

(Stoick's House)

They were all seated at the table, the fire going to keep everyone warm and the parents were just waiting for some form of explanation. Hiccup was getting tired of the silence and Astrid clearly wasn't saying anything, it bothered him because he felt she had plenty to say before. His eyes searched her face, she looked upset, nervous and above all guilty. Hiccup scoffed, good. She should feel bad about what she did to him. Hiccup sighed now. "This meeting wasn't necessary dad. We broke up, that's all there is to it." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, this is very necessary. 24 hours ago you were beyond thrilled about..." Stoick trailed off not knowing if Astrid knew.

"She knows about the marriage contract." Hiccup informed him.

"Did she say no, and that started the argument?" Helga, Astrid's mom asked curiously.

"No...in fact she said yes when I asked her to marry me." Hiccup began, Astrid looked at him quickly. He was lying again, she wanted to know why to but for now she'd just have to listen.

"Then why the break up?..." Stoick asked looking at the two of them.

"Because we wanted different things. And it started a fight, when we realized that no matter what we did or said, we couldn't find a solution so we decided to save us both the heartache of going through we an engagement and wedding where we'd be miserable and fighting...we just ended it." Hiccup explained as calmly as he could.

"What things did you want? Maybe we help find a solution for it and you two can get back together?" Cuyler offered as Stoick and Helga nodded in agreement. Great, now what did he say. The truth? Astrid didn't want to be with him because he was legless, wasn't man enough for her? He inwardly grumbled to himself.

"I'd rather not revisit the argument if its all the same to you." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Well we do. Astrid, you tell us. What happened?" Stoick asked, she froze almost not knowing what to say. Before she could start, Hiccup stepped forward again taking her by surprise.

"I told her I was going to become chief of the village in a year after completing the training with my father, I told her no one was supposed to know so she had to keep it a secret until a year passed. Then she got upset because she knew it would involve me being busy all the time. She didn't want me to become the chief because I wouldn't have time for her or any kids we had and she refused to be the wife who just sat at home with the kids all day and never getting to go out and be herself as shield maiden. It turned in to an argument that we wouldn't have kids, that I was choosing the village over her, and me just wanting us to be happy with her, that we'd find a way when the time came. But we both knew that no matter what happened...it wouldn't work so agreed to end things." Hiccup jumped in now.

"Hiccup I told you no one was supposed to know about that." Stoick sighed.

"Sorry..." Hiccup mumbled.

"So you two ended your relationship of 3 years over such a little thing? There were ways to make it work. Come get back together now, we can help you figure it out." Helga offered.

"No. Our decision is final...We've been fighting a lot either way, we just never showed it around you guys...We'd been...thinking about breaking up anyway...Things just haven't been the same as they used to be and neither of us were happy. Don't get me wrong...I appreciate you guys going through the marriage contract steps for us...but Astrid and I can't lie to ourselves anymore. We...aren't happy together and us getting married just means a life of more fighting and pain for both. That's not fair to her, me, or any kids we would of had...so we decided to break up...take some time apart then slowly just...work on getting our friendship back so it wasn't ruined by being in a relationship that failed...I'm sorry things didn't work out..." Hiccup began as his eyes fell on Astrid now, "And the last 3 years with her...will be something I never forget or regret...but we simply can't keep doing this to ourselves." Hiccup said watching Astrid's eyes widen with a bit of shock.

"W–well I suppose if...there's nothing that can be done to change your minds...Then we have to accept it. Astrid, are you okay with all of this? We haven't seen you until now...where have you been?" Cuyler asked calmly.

"I–I was just sitting on the roof with Stormfly...thinking about the...good times with Hiccup..." Astrid said lowly.

"But there were to many bad that outweighed the good...so we did what we felt was best for us. And like I said before in the square...I'm sorry that I couldn't be all you needed me to be for you...And I hope you find happiness elsewhere..." Hiccup said as nicely as he could manage. He just wanted to get out, he felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted to leave. He was to close for comfort to the girl who just broke his heart.

"I–I hope you do too, Hiccup...I really...do." Astrid replied softly. "We made a mutual choice to end things...and hopefully...our relationship hasn't damaged the friendship we had...and can get it back after some time apart..." Astrid added.

"Now you know everything so can we just end this night...As Astrid said...we need our time apart..." Hiccup stated.

"Of course. Cuyler, Helga, Astrid...Goodnight." Stoick said with a nod. Hiccup was already out the door walking down the path again. Astrid had to know the truth, why Hiccup lied in there and covered up what really happened.

"Just...give me a minute. There's...something I forgot to do." Astrid said as she quickly rushed out after him. "Hiccup!...Wait..." Astrid called to him panting. Hiccup reluctantly stopped as she caught up to him.

"What do you want." His voice was cold towards her.

"I–I know...I have no right...to ask..." She was forced to take a step back when Hiccup faced her with angry green orbs.

"You're damn right you have right to ask anything of me!" Hiccup spat out hatefully to her, she winced a bit at his anger. "But go ahead...There isn't much else you can say to hurt me right now..." Hiccup stated.

"I–I just wanted...to know w–why you...lied to them...a–about...what happened between us?" Astrid asked softly.

"Because of something my father told me the night he told me he and your parents were working on a marriage contract for us. And regardless of how much you hurt me tonight...I'm not the kind of guy who gets revenge. As future chief its my duty to protect the people, even the ones I dislike for personal reasons that I am choosing to push aside for the sake of the village..." Hiccup retorted with his arms over his chest looking at her now.

"I–I had no idea...you were in training to be chief...Th–that's...really good for you..." Astrid said trying to lighten the mood but Hiccup already saw what she was doing.

"Enough, Astrid. I know what you're doing and I don't appreciate it. Don't think what I said in there changes anything between us...Yes we broke up. That is it. Everything else I said about taking some time apart and working on our friendship was just a lie. I thought you of all people would recognize one...you after all pulled off the biggest, record of 3 years. Hope that makes you feel good about yourself." Hiccup scoffed angrily.

"Hiccup I didn't want things to be this way...I know I was wrong for hiding it for so long...but I couldn't bring myself to tell you before now..." Astrid felt tears forming now.

"I don't care. Gods, I just don't care anymore, Astrid. Things did turn out this way, you did hide it, and you chose to do it all. Everything has been a choice and you made yours. Now I've made mine. I meant what I said in the cove...Stay away from me. I nearly threw up in my dad's house being so close to you, how sick I felt being next to someone who lied for 3 years because she chose too. Being near someone who can't love me because I lost my leg and now I'm not enough man for her." Hiccup growled out.

"Hiccup...don't say it like that..." Astrid pleaded.

"That's how it is, Astrid! You said it yourself. You don't love me, and you never have. It was all an act, you couldn't love someone who isn't all there because it freaks you out. To you, I'm not complete. I'm damaged emotionally and physically and the shield maiden of Berk doesn't want damaged goods. Don't worry...I get it...Now will you please...just get away from me. Because every moment longer I'm near you makes me sick to my stomach to know I loved someone for so long...who only acted like she cared because she felt guilty for being a complete bitch to me over the years, and when he showed what he could do, to end a war and unite dragons and Vikings...that she had to fake her love so my sacrifice wasn't meaningless!" Hiccup glared hard at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup..." Astrid sobbed as Hiccup turned from her with his fists clenched tightly again, he took a breath to calm himself down before releasing his fists at his sides.

"And just so you know. The reason I lied in there was for your family. Because old Viking laws states that a female child was the responsibility of her family until she reached an age to marry, for the Viking culture this would be around 17-19 in our traditions. The young woman was regarded as a possession of the family as she hit the cusp of adulthood. The reputation of the teenage girl had an effect on the reputation of her kinsmen, if the Viking maiden wronged someone, she would be shamed and bring shame upon her family for her actions. Such things could start a blood feud between families..." Hiccup stated, Astrid looked up at him now. "Your parents are good people and have been friends with my family a long time...I'm not about to start a blood feud because you are a judgmental girl who left me because I'm half a man to her without my leg. I didn't lie for you, Astrid. I lied for them...you'd be viewed horribly for what you did to me, and that would be reflected on your parents. Believe me, I feel you should suffer for it by everyone knowing what you did... But my revenge would affect your parents and I don't wish them to have to suffer for your choices. My lie was for them, not you. It just happened to cover your sad, sorry ass because there was no way to protect them from being shamed unless I said what I did about it ending mutually. I just saved your family's name with my lie, and don't you ever forget that." Hiccup walked away from her, leaving her in complete shock of what he'd said.

(With Hiccup)

After he had walked away from her, he found himself sitting in the grass overlooking the sea again. Hiccup's hands hurt from punching the tree earlier, and his eyes and head hurt from crying. He wasn't ashamed that he had cried, he was deeply hurt by what Astrid did to him. But he did mean what he said to her, he didn't lie for her. He lied for her parents, so they wouldn't be shamed for her choice to leave him because he wasn't a whole man to her, and had never loved him just pretended too for 3 years. That would spark a fight in the village real fast and the Hofferson family name would be ruined because of her, and not to mention his father would break all ties would them. Cuyler and Stoick had been friends since before Hiccup was born and no matter how badly Hiccup hated what Astrid did, he wouldn't do that to his family or hers. They didn't deserve it.

He sat there the rest of the night until early morning when the sun started to rise, he knew his father and Toothless were probably worried about him but he didn't care right now. He was 18, and legally by Viking standards an adult and could do what he wanted. Hiccup sat silently watching the sun rise up, normally at this time he'd be woken up by an anxious Toothless to go flying, then they'd meet Astrid at the academy so Hiccup could spend some time with her before class started. Today would be the first of many where he had to get used to not seeing Astrid anymore.

Was he mad at her for what she did and said. Yes. Did he want her to stay away from him? Yes. Was he hurting? Deeply. Did he still love her? Absolutely. But clearly love wasn't enough or they'd still be together. Or maybe not since Astrid claimed to of never loved him because he wasn't enough man for her without his leg. Hiccup's eyes trailed to the metal leg attached to his calf and sighed out, a sound behind him made him close his eyes. He knew who it was already, Toothless.

"No I'm not okay, and no I don't want to talk about it bud..." Hiccup stated calmly.

 _"I knew you weren't and I wasn't going to ask you too. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything. Your dad and I are worried...you've been up since sunrise yesterday...You must be tired."_ Toothless stated softly as he came beside his friend and laid sat down beside him.

"I'll be fine...I've gone days without sleep before..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Hiccup. You know that you're my best friend right?"_ Toothless asked him now.

"Yes I do and you are mine too bud..." Hiccup replied staring as the sky began to change from sunrise colors to the blue sky overhead.

 _"Then I say this because I care so much. I know the others bought your little story about the break up...but I didn't. I've been around you long enough to notice when you lie or hide something. Now I won't make you tell me the truth unless you want too...but I want you to just listen to what I have to say..."_ Toothless said, Hiccup looked down now and nodded to him. _"Whatever happened between you and her, I don't care. I know that she hurt you with whatever it was. And that's not okay with me. I can't say I know how you are feeling, but I know that doing what you're doing now isn't good for you...And I don't want to see something happen to you because of this."_ Toothless informed him calmly.

"And what am I doing Toothless? I'm just sitting here..." Hiccup stated.

 _"You're upset about what happened. You're shutting down, shutting people who care out. You're not sleeping...and those chest pains earlier. I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's because of whatever she did to you. None of it is good Hiccup...and as your best friend. I'm telling you to stop it before it starts, this is only going to get harder before it gets better for you...you can't sit around and be upset she left...it's her loss for leaving you."_ Toothless put his wing over Hiccup now as if to hug him.

"You don't get it bud...I gave her everything. And she just...threw it away like it was nothing..." Hiccup closed his eyes now trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes.

 _"Ssh, just let it out...I won't judge you for it, Hiccup...Don't hold this inside, it will only make it worse..."_ Toothless tried to soothe him.

"I just...don't know how to deal with this pain bud...I've never felt pain like this before...and I can't just...cry here. I'm supposed to be the future chief of Berk...what are people going to think seeing me cry because Astrid left me...Especially when they think it was a mutual choice..." Hiccup put his hands over his face.

 _"So I was right...It wasn't a mutual choice to break up. She turned down the marriage proposal...and then broke up with you, didn't she?"_ Toothless asked. That was all it took, Hiccup started crying just like the night before. They were silent but the tears were falling from his eyes on to his brown arm armor. Toothless moved so he was behind Hiccup now and wrapped him in his wings so no one would see him. _"Don't worry about everyone else, Hiccup...I'm sure no one is going to care but if it makes you feel better, you're safe in my wings. No one will see you crying...Just let it out and don't hold it in."_ Toothless told him gently.

This continued for 20 minutes before Hiccup stopped and stayed silent, as if he were deep in thought. Hiccup heard a squawk and looked up pushing Toothless's wing aside, he saw Astrid flying on Stormfly and the other rider with their dragons. Hiccup knew Toothless was right, he'd be okay with time but it'd take longer if he was here on Berk. The island was small and with Astrid riding on a dragon with their friends, he would always see her around and that would make it worse. "Toothless...Can I ask you a favor?" Hiccup asked slowly.

 _"Anything, Hiccup."_ Toothless replied looking down at him.

"Will you take me away from Berk? Not forever...I am still the next heir for the throne but...right now...I can't be here with her always around...I'll never be able to get over it. I don't care where we go, just somewhere far away where I can think and heal in peace...I need time away from here, from her...The more I see her, the more it hurts and I don't want to keep having these chest pains..." Hiccup said calmly.

 _"Go let your dad know. And I'll be waiting outside for you. And the academy needs to be aware, you're the head of it after all...You do that and we'll go."_ Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he got to his feet as the other riders came near him now smiling.

"I need to go talk to my dad, then I need to talk to all of you...Yes you too, Astrid. So meet me in the ring in 15 minutes..." Hiccup stated calmly as he got on Toothless's back and flew off to his father's house.

 _"You sure this is what you want to do, Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked him as they landed outside Stoick's house and Hiccup got off him.

"What choice do I have bud...I have to get over her...and I can't when she's always around me and this place just brings back memories that...right now, I can't deal. Its so hard to see myself without her, and when she left me I felt my heart shatter...But standing at this crossroad, I have to make this choice. So it's going to hurt, and I'm going to cry...and I'm going to have to find a way to get to the other side. Its going to break me down staying here...Its sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life...starts with goodbye." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head and then walked inside to talk to his father.


	5. Gone

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

5; Gone.

Hiccup had been in with his father for 5 minutes, listening to his father ran about the break up and the fact he told Astrid he was becoming chief, more to the point that Hiccup couldn't just take off without a word to anyone when he's upset. A chief didn't do that. Hiccup finally narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the table, nearly breaking it and taking his father by surprise. "Dad will you please just stop and listen to me!" Hiccup pleaded almost. Stoick sat back in his chair now with a nod, he'd never seen Hiccup hold so much anger, much less act with such violence. It was now Stoick saw the dried blood on his son's knuckles, wondering what had happened.

"Alright son...What's on your mind..." Stoick asked with a soft sigh.

Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself down, he wasn't mad at his father. He was mad at Astrid and the more time he spent on Berk the more pain he felt because he knew that she wasn't his anymore, and apparently she never had been. Hiccup wanted to get away, "Dad...I know you're upset that we she and I broke up after you spent all day with the negotiations...and I'm sorry it was all for nothing...I thought us getting married might fix the damage in the past but it won't, it'll make it worse...as for telling her about me being chief, I'm sorry for that too...it just came out by accident. And me taking off...well...look...me being on Berk is just...making it harder to get over her..." Hiccup trailed off.

"What are you saying son?" Stoick asked now.

"Dad I–I'm requesting...you allow me to leave for a little while..." Hiccup sighed slowly. His father said nothing at first, only stared at him.

"You want to leave Berk?..." Hiccup nodded to him. Stoick sighed now, "Hiccup I know you're upset about Astrid but you can't just leave Berk to get over her...You have to start your chief training...How long are you planning to go for?" Stoick asked. He didn't want Hiccup to go but he knew that Hiccup loved Astrid with his everything and though it ended mutually, it was still painful for him. Stoick understood that, the pain of losing someone you love. He lost his wife when Hiccup was a baby, and every day was hard without her. Stoick left Berk many times to find her, but it was also so he could mourn by himself.

"I don't know...couple weeks, maybe a month or so. I didn't really decide a length dad...I just want to get away for a while...I–I need to clear my head...that way it won't hinder my chief training...Right now I can't even handle seeing her flying around on Stormfly...please dad...I never ask anything of you...just give me this..." Hiccup asked pleadingly.

"Where are you going?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know that either. I'm going on Toothless, probably just another island and camp out for a few weeks...I just need to distance myself from here and get my head clear, then I'll come back and do extra work to catch up on chief training..." Hiccup stated.

"Alright son...I'll let you leave...no one could stop me when I searched for your mother...and I won't stop you now but I expect letters to know how you're doing...understand?" Stoick said to him as he got up to give Hiccup a hug.

"I will. You'll get them from Sharpshot...Thanks dad..." Hiccup said hugging his father back before they broke apart and Hiccup went upstairs to pack his bag. It was something he designed in the forge, a cloth like bag that could hold clothes, supplies and more. It could latch shut and was lined with leather to protect it from the rain and snow, it had two straps on it so Hiccup could carry it on his back or attach it to Toothless. After 5 minutes, Hiccup came downstairs with the bag on his right shoulder, the shield he'd made strapped to his back. Stoick saw him and smiled, his son had certainly grown up a lot in 3 years. "I'll see you soon dad..." Hiccup said to him, another hug before Hiccup left the house and climbed on Toothless's back. "Alright bud, now the academy..." Hiccup sighed dreading it because Astrid would be there. Toothless nodded as he took off after Hiccup opened his tail.

(The Academy)

"Why did Hiccup want us to meet him here? And where is he, it's been more than 15 minutes!" Snotlout grumbled leaning against his Monstrous Nightmare whom he called Hookfang. The roar of a Night Fury alerted them that Hiccup and Toothless were near, Toothless tucked his wings and flew in to the entrance of the ring. The first thing everyone saw was the bag on his back, and shield strapped to his shoulder.

"Are we going on a mission or something?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"No...well you guys aren't...I am, alone." Hiccup stated.

"B–but we always do missions together..." Fishlegs pointed out.

"I know but not this time." Hiccup sighed softly, Toothless crooned beside him nuzzling his hand which got Hiccup to scratch under his chin a bit. Astrid hadn't said anything, she just looked down. "Toothless and I are...going away for a while. Personal reasons..." Hiccup said closing his eyes.

"Wait wait wait...you're leaving Berk?" Tuffnut asked now.

"For a little while, yes. Look, I don't ask you to understand...There are some...things here that I need to get away from for a while...I've already talked to my father and he said I can leave..." Hiccup replied firmer now. Astrid flinched, the thing he wanted to get away from was her.

"But the academy?...You're the leader." Fishlegs said.

"And for the time being until I return...you are. You know as much about dragons as I do, Fishlegs...so while I'm gone. You're in charge and if I find out any of you gave him trouble...You're going to be in for it." Hiccup warned sternly.

"Is this about your break up with Astrid?...Is that why you're leaving?" Snotlout asked, Hiccup froze with his head down.

"We know you're upset about it but...leaving Berk because of it?..." Fishlegs said calmly to him.

"Again. I don't ask you to understand. I need to get away for a while...that's what Astrid and I agreed on when we broke up...to take some time apart. And unfortunately...being that Berk is such a small island...we run in to one another constantly so its not an easy task to avoid one another...So I'm choosing to leave for a while." Hiccup looked back at them. "Its...to soon to be this close to her...so I'm going to take some time away to clear my head." Hiccup added.

"But how will you survive out there...No one to watch your back?..." Astrid asked quietly still not looking at him. Hiccup forced himself not to glare at her so the others wouldn't ask questions. Instead he left Toothless's side and walked towards her which made her jump a bit.

"I survived through the Red Death, losing my leg, Alvin and the Outcasts, and Dagur the Deranged...And I did all that because I had him..." Hiccup said motioning to Toothless. "Right now while I need time away, I'll be with him and I know he won't let anything happen to me. He has my back...I trust him with my life." Hiccup stated coldly. His eyes focused on Astrid alone now, "I'm leaving so I don't die from chest pains that I only feel when I see you...so don't you worry your pretty little head about me, Astrid..." Hiccup seethed out quietly to her.

"Hiccup I still care about you...you're still a friend to me...I worry about you being on your own out there..." Astrid whispered sadly to him.

"I've been on my own before. Stop acting like you care, Astrid...because with what you did...I can't even believe a word you say anymore. For all I know its just another lie..." Hiccup glared at her. No one could hear them talking, they were to quiet to hear and because of the closeness they couldn't see their mouths moving to make out the words being said.

Y–you're the...future chief of Berk...Don't leave...I will..." Astrid said looking down.

"No. You don't know how to survive out there...I will go. And take however much time I need too in order to get over you..." Hiccup stated as she looked up in to his eyes when he said that. Was he saying he still loved her? Hiccup could read her eyes, those blue eyes that he still loved and the worried expression on her face, the guilt she was feeling. "Yes, Astrid. I still care about you...and it is because I do that you're not leaving Berk. I'm leaving so I can get over you, and come back with a clear head to learn how to be a chief and lead my people." Hiccup said.

"How...how can you still care about me after what I did to you..." Astrid said as tears formed in her eyes. Hiccup knew he'd regret this, but he stepped towards her closer until their lips were inches apart. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't go anywhere since her back was to the wall of the ring.

"I still care because even with everything you did to me, said to me if you were to leave and get hurt or killed...I'd never forgive myself because...I still love you...Even though you never loved me, I still love you. My feelings were real, Astrid." Hiccup then closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, her lips parted to gasp out in shock as Hiccup took his chance to slide his tongue in and run it along hers for a moment. It was then he realized something Astrid wasn't fighting him, she was kissing him back. He opened his eyes to see hers close as she was actually enjoying it.

Hiccup wished he could stay like this, never breaking this kiss. This was another realization of his, if Astrid claimed not to love him at all, then she wouldn't be kissing him back right now and enjoying it. She'd be fighting to get him off her, yelling at him, probably punching him. So she did love him, but wouldn't be with him because of his leg. Hiccup forced himself to do it, it broke his heart to do it but he had too. Hiccup broke the kiss staring at her intently, what she said next brought back the chest pains. "Wh–why did...you stop...?"

Hearing that he just wanted to kiss her again and never stop. But this, her reactions to his kiss...weren't because she was understanding she loved him, she had known that all along and lied about never loving him to lessen the incomplete man blow about his leg. This reaction was guilt eating away at her and Hiccup couldn't deal with that, what she did was still lie to him. Saying that she never loved him, but actually did and couldn't be with him because of the leg. She lied still, and this was just guilt. Now Hiccup had to say something, and he knew what he wanted to say but couldn't. He had to say what he knew was right.

"It wasn't that you never loved me, was it?" Hiccup asked. She nodded to him not wanting to lie. "You have loved me this entire time but can't be with someone missing a limb. Man I feel stupid...It took me telling you I was leaving to get over you, to get myself to stop loving you in order for you to actually give me the truth. The real truth. So you still lied to me...again after I asked for the truth last night. Does it ever stop, Astrid...are you ever going to stop hurting me?..." Hiccup backed up now as she tried to reach for him. "Don't do it. You've made this...again painfully clear what I have to do..." Hiccup said as he turned his back to her and walked towards Toothless.

"Hiccup wait...please! I was wrong! I don't want this...I don't want to lose you! I love you! I love you more than anything else and I want to be with you, I want to get married to you!...Please...give me another chance! I'll do anything..." Astrid yelled, pleading him with tears in her eyes. Hiccup froze mid step now. Oh he'd been praying to hear those words, and for a split second he almost turned around to accept it but then he remembered why she was saying it. It was guilt and nothing more. Sure it might be true she actually loved him and was willing to look past the leg thing now but why did it take until now when he was walking away to get over her for her to say something. Why couldn't she say it last night? Hiccup couldn't do it, no matter how badly he wanted it, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Anything?..." Hiccup asked without looking at her.

"Yes...yes anything. I'll do anything!..." Astrid said with a hopeful smile. At this point, Stoick and Astrid's parents were in the ring and hearing and seeing everything from the kiss to now. All were in shock wondering if Hiccup would accept it and take her back.

"In that case..." Hiccup said softly as he turned to face her, she saw the loving eyes he'd always had for her and smiled, then she watched them turn to pain and betrayal again. "All I want from you is to stay the hell away from me! For Odin's sake just leave me alone and stop playing games with me! Gods I can't believe I almost fell for it too! Still making me the fool? Well guess what Astrid, I'm not going to be the fool anymore! You're doing this because you feel guilty as shit and hoping I'll just let go of what happened last night! It's not happening! I prayed all night to hear those words from you, I prayed to every God we believe in to have you turn around and come back to the cove and tell me you didn't mean what you said to me, to tell me you loved me still and made a mistake...but you didn't. You didn't come back...and the only reason you're doing it now is because I said I was leaving for a while to get over you because it's physically killing me to be so close to you like now knowing you do love me and do want to be with me, to marry me! But you're only saying this now because you realize you screwed up and made a bad choice...You feel guilt and I'm glad you do because I was starting to think you didn't have a heart." Hiccup snapped at her, everyone in the ring right now gasped. Hiccup never snapped at Astrid, ever nor did he get this upset. "As much as it kills me inside to say because I prayed you would come around but now that you have and its because you feel guilty...I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yo–you...d–don't...want me...back?" Astrid's tone was cracking as tears began to stream down from her eyes on to her cheeks.

Hiccup panted heavily, his chest was hurting again. He grunted as a hand moved up to where his heart was, his body shook. "No...I don't. I don't want someone who only realizes they messed up when the person she hurt decided to leave to get over her...Arg!..." He cringed holding his chest still.

"Hiccup...you're in pain again..." Fishlegs said reaching for his canteen.

"I'll be fine...I'll be fine as long as I can get away from here." His eyes fell back on Astrid, "What you did and said...was unforgivable and not something I can forget about and just take you back, Astrid...I said it last night, and I'll say it again...I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you...But I will leave you with something...This is my last goodbye." Hiccup took a few breaths as he moved his hand down to his side and calming down.

"S-so does this mean I can have her?..." Snotlout whispered leaning close to Fishlegs curiously, Fishlegs punched him in the arm and shook his head at him for his remark.

"Sure Snotlout. She's all yours. I know when to bow out and take whatever pride I have left in me...But before I do go...Astrid, I made a song for you..." Hiccup stated as he'd heard Snotlout's question, Astrid's eyes widened a bit hearing what he said, now she just watched as he closed his eyes. _"I've got to walk away...while there's still hope. Learn to erase...the love I know. And let you go..."_ Hiccup began softly. Astrid only listened to him, in shock still that he didn't want her back. _"'Cause what I thought was love, was only lies. Taking what you want, left me behind...As my heart dies...So here we are again. Knowing this will never end...So I must let go!"_ Hiccup sang out. It was surprising to everyone, no one knew he could.

 _"This is my last goodbye. Leaving all the memories of you behind...I will not wait here and waste my whole life! And waste my whole life!"_ Hiccup's eyes stayed on her the entire time, it was hurting him but he had to do this. She had to know how serious he was about getting away, and getting over her. He did love her, a part of him probably always would but their love was only lies or at least hers was.

 _"I can see you now, with opened eyes. When you come around, and realize...That I don't need you to survive...I will not begin, A fight that we can never win...So I'm letting go!"_ Hiccup continued as Toothless frowned almost, he didn't like seeing Hiccup like this. It wasn't right, even though he didn't know everything that happened between them he knew it was big and hurt Hiccup to the extent of physical pain.

 _"This is my last goodbye. Leaving all the memories of you behind. I will not wait here and waste my whole life! Waste my whole life..."_ He paused now as his eyes began to narrow in anger towards her but also there were tears of pain forming in his green hues. _"My passion, my poison! The life and death of me...I can't take you taking everything...From a love never meant...to be!"_ Hiccup sang loudly so he was sure she'd understand. Astrid only cried harder, she did love him truly loved him and she'd made the biggest mistake of her life letting him go for such a stupid reason.

It was now she understood that she'd lost him, for good. She could feel he still loved her but it was taking everything in him not to take her back because he was afraid to be hurt again, she didn't blame him for that. What she did was unforgettable and unforgivable. _"This is my last goodbye! Leaving all the memories of you behind...I will not wait here and waste my whole life..."_ Hiccup sang as he backed up enough to jump on Toothless's back with his eyes closed as a tear finally slipped from his eyes and down his cheek.

No one had ever seen Hiccup cry before, Astrid and Toothless had but never anyone else. To see it they were beginning to understand that Astrid had hurt Hiccup a lot more than he was letting on but no one said anything because they could see the state he was in and didn't want to make it worse. _"This is my last goodbye...This will be one final tear for love to die. I will not wait here and waste my whole life! With my last goodbye!..."_ Hiccup clicked Toothless's tail open as Stoick sighed moving Cuyler and Helga out of the way to the academy entrance knowing Hiccup was about to take off with Toothless. _"With my last goodbye..."_ Hiccup finished as he closed his eyes.

"Hiccup...no please...Please don't leave me...! I'm begging you..." Astrid tried to run towards him but Toothless took it upon himself to snarl at her and shoot a warning blast just in front of her feet so she would stop her from getting near his rider. Astrid froze looking at Hiccup with tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't leave you, Astrid...you left me. And the guilt you feel for what happened is something I hope you feel the rest of your life. As for me...I'm not going to sit here and waste my life praying things turned out differently. You made it clear you didn't want me, that I wasn't enough for you. I do love you, Astrid but we both know we can't do this to ourselves. I am going to leave, and take some time to myself to get my head clear...and when I get back, not only will I be happier and ready to take on the next challenge in my life which is becoming the chief of Berk. But I can promise you this, that when I come back home..." He paused turning his head from her. "I won't love you anymore." Toothless started walking away from them, as he passed Stoick he felt him put a hand on his head.

"Take care of my boy, Toothless...keep him safe." Stoick whispered to him. Toothless gave an affirmative nod as he walked out of the academy.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he rubbed Toothless's head. "Lets go bud." Hiccup told him. Toothless spread his wings and launched in to the sky as fast as he could. He knew Hiccup wanted to just leave and get away, and he wouldn't deny his friend such a desire. From the sky they both heard Astrid scream out for him, Hiccup looked back to see Astrid on her knees crying her eyes out as Stoick was holding Stormfly and Astrid's parents were making sure she didn't try to fly after him. It killed him, he wanted to go back and comfort her to tell her it was alright but what would it do. Only make it that much harder for him and her.

Hiccup had to do this, he had to say goodbye and get over her. Their love wasn't real, even though she did love him when she said she didn't. The leg reasoning is what kept him from turning back, he turned his head to face the open sky as he closed his eyes tightly. "Keep going Toothless...I don't care how much I beg you to turn back...don't do it...Don't let me give in. Don't let me allow myself to get hurt again..." Hiccup cried lightly.

 _'I'll never allow you to be hurt again, Hiccup. That is my promise to you.'_ Toothless thought as he felt Hiccup adjust the tail and Toothless sped off until Berk was out of sight. Hiccup knew if he went back and they got back together it would just be a lie, Astrid wanted him now because she felt guilty about what she'd done and said to him. If he returned to her, she'd love him yes but she'd be forcing herself to deal with his one leg and because he loved her so much he wasn't going to do that to her or himself, especially now that he knew the truth behind her leaving.

(Nightfall)

They'd been flying just about all day. Hiccup hadn't said a word other than when they stopped to eat around noon time, then they were right back in the air. Hiccup wasn't crying anymore, he just sat there adjusting the tail when he had too. But now it was dark and Hiccup hadn't slept in two days, he'd admit fully he was exhausted emotionally and physically. He pulled out his map tiredly and looked it over, there would be an island just ahead of them where they could set down for the night. "Alright Toothless...time to set down...Outcast Island should be just ahead of us...I'm sure Alvin won't mind if we spend the night..." Hiccup yawned.

 _"You really want to be where Dagur is?"_ Toothless asked him curiously.

"He's not going to know we are there. He's locked up...We've been flying since lunch...we need to set down...I'm exhausted bud, I can barely keep my eyes open." Hiccup said shaking his head to wake up.

 _"And you said you were fine with no sleep...Do you ever listen to me?..."_ Toothless mumbled as he spotted Outcast Island below, Hiccup clicked the tail to another position as they dove towards it. Toothless landed before Savage who had been made aware that Hiccup had arrived on Toothless. Hiccup got off and forced a smile to him.

"Ello there, Hiccup. Bit far off from Berk aren't you for this time of night." Savage greeted shaking Hiccup's hand now.

"Yeah...lost track of time...you think Alvin would mind if Toothless and I crashed here for the night...been flying all day." Hiccup asked him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't but lets go see him eh? He should be just about done with the prison patrol by now." Savage said motioning for him to follow. Hiccup did with Toothless beside him. It wasn't more than 10 minutes of walking did they reach the main room where Alvin was sitting with some dinner. "Alvin. We have a visitor from Berk." Savage said, Alvin looked to see Hiccup and Toothless, he got up and walked over to greet them.

"Well hello, Hiccup! What brings you to Outcast Island? Business or pleasure?" Alvin chuckled at him.

"Heh, I wish it was one of the two Alvin...No...Toothless and I are...taking a vacation and we've been flying all day...was wondering if we could camp out for the night on the beach or something? We'll be gone in the morning." Hiccup assured him. Alvin put a hand on his back and patted it hard which knocked the wind out of Hiccup.

"Well of course you can, we're allies after all. Ya don't have to sleep outside, we have plenty of room in 'ere for ya boy." Alvin laughed.

"Thanks...I appreciate it." Hiccup said to him. After that, Savage led them to a spare room in the fortress and got them some food to eat. After Savage left, Hiccup set up his bedroll, pillow, and blanket on the ground. Toothless made himself comfortable beside him after he'd laid down. "This is it bud...Start of a long process to get over her..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"And you will, Hiccup. Now go to sleep."_ Toothless told him as he yawned and closed his eyes. Hiccup nodded and did the same, letting sleep take him moments later. _'You will see that Astrid has no place in your life...And you'll be much happier without her. No one will ever hurt you again, I'll personally make sure of it.'_ Toothless thought before he fell asleep as well. The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.


	6. Distraction

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

6; Distraction.

When morning came you could hardly tell since there always seemed to be dark clouds looming over Outcast Island but the internal clock told Hiccup it was time to get up. He rolled on to his side and sat up rubbing his eyes before getting to his feet and looking out the window with a heavy sigh. Just like he'd said first of many that would hurt because he know he wouldn't go flying and run in to Astrid where they'd share their morning kiss and fly together, then train together. Hiccup looked back over behind him to see Toothless starting to wake up, he tried to force a smile to greet his friend but couldn't.

Toothless saw the attempt and went over beside him, he purred lowly and nuzzled against his hand. _"It'll get easier, Hiccup..."_ Toothless told him.

"I hope you're right bud...Because I hate how this feels right now. Come on, lets get some breakfast and keep going..." Hiccup sighed out moving to his bedroll and rolling it back up with his blanket and pillow inside then attached it to the top of his bag which he put on his back. "Now how do we get back to that main room..." Hiccup asked looked around after they exited their room. The two began to wander down the many tunnels trying to find their way out, after 30 minutes they ended up in the prison, not happy memories for Hiccup.

 _"We're lost, aren't we?"_ Toothless asked him with a grumble.

"Gimme a break bud, we haven't been here in a year...and I'm not exactly all here right now..." Hiccup closed his eyes looking down.

 _"Not trying to upset you Hiccup but you know as well as I do that while we're outside of Berk we have to be on guard...You have to pay attention..."_ Toothless reminded him calmly. He hated seeing his friend like this, it wasn't like Hiccup to forget things or get lost so easily.

"I know Toothless...I know...I guess I'm still tired...I did go two days without sleep..." Hiccup yawned.

 _"Then we'll stay longer so you can catch up on your sleep. How did you go two days without sleep?"_ Toothless asked him.

"The night dad told me about...the marriage contract, I didn't sleep either because I was...so excited. Then I didn't sleep again after the break up..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Is that the sound of my brother I hear?" Came an all two familiar voice. Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he walked a few more steps forward and saw Dagur sitting in his cell. "It is you, Hiccup! Come give me a hug! It's been so long!" Dagur said with such happiness.

"Yeah...I'm going to have to go with no." Hiccup stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come visit me! You're looking taller, and stronger. These last few years been good to you?" Dagur asked coming to the cell bars now with a crooked smile.

"I didn't come here for you, Dagur." Hiccup remarked. "And stop acting like we're pals because we aren't." Hiccup scoffed angrily.

"Aw come on brother, can't we just put the past behind us? I know we had our differences...but I'm a changed man now." Dagur said.

"I am not your brother. And no, I'm not going to put it behind me. You attacked my home, hurt my friends, tried to capture and kill Toothless. I doubt you're changed, there is no changing someone as deranged as you." Hiccup stated.

"Hm, good point Hiccup. So why are you here on Outcast island?" Dagur asked curiously.

"None of your business." Hiccup replied.

"Oh that's right! You and Alvin are allies now, you must be here on behalf of Berk." Dagur exclaimed. It was then that a guard came by and hit the cell bars with his spear.

"Quiet in there!" The guard demanded to Dagur before Savage came out of the tunnel on the right and saw Hiccup there.

"There you are, Alvin sent for me to get you from your room because he thought you might get lost. Come on, I'll take you to the upper level." Savage smiled. Hiccup couldn't of been more relieved as he nodded and followed Savage out with Toothless in tow. "Sorry you had to run in to him lad. I know he isn't your favorite person." Savage said as they reached the main room after 10 minutes.

"I figured being here I'd see him eventually." Hiccup shrugged, he had to admit that although he ran in to Dagur it felt good because he wasn't thinking about Astrid. It took his mind off her even just for a little while. It was small but it was a start, he needed to be distracted. Knowing that it might be easier to get over her, it still hurt that she did love him but lied and said she didn't, only to find out that she didn't want to be with him because he was missing his leg. But before he left she decided she could deal with it and wanted him back.

Toothless looked at Hiccup while they walked, he could see the saddened and in deep thought look on his face. He crooned softly to get his attention as Hiccup looked down at him and rubbed his head. _"Are you alright?"_ Toothless asked him softly.

"I just need time bud..." Hiccup whispered to him as they saw Alvin sitting at the table.

"Mornin boy, how'd ya sleep?" Alvin asked to greet him.

"Fine thanks..." Hiccup replied calmly as he sat down and a plate of food was brought to him by one of the Outcasts and then a pile of fish for Toothless. "I really do appreciate you letting us stay here, Alvin." Hiccup added as he started to eat the eggs.

"Its no trouble at all. Always happy to get visitors from our friends, you should tell your old man to come visit more often too." Alvin laughed.

"Y–yeah...I'll let him know when...my vacation is over." Hiccup replied softly.

"Going away for long?" Alvin asked curiously.

"Uh...few weeks or so...Been uh...training to take over as chief and needed a break..." Hiccup shrugged to him.

"Oh that's good for ya boy. It's a big job takin over as chief. We'll be seein ya when it happens per traditions. Yer father must be proud of ya." Alvin chuckled.

"Yeah..yeah he says that. Well we...best be going...I–I'll...have my dad contact you, Alvin...Thanks again. Come on Toothless..." Hiccup said getting up from the chair. Toothless got up and stretched his legs out as Hiccup climbed on his back and opened his tail.

"Listen boy. I'm not sure what you are going through and this...vacation you're on...Its to get away from something." Alvin said calmly as Hiccup glanced over at him. That was true, he was trying to get away from Astrid. Hiccup sighed heavily closing his eyes as Alvin came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How could you tell?..." Hiccup asked slowly.

"I've known ya a long time, Hiccup. I dunno if yer father ever told ya this but I'm yer godfather. I was around when you were born, when your father became chief, lost yer mother...I was there for it all. Yer father banished me as an outcast when you were 5 or so." Alvin told him making Hiccup look at him in shock.

"Y–you're my godfather?" Hiccup asked. "I–I don't remember you though..." Hiccup added.

"I been around you and all those times I never saw you without a smile. Even when we were your enemies, you had determination, courage, and strength...but now I see you and you're quiet, you're not happy lad. Somethin is eatin ya." Alvin said. "I won't ask ya to tell me but I can tell ya that runnin away isn't going to make it go away. The only way to face something is to do it head on." Alvin said calmly.

"Its not that easy, Alvin...I know I can't run away, I just need some time away to get my head on right." Hiccup replied now.

"Well best be on your way then. Look forward to you becomin chief, lad. And don't be a stranger boy, come around more often. You're welcome here anytime." Alvin smiled patting his back a few times.

"Thanks, Alvin. We'll come around more, I promise." Hiccup gave a half smile, "And thanks for telling me about the...Godfather thing. I was under the impression is was Gobber." Hiccup said.

"Well that's who your old man named when we stopped bein friends...But technically, its me because I'm your mother's brother, makin me yer uncle." Alvin chuckled now, Hiccup's eyes widened hearing this. Alvin wasn't just his godfather but also his uncle?

"Well I guess I'll start callin you uncle Al then. We better go..." Hiccup gave a weak smile.

"If ya ever need anything, don't be 'fraid to ask." Alvin told him, Hiccup nodded as Toothless looked up at him for confirmation to leave.

"Lets go bud!" Hiccup told him, Toothless headed out the main door taking to the sky. "Well that was interesting..." Hiccup mumbled.

 _"I'll say...So where to now?"_ Toothless asked him.

"Anywhere...I have no destination bud...I just need to be away from Astrid and get my mind off her..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Well...you weren't thinking about her when you were talking to Dagur, seemed like you got more mad than you were upset..."_ Toothless stated.

"Yeah I got that...And I wasn't thinking about her when Alvin and I were talking..." Hiccup mentioned recalling just a few moments ago now.

 _"To me, Hiccup it seems like you don't think about her when you're distracted. What do you think?"_ Toothless asked curiously now.

"I guess I can agree with that...so what then...talk to my enemies and extended family who I never knew about? Toothless I can't do that...I don't want to be distracted from her...I want to forget about her. To stop loving her...to stop feeling like someone is repeatedly stabbing me in the chest when her name is mentioned..." Hiccup sighed as they continued to fly through the sky.

 _"Maybe you should talk about it? About what happened. We get you two broke up...or she left you but what you said...it wasn't the truth because you'd feel better if someone knew what happened. We aren't around them, tell me what happened."_ Toothless told him.

"I want to bud...I do. I'm just...not ready to talk about it yet..." Hiccup replied quietly.

 _"Well I'll be here when you are ready. For now...lets...talk about something else. So Alvin is your uncle...? That's something I didn't expect."_ Toothless stated looking ahead. If talking about other things kept his mind of Astrid, then Toothless would do his best. He knew Hiccup wanted to get over her but maybe if he was distracted long enough, Astrid would cease to exist in his mind. Or at least if she got mentioned he wouldn't be so upset at the sound of her name.

"I know right. I never knew my mom had a brother, he must be half or something because Alvin looks nothing like my mom from what my dad has said she looked like. Slightly brown hair with green eyes, like me. I should of asked him. And Spitelout is dad's brother so...two uncles. Wow, and to think...dad cast him out after a raid that ended with a few injuries..." Hiccup replied watching the sky ahead of them.

 _"Maybe it was more than injuries? Alvin did say when we rescued your dad 2 years ago from Dagur that they had disagreed on how to handle a raid. Maybe Alvin did something that got a few people...killed by accident and your father couldn't forgive him until Alvin ended up helping us."_ Toothless glanced up at him.

"That's true too. I guess Alvin became cold after being cast out since my father made it so he couldn't see me and I was kind of a last piece of my mom..." Hiccup trailed off.

 _"I know you miss her. I haven't seen my family in years...I don't even know if they are still alive."_ Toothless sighed out.

"You know, you've never talked about your family before Toothless...So there are other Night Furies beside you?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded to him. "You just don't know where they are? Well I guess none of us do..." Hiccup added.

 _"That's right. Night Furies don't have a...permanent home per say. We migrate from place to place, its why we are considered rare."_ Toothless informed him.

"That's pretty smart actually, makes it hard to be hunted down if you're always on the move like the Flightmare. No real location. Are there...a lot of you?" Hiccup asked now. A roll of thunder got their attention and then it began to rain, "That's just wonderful...I guess we better set down bud...We remember what happened the last time we flew in a storm..." Hiccup told him as he pulled out his map to scan over it quickly. "There should be an island ahead. Enough to take shelter until this passes." Hiccup said.

 _"On it."_ Toothless replied calmly as they avoided a few lightening strikes and then the island came in to view and Hiccup set the tail to the position for them to descend lower, there was a strike of lightening that forced Toothless to stop quickly, then the harsh winds caught his wings and whipped him around, it threw Hiccup off his back and he fell. Thankfully wasn't a far fall seeing they were only 12 feet off the ground but Hiccup hit hard and he groaned out from the force, it knocked the breath out of him. Hiccup forced himself to sit up and watch Toothless crash a few feet away.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled for him as he got up but when he used his arm to push himself to his feet pain ran through it. Had be broken his arm? Oh that'd just be perfect right now, Hiccup used his other arm to push up and he ran over to Toothless. "Are you okay bud?..." Hiccup asked quickly.

 _"Y–yeah...I've taken worse sky dives before...Are you?"_ Toothless asked getting to his feet and putting his wing over Hiccup so he'd stay dry.

"Might of messed up my arm on landing...I don't know if its broken or sprained either...to much pain..." Hiccup grunted as his arm stayed limp at his right side. "We need to get out of this storm..." Hiccup added looking around, he spotted a section of rocks with an overhang and pointed with his left hand. "There...It'll be enough for now." Hiccup told Toothless. They two rushed over to it and got under, Toothless shook off and laid down as Hiccup sat against him.

 _"We should go back to Berk, Hiccup. You need that looked at..."_ Toothless sighed.

"No way...I'd sooner go talk to Dagur again before I go back to Berk, the distance is helping bud...please...It'll heal on its own...Arg..." Hiccup grunted out holding his arm.

 _"Just go back long enough for Gothi to wrap your arm Hiccup...We can't fly if you're hurt...Come on. We'll go when the storm is over. We didn't come with any supplies except clothes and weapons. I promised your dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you..."_ Toothless growled at his human's stubbornness.

"No Toothless...We'll circle back to Outcast Island, I'm sure Alvin has some stuff for it. These clouds aren't heavy, the storm is just passing over and headed South. Maybe an hour or two, we'll ride it out here." Hiccup said closing his eyes.

 _"Hiccup..."_ Toothless grumbled.

"My choice is final bud...I'm not going back to Berk...Sorry...I can't...I–I'm finally feeling...a little better...I'm still far off from being over her but...please...don't make me go back there right now...I'm begging you..." Hiccup pleaded with wide eyes, Toothless watched him carefully. There were faint tears forming in his green hues and Toothless couldn't help but give a nod with his head.

 _"Alright Hiccup...I won't make you go back...You're so stubborn."_ Toothless sighed. Hiccup smiled wide as he wrapped his good arm around his dragons neck and squeezed tightly.

"Thanks bud...You're the best..." Hiccup said relieved, this is why he and Toothless were best friends. Toothless understood how much it meant to Hiccup to stay away from Berk and Astrid so he could get over her and come back ready to do his chief training with a clear head. Toothless respected that which made Hiccup happy.

 _"I know I am...So you asked something before the storm...about my kind? Still want to know?"_ Toothless asked him.

"Yeah that's right. I'd asked if there were a lot of you left?" Hiccup asked. Before Toothless could answer, Hiccup fell unconscious from the pain he was feeling in his arm was Toothless's guess. Toothless grumbled something about him being stupid and stubborn before he wrapped his wings around his human and pulled him close so he'd stay warm. Toothless licked his cheek before laying his own head down to relax and wait for the storm to pass.

Toothless knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere until Hiccup woke up so he just relaxed watching the storm continue, keeping an ear and eye paying attention for danger. In the silence he was starting to go deep in thought about the recent events with Hiccup and himself, a lot had happened in the last 24 hours and Hiccup was the one most affected by it which bothered Toothless. There was a lot he could handle but Hiccup being emotionally hurt like this was not one of them and he didn't even know why Hiccup was in so much pain. More so, Toothless didn't understand why he was suddenly so protective of the human wrapped in his wings.

He'd always been protective, but not like this. Toothless was protective in a physical sense, not letting harm come to Hiccup but now, he was becoming protective of his feelings, his emotions. Toothless never growled at anyone on Berk before, not with the disapproval and discontentment that he had growled at Astrid for when Hiccup fell to the ground with his chest pains that first night when Astrid broke up with him. Toothless knew that Astrid was responsible for his human's depression, and that made Toothless angry. He didn't want Astrid near Hiccup, and he would make sure it stayed that way.

Toothless wanted to see Hiccup happy again, and he wanted to be the one to make him happy. He just didn't know how to go about it, he seemed to be happy hearing about his family, well Toothless's at least. Maybe Toothless could keep telling him about his race? It was worth a shot at least. Toothless decided once Hiccup woke up he would tell him more, and maybe that would lift his spirits to rekindle the fire Hiccup had to find the Night Furies. They'd tried before but it turned out to be a trick by Alvin, just wanting to lure them in so Hiccup would train his dragons.

Toothless closed his eyes with a sigh of his own, laying his head on his front paws still thinking on the matter not realizing that he was tired, he ended up falling asleep.

(4 hours later)

Hiccup woke up to growling, he let his eyes adjust to the new light of the sun shine as he looked ahead and saw Toothless in front of him in a battle like position. Were they in danger, Hiccup got up slowly which alerted Toothless from his movement and made him look back. _"Hiccup, good you're awake."_ Toothless said in relief.

"W–well yes...I was just...overwhelmed with pain from my arm is all...it doesn't hurt now. I think it was just the initial fall that made it hurt...umm what's going on bud?" Hiccup asked as he walked forward rubbing Toothless's head and looked to see 4 other Night Furies before them, his green eyes widened in shock while his mouth hung open. "Too–Toothless...are those...Are they your...I must still be sleeping..." Hiccup managed to say.

 _"No Hiccup. You aren't asleep and yes, those are Night Furies."_ Toothless told him calmly with a slight growl. Hiccup couldn't believe it, there were 4 Night Furies right there in front of them. The very rare dragons they'd searched for endlessly, had found them. _"Make no sudden moves, Hiccup..."_ Toothless warned protectively as he stepped forward and wrapped his tail around his rider snarling at the 4 before him. Hiccup couldn't move if he wanted too, he was still in shock. Why was Toothless snarling at them, these were his own kind. It made no sense to Hiccup but for now he learned to trust his dragon and if Toothless said to do something, Hiccup would do it but he still wanted to know.

"Toothless I–I don't...under...stand...what's going on bud?..." Hiccup asked slowly.


	7. Be Brave

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

7; Be Brave.

It seemed that they stood there in a staring contest forever before one of the Night Furies stepped forward growling lowly with its light green eyes on Hiccup, Toothless now snarled at it. _"Back off...He's with me."_ Toothless warned.

 _"Why do you protect this lowly human boy!"_ The Night Fury asked with frustration.

 _"I don't have to answer to you, Valos...Why are you here, that's my question."_ Toothless remarked in a hostile like voice.

 _"How do you know who I am!"_ The dragon sneered out.

Hiccup was so confused, Toothless knew these dragons? Then how did they not know him? Was this Toothless's family? Or just pack members from another pack Toothless knew? "Toothless...what's...going on? Who are these guys?...Do you know them?" Hiccup asked quickly.

 _"Hiccup, I said to stay still...Yes, I know them...They just don't recognize me because my tail is different and I have the riding gear on."_ Toothless replied to him.

 _"We do not know you. Who are you, which pack do you originate from?"_ Asked the dragon who had faded black scales and blue eyes with black orbs.

 _"I am Draken Fury...Son of Elder Draco and Ryuka Fury."_ Toothless informed them with an stern, formal tone. The other Night Furies seemed to widen their eyes and take a step back before bowing their heads in respect. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing, they were bowing to Toothless? Why? Nothing made sense to him.

 _"My prince! Forgive us...We did not recognize you and it has been many years..."_ The one who was called Valos had said now. What?! Toothless was...the prince?! And he never told him? This was worth mentioning maybe when they'd met or started being able to talk to one another. Hiccup's eyes fell to his friend now as Toothless closed his eyes lowering his head.

"T–Toothless?..." Hiccup said softly.

 _"Why does the human call you such a name my prince! He must be punished for such disrespect!"_ Said another Night Fury growling at Hiccup now baring his fangs at him.

"He–hey! I didn't know his name wasn't Toothless, that's just...what I called him when we met...You don't have to act like I'm not here, I can hear you!" Hiccup scoffed crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

 _"How can the human understand out language! What manner of beast is he!?"_ Valos asked with a snarl.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Toothless roared out slamming his front paw down making the other 4 Night Furies cower before him. _"He is MY friend and you will respect him, is that clear?!"_ Toothless said firmly.

 _"Yes prince Draken..."_ The 4 said together. Toothless seemed to sigh now looking at Hiccup.

 _"Good...And he's not a beast, I initiated a bond with him 3 years ago. Now if everyone can calm down...I'd like some answers. First one being, why are you here?"_ Toothless asked as he sat down still keeping Hiccup close to him.

 _"We were returning from another pack to discuss our next place to stay for the migration when we saw you fall from the sky with the human, we watched for a while before as you saw...made ourselves known to you. We wanted to know why you were protecting this boy, our kind doesn't associate with humans and as prince you should know that better than any of us."_ Valos stated.

 _"As I said. The human is my friend, as such you will address him by his name. Hiccup."_ Toothless stated.

 _"We all thought you were dead. You've been gone for years...No one has seen you since the migration 10 years ago."_ Said another one of the Night Furies now.

 _"I'm very well aware of how long I've been gone. If I cared at all, believe me I would of come back. I haven't forgotten that day. As you can see, I'm very much alive. Now the 4 of you can go. Hiccup and I have our own things to attend too."_ Toothless said with slight annoyance.

 _"You are alive my prince, you must come with us back to the nest. Your father will be so pleased to hear you are alright."_ Came the voice of a Night Fury with purple eyes.

 _"This I highly doubt. I have no interest in returning...I have a new life now."_ Toothless growled at them. Hiccup's eyes widened now, Toothless was turning it down, to go home? To be with his own kind again? Hiccup couldn't let him do that.

"Wait a second, Toothless...or Draken I guess now...We've been looking for your family since the day we defeated the Red Death...You can't pass this up, bud." Hiccup told him calmly.

 _"Hiccup. Remember a few hours ago when you said you would rather talk to Dagur again than return to Berk right now?"_ Toothless asked looking over at him, Hiccup nodded to him. _"Well I rather lose my other tail fin than return to the nest."_ Toothless said firmly with a huff.

"Draken...Gods that feels weird to say..." Hiccup said now.

 _"You can call me Toothless still, Hiccup. It's the name you gave me after all."_ Toothless sighed.

"Right...either way...bud you gotta take this chance. I'm staying away from Berk because someone there hurt me more than words could ever say...This is your pack, your family...I want you to be able to see them. Please? We've searched for so long, and now...it's happening. We have to go!" Hiccup said with such excitement. Toothless watched his friend's eyes, he hadn't seen this happy since the night he was going to propose to Astrid. Would it make him happy? Of course it would, he'd been wanting this for a long time.

 _"Fine, we'll go..."_ Toothless rolled his eyes seeing Hiccup smile wide, Toothless chuckled at him.

 _"Prince Draken, he can't come. You know that we aren't supposed to bring outsiders...Much less, humans. Its forbidden."_ Valos said softly.

 _"Then I can't come. Hiccup is not just my friend, he's my rider. I can't fly without him..."_ Toothless informed them showing his tail with the red left fin connected to a rig and saddle on his back.

 _"We'll carry you. He can't come. Your father would never allow it."_ Said the female Night Fury now.

 _"Then I guess I'll continue to be dead to him. I refuse to be carried, and I can't fly without Hiccup. Your choice, I really care not which is made."_ Toothless scoffed as Hiccup rubbed his head.

 _"Its his father he'll have to deal with, why is it our problem? They'll either throw him off the high point or fry him..."_ Another Night Fury standing near the water huffed out.

 _"Anyone who touches him is going to be getting it from me personally..."_ Toothless growled a warning to them all.

 _"Y–yes my prince..."_ The other beside the one near the water said.

 _"Good...Hiccup, get on. You 4, lead the way..."_ Toothless ordered. Hiccup smiled as he grabbed his bag and jumped on Toothless's back, he opened his tail with the peddle on the left, The other Night Furies seemed to watch with confusion and amazement of such a contraption. Toothless glared at them and they all took the sky, Toothless soon followed behind.

"This is so exciting bud. Can you believe it?! I'm so glad we chose to leave now." Hiccup said happily.

(6 hours later)

The flight had been pretty quiet, though Hiccup had been happy in the start to know they were going to the nest of the Night Furies, it didn't last when his memories of Astrid came back because this was something they had said they'd do together. Finding Toothless's family and now it was just him. Toothless could tell Hiccup was upset but didn't say anything to him, his mind was also lost in thought thinking about what would happen when they arrived at the nest. Hiccup would be in danger with all the Night Furies there, Toothless had to think of something to keep him safe.

In the midst of flying, Hiccup finally rubbed his head and gave a soft smile. "So...who are those guys?" Hiccup asked.

 _"From right to left in front it's Valos and Kaida. Then behind them right to left again, Hakon and the oh so rude one Rago."_ Toothless said calmly.

"How come you never told–..." Hiccup was cut off by Hakon.

 _"We're here my prince."_ Hakon said gently. Toothless nodded to him as they all began their dive downward, Hiccup watched and adjusted the tail fin so they could do the same. At first Hiccup couldn't see anything with the thick clouds but then he felt a strange feeling go through him, he opened his eyes and saw a very large island filled with Night Furies. Hiccup's mouth dropped open again as they neared the ground.

 _"Hiccup."_ Toothless said firmly, Hiccup looked down at him now hearing the seriousness in his voice. _"When we land, I want you to stay right next to me and not say a word. Can you do that?"_ Toothless asked him.

"Yes bud, I can." Hiccup replied with a nod.

 _"Good. Like Valos said, our kind doesn't associate with humans. I'd be the first...The rest are not going to take to you or your hand technique."_ Toothless informed him.

"I understand Toothless. A–are they going to attack me?" Hiccup asked.

 _"The first one to try is going to end up dead."_ Toothless replied coldly which surprised Hiccup, in all the time they've been able to talk he'd never heard Toothless talk to coldly and much more threaten to kill someone if they hurt him. These dragons were his own kind, would he really do it if someone tried to hurt him? Hiccup saw the ground coming as he clicked the tail to the landing position and they swooped in carefully landing on the ground. Hiccup got off and did as Toothless said, he stayed beside him and didn't say a word. He just looked around in awe of the place, it was a massive island and what was more incredible that this island was set up like a small village.

Hiccup watched as everything seemed to come to a sudden halt when they arrived, he wasn't sure what they were looking at. Toothless or him. Some looked shocked, others looked in fear staying away. _"It's a human!"_

 _"Is that Draken?!"_

 _"We thought he was dead!"_

 _"Why is there a saddle on his back!"_

 _"Why is his tail fin red!"_ These are all things Hiccup heard from the Night Furies around him, there had to be 50, possibly more. Hiccup wanted to say something but he didn't want Toothless to get in more trouble so he kept quiet looking around both in awe and slight nervousness. He watched as a large Night Fury with almost gray scales, holes in the wings, battle scars on his skin. Was this Toothless's father?

 _"State your name."_ Said the Night Fury.

 _"It is I, Lady Kahli, Draken."_ Toothless replied gently. Lady Kahli, definitely not Toothless's father.

 _"Not you my prince. The human. I want your name boy."_ Hiccup looked at Toothless first for confirmation, Toothless gave a short nod of his head.

"I–I'm Hiccup..." Hiccup replied offering a slight bow.

 _"Full name human! Do not attempt to play games with me, you come here riding our prince like he is a lowly horse for travel! Now you will do as you are told and give me your full name and title!"_ The Night Fury hissed at him.

Hiccup backed up a bit at the anger, how was he supposed to know to give his full name? He sighed, "Hiccup Haddock the Third, Future chief to the Hairy Hooligan tribe to the island of Berk." Hiccup stated with more confidence now. The Night Fury known as Kahli seemed to give nothing more than a nod now before her bright green eyes looked to Toothless.

 _"Your father is expecting you young prince. Please, come to the throne room. We will see to it that your human is placed in a place to wait for you."_ Kahli state softer.

 _"Not a chance, Kahli. Hiccup comes with me or I leave right now."_ Toothless replied.

 _"Have it your way then, your father will be quite cross for you bringing a human here...You know it is forbidden."_ Kahli sighed. With that she turned and began to walk, motioning for them to follow. Toothless began as Hiccup followed holding on to the saddle not wanting to fall behind. The reached a room and the doors opened from the inside, Kahli first then Toothless and Hiccup walked in to a room full of what seemed like older Night Furies. Hiccup assumed they were the elder's which mean one of them was Toothless's father.

 _"Don't talk unless spoken to Hiccup and do whatever I tell you too. These guys don't play around. They are very set in our ways and have stuck to them for centuries."_ Toothless whispered to him, Hiccup only gave a nervous nod. He handled 4 random Night Furies, but a room full did make him nervous.

There was one old Night Fury who sat center while 8 others made up the right and left of him. All this time, Hiccup had no idea that Toothless was a prince, like himself. Next in line for a throne to his pack, Hiccup had many questions but knew he'd have to wait until later on to ask them. For now, he had to do what Toothless told him to do which was stay near him and be quiet. _"So my son has finally decided to return, and with a lowly human no less."_ Said the old Night Fury. Yep that was Toothless's father alright.

 _"Believe me, I have no pleasure being here again father."_ Toothless retorted, Hiccup's eyes widened now. Had Toothless left on his own? Had Toothless not wanted to return to his family? Hiccup was beyond confused now.

 _"I assumed you to be dead, Draken. Why did you not return after your fall during our migration 10 years ago?"_ His father said sternly.

 _"I did not have a choice. I was captured and enslaved, unable to escape."_ Toothless replied calmly.

 _"By this human boy?! Who now rides you so disrespectfully?! And you have brought him here!"_ Toothless's father snarled which made Hiccup flinch with fear, he normally wasn't afraid of anything but this almost terrified him. Hiccup knew how lethal Night Furies could get from battling alongside Toothless the last 3 years, but anyone of these guys would attack him without a second thought. Toothless now moved protectively in front of Hiccup.

 _"It is because of this man I'm alive, he is the one who saved me from enslavement! Now damn it, you've never listened to me before. Clearly 10 years thinking I'm dead hasn't changed a thing! I knew I shouldn't of bothered coming back. We're leaving, Hiccup."_ Toothless roared back, Hiccup's eyes widened. There was silence in the room now, perhaps some murmurs about what Toothless had said.

 _"Stop."_ Toothless's dad began as Hiccup was preparing to get on his friend's back. Toothless shot a glare towards his father. " _Very well, Draken. Seems as though you only have him with you as a means of a life debt...I personally think it is foolish and stupid. You've broken the most absolute law we possess and allowed a human in our midst. I suppose I shouldn't blame you, you've never really been like us. Looks yes, mind set no. You've always been different, and I doubt that will change anytime soon. How disappointing."_ The father said. Toothless lowered his head sadly now with his eyes closed. That was it, Hiccup had heard enough. He didn't care if they hated him for this, he hated when he was put down by his father and no one stood up for him and now he was listening to Toothless's father put him down and he wasn't going to let it happen. Hiccup tightened his hands to fists as he stepped forward angrily now.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that! I don't care if you call me names, or insult my kind but you will not talk to Toothless that way! I saved his life and he saved mine. There is no stupid life debt behind it, he's my best friend and I won't let you talk to him like he's the epitome of disaster!" Hiccup yelled.

Now the room was quiet, dead quiet. A few of the Night Furies shrunk away wondering what would happen to the boy since he spoke out of line and very disrespectfully to their king, no man was brave enough to ever attempt such a bold move. Toothless only looked over at Hiccup now, shocked of what he said. No one had ever stood up for him before. _"Hiccup...what are you doing!...He'll kill you for saying what you said. Just take it back and beg for forgiveness now...I don't want to see you get killed because I'm his disappointment. My father was always like this, its why I didn't come back, why I didn't want too! Please..."_ Toothless pleaded him.

"No bud. No! I'm not going to listen to him put you down like that. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I do know you're his father, so act like one! Father's don't...put their children down! They listen to them, guide them, protect them! Stop treating him like he's an embarrassment, and a disappointment! Every child makes mistakes, its your job as a parent to show him the right way! He's still your son and you should be proud of him! I'd be friggen glad that my son who I thought was dead for 10 years is alive and well! If I have to die because I refuse to let you talk down to your own flesh and blood then so be it! Toothless doesn't deserve it! Just because you're the king of the Night Furies doesn't give you the right to be hateful and mean to anyone. As a father and a leader, you are supposed to guide and protect these amazing creatures. Listen to them, and do all you can to make sure they are happy! That is what being a leader is all about. You're being nothing but a royal asshole!" Hiccup growled out.

 _"Hiccup, stop..."_ Toothless begged with wide eyes. Hiccup had just called his father, the king of the Night Furies an asshole. His father would kill Hiccup without a second thought. The old Night Fury rose from his seat, and slowly made his way down the stairs and stood before Hiccup, he was quite large too but Hiccup didn't flinch. Toothless moved in front of Hiccup now protectively again. _"I don't care what you do to me father, but you will not harm him..."_ Toothless hissed menacingly.

"If I wanted him dead, he would be already." His father said. Toothless was hesitant but he lowered his head and stepped back beside Hiccup again. _"You are very brave to disrespect me in my own home boy. However...you are the first of any I've met to stand in a room of Night Furies before the king and speak in such tones about how I should treat my kin. Do you not fear death?"_ The father asked.

"I do not. I've faced it many times." Hiccup replied firmly.

 _"And you hold no fear standing in a room of what is considered the unholy offspring of lightening and dead itself? Surely you humans are aware of how dangerous our kind can be?"_ Toothless's father stated.

"I've very well aware of the reputation the Night Fury holds. A book back home states that a human should never engage this species, only to hide and pray it does not find you. Your son could of killed me the day we met, he had the perfect chance to. But he let me go. You don't know what he and I have been through together...So don't you sit here on your throne and look down on him, judging him as if he's nothing." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest now.

 _"Yes, you are brave indeed boy. You hold no fear. Impressive I must say. Now I have a final question for you..."_ The father stated, Hiccup looked at him. _"Why do you feel so strongly about how I speak to my son?"_

"Because it's wrong. And it hurts him even if he doesn't show it. You may not see it, but I've been with him for 3 years...and I know his looks, I can feel what mood he's in. And I have never seen him look so upset until you said it was disappointing he brought me here. He wouldn't even of come if I hadn't convinced him too...He's your son, you're supposed to love him, guide him, help him...Not put him down and make him feel worthless. Just because he's different doesn't mean he's nothing...I would know. I've been where he is." Hiccup stated as his eyes never left Toothless's father's eyes.

 _"Enlighten me then. How do you know how it feels?"_ Toothless's father asked.

"My father was stubborn, rude, mean, hateful and constantly disappointed in me...My father used to tell me I'd never be like the rest of the tribe, that I would never be like them. I was his embarrassment, his disappointment, and that every time I stepped outside disaster would fall. And it hurt to hear my own father didn't just accept me for who I was, nor did he teach me the right way to do things. He never listened to me either... Fathers are kind, father's protect you, and father's raise you. My father ignored my existence from the time I was 5 to 15...10 years. In fact the whole village hated me...so yes...I know how it feels to be different. He had to nearly lose me in battle before he saw his mistake...and for the last 3 years, we've never been closer. I mean no disrespect yo you sir, but having been where your son is now...you shouldn't treat him the way you do...He's done amazing things, that I think you'd be proud of if you took the chance to listen to him..." Hiccup stated calmly.

Toothless's father seemed to step back now leaving some distance between himself and Hiccup as the rest of the room waited to see what would happen. The Night Fury closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, _"I will give thought to this over night. It is quite late, you are permitted to stay for now. Kahli! Take my son and his human to their quarters for the evening, I will summon you both when I am ready to see you. Good night."_ The elder fury said before turning from them. Kahli walked over bowing to the king first before motioning for Toothless and Hiccup to follow her. They left the room and entered the hall.

Neither of them said a word the entire walk, Kahli stopped and pointed to the room before walking away silently. Toothless entered the cave like room first, and Hiccup followed. Once inside, Toothless lit the torch on the wall as he turned around and faced Hiccup. _"I told you not to talk, Hiccup..."_ Toothless finally said.

"I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, Toothless...But I just...couldn't listen to it. I've been there...and I know how much it hurts to be put down by someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally...I just...lost it is all. Those are things I never had the courage to tell my dad...But hearing him talk down to you...I just...I don't know what came over me..." Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes.

 _"You could of been killed for such disrespect...That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do!"_ Toothless growled at him which made Hiccup wince away then he felt Toothless hug him. A literal hug with Toothless standing on his back legs and wrapping his front paws around Hiccup's shoulders. _"But it was also the bravest, most selfless, caring thing you've ever done. Thank you, Hiccup...for standing up for me..."_ Toothless whispered gently.

"I–it was nothing bud...really...You're my best friend. There's no way I was going to stand there and listen to you get yelled at for no reason...After all you've done for me...it's the least I could do for you." Hiccup smiled now as Toothless fell back to all fours.

 _"I think you left them all in shock...But now...it's been a long day and we both need our sleep. Tomorrow is going to be either really good or really bad..."_ Toothless yawned. Hiccup nodded as he rolled out his bedroll and climbed in it laying down, Toothless beside him with his head on his front paws closing his eyes. It didn't take long for both of them to fall right to sleep.


	8. The Decision

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

8; The Decision.

The night seemed to fly by, but in the early morning before the sun rose Toothless was awakened by soft crying. He lifted his head to see Hiccup curled up with his back to him, hiding his face in the pillow. Toothless only assumed it was because he was thinking about Astrid again, and here he thought things were going so well in his friend's recovery. Toothless made sense of it, when Hiccup was awake with his mind on other things, he didn't think about her. But when it was quiet and he slept, the nightmares could still get to him.

Toothless sighed as he got up and moved to lay closer to his friend, he pulled Hiccup in to his front and back legs and wrapped his wings around him. _"Ssh...she's not here, Hiccup. She can't hurt you anymore...you have to remember that."_ Toothless said calmly nuzzling his face to the human's cheek.

"I know she isn't here...but she still in here and here..." Hiccup said pointing to his head and heart.

 _"She doesn't deserve your love if she hurt you this badly...Just like you told me the night you were having your chest pains. She isn't worth it..."_ Toothless licked his cheek softly.

"It doesn't erase the pain bud..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes again.

 _"Well this is why we left after all...So you could forget her, stop loving her. It'll get easier with time."_ Toothless tried to ease his mind with words of encouragement.

"I know...but 3 days isn't enough...I should probably send dad a letter, he made me promise too..." Hiccup replied as he sat up now and Toothless unfolded his wings so they could see one another better.

 _"Where is Sharpshot anyway?"_ Toothless asked curiously.

"Hiding out by the beach area on the island. I didn't want him to be in any danger in the den of the Night Furies..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

 _"Smart move too, Night Furies aren't known for being friendly with other dragons..."_ Toothless stated with a yawn.

"So Toothless, I've been meaning to ask since yesterday...How come you never told me you're real name? Or that you were the prince of the Night Furies?" Hiccup asked him. As Toothless was about to begin, there was a huff outside the cave which made Toothless growl lowly.

 _"Get lost, Rago..."_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"Sorry to disturb you and your boy toy your royal highness...but I was sent by your father to bring you two back to the main room. He's ready to see you now."_ Rago scoffed with a chuckle. Before he knew it Toothless rushed out and pinned him down, his eyes in thin slits growling at Rago. Hiccup came out now and gasped at the sight, he never saw Toothless attack anyone especially his own kind.

"Toothless no bud!" Hiccup pleaded gently, the other who were close began to come out now and watch the scene before them.

 _"Hiccup, stay out of it."_ Toothless growled out. What could Hiccup do? Toothless's primal instincts were a lot stronger here because he was among his own, and that forced him to have to prove dominance over others who were disrespectful. Hiccup knelt down and put his hand out to Toothless, who raised his head without realizing Hiccup's hand was there and his snout touched Hiccup's palm just like when they'd met 3 years ago.

"Toothless...this isn't you bud. You're not this kind of dragon...Like you told me about Astrid...its not worth it remember. He isn't worth it...Let him go..." Hiccup said softly looking in to Toothless's eyes. Scoffing, Toothless stepped off and let Rago up.

 _"Make no mistake, Rago...The next time you insult Hiccup, you will regret it..."_ Toothless seethed out as he walked away, Hiccup following him by holding on to the saddle strap.

"Are you...okay bud?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"I'm fine, Hiccup...I'm fine now. Thank you again, for bringing me back to my senses."_ Toothless sighed out.

"It's what friends do bud. I'll always have your back, just like you've always had mine." Hiccup smiled reaching his hand over and rubbing the top of his head as they reached the main room from yesterday. "Don't worry, I won't say anything unless I'm told too..." Hiccup said when he saw Toothless's worried face looking at him. Toothless nodded he raised his paw and gave a knock on the door which then opened from the inside again.

Just as the night before, Toothless's father sat in his spot. 4 dragons on the right, and 4 on the left. Toothless sat down on his back legs as Hiccup just stood beside him. _"You wished to see us father?"_ Toothless stated calmly.

 _"Yes I did. I have given thought to the boy's suggestion and I have decided...that I would like to hear the full story behind this...alliance you two have."_ Toothless's father said which shocked Toothless and Hiccup a little. More so Toothless because his father was incredibly stubborn and had never given in to such a request like this before. And it had come from Hiccup in a fit of rage, but his father was choosing to listen.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup bowed his head respectfully.

 _"Now then, Draken. You may begin. Leave nothing out for this story will decide yours and the boys fate."_ The elder stated.

 _"When I fell during the migration 10 years ago, it was in to the sea. My wing was injured and I was sure I wouldn't survive. I was picked up by a nadder and taken to the dragon nest near Helheim's Gate. That is when I was enslaved by the dragon queen, or so she called herself. She held an ability to control the other dragons, making them do her bidding which was to bring food from neighboring Viking villages by means of a raid. At first she was going to eat me, however being I was the only Night Fury in her armada of dragons...She left me alive and told me if I wanted to continue to live, I'd serve her. Being I was injured, I had no choice. From that moment on, my mind was blank. It was darkness and all I heard was her voice telling me what I was supposed to do."_ Toothless explained, this was actually interesting for Hiccup to hear as well, since he'd never known.

 _"I see. And this enslavement was set free by the boy?"_ Toothless's father asked.

 _"Yes. I was enslaved under her mind control for 7 years until one night during a raid on Hiccup's village...He shot me down with a bola. It wrapped around my wings and body, forced me from the sky to the ground."_ Toothless began again.

"And I'm still sorry for that bud..." Hiccup frowned knowing it was his fault.

 _"So the boy did attack you!"_ Yelled another Night Fury on Toothless's father's left.

 _"Do you want the story or not?"_ Toothless growled a bit. They nodded slowly. _"Good then. Listen to everything. I laid there unconscious for a few hours before I caught a human scent near. It was Hiccup's, he was rather frightened if I had to guess. He neared me with a dagger out saying he was going to kill me, saying he'd take my heart to his father, that he was a Viking...It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of these things rather than me. However I was the one unable to get away, and I was afraid but I resigned myself to my fate and waited. It never came...I heard him say he did this and start to back away. When I opened my eyes to the sound of something being cut, I looked and felt the ropes holding me loosen. He was cutting them, he was letting me go, letting me live. Once free I pinned him down under me, glaring at him. I saw the fear in his eyes, knowing he knew he was about to die. I bore my fangs at him, then roared but...I let him go, let him live as he'd done for me. I remember flying off but couldn't gain altitude. After landing in the cove on his island, I realized that my left tail fin was gone, having been ripped off when I landed previously."_ Toothless looked at Hiccup now.

"Sorry...again pal." Hiccup sighed, Toothless rolled his eyes and licked his cheek. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup grumbled. A few of the Night Furies chuckled slightly.

 _"Anyway...over the next few weeks...Hiccup continued to come around the cove. He was extremely curious about me, and I have to admit, I was about him too. As you stated father, many know how dangerous we are but Hiccup...didn't seem to care. He saw something else in me, as I saw in him. I realized humans, well just him wasn't bad. He brought me fish and even made this tail so I could fly again, of course...it requires him to ride me to adjust the tails positioning. I gave him my trust, and he gave me his. We've been the best of friends ever since, but...his village still weren't...as understanding. Perhaps...Hiccup can explain it better. I spent most of my time in the cove...If you allow it of course?"_ Toothless stated gently.

 _"I'll allow it. Speak boy."_ Toothless's father ordered.

"Of course sir. You see...according to legend...Vikings and Dragons have been at war for 300 years. My tribe had been, my father...hated dragons more than anyone else because...my mother was carried off by a dragon when I was just a baby. He's never been the same since...But...when Toothless and I became friends...He showed me that not just him...but all dragons were just...misunderstood. That they need to feed and survive just like humans do...The things I learned with Toothless, helped me in dragon training. It was something to train younger kids how to fight dragons and kill them...I of course knowing the truth...didn't kill them. I used...tricks to subdue them without hurting them. However...my little show of what I could do...got the attention of the entire village and I was chosen to be the one who'd kill his first dragon in the ring...I planned to run away, to leave with Toothless because I knew I couldn't do it." Hiccup paused to take a breath.

"One of the other students in the class followed me to the cove, she learned how I was doing so good was because I'd...trained the legendary Night Fury. She ran off to tell my dad who I was sure was going to kill me and Toothless, so...we chased her...and scared her in to keeping quiet. Okay...Toothless did. Finally, after she apologized I was able to show her how much better things were not fighting them. But when we were soaring through the sky...Toothless heard the call of the queen, and ended up taking us to the nest with her. Somehow, he didn't get taken over by her and we were able to get away. The girl wanted to tell my dad about the nest, but if she did...Toothless was doomed to death. I made her promise not to tell...She agreed and ran off. The next day...I went to the ring, with the intentions of showing the village that dragons were misunderstood and didn't have to be killed...only it went horribly wrong." Hiccup looked down now.

Toothless knew why, talking about that first flight with Astrid...where she fell in love with him was making him upset. Toothless nudged him lightly and tried to smile at him. "I'm okay bud...your dad wants the whole story so as much as it hurts me...I'll tell it all." Hiccup said rubbing his head. "In the ring...I had the nightmare under control, it wasn't attacking. It was calm. My dad made it mad and it attacked me. I yelled out trying to get away, the girl came in to help me, then my dad got her out but not me. When it had me pinned, Toothless blasted through the cage and fought the nightmare off. I wanted him to run before the village got him because they'd never seen a Night Fury up close, anyone who tried never lived. Toothless stayed with me instead, my dad tried to attack him, Toothless tried to blast him but I begged him not too, he stopped. The village captured him...My father yelled at me, saying I betrayed the tribe for befriending a dragon. I also made the mistake that only a dragon could find the nest where the queen was. The nest was something my father had been after for years...Hearing what I said, he told me I wasn't a Viking...and I wasn't his son. He took Toothless and an armada of ships...heading for the nest." Hiccup sighed.

"As soon as he got there, he regretted it. I'd warned him he couldn't win this fight but he ignored me. I was still at the village, not knowing what to do until the girl I...loved, asked me why I couldn't kill Toothless when I found him in the woods. I told her it was because I couldn't, because when I looked in his eyes...he looked as scared as I was. That I was the first Viking in 300 years who wouldn't kill a dragon. She pointed out I said wouldn't instead of couldn't. I told her it was because when I looked in Toothless's eyes, I saw myself. Scared and alone. So I wouldn't kill him. She asked me what I was going to do. I said something stupid, she said I'd already done that...so I replied with something crazy and ran off to the ring." Hiccup paused a moment to take another breath, these memories sucked but he had to do this.

"The girl, and the other Viking teens showed up. I showed them how to gain a dragon's trust, and how to ride them. We left for the nest and got there just in time too. They distracted the queen...and I freed Toothless from the restraints. We both nearly drowned when the queen crushed the ship we were on and we went under. My dad saved me, then saved Toothless who saved him. My father said he was sorry to me, that he was proud to call me his son. Toothless and I took off and took on the queen alone. We beat her too by waiting until her mouth filled with gas and before she lit it, Toothless fired a blast making her swallow it and burning her from the inside out. As we flew up her tail, his tail I'd made him burnt off being it was just cloth...without his tail he couldn't fly so we got hit by her tail and I blacked out...Uh Toothless, you want to take it from there since...I was unconscious?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"My pleasure, Hiccup. When I saw him go unconscious, I dived after him. I knew he'd be burnt in the explosion...He'd saved me from the queen's control when he shot me out of the sky and him being with me when I flew there kept her from taking control again because our bonds of friendship were stronger than her...When I saw him fall, I was afraid to lose the only person who ever understood me, who gave me a chance. I caught him with my teeth out and accidentally bit off his left leg but it gave me what I needed in order to pull him in to my wings protecting him from the flames. He was unconscious for weeks, but when he woke up and saw he had a metal leg he understood what happened and wasn't mad. It was only after that...his father allowed all dragons on Berk, Hiccup's home island. Because of Hiccup...there is no war between humans and dragons anymore. Hiccup also made the Outcasts his allies, and Dagur the Deranged locked up for life on an outcast prison. This human...created peace and I'm both blessed and proud to call him my best friend."_ Toothless finished now.

 _"Very impressive. That is quite a story and judging your leg is missing, its very true."_ Toothless's father stated, the leg comment made him tense a bit. "The elder's and I will discuss this new information. You two may go and eat. We will reconvene in 2 hours time." His father stated. Hiccup and Toothless both offered a bow as they turned and left the room.

"Well that was nerve wracking..." Hiccup sighed out.

 _"It's not over yet, Hiccup...Our fate lies in if they decide to accept the alliance of humans and dragons..."_ Toothless mumbled.

"It'll be okay...they'll see it, just like everyone else has. If I could change my dad's mind...we can change you dad's...Come on...lets go eat. Maybe we can take a flight after?" Hiccup suggested.

 _"If you want too then its fine with me. You did well in there, Hiccup. Especially when you mentioned the parts about...well you know who."_ Toothless told him.

"Thanks bud..." Hiccup gave a weak smile. From that the two went to get something to eat, it was mainly fish which Toothless cooked for Hiccup. They enjoyed it sitting on the beach area, Sharpshot was eating two fish of his own. Hiccup had a letter for him to go back to Berk with. There was no mention of where they were, just that he was okay and taking it one day at a time. Short and simple. He also asked how Astrid was doing against Toothless's advice not too but Hiccup remembered how she was the day he left and even if just once, he had to know if she was okay. When Sharpshot was done he flew off, and in perfect timing because the two hours were up. "Ready to go back in?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"I guess..."_ Toothless sighed getting to his feet with Hiccup, as the two turned around they saw Toothless's father there with the other elder's and pretty much the whole pack on the beach area. _"Well this looks promising...Am I to assume you've decided father?"_ Toothless asked firmly.

 _"Not yet...we'd like to see one thing first..."_ Said the fury to the right of Toothless's father.

 _"We'd like to see you two fly. It's rather astonishing that a human can create such a contraption to allow flight as if to be normal. Show anything you like. Fly as you would if your lives didn't depend on it."_ Toothless's father said.

"Works for me. I actually made him a tail he could use without my help but he destroyed it..." Hiccup grumbled.

 _"And I told you why I did. Because given the choice to fly alone or fly with you...I choose you. I don't want to just carry you like the other dragons do for their riders. We have a much stronger bond than they do because we have full trust in one another, and rely on one another for survival."_ Toothless reminded him.

"Awe bud...I love flying with you too. Ready?" Hiccup asked him, he nodded and lowered himself so Hiccup could climb on his back. Hiccup's metal leg attached to the device on Toothless's side and moving it a bit, the red tail fin began to open and close. "Lets go bud!" Hiccup called out with a big smile. Toothless took off in to the sky with a roar. The two of them did a series of flips, loops, tight turns, dives, and other moves. Hiccup saw a rock arch in front of them, "Lets do the move bud...Ready?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Always..."_ Toothless replied as they neared the arch. Hiccup unhooked his leg and stood up on Toothless's back. With one bump, Hiccup ran across the arch as Toothless flew under it. Hiccup jumped off the edge and landed on Toothless as he came out, re-locking his leg in place the whipped around.

"Now Toothless. Barrel roll, multiple blasts!" Hiccup called out. Toothless tucked his wings and did a roll firing off 5 blasts just over the heads of his father and the elders but never hitting them. Toothless shot upward as Hiccup jumped off his back and did a back flip diving straight down towards the water, Toothless tucked his wings and dived beside him, he used his paw to spin Hiccup around mid air, he was smiling happily. Nearing the water, Toothless span and let Hiccup grab the saddle and position himself properly again before opening the tail and skimming just across the water leaving a trail behind them from the speed alone. Coming back around the landed with ease on the sand. "Good job bud..." Hiccup said as she scratched under his chin making him croon with delight.

Their eyes fell on the elders now who looked serious, _"We have made our decision. Come back inside."_ Hiccup got off Toothless as the two followed the elders in back to the main room. It was silent as everyone returned to their places, Hiccup and Toothless stood where they had before looking at Toothless's father for the final answer if they lived or died today. No pressure. _"I have one final question for you, Hiccup was it?"_ Hiccup nodded to him, _"Why do you call my son, Toothless?"_ Hiccup only laughed a bit.

"Because the first time I ever fed him a fish I noticed he had no teeth, I mentioned him being toothless. Then he grabbed it from me and I saw the teeth and that they were retractable. I don't know, the name just stuck for me. Since unless he's mad or in battle, he never shows his teeth. So, I've always called him Toothless and he told me yesterday that I didn't have to call him Draken because Toothless was the name I gave him and I guess he likes it better? I don't know, ask him. He and I have has this bond to talk for 3 years, he never mentioned having another name. If he had I'd probably be calling him Draken instead...but no one on my island knows we can talk...We've kept it a secret and played it off that I just understand his noises and facial expressions. I actually didn't know this bond allowed me to understand all of you...Its pretty cool actually." Hiccup explained to Toothless's father.

 _"I see. Well that being known now...I believe its time to give you our final decision..."_ His father began in a firm tone. Hicucp and Toothless looked at one another nervously. _"After hearing everything and seeing first hand just what you two have done...I see no other alternative...Hiccup and Draken, I hope you have enjoyed these last 3 years of peace...Because from this day forward it will continue to exist through you two."_ Toothless's father said with a smile now. A genuine one.

"What...really?!" Hiccup asked now in complete shock, as was Toothless. Toothless's father moved down towards them now and gave a nod.

 _"Yes. After hearing the story, and seeing what you two can do together, to know that you, Hiccup ended a war that has raged for centuries...We have decided to accept the alliance. Now this does not mean we will go making ourselves known to all, but you dear friend of my son's...are always welcome among the Night Furies. Congratulations. From now on, you may call me Draco."_ Draco said pressing his forehead to Hiccup's as a sign of acceptance and understanding.

 _"This is...Thank you father."_ Toothless smiled as he then pressed his forehead to his father's.

 _"Now we must celebrate but first...Hiccup. Us accepting you means we are trusting you with all you learn here, you are an honorary Night Fury so to say. So...whatever you learn here, is a sworn secret. And the first...is the reason that you can understand us telepathically. It may come as a surprise to you... Draken. You may show him our most treasured secret."_ Draco instructed.

 _"Yes father...Hiccup, do you remember when I told you that Night Furies have magic and can do things you've never heard of?..."_ Toothless asked him as he stepped back now. Hiccup nodded to him, Toothless stood on his back legs and wrapped his wings around himself, there was a flash of blue and purple from within. What Hiccup saw next was nothing he was prepared to see. Toothless unwrapped his wings revealing himself no longer a dragon but a human. Hiccup's eyes widened as far as they'd go, he was in total shock and had no clue what to say.


	9. Mother

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

9; Mother.

Hiccup stood there with his mouth agape, he didn't know what to say or how to react to what he was seeing. Toothless had...turned in to a human?! Well partially human at that. He was standing before him in a young body, one that showed him to be about 20 years old or so. Toothless had slightly tanned skin with his black scales along his arms, mid-section, and face but only running down his nose, under his eyes, and along his cheeks and chin. He was shirtless but had w pair of black pants on, a spot in the back where his tail was still the same red and black fin as when he was dragon, another thing he saw was that Toothless still had his wings. Toothless's eyes were normal but the green color on the outside replaced the black iris's, and white replaced the green, still the same black pupils. Toothless had slightly long black hair that was just above his shoulders and regular ears.

Hiccup's mouth just hung open, from the corner of his eyes he saw Toothless's father transform as well in to an older man, possibly in his late 40's early 50's at best guess. The man had paler green eyes, same wing and tail as dragon form and long hair and beard with a light gray color. And for an old man, he had a very built body just as Toothless was standing there with a 6 pack and no shame in his muscles. "W–wow...I just...I–I don't even...have...the words for this...H–have you been able to do this...the whole time, Toothless?..." Hiccup finally forced out unable to take his eyes off the sight of his once dragon friend now being human.

"Yes. This is why we understand the same language, because we speak it too. But in a dragon form, it comes through as a telepathic bond...I–I hope you're not mad?" Toothless asked him.

"Ma–mad!? I–I...How could I be mad! You're...human well sort of...! This is...amazing! Ca–can all of you do this?" Hiccup asked now.

"All but the babies. They won't gain the ability until they can control their magic, as you can tell...this is not an everyday thing and if they were to transform mid flight, our secret would be blown. This is major, Hiccup...You can't tell...anyone." Toothless said firmly to make sure he understood what was being told to him. Hiccup understood, this was sacred information and he was being entrusted to keep his mouth shut so even when he got home to Berk he couldn't add it to the book of dragons.

"I understand, Toothless." Hiccup nodded affirmatively. Toothless seemed to smile now and look at his father. "Gods...I have...so many questions! This is...wow..." Hiccup said with a big smile. Toothless and Draco now chuckled at his excitement.

"And I will answer as many as I can for you. For now, father? You said we'd be celebrating?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Yes, the lad here is one of us so he must be initiated in to the pack. It will take place this evening, for now the two of you may run along. Show him around, introduce him to the pack son." Draco said with a nod. Toothless gave a bow of respect as did Hiccup before the two walked off.

"Sorry again for...not telling you. Its not that I didn't trust you just...wasn't allowed. Its...one of our most sacred laws...I already broke one by letting you come here..." Toothless told him as they walked along the paths, giving nods and waves to others as they passed. Some were still nervous about Hiccup being there but they at least weren't growling at him anymore.

"Bud its okay...I get it. I broke a rule when we became friends...Guess you could say we're a lot alike in that sense." Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"So you said you had questions?" Toothless asked glancing over at him now. Hiccup nodded to him, "Well lets go back to the room then, I'm sure you'd like to wash up and change." Toothless added.

"Yeah been wearing these for 3 days now..." Hiccup blushed a bit as they turned a corner and made their way back to the cave room they were staying in. Once back to the room Hiccup started going through his bag and pulled out a new set of clothes, just a red tunic and dark brown pants with his basic armor set which was a brown chest and shoulder pads, thinner armor along the arms and his right shoulder pad had the symbol of a night fury on it. Toothless brought over a bucket of water with a cloth in it for him then turned around. "Bud you've seen me naked before, you know that right?' Hiccup reminded him.

"Yeah well didn't know how you felt about it with us both being human." Toothless chuckled.

"Just means we have the same parts, Toothless. Come on, I don't care." Hiccup shrugged as he rang out the cloth and began to wash himself as Toothless turned around and leaned against the wall waiting for him to be done. After 10 minutes Hiccup was dressed once more and sitting on his bedroll. "So...questions...Gods where to start...I guess...I'd like to know why you never told me about being prince or your real name?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Because I didn't care about it, as you saw...After I was free from the queen's enslavement, I didn't want to go back because I was finally free from her and my father's command. Like you said, I was different. Being prince...just wasn't something I wanted to do, all the training and taking over as king of the Night Furies...I didn't want it so...I chose to stay to with you on Berk and forget my past, start a new life. It was working too until Valos and the other's found me...I had no idea we were so close to the temporary nest either..." Toothless explained.

"I guess I can understand that...I guess I kind'a forced you back here huh...I'm sorry about that bud...If I'd known..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Worked out for the better I guess. I only agreed because I saw how happy it made you to know we found my pack finally." Toothless shrugged with his arms over his chest.

"You did it...for me?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded, "Why though?"

"Because I knew how upset you were over that stupid girl and seeing my pack after all the searching, first smile I'd seen in days. I thought it'd make you happy if we went." Toothless replied to him.

"Oh...You don't like her much anymore, do you?" Hiccup tilted his head a bit seeing Toothless scoff with his eyes closed.

"I've never liked her, Hiccup. I kept quiet because you loved her but no, I don't like her and never will after this. She hurt you, physically too. She always hits you and I don't like it." Toothless growled a bit. He didn't understand why he was so protective about it, it never showed before but since the break up he's been incredibly protective over Hiccup and wanted to know why.

"Aw bud she was just...playing around with me...You know Astrid is...very...violent but means well or...did..." Hiccup sighed sadly now.

"It doesn't give her the right to beat on the man she claimed to love. And if she ever does it again, play or not then I'm going to do something about her. You're the future chief Hiccup, you should be demanding respect from her as I demand respect from anyone under me." Toothless grumbled.

"Toothless...Easy. Okay can we just...not talk about this anymore...?" Hiccup sighed, Toothless relaxed and nodded.

"Sorry Hiccup, I know you love her still but...knowing she has no respect for you just bothers me. Even if you weren't future chief, she should respect you as a friend." Toothless looked at him now seeing he was upset again.

"Well we aren't friends anymore...I don't think we ever can be after what she did..." Hiccup mumbled out looking off to the side. "Anyway...um...so what else can you do? Can you still shoot your plasma blasts in this form?" Hiccup asked wanting to take his mind off it.

"No we can't. In this form all we can really do his fly and hear well. Its one of our abilities but as you can tell, we still prefer our dragon forms better. We only use this to relax and work on the place we're staying in. That's why you see doors and rooms, we made it by hand." Toothless told him.

"That's amazing...So that's your dad in there...where is your mom, brothers or sisters?" Hiccup asked.

"Mom was probably at home and my siblings were probably on the far side of the island chasing one another. They don't like the high up lifestyle either." Toothless chuckled with a smile.

"How old are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I was hatched 19 springs ago..." Toothless informed him.

"So you're a little older than me...Oh right, other question. What's with this...initiation thing tonight?" Hiccup questioned.

"You heard my father. You're being made an honorary Night Fury, you'll be introduced to the royal family and the elders. Then the pack under what is essentially your dragon name. My father is going to give you something that way when we travel if we run in to other packs will show them you are one of us and you aren't to be harmed or face his wrath." Toothless explained.

"Wow...so you guys have your traditions just like Vikings do..." Hiccup breathed out. "Is it bad I'm still nervous?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Its not bad. But its probably normal, you're the first human to be trusted and initiated in to the pack. It's a huge day in Night Fury history, Hiccup. I'd be thrilled if I were you." Toothless smiled.

"I am bud, I am. Its just so much to take in...So...now that I know about this...humanoid form of yours...are you going to use it outside of here?" Hiccup asked.

"Only when we're alone but as I said, it's a secret and I prefer the dragon form better. I'm not defenseless in that one..." Toothless grumbled.

"I can understand...So do I get to pick my dragon name?" Hiccup asked with a big smile.

"I don't see why not, why what did you have in mind?" Toothless asked.

"Oh I have no idea, just curious is all. It doesn't matter either way." Hiccup shrugged.

"I'll ask father later, its never been done before so I'm not sure how the naming process goes. That's probably why they wanted to wait until tonight. I'm also certain this is a one time thing. Can't have everyone knowing about it, can we?" Toothless chuckled out.

"Makes sense. I was wondering though...how long are we staying or...am I staying?" Hiccup asked. He didn't know what was going to happen now that Toothless was reunited with his family. Would they stay? Would they go? Would Hiccup go home himself back to Berk because Toothless was required to stay? Or would they just...come and go as they please?

"After initiation we can go whenever you like Hiccup. I'm not staying here without you if that's what you're worried about. You have no way back to Berk, and I can't fly without you." Toothless told him.

"That's not true Toothless...once on Berk...I can make you another automatic tail, you don't need me. And this is your family bud..." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Hiccup, we've been over this already. I don't want the automatic tail..." Toothless sighed.

"But..." Hiccup started, Toothless growled at him now which made him flinch a bit. Toothless never did that, not to him.

"Don't you listen, Hiccup! I said NO! I don't want that damn tail!" Toothless roared lowly.

"I–I'm sorry...I–I didn't mean to make you mad..." Hiccup got to his feet and ran out of the cave, exiting the main nest and to the beach area with his eyes covered, obviously trying to hide the tears in his green hues. Toothless sighed smacking his forehead in defeat almost, why had he done that? He didn't mean to yell at Hiccup like he had, he just didn't want the automatic tail. He didn't want to fly on his own, he liked Hiccup flying on him. Why did Hiccup want him to be able to fly on his own?

' _Does he think I'd just...leave him on Berk and follow the pack? That I'd leave his side just because my pack is my life again?...Damn it, why did I snap at him like that...He's already going through enough and I made it worse. Good job, Toothless...You promised to never hurt him and you just did. Idiot...'_ Toothless thought to himself before sensing a familiar presence, he looked over and saw his mother there. She had dark gray scales and dark green eyes with black pupils. "Mother..." Toothless whispered out seeing Ryuka.

" _Hello son. I am pleased to hear you're alright and alive. I've missed you so..."_ She said sweetly.

"I've missed you too mother. I take it you know everything?" Toothless asked her. She nodded, "And you're okay with it?" Toothless asked.

" _Draken, I've only ever wanted for you what I want for you brothers and sisters. Your happiness, I care not who or how you obtain it with."_ His mother chuckled lightly as she licked his cheek.

"Thanks I think...I guess I better go talk to him...I shouldn't of yelled at him, he's only looking out for me..." Toothless sighed heavily.

" _Walk with your mother son. I'd like to hear more about this boy who you've befriended in the last 3 years."_ Ryuka smiled. Toothless nodded to her as he wrapped his wings and changed back to Night Fury form then dropped on all fours walking beside her out of the cave.

" _What do you want to know about him?"_ Toothless asked.

" _Anything you want to tell me son. Personality, likes, dislikes, his home or I guess its part yours too since you've been residing with him. He's quite interesting, he's caught the eyes of many among the pack."_ Ryuka gave a small laugh.

" _Well...he's understanding, kind, caring, determined, strong, smart, quick thinker...Protective too. He always protects the ones closest to him, even me a few times. He likes to draw and invent. He's very good at mapping too. He doesn't like people insulting those close to him, I'm sure you heard how he...yelled at father last night. As for Berk...it's great. Hiccup has changed it for the better with his inventions, and he's next in line for the throne too...he'll be starting training when we return there. We're only on our own because he needed to get away for a while after some stupid girl hurt him."_ Toothless seemed to growl lowly stated that part.

" _Stupid girl hurt him?"_ Ryuka asked curiously.

" _Her name is Astrid, she hated Hiccup until he forced her to fly on me. After that flight she fell in love with him, they got together in a romantic type relationship, courting her 3 years ago. Just a few days ago when he was trying to ask for her hand in marriage, she denied him...and then left him saying she didn't want to be with him anymore. It broke his heart, I've never see him that way before. He's always smiling and happy...but that night he was upset, angry...and I've been trying to figure out how to help him get over her but I just don't know how mother. And I promised he'd never be hurt again, and yet I just yelled at him and he ran off..."_ Toothless sighed out closing his eyes.

" _Did this girl give a reason why she didn't want to stay with him?"_ Ryuka looked over at her son.

" _She did but Hiccup won't talk about it. I've asked a few times and he says he's just not ready, I've respected it but it's...making him miserable and I just...can't stand to see him this way. And once more...I feel different around him, I'm more...protective than I used to be."_ Toothless stated quietly, he figured while he had the chance he would talk to his mother about it. She'd always given good advice to him in the past, why not now? Perhaps she could shed some light on the subject.

" _Explain Draken. Tell me when this...over protectiveness started? What did you yell at him for? I can't help you if you don't tell me everything."_ Ryuka said softly.

" _Well...it started the day Astrid left him, 3 days ago now. I was in the village because he wanted to be alone to ask for her hand...Astrid returned alone and then from the trees I heard, no the entire village heard a yell of pain and anguish. I raced to the cove as fast as I could and didn't see him there, I followed his scent to the cliff and saw him on his knees crying. His knuckles were bleeding from punching the tree behind him, I didn't know what to do so I just laid beside him. After a few hours he stood up and asked me to take him home...He threw the ring he'd made her over the cliff and in to the water after yelling out angrily, sadly. I took him back to his dad's house and he didn't want to talk about it, saying he just wanted the night to be over with."_ Toothless paused a moment to make sure his mother was following along.

" _Was that when the over protectiveness began?"_ Ryuka said gently.

" _Not at that moment, I knew he was in pain and I wanted to understand why. After he laid in his bed a while, then got up saying he couldn't sleep and wanted to go for a walk. I went with him, then he just collapsed to the ground in pain holding his chest. He was gasping for air and it scared me because I didn't know why it was happening...I roared out for anyone to help him. When I saw Astrid come down on her nadder, Stormfly...I just...lost it on her. She wanted to help Hiccup but I stepped over him protectively and growled at her to stay away from him. I didn't know what she had done to hurt him but I knew it was bad for him to be crying and throwing a ring he'd spent all day making...I didn't...want her near him. She caused his pain, it was her fault and it made me angry. I've never growled at one of the humans in his village so threateningly...But her...I just couldn't control myself. After his pain subsided, he told me she wasn't worth it and Hiccup said that they chose to break up, it was a mutual decision. But I know he's lying and he proved that later on that day when I told him he was lying, that's when I found out she left him after denying his marriage proposal. He cried, then decided he wanted to leave to get over her. We've been on our own since and seeing him still so hurt...bothers me deeply and I don't understand why I'm suddenly so protective over his...emotions."_ Toothless explained with frustration in his voice.

Ryuka began to laugh lightly now as Toothless growled, why was this funny to her? He really didn't understand what was wrong with him and his own mother was laughing at him. _"Oh Draken, I'm so sorry son. I didn't mean to laugh at you...I can tell you exactly why you are becoming protective over him."_ Ryuka stated.

" _Please oh wise mother of mine, enlighten me..."_ Toothless asked rolling his eyes.

" _Its because you care for him, son."_ Ryuka said smiling.

" _Well of course I do mom, he's my best friend. I don't like when he's hurt. You're telling me I'm over protective because Astrid broke his heart?"_ Toothless asked arching his eye at his mother in disbelief.

" _No son. You care for him, meaning you love him. What a wonderful day, my son has returned alive and he's fallen in love!"_ Ryuka cheered softly. Toothless's eyes widened now as he froze where he was at what she'd said to him. He was...in love with him, with his best friend?


	10. Idea Testing

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

10; Idea Testing.

Toothless couldn't even formulate a proper sentence at the moment. He was in love with Hiccup? That's why he was being so protective over him since the break up? Toothless was in shock, and disbelief but his mother had never been wrong. He never understood how she did it but whenever she gave advice or told him something, it was always true. No, she had to be wrong. He couldn't love Hiccup. He just couldn't. _"Mother, you've lost it in your old age..."_ Toothless sighed, she had to of gone senile to suggest such a ridiculous theory.

 _"Son, I have not lost it. You are in love with Hiccup, that's why you're reacting the way you are to him. Nothing else explains the sudden worry for his emotions, or the desire to help him. You said yourself you just want him to be happy and you hold animosity towards this girl, Astrid was it for hurting him you wouldn't let her near the boy when he needed help right?"_ Ryuka pointed out. Toothless's eyes widened a bit, that was right.

 _"That doesn't mean...I love him or am in love with him...He's just...my friend who I don't want to see hurt. He doesn't deserve it after all he's done for humans and dragons..."_ Toothless said in denial quietly.

 _"You're as dense as your father, Draken. Let me ask you this then, why did you yell at him earlier, what did he say to make you yell at him?"_ Ryuka asked gently with a soft smile.

 _"I–I yelled at him for suggesting to make me another automatic tail, one where I could fly...without him. He had said that it would make it possible for him to stay on Berk while I follow the pack, saying for me to leave him behind."_ Toothless sighed out.

 _"And its because you love him you yelled at him, son. You mentioned it the other night according to your father that you rather fly with him. Draken as much as you try to deny this, you cannot. Its in your nature and nature always wins. You refused to let the one who hurt him so deeply near him out of instinct in fear he'd be hurt again. And you refused to return without him since he is the one who enables your flight. Don't think I didn't hear about you pinning Rago for insulting Hiccup either. When Hiccup suggested making it so you could fly without him in order to be with your family and pack again, when he suggested staying behind on Berk, you became afraid of leaving him. You know that you will go no where without him whether you have a self working tail or Hiccup's assisted one. You are in love with him, Draken."_ Ryuka said softly as she nuzzled his cheek.

 _"But mom he's a boy, like me and human...Father would never allow it, the pack wouldn't. They've only just come to accept Hiccup...this...this would ruin all that and Hiccup I'm sure...doesn't feel the same about me. On his island such it is females and males together, not males and males much less males and dragons."_ Toothless lowered his head.

 _"Draken dear have you forgotten what our kind is capable of doing? Because we are limited, we do possess the ability to change forms and make it so we can mate with males or female for the purpose of survival."_ Ryuka reminded him gently.

 _"Mother that is between dragons that we can change our reproductive organs to produce offspring and only if a female is unavailable. But Hiccup is HUMAN and can't change his organs like we can. It would never work mother and once more, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same, he did just get out of a bad relationship. This would just put it over the top for him and I don't want to hurt him..."_ Toothless looked down closing his eyes. Okay so he loved Hiccup, was in love with him. He wouldn't deny that anymore thanks to his mother's lovely explanation but them being together was a completely different subject and one Toothless was sure Hiccup would never go for.

 _"You've been gone so long you forget what we can do, Draken. Whomever the Night Fury mates with, the submissive's body will adjust for nestlings. Our race is limited son and there are not many females among us. Few are born each year, perhaps 8 at the most out of the 20 or so males. If you were to mate with Hiccup, because of the bond you two share and what your father will give him tonight to make him a member of the pack, he will gain some of our abilities meaning should you two mate, his body would allow adjustment for the purpose of breeding. It is all your choice son but a word of caution...many of the others are starting to eye him because they find him fascinating and quite good looking if I say so myself."_ Ryuka said in a serious tone now which got Toothless's attention.

 _"What are you saying mother..."_ Toothless asked now staring at her.

 _"Mating season is upon us and there are many here who have no mates. You know how it goes, I'm not sure how you've managed this long without feeling the urges to mate but now that you have come to love someone, they will be a great deal stronger. Having a human among us who is a member of the pack makes him a target and given from what you've told me that your human will likely not accept such a union, those who are desperate will not listen to reason. If I were you...I'd either mate with the boy soon or keep him very close to you. He will be in danger of being taken advantage of if you don't. Keeping him beside you will offer some protection because as you are aware, making a move on a soon to be mate is not a wise idea, especially the soon to be mate of the prince. Its almost a death wish no one will challenge."_ Ryuka told him.

 _"I understand. Hiccup will be safe with me...I won't let anyone hurt him. For now...I think its best I go talk to him. Even if I don't tell him how I feel...he needs to be aware of the dangers of being alone right now..."_ Toothless growled, the thought of someone taking Hiccup from him, and against Hiccup's will made his blood boil. No harm would come to him, someone would sooner die than Hiccup be harmed under Toothless's watch.

 _"Then I suggest you get going, Draken. The boy did run off outside, did he not?"_ Ryuka reminded. Toothless's eyes widened as she turned around and rushed off to find Hiccup, if anyone was near him...Toothless would snap. He raced through the den frantically trying to find Hiccup's scent, he was human it shouldn't be this hard to point him out in a room of Night Furies! Finally, Toothless caught it but it wasn't the scent it was Hiccup's voice.

"TOOTHLESS!" His tone was full of fear. Toothless growled darkly and made it outside on to the beach area and what he saw was Hiccup crying, terrified on his stomach, pants untied and slightly pulled down clearly trying to get away from Rago who was behind Hiccup, holding his hips and trying to mount and rape him. Toothless's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he ran over and shoved Rago off of Hiccup with a head butt like tackle then roared out angrily.

 _"Get the fuck off him!"_ Toothless warned. _"Hiccup. Are you alright?"_ Toothless asked without looking back but he could feel the fear coming off Hiccup, he could feel the trembling from his human of what had almost happened. Hiccup didn't reply, he shakily held his arm, Toothless now saw it'd been cut and was bleeding. That only induced more rage as he glared at Rago.

 _"Well well, so you did come...the boy said you would but since you didn't hear his calls the first few times...He is free game, Draken...And my is he something else. I can't wait to have him..."_ Rago snickered.

 _"You won't be having him. He's off limits."_ Toothless growled lowly.

 _"There is no claim on him...I never knew a human looked so good and he's so small...I wonder if it'll hurt when I–..."_ Rago hadn't even gotten to finish before Toothless pinned him down with an ear deafening roar like when he's done it to Hiccup. Toothless had his paw on Rago's throat snarling at him.

 _"Say it. I dare you to say it so I can fucking kill you for touching what's mine, Rago...Oh Gods please say it and give me the satisfaction of tearing your damn throat from your body..."_ Toothless hissed angrily out to him.

 _"Yo–yours!? But there is no..."_ Came the scared voice of one of the others who had stepped away from Hiccup.

 _"He is under my protection. This is your only warning...you stay away from what's mine or I'll kill you. No one touches Hiccup. Is that clear?!"_ Toothless roared out.

 _"Yes...Dra–Draken..."_ The other two furies said backing away.

 _"Draken. Let Rago up."_ Draco said coming out now with Ryuka. Toothless snarled but stepped off and backed up in front of Hiccup in a defensive like position. _"Ryuka, will you bring Hiccup inside. I believe his arm requires attention..."_ Draco asked. Ryuka walked by Hiccup and motioned for him to follow but the boy was terrified and didn't move at first.

Toothless whimpered, he didn't want Hiccup out of his sight, not after this. But he wanted Hiccup away from Rago, _"Hiccup...it's okay. I promise its okay...just go with my mother. I'll be in soon..."_ Toothless nuzzled his cheek, Hiccup thankfully forced a single nod before walking along side Ryuka and soon they were out of sight back in the den.

 _"Now what is going on out here."_ Draco asked calmly.

 _"Arnor, Eero, and I were just coming out to make sure the human was alright. We saw him run outside earlier rather upset and you know we just look out for our fellow pack members your majesty."_ Rago said inncocently.

 _"Liar! Father he was trying to take Hiccup as a mate. He was on top of him and Hiccup was trying to get away, he called for my help. Rago even said Hiccup was free game and couldn't wait to take him."_ Toothless said quickly.

 _"Is that the way of it Arnor and Eero?"_ Draco asked with firm hardened eyes now.

 _"Yes sir. We had come out to check on the human, but Rago took it to far. We tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't...That's when Draken arrived."_ Eero sighed out.

 _"Very well. Rago, you stay away from the human boy. If he decides to pursue the matter, you will be punished for trying to take him against his will. Draken, perhaps you should go check on your friend...he looked very distraught after what happened. I don't think he was prepared for such an attack..."_ Draco said. Toothless nodded as he rushed off back inside to find his mother and Hiccup. He couldn't believe Rago tried to take Hiccup, what was he going to do. He had to keep Hiccup at his side, the only reason Hiccup was out there alone was because he'd been yelled at. Toothless needed an idea, a way to keep Hiccup safe.

Reaching their room, he saw Hiccup sitting on his bedroll while his mother stood guard outside of it. She looked softly at Toothless. _"This is what I was worried about, Draken. You cannot leave him unguarded son. You have to tell him the dangers, so he won't stray from your sight. Either that or you will have to make it known he is your soon to be mate. For now, you should talk to him. He's quite shaken up and confused of the ordeal. He suffered a gash on his arm but nothing more."_ Ryuka whispered to Toothless.

 _"I understand mother...I will speak to him before ceremony. Can you leave us for the time being?"_ Toothless asked lightly, his mother nodded and licked his cheek before walking off. Toothless sighed as he walked in slowly and saw Hiccup sitting quietly on the bedroll, still shaking slightly. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I brought you here, Hiccup..."_ Toothless whimpered out.

"What...happened out there Toothless...I don't...understand...Was...Rago trying to..." Hiccup couldn't get his words out now looking up at Toothless now with absolute fear. Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup to hug him, trying to calm his human's trembling. When it settled, Toothless sat before him again.

 _"There are many things you don't know about Night Furies Hiccup...And after that...I'm going to have to tell you what I hoped I wouldn't..."_ Toothless stated as he now wrapped his wings around himself and transformed in to his human form then sit down in front of him.

"Okay...I'm listening...Just please don't leave anything out. If you feel I need to know so that...doesn't happen again...tell me." Hiccup said taking a breath to calm himself down.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner, it was something I had forgotten about until I spoke to my mother which was who brought you back in here by the way. Night Furies aren't like other dragons, Hiccup. And what just happened to you...was one of the things that make us different. You remember I told you that we're a rare, limited species? I wasn't entirely telling the truth...There are in fact a few hundred of us what makes us limited is the amount of females born in to the pack each year. As you know with other dragons...they mate female and male. Night Furies on the other hand...because of the lack of females...mate male to female or male..." Toothless sighed closing his eyes.

"S–so you mean...that you guys...as in two guys have...sex with each other?" Hiccup stammered in shock.

"Yes if sex is how you humans define mating...There is a difference though, one of our abilities is that we can change our organs. We're made to be...both as like where we can become human or dragon. It's...incredibly difficult and mind you awkward to explain, Hiccup...Because of lack of females, we have to resort to male mates sometimes in order to keep the population going...What happens is when two males have to male, there is first a fight to determine dominance. The one found submissive will accept defeat, then when the mating takes place, the organs are changed to allow for mating and breeding. The male body will change slightly to sustain a pregnancy, after which the body returns to normal until the next time. Among all that, Night Furies mate for life. If one were to die, their mate would follow. The mating bond is very powerful. Is this...making sense to you so far?" Toothless asked him.

"Y–yeah I think...I got it...But...why did Rago...try to...that with me? I'm not a Night Fury..." Hiccup asked beginning to freak out now not wanting to remember what almost happened to him, if Toothless hadn't of shown up when he did. Hiccup didn't even want to think about it.

"Rago is just an asshole. He's doing it to get under my skin so to say, but yes he was trying to mate with you. And yes he would of taken you without your permission and not care how much it hurt you..." Toothless growled out now, the thought alone was making angry. "After tonight Hiccup, you'll be an honorary Night Fury and you will gain some of our abilities...one being...that your body can adjust like ours...This also means...you'll be a target for anyone to take advantage of...After tonight you'll be seen as a Night Fury who can't change shape is all...which makes you one of us." Toothless added firmly.

"You mean...others in the pack...want to...mate with me? B–but why, I'm just...a human...Up until a few hours ago...they wanted me dead! Why would they want me! Astrid didn't even want me and she is human." Hiccup said as tears formed in his eyes again. Toothless leaned forward and hugged him comfortingly.

"Ssh, its okay...ssh now, Hiccup. This is to much for you. Let me go talk to my father...I can explain this situation scared you, we can leave. I won't keep you in harms way." Toothless said gently.

"But Toothless its your...family...I can't...do that to you." Hiccup sobbed lightly looking at him.

"They went 10 years without me, Hiccup and they know I'm okay now. I won't let you get hurt again...If Rago had his way today Hiccup...there would be nothing I could of done to change it. You would of become his mate. I would lose you and I can't risk that. I refuse to." Toothless said sternly, concern in his eyes.

"N–no there has to be another way bud...There has to be..." Hiccup said shaking his head now and wiping his eyes.

"Hiccup when mating season starts, anyone who wants you is going to make a shot at it and in your state of mind you're in no shape to be fighting off horny, lustful Night Furies. And even if we leave...you are still a target. Others have been sent to let the other packs know...I–I don't know...how..." Toothless trailed off looking down. He never should of agreed to this, they should of just kept going and ignored Valos and the others. Now Hiccup was in danger, and would be constantly no matter they went. Toothless didn't know how to protect him, the only way he'd be safe was if they were together and Toothless knew that Hiccup would never go for it.

Hiccup could see the concern in his friends eyes, he knew he was thinking about something intently. "Toothless..."

"Yes Hiccup?" Toothless replied slowly glancing over to Hiccup now.

"You're thinking about something...I know that face. Its your thinking but not sure if it'll work face...Talk to me..." Hiccup told him.

"Hiccup...I know one way to keep you safe but..." Toothless stopped now looking down and away from Hiccup.

"What...what is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Hiccup the only way I know for you to be safe from the others who will pursue you is...for you to pretend we're together and soon to be mates..." Toothless sighed out. Hiccup's eyes widened now leaning back from his friend.

"Co–come again bud?" Hiccup blinked a few times in shock.

"Its is law in the pack that the future mate of another member is not to be touched at all. If you act like my soon to be mate, Hiccup. No one can touch you, more so because I'm also the prince...No one would dare touch you because I'll kill them. As long as they think we're going to become mates...you are safe from others making an advance on you." Toothless said quietly. Hiccup sat quietly a few minutes not saying anything, was he actually considering it?

"I just have to...say I'm your future mate we don't have to...do anything?" Hiccup asked looking up at Toothless now.

"I did use the word ACT, Hiccup. Its not enough to just say it, we have to act the part. You'd have to be loving with me, kiss me, hug me...we wouldn't have to have sex, but everything else we would...Hiccup you don't have to do this. I'll find another way, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep fighting to protect you as I always have...I won't make you do this. It was only an idea since you insist we stay here for the sake of my family or whatever...I know you're not in the best mind set right now because of the break up and one slip up could be very bad..." Toothless explained.

"But won't they just...wonder when we're going to...mate? We can't lie forever, Toothless." Hiccup sighed now.

"It'd be enough until we can leave again, as long as they think we are mates then it's fine. Once my father initiates you in to the pack, you'll have the ability to change your organs and if they can smell even the slightest arousal off you around me they won't need to check for a mating mark..." Toothless said now.

"Ma–mating mark! Arousal...Toothless...this is just...I don't even know how to respond to this...how can I even pull something like that off..." Hiccup said getting to his feet now, Toothless got up wanting him to calm down.

"Hiccup you don't have to do it. It was merely an idea! Calm down...We'll think of something else..." Toothless said putting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders now. "If I have too..." Hiccup watched as Toothless turned his head away, "I'll tell my father that you have no interest in becoming an honorary Night Fury, take you back to Berk, get the automatic tail and leave you there...The Night Furies won't travel to high populated areas...You'd be safe at least." Toothless whispered. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, Toothless would...leave him on Berk to keep him safe? He was willing to do that?

Hiccup for once in his life didn't know what to do. He could stay and risk the horny Night Furies, fake being Toothless's mate, or get stuck on Berk alone without him? Hiccup couldn't let that happen, Toothless was his best friend and he's never be the same without him in his life. Toothless was willing to leave him on Berk and never look back to protect him. If he could do that, then Hiccup could pretend to be Toothless's mate for a little while. His eyes fell on Toothless now, "Okay." Hiccup said.

Toothless's eyes shot open looking at him now. "What did you just...say?" Toothless asked.

"I said, okay. I'll do it, Toothless. I'll pretend to be your soon to be mate or whatever you said to do." Toothless's mouth hung open now. "Just...tell me what I have to do so I don't mess this up..." Hiccup added with a small smile.

"Hiccup...are you...sure about this?..." Toothless said with shock.

"Well bud...I don't feel like getting raped by aroused Night Furies and I honestly don't think I could survive on Berk if you're not there with me so yes. I'm sure." Hiccup told him calmly. Toothless couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. Hiccup was...agreeing to pretend to be his soon to be mate? "Toothless, we started this together and there has never been anything we couldn't do. I can do this, we can do this. We're in this together bud, like always." Hiccup smiled."Now tell me what I have to do." Hiccup added.

"You understand this won't be easy, Hiccup. Night Furies know when something doesn't look right. Its not enough to just kiss, hug, or cuddle up lovingly...You have to react to me as if we are in love with one another, with me as a human or dragon." Toothless informed him, he knew this might be to much for Hiccup. There was acting and actions but reactions would be the deciding factor in this. Toothless needed to see if Hiccup could react the way the lover should, so he stepped closer to Hiccup staring in to his eyes deeply. "Lets see if you can..." Toothless whispered before lifting a hand and cupping Hiccup's cheek, then leaning in and pressing his lips to Hiccup's gently with his eyes closed. Hiccup's eyes widened, his breathing hitched in his throat as his friend, his best friend kissed him deeply.


	11. Lover's Act

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

11; Lover's Act.

His mind had gone blank, Hiccup had no thought in the world as Toothless was kissing him. Toothless could pick up sound well and the only thing he could hear was the quickening heartbeat, the pounding in Hiccup's chest during the kiss. Toothless took his chance to take it one step further and slide his tongue in to Hiccup's mouth and twirl it around his tongue gently. That's when he heard it, the lightest moan escape from the back of Hiccup's throat. Toothless finally pulled back and lowered his had with a cocky like smile, "Huh, calmer than I expected." Toothless stated. Hiccup blinked a few times trying to process what just happened. Toothless had just...kissed him. And not just a peck on the lips either, a full blown passionate kiss and he didn't fight it at all. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" Toothless asked him.

"I–I don't...know...what...to say...Wha–what did you...Why did you...kiss me?" Hiccup forced out.

"I told you. In order to do this it has to look real, Hiccup. What I did to you, was kiss you. Something we'd have to do in front of them, I needed to see your reaction to it before we try and go in there and fool everyone. If you can't react the way a lover should to my kiss alone, then you can't do it out there." Toothless explained calmly.

Hiccup took a few minutes just standing there trying to process everything that just happened in the last 30 seconds. Toothless had kissed him, deeply too. Not even Astrid kissed him that way in the 3 years they'd been together. Of course Hiccup understood why Toothless did it, if they were going to fool an entire den full of Night Furies it had to be realistic. But why didn't he pull away or feel awkward when it was happening. Did he...like it? No, no there was no way he had enjoyed it. He was just stressed out because of everything that happened.

"Hiccup? I will ask you again and do not say something just because you want to avoid be separated. Can you handle this?" Toothless asked him in a serious tone. Hiccup didn't look at him for a moment, his mind was lost in thought. Could he do this, act romantically with Toothless until they could get out of here? Hiccup thought about the kiss, yes Toothless had done it to get his reaction which he didn't really give at all but he remembered how fast his heart was racing, how hard it pounded in his chest when he felt Toothless kiss him. It was...wrong, wasn't it? For a dragon and a human to do such things even though Toothless was human at the moment. What Hiccup didn't understand was if it was so wrong...why did it feel so right?

"I need you to do something for me before I decide, Toothless..." Hiccup said looking at him now.

"And that would be?" Toothless asked now.

"You said we had to be able to do this as you human or dragon right?..." Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded to him. "Then...kiss me in your dragon form." Hiccup told him calmly. Toothless was a bit shocked at the request but if Hiccup was giving him permission to kiss him of his own free will who was he to argue. Toothless nodded as he wrapped his wings around himself and changed forms again, now on all fours he looked up at Hiccup who came down to his knees so he was level with Toothless. Hiccup took a few deep breaths as he nodded to Toothless to go ahead.

Toothless leaned in nervously and pressed his scaled dragon lips to Hiccup's softly, and without much hesitation Hiccup melted in to it. His eyes closed softly while his hands found their way to the sides of Toothless's face, he gasped out with another moan which Toothless took advantage of to slide only the tip of his larger tongue and ran it against Hiccup's gently. Toothless couldn't believe what he felt next, he felt Hiccup's tongue move against his. Hiccup was kissing him back! Toothless groaned lowly as he moved closer which forced Hiccup to lay down beneath him. Toothless moved his lips to Hiccup's neck and lightly nipped it making Hiccup yelp out with shock and pleasure.

"To–Toothless...!" Hiccup breathed out, Toothless took it as a sign to continue and continued to kiss at the human's neck while his paw moved to Hiccup's red shirt and slid it upwards exposing his 2 pack abs and slightly muscular chest. He couldn't, Toothless couldn't do this. It couldn't go this far, he wanted Hiccup and badly but he couldn't do this with Hiccup right now because he didn't know Hiccup's feelings for him. Yes he was kissing him back but was he doing it because he loved him or because he knew it had to be done for the act. Toothless placed a final kiss on the boy's lips before transforming back to human form and looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what he'd just done. He just...made out with Toothless! Made out with him not as humans, but as human and dragon! And he had liked it. What was wrong with him?! He didn't understand what was going on with him. Hiccup wanted to run away but knew if he did he could be in danger again. Hiccup forced himself to sit up again panting as he looked at Toothless with almost scared, shocked eyes. He wasn't afraid of Toothless, he was afraid of himself. What kind of sick person was he to make out with his best friend who was a dragon and male too!

"Hiccup. While what we did is exactly what I was looking for in reactions...I can tell by your after reaction that this has...taken you by surprise, maybe even scared you. Those are the things we would have to do. Kissing deeply in either form, nips on the neck. I could feel your heart beating, fast and hard from where I was. That's the arousal reaction they need to see to believe what's going on...So I need to know if you can do that outside of this room in front of them. And give me the truth, Hiccup...Give me the answer of what you want to do, not what you think we should do." Toothless asked him in a serious tone.

"Ho–how long do we have before we have to...go out there for the ceremony?..." Hiccup found his words finally pulling his shirt back down and getting to his feet.

"An hour." Toothless replied.

"I'll give you my answer then...C–can I go walk around to think or...is someone going to try and...take me again?" Hiccup asked calmly as he could manage.

"Do I really need to answer that? You can walk around but I'm going with you. I won't talk so you can think..." Toothless responded firmly. He knew Hiccup needed to think about it but he wasn't letting him out of his sight, not after what happened earlier.

"Lets go flying then...I–its always helped clear by head before..." Hiccup suggested.

"I can handle that much." Toothless said with a nod. With that, Hiccup got his one boot on and armor which he'd take off so Toothless's mother could fix his arm which had been cut by Rago previously then the two of them left the cave and made their way outside where a few other Night Furies were relaxing in the sun, Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and opened his tail as they launched in to the sky.

Sure enough, Toothless didn't say anything so Hiccup could figure things out. Hiccup was confused, shocked, and very scared. Toothless could feel that coming off him, and Toothless wasn't stupid. Hiccup wasn't feeling all these things wondering if he could handle acting in front of the pack, it was because he'd enjoyed kissing Toothless and it scared him because Vikings didn't do that with each other much less their dragons. Toothless knew that Hiccup's father probably wouldn't agree to it and throw him off the island and Hiccup took many years to get his father's acceptance. Toothless couldn't do that Hiccup, no matter how much he loved his human.

Hiccup kept his eyes ahead of him while they were flying around on Toothless's back in deep thought. He just didn't know how to handle this. Not only did Toothless kiss him when they he was human, but Hiccup asked to be kissed while Toothless was a dragon. He had asked for it. Not an accident but straight and hell he didn't even ask, he demanded Toothless to kiss him again. What was wrong with him, and he liked it now he loved it. Kissing Toothless gave him a feeling he never had with Astrid, he didn't even think about her when they were kissing. In the 3 years he spent with Astrid, never once did he get a feeling like what he just felt with Toothless.

What was worse is it could have gone a lot farther if it weren't for Toothless stopping, Hiccup was actually wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. They were both in to it, weren't they. Did Hiccup ask Toothless about it? Was this...going to hurt their friendship? Hiccup had to figure out everything, it was tearing him apart inside. He was so confused did he like being kissed by Toothless? What did it all mean. Hiccup took a deep breath closing his eyes. He couldn't do much now, Toothless had kissed him to see if he could react like a lover should and then Hiccup had told Toothless to kiss him again. Everything had been...for a reason. That was it, it was all just for the sake of acting. Toothless had said he reacted the way a lover should, did that mean it'd work?

If Hiccup couldn't act like Toothless's lover then Hiccup was going to end back on Berk having to deal with Astrid who apparently loved him and wanted him back, and chief training, all without Toothless beside him. He had one of two choices staying with Toothless. He could deny to act like Toothless's lover and risk getting raped by lustful Night Furies who wanted him, or he could act like Toothless's lover, not get raped, and he'd get to stay with Toothless. Putting in those terms, Hiccup made his choice. "Toothless. I've decided." Hiccup finally said in serious tone.

 _"And what is it that you've decided to do Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked him calmly. This was it, no going back once he said it. Hiccup was going to stay and act like Toothless's lover until they could get away from the pack. Hiccup was hoping that in this, he could figure out what it was he was feeling in all this. For now, he would do that he had to in order to stay at Toothless's side because he was nothing without his best friend.

"I've decided that I will do it." Hiccup replied seriously, "And yes I am sure. How much time do we have left?" Hiccup asked now.

 _"20 minutes or so. Why?"_ Toothless asked him.

"I have to act like your lover, right? Well I don't know how to act like the lover of a Night Fury so Toothless, start teaching. I can do this." Hiccup gave a nod and small smile.

 _"Alright, Hiccup. If you are certain you want to do this, and are sure of it. Then I will teach you. Do you have any questions for it?"_ Toothless asked him.

"A few...First one being...that whole mating mark thing you were talking about before." Hiccup looked down at him.

 _"Mating marks are how others know that a particular dragon is taken and mated and that dragon is not to be touch lest someone has a death wish."_ Toothless responded.

"And why did you say before that if they could smell an arousal on me, they wouldn't look for a mating mark? How do you even smell arousal?" Hiccup asked.

 _"In short, being dragons means we are able to hear, see, smell better than humans. We feel the emotions as if they are waves coming off someone. Its how I knew you were scared the day you shot me down, how I knew you were upset when Astrid left, when you lied. I can tell. Anyway, for mates or those intended to become mates...Night Furies look for the emotions that radiate between the two when they are around. Which is why I told you that it wasn't enough to just say or do. It must be shown."_ Toothless explained calmly.

"Okay so its kind of like a bond between the two, like what we have...Well not in...the romantic way but the fact you and I could tell the other was scared before we were able to talk?" Hiccup questioned.

 _"Yes you could put it that way I suppose. You have heard of...soul mates?" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded when they landed on a sea stack not far from the den. "Well with dragons, all types. When selecting a mate, it goes by who you are drawn too. Like an invisible force pulling you together and no other dragon can make you feel the way you do. For example...in our case. You being my intended means that I am the one who makes you happy, the only one who can get a reaction out of you when we kiss, hug, or anything like that. If...ugh I hate even suggesting as an example but...if Rago were to come up to you and kiss you, you'd just stand there unaffected and uninterested. Basically you only respond to me, as I only respond to you. Your souls know who you belong with and no force can pull them apart."_ Toothless shrugged a bit.

"That's...pretty deep bud. And the mating mark, we don't...have to do that right?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless chuckled, _"Not unless you want to, Hiccup. It does involve mating and me biting your neck, arm or thigh. Which is why if along the lines anyone asks...we mated and I bit your inner thigh. That way you don't have to show it being obvious reasons. Any other questions?"_ Toothless asked back.

"Not really just...maybe one thing...when you...saved me from Rago...which...I thank you for...what was the argument about claims and me being off limits...and you calling me yours?" Hiccup said curiously looking over at him.

Sighing Toothless looked to his auburn haired friend. _"When a Night Fury decides to mate, he stakes a claim on his mate male or female. This means that there will be a mating soon and the person claimed is entirely off limits and anyone who tries like I said has a death wish because the dominant of the intended to be mated pair who made the claim can kill whomever tried to take his mate. There is but one way to dissolve a claim and that is for another dragon to issue a challenge to the original claimer. This is to prove dominance, if the original claimer wins he chooses the fate of the challenger. If the challenger wins he gets the one who had been claimed. Remember what I told you about soul mates, Hiccup. If this happens, the one who'd be considered the submissive must give him or herself to the challenger. Since there is no connection between souls, its more of a slave arrangement where he or she is used for offspring and personal entertainment..."_ Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as Toothless looked away now with his eyes closed.

"Th–that's awful! Can't your dad change that!..." Hiccup exclaimed.

 _"Unfortunately, no he cannot...those were the ways set ages ago, as in before the Viking and dragon wars...Challenges aren't made often since everyone keeps the peace but there are those who are relentless and stupid...and will pursue." Toothless informed him. "You can get mad at me if you want but technically...I already made a claim on you earlier when I saved you from Rago. That's why I said you were off limits...And when Rago persisted the matter, I threatened to kill him for even trying to suggest touching you, because if a challenge wasn't issued then I could of killed him for touching what's mine...that's why they backed off. Because I made it clear who you belonged too...Even by saying you're under my protection is enough...that makes a claim...Sorry...I just...lost it when I saw Rago on top of you...You've been hurt enough and I refuse to allow it any further."_ Toothless looked down.

Hiccup's eyes softened a bit, still wide but soft. Toothless had put a claim on him to save him, Hiccup smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and nuzzled into him which took Toothless by surprise. "I'm not mad at you...what you did saved me, Toothless. Thank you for doing what you did...I–I was terrified...These last few days have just been...ugh...I can't even get a minute to take a break..." Hiccup sighed out before letting go. "Looks like everyone is starting to gather...We should get back...are we...doing this act like lovers bit right away, or does it have to be announced or something?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Its already been made aware of because of my claim on you earlier...just play along. You'll know when to do something for show...it's almost like an instinct. Get on, can't be late for your own party."_ Toothless chuckled now. Hiccup got on his back as they shot off towards the den again, Hiccup took a deep breath. He could do this, he knew he could. He had Toothless with him, there was nothing he couldn't do. When they landed, Hiccup got off and the two of them walked towards the main room. They looked at one another and nodded at the same time. _"Don't be nervous, it's a very simple process. Father will let you know what to do. First is introductions to the royal family, then elders, then everyone else. I will be with you the entire time Hiccup. After introductions the room will come to a hush as my father will say a few words before making you swear to an oath, making you known as your dragon name, then you will be given something to make you one of us. Everything is alright...I promise Hiccup."_ Toothless said nuzzling against his hand.

"I trust you bud. I'm ready." Hiccup said firmly with a nod. Toothless returned it and then lifted his paw to knock on the door. It took a moment before the double doors opened wide and Hiccup took everything in, every Night Fury in the pack was there, and all eyes on him. No pressure, again. Toothless gave him a slight push to get him walking, once he had Toothless followed behind as they moved towards the front of the room where Draco sat with Ryuka on his right side, then 3 other Night Furies sat on the left. Hiccup assumed these were Toothless's siblings, then his eyes caught sight of the other 8 elders.

Hiccup stood completely still not wanting to mess this up, he saw Draco stand up with his mate and other children. _"I trust you've enjoyed your stay so far young Hiccup?"_ Draco smiled gently.

"Yes, it's been...amazing." Hiccup replied respectfully.

 _"I am pleased to hear so. You are the first human to ever reside so close our kind, it brings a great joy to this old dragon's heart to see there is at least one who understand we are simply...misunderstood. And also as its come to my attention...I am overwhelmed with happiness to hear that you are the one my eldest son, Draken or Toothless as you prefer to call him has chosen to take as his mate. You've made him very happy, young man. I thank you for such."_ Draco smiled wide.

Hiccup blushed deeply as he knelt a bit to reach Toothless and wrapped his arms around Toothless again who now turned and kissed Hiccup softly and quickly. Hiccup closed his eyes and kissed him back with a smile, he looked back to Draco. "And he has made me happier than I've been in a long time...I don't know where I'd be without him...he's more than my soon to be mate...he's my best friend, my rock, my light at the end of the tunnel...My life would be meaningless without him in it." Hiccup replied lovingly as Toothless smiled and nuzzled against Hiccup's cheek, licking him. Hiccup smiled wider and nuzzled back.

 _"Ah young love! But, there is a purpose for this evening and I believe we should get started. Draken, will you transform please. I believe it'd be much easier for us all to communicate if we all speak the same language without the use of the bond."_ Draco stated.

 _"Of course father..."_ Toothless said as Hiccup stepped back a bit while Toothless wrapped himself in his wings and transformed back to his human like form. Hiccup then watched as Draco, Ryuka, Toothless's siblings, and the elders did the same. No one else did, they stayed in their dragon forms. Once Toothless was human he came beside Hiccup and snaked a hand around his waist bringing him close as Draco approached with the royal family. This was it, the start of the ceremony and there was no backing out. It was both making him nervous and excited to be a part of all this.

"Hiccup, I would like to formally introduce you to my family and the elders of the pack. I am Draco and you know Draken very well it seems. Now I'd like for you to meet my mate, Ryuka and our other children. Dag, Alva, and Eirik." Draco said calmly. Hiccup offered a light bow with his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet Tooth–I mean...Draken's family." Hiccup said softly.

"Love...I told you that you can call me Toothless if you desire, I don't mind. I'm honored to have such a name, especially given by you." Toothless crooned to him.

"I'm just being respectful, Tooth..." Hiccup replied laying his head on Toothless's shoulder.

"Nonsense my boy! You are one of us, and soon to be part of the family. No need for the formalities, Hiccup. Now, I'd like to introduce to you the elders of the tribe..." Draco laughed slightly. "On the right from the throne out is Freyr, Unzo, Kageko, and Goran. On the left from the throne out is Halvar, Isak, Kine, and you've met Kahli already." Hiccup offered a bow to them as well.

"We are pleased to have you among is, young Hiccup." Freyr gave a nod to him.

"It is an honor to meet the one who ended the war between dragons and human. Your people must be quite proud of you." Unzo stated calmly.

"They are, as am I. He is known as the pride of Berk back on his island." Toothless added in now as he kissed Hiccup's cheek which made him blush lightly.

"Yes, I recall you stating such Hiccup Haddock. Did you not also mention in your introduction that you are to become the next chief of your island?" Kahli questioned in a soft tone.

"Yes ma'am. That is very much true...I will begin training when my love and I return." Hiccup replied to her.

"There will be plenty of time for stories over dinner. It is time to make this young man part of our pack..." Ryuka said softly to her mate. He nodded as Ryuka and the other children stepped back. Toothless gave Hiccup a light kiss as he stepped back with his siblings now. Hiccup knew it was time, he'd take an oath and be part of them, their pack. He could do this. He knew he could. Hiccup nodded to Draco firmly now.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said with his hands at his sides.


	12. Change

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

12; Change.

Draco stood before Hiccup with a smile as Toothless stood beside his father holding a small vial, it was skinny and the bottle was clear, there was a blue liquid in it. Hiccup assumed that's what he'd be given to make him part Night Fury, to make him official in the pack. His eyes never left Draco's. "Hiccup Haddock the Third. You have been chosen as the first human to me accepted in to the pack of the Night Furies. You have shown many attributes that mean a great deal to us such as bravery, strength, kindness, laughter, honesty, courage, friendship, love, and above all loyalty. You have show us that you understand we are misunderstood creatures who mean no harm but only trying to survive. We owe a great deal to you for all you've done to end the way between humans and dragons by the means of taking on a large beast and losing your left leg. As well, my family and I owe you a great deal for saving our son and bringing him home to us." Draco said to him, but loud enough to be heard by all.

Hiccup stood firm and still as Kahli came down from her seat and moved in front of Hiccup now as Draco stepped to the side. "Hiccup Haddock the Third. Raise your right hand and place your left over you're heart. You will repeat after me..." Hiccup nodded as he raised his right hand and placed his left over his heart. "I will stand with my pack and defend them. I will not betray my pack or face treason. The secrets entrusted to me will never pass my lips. I will never surrender, I will never bend or break. I will respect all laws and follow without question. This is my pack. This is my home. And I will harm those who harm my family. I am the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. I am the Night Fury, may my roar make all outsiders tremble in fear. This is my solemn vow." Kahli stated firmly.

Hiccup's eyes fell on Toothless only a moment to see him smile at him, Hiccup took a deep breath. That was a lot to say and hardly passable for repeating after someone, luckily. Hiccup had a fantastic memory and didn't need to be told twice. "I will stand with my pack and defend them. I will not betray my pack or face treason. The secrets entrusted to me will never pass my lips. I will never surrender, I will never bend or break. I will respect all laws and follow without question. This is my pack. This is my home. And I will harm those who harm my family. I am the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. I am the Night Fury, may my roar make all outsiders tremble in fear. This is my solemn vow." He recited in a firm, strong tone. Kahli nodded as she stepped back allowing Draco to stand in front of Hiccup again.

"Welcome to the pack of the Night Furies and from this day forward you will be known to others as Hiccup among this pack. For it was who you are that has brought you here. And I expect nothing less than for you to continue being yourself." Draco smiled. He got to keep his name?! This night just made his top 10 of best nights ever. "This liquid is the essence of the Night Fury, Hiccup. When nestlings are born, they are hatched in this which allows their magic to be integrated in to their bodies. This liquid is what gives us all our abilities, being you are human it will grant some abilities and because we've never done this before...we can't be sure exactly which. Or how it will affect you. Is this still a chance you are willing to take, Hiccup." Draco asked sternly.

"I am. Just one question...Is it going to hurt?" Hiccup asked him.

"That I cannot tell you for I do not know. The change could be instant, delayed or come at different times. As a precaution...I have asked my 3 sons to hold you still that way like with nestlings you do not lose control of the magic. Is this alright with you?" Draco replied.

"There hasn't been anything thrown at me that I couldn't handle as long as I have Toothless...and that isn't about to change now. It is fine with me, Draco." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Hiccup, you must be prepared for that if you experience any physical changes from this...You may not be able to return to your island for it would risk us all...You still choose to accept with that understanding?" Kahli stated now. Toothless looked at him with worry now, he wasn't aware of this. Had he known he wouldn't of allowed this to happen. He couldn't let Hiccup give up his life but Hiccup smiled at Toothless now which shocked him.

"Don't even say it Toothless. I know what you're thinking without you speaking it...And I still choose to accept the fate of the Gods. If I change physically and cannot return to Berk...then that is how it will be. I've always gone where the wind takes me, and this is no different. If this my fate, then I accept it with open arms." Hiccup smiled.

"But Hiccup...you're dad...the tribe...You can't...give all that up..." Toothless said softly. Hiccup leaned in and kissed Toothless deeply before pulling back with gentle eyes.

"It's my choice, Toothless. And this is what I choose to do. At the end of the day or night...No matter where I am, what I am, or who I become...It ends with you be my side and that is all I'll ever need in life. You save me, I save you. You have my back, and I have yours. That's the way it's been, and will forever to continue to be. There is no force on earth that can keep us away from one another. We're stuck together and that's a fate I'd never change." Hiccup said, at this Toothless's eyes widened at his words. "I'm ready, Draco." Hiccup said looking at Toothless's father now.

"Truer words have never been said. Dag, Eirik, Draken. Take your places." Draco ordered them. Dag and Eirik stood to the left and right of Hiccup as Toothless took his place in front holding the vial up to him. "I will remind everyone to stay quiet. Hiccup my sons will not hold you down unless you lose control. But they are on standby just incase. I said it before and I'll say it again. I do know how this will react to you being human...remain as still as you can and keep a clear head." Draco told him.

"Understood." Hiccup replied as his eyes met Toothless's, taking the vial from him gently.

"Hiccup..." Toothless said softly.

"I'm okay...I have you so I know I'm okay. Stay with me and it'll be okay, Toothless." Hiccup smiled as he kissed Toothless once more and stepped back. "As Gobber would put it...Bottoms up." Hiccup said as he placed the vial to his mouth and downed it in one shot. It had an awful taste to it but he swallowed it regardless and stuck his tongue out while his body shivered quickly then he remained still.

"Taste bad?" Toothless asked him with a chuckle at the face he made.

"Gods it was worse than Gothi's cure for eel pox...Bleh!" Hiccup shook again to illustrate the grossness of it.

"That bad huh? How do you feel?" Toothless questioned curiously.

"I actually feel fi–..." Hiccup didn't get the chance to finish as he felt an overwhelming amount of pain shoot through his body, so much that it forced him to his knees gasping for air.

"Hiccup!" Toothless said with worry crouching down to get eye level with him.

"Boys..." Draco said as Dag and Eirik went to hold Hiccup's arms but Toothless glared at them.

"No, not yet...he's just in pain...Hiccup...Hiccup love look at me...come on...over here. Look at me, focus on me." Toothless said putting his hand on Hiccup's hand now.

"Too–Tooth..less...so...much pain..." Hiccup whimpered out weakly.

"Ssh...I know...I know...Just look at me, it'll be over soon...I promise love...It's okay remember...I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side...we'll do this together, like we always do. Focus on me...don't look anywhere else...just me...You can do this. I know you can." Toothless encouraged him gently. Suddenly Hiccup's body began to glow blue, a purple aura around him. People in the room began to gasp at the sight.

"Toothless...what's happening to me!" Hiccup whined.

"It's the magic taking over. We don't have a choice son. Dag, Eirik. Hold him." Draco ordered them, again both boys tried to touch Hiccup but couldn't.

"We can't touch him, it burned us father." Eirik called to him.

"Then I'll do it... Get back." Toothless growled as wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist and cupped his cheek. "Hiccup, look at me...Ah! You have to control it, you have too...think of something happy. Don't think about the pain and don't be afraid. I'm right here, you aren't alone. Keep your eyes on me...come on. It's okay...it's all okay, just like you told me...Ssh...easy...relax..." Toothless soothed ignoring the burning he was feeling, it didn't matter. Hiccup needed him more.

Hiccup panted a few times as he nodded, he took a few deep breaths and thought about everything good in his life, all memories of him and Toothless flooded his mind. As the pain began to slowly fade, he saw the memory only hours before of him and Toothless kissing. It brought a smile to his face. "That's it...that's my Hiccup...come on, you're almost there." Toothless said happily now.

Hiccup found his way to his feet as Toothless stood with him staring in to his eyes. They all watched as Hiccup's auburn hair turn black, his forest green eyes turned the color of Toothless's, there were a few scales appearing on his hands, neck, cheeks, and nose. Even his skin tanned slightly, not far off from its original color. Toothless felt Hiccup stop shaking as he stepped back a bit to get a better look at his human, he smiled wide. Hiccup's pain faded as did the glow around him, he stood there a minute letting it settle. The last thing to appear was the symbol of a Night Fury on the back of his neck.

Hiccup smiled softly at Toothless, "...I suddenly don't feel so good..." Before falling forward and into unconsciousness, Toothless stepped in and caught him in his arms carefully.

Toothless held him bridal style in his arms, "Hiccup...Hiccup...wake up love...come on..." Toothless shook him slightly and nuzzled his cheek. No response.

"It's alright son...he's just tired. All the pain and the change, take him to rest. You can bring him to enjoy the party when he awakens." Ryuka said softly smiling to Toothless now.

"I'll do that...thank you mother, father." Toothless said as he carried Hiccup back to their room and laid him on his bedroll, covering him up and laying beside him. He put a small kiss on Hiccup's cheek before sighed and sitting against the wall just watching him intently. 'I never knew I could see you more beautiful than I already did...I love you my Hiccup...' Toothless thought gently. Toothless while watching him lay there couldn't help but think about what abilities Hiccup would gain, he already had slight changes to his physical appearance which meant he couldn't return to Berk in risk of the secret getting out or starting another war because Stoick would assume Toothless did something to him.

Hiccup hadn't cared though, he said he'd fully give it up if it happened. This baffled Toothless honestly, why would he give up what he fought so hard to be accepted in to? And all those things Hiccup said about the two of them, being stuck together forever, always having another's backs, and never needing no one else in his life but him. Had Hiccup said that because he genuinely meant it or because it was part of the act? For all Toothless knew Hiccup could wake up realizing he changed and be upset about not returning to Berk. Toothless didn't know but he knew every kiss he shared with Hiccup so far made him fall more in love with the boy.

Toothless wondered if perhaps while they were acting as lovers, Hiccup could see how he'd be treated being his lover? In a way to show him it wasn't so bad loving a dragon who could turn human but from what Toothless recalled, Hiccup had been shocked at their first kiss, but more in to it and even kissing back when Toothless was in his dragon form. He'd have to remember that, during the party would be a real test to their acting. Night Furies among their packs were incredibly affectionate and didn't care who saw. This would give Toothless the chance to have a little more fun with Hiccup and show him more about his kind. Yes this could work out fine, Hiccup responded well to his kisses but Toothless had to also factor in that Hiccup was very confused about his feelings now, he saw it on the boy's face after their make out session earlier.

Toothless would have to wait and see where it went, also he wanted to know about the break up between Hiccup and Astrid. He knew that was still on Hiccup's mind and eating away at him because Hiccup had made the remark that he was human and wanted to know why the other dragons wanted him so badly because not even Astrid had wanted him and she was human. Toothless knew that Hiccup and Astrid never had sex since he was pretty much always with him, more to the that point, Toothless knew that premarital sex among Vikings was forbidden. That was another thing on Toothless's mind. Mating season.

It was only a few weeks away and just kissing Hiccup was enough to get him riled to take him then and there but he'd stopped himself, that was going to get a lot more difficult to do as the weeks passed. Toothless had to control himself because if he didn't he would take Hiccup in a moment of lust and desire, and it would be no different than with Rago trying to do it. Toothless couldn't do that to Hiccup, it would ruin them forever as friends too. Toothless wanted Hiccup to love him, but he wanted Hiccup to figure it out on his own.

(2 hours later)

Hiccup groaned beginning to wake up, he sat up putting a hand to his head. Gods he had such a headache and barely remembered anything after taking that oath during the ceremony. His eyes adjusted to dimly lit cave and looked around, he didn't see Toothless. "Too–Toothless?!" Hiccup called out. Toothless came right inside seeing him awake and smiled softly as he crouched down before Hiccup.

"You gave us a scare in there, Hiccup...What do you remember?" Toothless asked.

"Not much after the oath..." Hiccup replied looking at him now.

"You took the liquid that I gave you, remember? The one that would make you part of the pack. You were in a lot of pain during the transformation...after it was over you blacked out and I brought you back here to rest." Toothless informed him. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, that was right all that pain and glowing. He remembered Toothless being there with him the whole time, talking him through it.

"Di–did I change?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"You did, not a lot but they are changes that are going to prevent you from returning to Berk...Here, I'll get you a mirror..." Toothless said as he went out of the cave for a second then returned with one handing it to Hiccup. He took a deep breath and looked in to it, he saw the scales, eyes, and hair had changed. Looking to his hands he said them on the tops running inside his shirt. Hiccup put the mirror down and took off his armor and red shirt. This was something Toothless hadn't noticed obviously due to the clothes being on but now he could see that Hiccup had scales running along his spine, sides, arms, and the symbol of the Night Fury was on his neck.

"Wow...My skin is even tanner..." Hiccup breathed out trying to settle with it. He couldn't go back to Berk like this, he'd never have a way to explain it. Sure he could say he dyed his hair, there were ways to do it. They'd done it once when Astrid posed as Heather to get back the book of dragons from the outcasts when they were enemies. And as for the eyes, he knew they could change from the time of being a kid to being older. The skin, he spent a lot of time in the sun. The scales on his face, hands, and neck. There was no hiding that from his dad, now he needed a way to never return and there was only one way to do that. He had to make them think he was dead.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine...Just thinking..." Hiccup replied getting his shirt back on and sighing. "Toothless...we're going to need to pull of something huge to stay away from Berk...And I think I know how." Hiccup said looking at his friend now.

"And that would be?" Toothless said curiously, he saw Hiccup's eyes fill with sadness.

"We have to make my dad think I died...It's the only way he won't come in search of us...I–I'll have Alvin tell him that I got hurt or some kind of infection that...killed me..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Hiccup, no. We are not making your dad think you're are dead! We'll think of something else..." Toothless began.

"Toothless, no choice right now. Look at me, I can't hide it and I took an oath to protect the pack...And I don't go back on my word..." Hiccup stated firmly. It was then that Toothless's eyes widened as he watched all of the dragon scales fade, his eyes returned to normal, so did his hair. "What...why are you looking at me like you see two heads?..." Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup the...it went away. Everything is back to normal...Just look." Hiccup took the mirror again and looked at it, his eyes widened as well. Toothless was right, everything was gone and it'd been there not even 2 seconds ago. "The only thing that didn't fade was the symbol on your neck..." Toothless said rather astonished.

"This is...good? Or bad?" Hiccup asked now not sure what to make of it.

"I don't know...Lets go see my father, maybe he can make some sense of it. The party is still going on...If you're feeling up to it that is?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually...I'm hungry and have a strange hankering for fish..." Hiccup said, Toothless just laughed at him.

"Yeah, we love our fish. Come on and uh...don't forget that we're still acting like lovers..." Toothless reminded him. Hiccup nodded to him then noticed that the front of Toothless's chest was slightly burnt.

"Toothless, how did this happen?...When did you get burned?" Hiccup asked looking up at him.

"It was you, Hiccup. When you started to change my dad ordered my brothers to hold you, but they got burnt touching you. So I hugged you, got burnt a little. I'm fine, Hiccup. It's already healing as you can see..." Toothless chuckled.

"Why would you do that...what if I had hurt you..." Hiccup asked with concern.

"Hiccup...calm down. I didn't care, you needed me more. You were scared and in pain when you changed, I made you focus on me and think about something happy remember? You told me you'd be fine if I stayed with you, so I did." Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup's nose. "Now relax and lets go." Toothless told him. Hiccup felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he nodded shyly and followed Toothless out of the cave and back towards the main room.

"Ah! There he is. The man of the hour, feeling better I hope?" Draco greeted with a wide smile.

"Yeah, much actually..." Hiccup replied to him with a smile.

"Father. Can we speak to you a moment?" Toothless asked gently. Rago walked by scoffing as he looked over Hiccup now.

"Didn't he have scales and black hair earlier?" Rago asked.

"Will you get lost and stop eyeing up my future mate before reconsider my idea of killing you for trying to rape what's mine..." Toothless growled out, Rago walked away now chuckling. "And yes...he did have the scales and black hair when he woke up too...then they just disappeared, we were hoping you could tell us why father?" Toothless stated looking at Draco now.

"Hm...I suppose it could be an ability like ours. To change from our true forms to our human forms...He can't become a dragon, so his appearance changed to look similar to our humanoid ones. How strange, and they just disappeared when he woke up?" Draco asked.

"Well no...they faded when we were talking about how to stay away from Berk." Toothless added.

"Hm...tell me everything you talked about." Draco asked.

"Well Hiccup was suggesting we make his father think he died...so he wouldn't wonder where we are. I told him no that he couldn't do that." Toothless began.

"And I said we have no choice because I couldn't hide everything at the same time I took an oath to protect the pack and I didn't go back on my word...which means I refuse to give away our secret by showing myself like this..." Hiccup stated.

"How interesting..." Kahli stated now coming beside Draco.

"What?...You're all staring at me like Toothless was..." Hiccup said.

"Well that's because everything just came back again love...Father, what do you make of it?" Toothless asked curiously.

"Its almost as if...there are trigger words to match his thoughts. You said they disappeared when you mentioned hiding it, correct?" Ryuka said softly. Hiccup nodded to her, "And yet they've returned when you said showing yourself...Hiccup dear, will you do something for me?" Ryuka asked smiling.

"Um...sure...?" Hiccup replied.

"I want you to close your eyes and think back to whatever it was when you were with Draken in the cave. About not being able to hide these features. I also want you to say the word hide out loud." Ryuka stated. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes, he got a picture of having to stay away from Berk, making his father think he was dead because he couldn't hide his dragon features.

"Hide." Hiccup said.

"Incredible!" Draco exclaimed.

"Now, keep your eyes closed and think about the oath you made to protect the pack, and its secrets. That when you are among us, you can show yourself. And say the word show." Ryuka asked him. Hiccup did as he was told, he thought about not having to hide when he was with Toothless and the rest of the pack, that he could be himself or his new self at least. A smile came to his face.

"Show." Hiccup repeated.

"This is amazing. I was right. You can open your eyes now..." Ryuka said as Hiccup opened his eyes. "Just like us, we can hide or show our human forms based on what we think. For you, Hiccup it is the same. I don't even believe you have to say the words hide or show, just be thinking about what you want to do. When you're with your tribe on Berk, think of hiding the features. When you are with us, think about showing them." Ryuka explained.

"Hiccup, this is great! This means we don't have to make your dad think you're dead! Oh thank Odin!" Toothless smiled wide as he hugged Hiccup tightly, Hiccup was so happy. He could live among both without blowing the secret, he could stay with Toothless. Hiccup hugged him back, they broke apart and stared in to one another's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing each other deeply. The room turned in to a mix of clapping and roaring from the Night Furies who hadn't changed in to their humanoid forms. The two stepped the kiss, Hiccup blushing a deep red.

"And now I believe it is time for this party to really get started!" Draco announced happily.


	13. Have To Know

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

13; Have To Know.

It'd been two weeks since that night, and nothing in Hiccup's life could of made it better. However, something did arrive today that drastically changed his mood. Sharpshot had returned to the den with mail from Berk, that's right. Actual mail as in more than one letter. One from his dad, one from Gobber, one each from his friends, one from Astrid's parents and low and behold, a letter from Astrid herself. As soon as Hiccup took the letters from him, Sharpshot laid down to eat and take a rest, it was a long flight with the many letters.

Toothless and him had been sitting in the main room talking about some of their adventures to Draco, Ryuka, Alva, Dag, and Eirik. Some of the others were listening in too but when he got those letters, his whole face changed going over which letter belonged to which person. He had sent one letter to his dad a week ago and now he was getting 8 back, his father must of let them know Hiccup made contact finally and everyone wanted to know how he was doing. As he went over them, he came across the one with Astrid's name on it and sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"Hiccup lad, are you alright?" Draco asked gently.

"Yeah...Just...letters from Berk. Didn't think there would be so many..." Hiccup replied slowly, Toothless knew that tone. Hiccup was upset which is something he didn't want. Hiccup had been so happy this last week until now, and it was because of that girl again. Toothless growled a bit as Hiccup looked at him and shook his head. "Don't Toothless..." Hiccup whispered.

"Well why don't you and Draken retire to your cave for the evening. It's been a long day and you did very well with your magic training, Hiccup. Good night to you both." Draco smiled.

"Thank you father. Are you ready love?" Toothless asked as he nuzzled against Hiccup's cheek gently. Hiccup nodded and got to his feet as he picked up Sharpshot who was still sleeping and followed Toothless back to their room. Once inside Hiccup placed Sharpshot down on the bedroll and then sat down leaning against the wall with the letters. "Didn't expect so many back did you?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shook his head a few times, unrolling the one from his dad to read it over. **"Son, I'm glad to hear you're alright and doing a little better. Only been a few days and wish you were back home with us. Gobber has been missing his helper, and from what I hear the academy needs their leader back. Can't wait to see you, don't stay away to long. Your Father."** Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Who are those from?" Toothless asked, he hadn't read the names and he much more he couldn't read the alphabet like Hiccup could. Toothless only knew Astrid was involved somehow because of how quickly Hiccup's mood had changed earlier.

"Letters from Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Astrid's parents...and Astrid." Hiccup mumbled out reaching for the letter from Gobber now and opening it to read it. **"Lad, best be hurryin up with that soul searchin. I can't be runnin this forge without ya. No one can make or sharpen a weapon faster than yew. Glad yew are doing well, your old man told us when yer letter came in. Decided I wanted to send ya one too. Hope you find whatever it is yer lookin for. Miss ya, Gobber."** Hiccup chuckled a bit. Of course Gobber wanted him back, they made a good team with weapons and getting them done on time.

Toothless watched as he put it down and pick up another one, unrolling it and holding it to read. **"Hiccup you gotta come back. These idiots are driving me crazy and I'm half tempted to let my Meatlug knock them out until you return. They won't follow the lessons or training. Please! Anyway glad your good and alive, not that I doubted you because you have Toothless and we know he'd never let anything happen to you. We'd come visit you but we know you probably want to be alone to get over Astrid. We have our suspicions that there was more to it than what you told us but its your thing not ours. Speaking of Astrid, she hasn't attended class since you left. Her parents say she barely leaves her house or flies Stormfly anymore. Hope to hear from you soon. Your friend, Fishlegs."** Hiccup read slowly.

"See, I've always liked Fishlegs. At least he knows I'd never let anything happen to you..." Toothless smiled proudly, but seeing Hiccup's face turned sadder he sat down beside him and put an arm over his shoulder. "Don't think about her, not worth it remember...you've made it this long...just what you wanted to do. To get over her, don't let this get to you. Astrid should feel bad about whatever she did to you and I still want to know but that's your decision." Toothless said trying to lift his mood a little.

"Yeah, I was okay until I hear she's not even flying Stormfly...She shouldn't have to suffer for Astrid's mistake..." Hiccup sighed out as he reached for another letter and unrolled it. **"If Fishlegs gives us one more lecture we're going to blast him with Barf and Belch. He's a terrible teacher! If you come back we swear we'll follow every lesson and not goof around. Please Hiccup! Its torture! This is worse than when Dagur was fighting us! We'll be good! Just come back."** Hiccup couldn't help but smile at that reaching for another.

"Mutton heads, the both of them." Toothless shook his head with a sigh.

"That they are bud, this ones from Snotlout. Great..." Hiccup mumbled opening it to read. **"I swear Hookfang and I are going to track you down and kill you ourselves for leaving us with fishface while you get over Astrid! He's terrible, Gobber would of been a better choice! I'm going to kick your butt when you get back for doing this to us. One another note, were you being serious about me having Astrid? Like are you two done done, for good? You know I've been after her for years and then you just had to go and lose your leg all heroic like and she fell for you instantly. Well this just awkward quick, and don't take that hero comment to your head! I'm still better than you, I could of taken on the Red Death just fine! Just hurry up and get back to Berk before I kill Fishlegs. Snotlout."** Hiccup rolled his eyes in defeat almost. The leg remark, he just had to make it didn't he! As if he needed reminding why Astrid left him, then did a complete turn around wanting him back.

"Does that moron really think he could defeat the read death?! Is he...never mind, not going to ask a question I know the answer too." Toothless scoffed as Hiccup reached for another rolled up peace of paper, he read the writing a few times. "Who is that one from...Astrid or her parents?" Toothless asked.

"Her parents...Just listen bud." Hiccup said as he cleared his throat now, **"Dear Hiccup. Glad to hear you are well. We had hoped your letter to your father would state you were coming back. I'm afraid we can't say Astrid is well, she has refused to leave her room except to eat, bathe, or relieve herself. Eating is a task, sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't. We're quite worried about her. She says she won't come out until you return because she wants to talk to you. We know she is very upset about what happened the day you left, we had to hold her down so she wouldn't chase you. Since then she doesn't fly her dragon anymore, or attend the classes in the academy. We know it's a lot to ask but could you maybe come back and talk her out of this depression. Maybe consider taking her back, I think she understands leaving you was a bad idea for it to affect her this badly. We still think you two could work, just start over. Please, just consider it. We've told Astrid you made contact and to write you a letter, not sure if she will or not. All the best Cuyler and Helga Hofferson."** Hiccup read lowly as he put his head down closing his eyes.

Hiccup didn't know Astrid was in such bad shape, he didn't think she would be this affected by his leaving. It wasn't like Astrid to get like this, to lock herself away and refuse to come out or miss training. Hiccup wondered now if he should go back to get her to snap out of it but then again he wasn't completely over her. Yes being among the Night Furies, and Toothless helped a lot. Gave him something to do, to learn these new abilities and acting like Toothless's lover was a major distraction that was having him have to rethink a lot of things, mainly his feelings. Ever since they'd starting this act to appear as lovers its made Hiccup wonder a lot about his feelings, himself. He still had no answer for why he was so drawn to Toothless, his best friend who with each kiss they shared big or small, Hiccup enjoyed more and more. Hiccup looked to the last letter, Astrid's letter to him. Toothless saw Hiccup's face, a deep look of thought plastered there.

"Hiccup...I don't think that's such a good idea...This could entirely relapse your recovery, you know what its going to say. She's going to apologize and beg you to come back to Berk to talk and give her another chance. Don't do it to yourself. You've come a long way from when we left." Toothless told him now. He didn't want Hiccup to possibly consider taking Astrid back, then Toothless would never get his chance with him. Toothless had been doing a lot of thinking too, if he should talk to Hiccup about his feelings but it might be to obvious if he asked out right if Hiccup enjoyed kissing him. Of course he did, Toothless could feel it whenever they did kiss. Sure they kissed to act for the others, to keep Hiccup safe but were Hiccup's reactions part of the act, or were they real reactions. The first kiss they shared was real, there was no denying the fast heartbeat, and moans Hiccup let off.

Mating season was now two weeks away and Toothless's desire was getting harder to suppress. He either needed to make a move or get them away from the den. If mating season started and they didn't mate it was going to show the others they were lying and anyone who wanted Hiccup would make a try for him, regardless of Toothless's warnings to stay away. Toothless needed to get Hiccup to make a decision and quickly, he'd been doing all he could to show Hiccup his feelings but Hiccup just thought it was part of the act. Maybe if they were alone and making out again it would help him see it. That and Toothless wanted to see if without the acting, and the eyes of others on them if Hiccup still had the same reaction. They kissed at random all the time in front of the others, would Hiccup still have the same reaction to him if they weren't being watched?

"I have to read it...I might even have to reply or take a trip back to get her to snap out of this. As much as I hate what she did, I still meant what I said that day...I would never forgive myself if something happened to her...I'm not going to let her guilt kill her...she messed up and she realizes that. What hurts her isn't that I left, its what I told her before we took off." Hiccup sighed starting to unroll it.

"What did you tell her?..." Toothless asked.

"Then when I came back I'd be happier and ready to take on the chief training...and I promised her that I wouldn't love her anymore. And like I said...when I make a promise Toothless...I don't break it. I don't care how much she loves me or wants me back...What she did is something I can neither forget or forgive her for...and that's why I won't take her back no matter how badly she wants me back...But I'm still not going to let...a tribe member die because she's hates herself for what she let happen. That's not what a chief does, Toothless...and if I'm going to be the future chief..." Hiccup tailed off now.

"I know, and I understand. I just...don't want you to be upset again. You're my best friend and I never want to see you that hurt again...I've never seen you cry until that night...or seen you so angry. And its because of her that you were..." Toothless said firmly.

"And this is probably gonna hurt to read but I have to know what's going on in her head...That or it's going to make me really angry because its full of lies..." Hiccup growled a bit.

"I've never heard you growl before..." Toothless said a little shocked.

"Must be the dragon in me." Hiccup chuckled sticking his tongue out at Toothless now, one thing was for sure that whenever Hiccup was around Toothless he couldn't stay mad or upset. But then again it had always been that way for him. Toothless just naturally made him feel better, because they'd always been there for one another or did it mean something else? Hiccup took a breath as he started to read over the letter, this one he didn't read out loud incase it mentioned the break up being because of him being incomplete to her. Toothless began to feel nervous, he wanted to know what the stupid liar was saying to Hiccup. He was going to make it appoint to learn the symbols so he would be able to read along with Hiccup.

 _ **'Hiccup. I'm so relieved to hear you are okay, I have been so worried about you...nothing feels right with you away. Please come back...I want to be able to talk to you...I don't want you to come back not loving me anymore. I know I messed up, and I hate myself for what I did to you. I swear on my life I'll never hurt you again. We can start over, we can get married, just like you wanted too. I never told you how beautiful that ring was...I don't care about the leg thing. It doesn't mean anything, you're still the same amazing, smart, handsome boy I fell in love with. Please...give me another chance to prove how sorry I am...I was wrong to say you weren't a complete man, you're very complete and perfect the way you are...I'm begging you to come back to me. I love you, I love you so much Hiccup...come back to me babe. I want you and only you...I can't even function with you gone, I can't fly anymore because it just reminds me of you and the guilt gets worse...I'm sorry I lied to you, and hurt you but if you give me a chance I can make it right...please Hiccup...please. I miss you...If you're not back in two weeks I'm coming to look for you...I just can't be away from you anymore...its tearing me apart...I love you.'**_ Hiccup couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Hiccup...?" Toothless said to him now seeing his eyes widen, but something that shocked him was seeing Hiccup's eyes soon narrowed and not like normal either. His pupils turned to thin slits like Toothless's did when he was mad. Hiccup wasn't upset, or shocked, he was mad. No, he was furious and that was clear when he began to snarl angrily crushing the paper in his hand. "Are you...alright?" Toothless asked, then he saw it. The paper in Hiccup's hand ignited in to flames, reducing it to ash in a second flat. Toothless's eyes widened seeing this, not even he could do that.

"How...How dare she! She thinks a stupid apology is going to fix what she did to me! Sucking up to me and telling me things I wanted to hear a week an a half ago!? Calling me babe like its all okay! Saying if I don't come back in 2 weeks she'll come look for me. And its tearing her apart!? Sorry to disappoint Astrid but you have no idea what it feels like to have your heart stabbed then cut from your chest to be stomped on repeatedly! How dare she! I should go back just to give her a piece of my mind!" Hiccup seethed out angrily. Toothless panicked, Night Furies had incredible hearing, if they heard Hiccup yelling about Astrid they might start to question things. Not having another choice, Toothless grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the bedroll climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply to get him to stop yelling.

Hiccup's body seemed to relax instantly at the feeling of Toothless kissing him, his eyes returned to normal and then closed melting in to the kiss. Toothless ran his tongue along Hiccup's lips which he opened to let Toothless in. Hiccup felt Toothless slide his tongue in to his mouth and run it along his tongue slowly, Hiccup moaned softly, panting almost. Why did he like this! Why did he like kissing his best friend! How did Toothless's kiss calm him down so easily? Hiccup's mind raced with questions but he couldn't find the strength to struggle. Or was it he didn't want to struggle? Did he want this, to be kissed by Toothless?

The feeling was there again, his heart racing in his chest. This wasn't a feeling he got with Astrid when she had kissed him, not that their kisses were as ever as deep or passionate as these, what did that mean? Did that mean he was attracted to Toothless? Liked him as in more than a friend or was it just because his emotions were so conflicted with everything going on between Astrid wanting him back, and the fact he and Toothless were acting like lovers to keep himself from getting taken advantage of by horny dragons? Nothing made sense to him anymore except he knew after reading that letter from Astrid, he realized that he achieved what he left Berk to do and that was to get over Astrid.

If nothing else made sense to him, he was sure of this fact. He was definitely no longer in love with Astrid. All he felt towards her was extreme dislike and animosity. And it was all thanks to Toothless getting him out of there and all this happening. Hiccup and Toothless were still kissing deeply, Toothless's lips moved along his jaw line to his neck and licked up it sending a shiver through Hiccup's body. Toothless grinned almost as he lightly nipped at the spot between his neck and shoulder making Hiccup bite his lip to suppress a moan from escaping. No good because Toothless's hearing was out of this world.

"Toothless..." Hiccup gasped out lightly panting. Toothless released his wrists as Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck as if to pull him closer to him. Toothless growled a bit, if Hiccup didn't stop then he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from taking him right now.

 _'Stop...stop now...'_ Toothless told himself but couldn't. Hiccup wasn't pushing him off, he was pulling him in for more. Toothless gave a light nip on Hiccup's ear lobe making him moan out fully without holding back. Hiccup's eyes widened, what was he doing! He was getting turned on by his dragon, his best friend! And he was loving every minute of it. What was wrong with him! He had to stop this, he couldn't do this. It wasn't right.

"Tooth...less...St–stop..." Hiccup tried to force out. Toothless rocked his lower half against Hiccup's making their members rub against one another with the clothes still on. Hiccup felt himself start to harden, he moved his hands to his Toothless's chest and push him back. He had to stop it, he couldn't do this. He was so confused right now, it was to much at once. "Toothless! St–stop it!" Hiccup said louder now. Toothless froze hearing the fear and confusing in Hiccup's voice and snapped out of it, he saw the fear in his eyes and backed off him quickly.

"Hiccup I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I didn't...mean to..." Toothless panicked. What had he done, he lost control even if for a brief moment but he'd lost control and didn't stop when he told himself too, or when Hiccup told him too. Hiccup had forced himself to his feet now breathing heavily, still very much freaked out about what just happened between them.

"Wha–what just...happened Toothless...W–why did...you do that!" Hiccup asked him with wide eyes. They made out, again! And this time it wasn't to test his reactions, or to show off to the other Night Furies. This was just because it happened and neither of them stopped until he'd realized he was getting turned on by it. Hiccup was more confused than ever now and didn't know what to do.

"Hiccup...you don't understand...I lost control...that's all...I'm sorry...You were yelling about Astrid and I didn't want anyone to get suspicious so I kissed you to shut you up. It wasn't meant to go that far...I'm so sorry...Gods I'm so sorry..." Toothless said in response. What he just did could scare Hiccup off for good and he didn't want that but him losing control could of very well cost him Hiccup or worse, pushed him back towards Astrid. Toothless couldn't deal with that if he pushed Hiccup back to Astrid because of this whole thing.

"How far was it supposed to go then, Toothless...You just...rubbed...your...and...I got...Oh Thor I can't even say it..." Hiccup covered his head with his hands closing his eyes trying to make any inch of sense to what happened.

"We're supposed to be acting like lovers remember, what are they going to think with you yelling about Astrid..." Toothless whispered harshly. "These caves don't have doors like on Berk, Hiccup and if someone walked in to investigate the yelling and saw what we were doing they'd have turn right around to leave because interrupting the mating process is forbidden in the pack. It is grounds for immediate death. I had to make sure people would stay out, to make it believable...Now will you please calm down long enough for us to go outside. At least in the air you can yell all you want because everyone is asleep..."Toothless asked him.

It was a lie. In every meaning of the word too. Toothless had done it to shut him up but once he started he wanted a lot more and told himself to stop but didn't. His urges were getting worse with each passing day and he had to do something to get it together. Hiccup hadn't said anything about the kissing though, which made Toothless wonder if he was upset about what they did or that he got aroused by it? Getting turned on by another male, a dragon no less could take its toll on being confused? Right? Maybe Hiccup was mad at himself because he liked it but felt it was wrong because of the fact they were different species, same gender, and best friend.

It was certainly a possibility given how Hiccup reacted until he realized what was going on. Maybe Hiccup did like him, but was confused and scared about it. Toothless knew one thing he could do, he could tell Hiccup his feelings and maybe that would help Hiccup figure out his. Or it could completely backfire and ruin them forever. Was that a chance Toothless was willing to take? To lose Hiccup forever? "Fine, we'll go outside..." Hiccup finally said. Toothless nodded to him as they walked out of the cave in silence, they made it past the sentries and on to the beach area. Hiccup almost hesitantly climbed on Toothless's back after he transformed to his dragon form and they took off when the tail was opened.

(20 minutes later)

They hadn't gone far, but enough to be able to talk without being heard. Night Furies had a good range of hearing but over the crashing waves below it'd be impossible. Toothless let Hiccup get off as he stood on the small island they were on, it wasn't far from the den but enough they wouldn't be bothered. Toothless knew Hiccup was very confused and scared, his emotions were all our of sorts. Toothless wanted to tell him, so badly he wanted to tell him how he felt but he couldn't risk losing Hiccup forever. He couldn't take that chance, he'd give Hiccup time to come around on his own.

Hiccup was staring off in to the night sky, watching all the stars shining above them. Hiccup sat down on the ledge and laid down with his arms behind head quietly. Toothless closed his eyes, still in dragon form and sighed. He was such an idiot. He'd never lost control before, not in all the years he'd been with Hiccup. He even resisted the queens control with Hiccup around. It was quiet between them for close to 10 minutes before Hiccup sighed softly. "Toothless..." Hiccup didn't look at him, his voice was very soft and almost sad.

 _"Yes Hiccup?"_ Toothless replied looking over at him slightly.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth..." Hiccup started as Toothless sat up on his back legs now, what did he want to know? "And in exchange...I give my promise that no matter what the answer, Toothless...I will still stand by your side like I always have." Hiccup stated calmly, but still serious and soft.

 _"What is it that you want to know, Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked gently.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he sat up and looked over at Toothless, "Toothless." Hiccup began quietly, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this but it'd been on his mind since the first time they kissed in the cave before the ceremony. And after tonight, Hiccup couldn't hold back asking it. "Do you love me? And don't tell me yes because we're best friends...I want to...No. I have to know...A-are you...in love with me." Hiccup asked finally.

This was his one chance to tell him, he knew if he lied then that was it. Game over. Anything Hiccup was feeling would fade and they'd be friends forever and nothing more. Hiccup had given his promise to stay by his side no matter the answer. Why lie about it. He wasn't telling him, Hiccup was asking so he must of figured it out on his own. _"Yes. Yes I am very much in love with you, Hiccup."_ Toothless stated with no hesitation in his voice. Now the question lay was if Hiccup felt the same or still needed to think about it.


	14. Sick

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

14; Sick.

There was absolutely no going back now. Toothless had said it, had admitted without pause that he was in love with Hiccup. But it wasn't all happiness and celebrating just yet, Toothless still didn't know how Hiccup felt and it was going to be nerve-wracking until he knew. For now it was enough that had Hiccup's word he'd stay by his side no matter what the answer. Toothless was very aware that Hiccup would never forgive him if he had lied in his answer, Astrid had lied to Hiccup and now the mention of her name set him off to the point he could create fire in his hands. This was actually something Toothless wanted to ask about but now wasn't the time.

Hiccup didn't move, he didn't blink, he couldn't think, and he certainly didn't say anything. He was very much in shock but it didn't show because this was serious, this was major. Toothless loved him, was in love with him. Hiccup knew Toothless wasn't lying, he knew his dragon, his friend sometimes better than he knew himself. How Hiccup came to the discovery was still beyond him, as was how he felt about it all. This was something he would need a lot of time to figure out, Hiccup had a feeling about it from the moment Toothless saved him from Rago.

Toothless was very protective of him. Toothless had put a claim on him before the plan to act as lovers even started, before it was even suggested. Toothless had threatened to kill Rago then and there if he even mentioned trying to take him, for touching what was his. That wasn't rehearsed, it was pure emotion. Hiccup had been wondering about it since it happened but never asked since Toothless stated he did it only to make sure Rago stayed away from him. But seeing it all the way he was, Hiccup knew that Toothless had done it because genuinely cared and refused to let anyone touch him.

All memories of the last two weeks came back to him. All of him and Toothless, just them. Starting from their first kiss, the one Toothless had said was to test his reactions to being kissed by him. That led in to the acting like soon to be mates, like lovers. Then during the change process, Toothless had been right there beside him. Helping him through it, risking himself being burned and hurt just to help him. Hiccup remembered the hug Toothless gave him when it was realized that Hiccup could control the dragon features and he'd be able to return to Berk without blowing the secret.

Hiccup then finally thought about everything since then, he was accepted by everyone in the pack. They welcomed him with open arms and he'd made a lot of friends. Not to mention Toothless's family adored him like a treasure almost, and here they were acting like lovers, lying to everything. That just made Hiccup feel worse about it all, Toothless was trying to protect him because he loved him and Hiccup had thought it was just an act. It was to him, but not to Toothless. Every hug, kiss, anything they did in front of everyone was real to Toothless. But this last kiss with Toothless just in the cave, that is where Hiccup realized it wasn't an act and Toothless actually loved him.

They were alone, no one was watching them. Everyone thought they went to bed, Toothless had been comforting him reading all the letters from home. And when Hiccup read Astrid's and got so mad, Toothless immediately thought to kiss him to calm him down. That was fine, Hiccup could deal with it knowing he was trying to make sure their cover wasn't blown. But again, they'd been alone in there. Toothless didn't stop when he was calmed down, he kept going. This is where Hiccup began to get confused, sure giving reactions to being kissed that was okay. But Hiccup wasn't acting this time, it was just them and he was fully giving in to Toothless's kisses and actions, he even pulled him closer to keep going. Then when he started to get hard he snapped back to reality.

This wasn't a dream about Toothless getting him turned on, this was...no it actually happened. It'd been happening frequently, where he was getting dreams about him and Toothless together. This was another make out session and it wasn't to act it was just because they'd wanted too do it. Did it mean he cared about Toothless? Did he...like him? Love him even? Hiccup closed his eyes, he needed to figure this out. It was bothering him deeply and Toothless could see it. _"Hiccup. Do you hate me?"_ Toothless asked after so much silence.

He didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Just like the day he shot him down 3 years ago. Hiccup hadn't wanted to kill him, he couldn't kill him, and wouldn't kill him. It was the very same now. He didn't hate Toothless, he couldn't, and wouldn't. What point was there to hate him? It wasn't his fault, all creatures and humans of Odin loved and felt emotions and sometimes you get no control in that. Hiccup did have other questions for him but right now he needed to think about things. Hiccup got to his feet as Toothless watched him, "No, Toothless. I don't hate you. Honestly I don't think I ever could." Hiccup replied finally. That was a little relief to Toothless to hear that. "But..." Toothless winced a bit, why was there always a but in it? "Its...a lot to take in right now on top of what just happened at the den...and since we're not there...I'm going to take a walk...by myself. I won't go far, not like it's a big island...I just...need to clear my head. Is that...okay?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Stay within earshot...The waves make it harder and I don't want you to be in danger and not be able to hear you if you need help. Do that and yes it is okay with me."_ Toothless told him. As awkward as things were at the moment, he still cared and loved his human and wasn't going to let harm befall him. Hiccup nodded and then turned heading in to the forest walking down the path and disappearing behind the fog. Toothless sighed. _'Stupid dragon...stupid. You showed to much at once and now he's more confused than before. You idiot!'_ Toothless yelled at himself. All he could do was hope now.

(In the forest)

Hiccup didn't know how far he walked in, he could still hear the waves so he knew he was still with in ear shot. The island was actually pretty quiet, just the basic sounds of night you'd hear. Crickets, woodland creatures scurrying around. It was peaceful to Hiccup and hopefully he could sort out his feelings. One had been, he was definitely over Astrid. He didn't love her anymore but what she did still bothered him so maybe staying away longer was a good idea. Then again, it would always bother him to know she saw him as half a man, never loved him, denied his proposal, broke up with him, and then further lie when he left to say she did love him but the leg freaked her out.

Hiccup grumbled a bit as he stumbled over a branch on the path. "Stupid leg..." He sighed. But was it stupid? This is one of the things that bonded him and Toothless. Hiccup took Toothless's left tail fin by accident when he shot him down. And then Toothless took his left leg to save him from the explosion when they defeated the Red Death. This leg, this metal leg was the reason he and Toothless could fly the way they did. His leg controlled Toothless's tail so they needed one another in a way. That's when something hit him, well reminded him.

The day he and Toothless fought over the automatic tail! Toothless insisted he didn't want it. But why? He would be able to fly on his own. He wouldn't need Hiccup anymore...Hiccup's eyes widened,'Wait...wait...if he had the automatic tail then he wouldn't need me anymore and...he doesn't want to fly without me...Oh gods how did I not see it before. Its all been there! He said that to his dad, if he had his choice to fly alone or with me...he'd choose me. Because of the trust we have. I'm such an idiot! Since then...no...since Berk when Astrid left me, he's been very protective of me. More than usual...I wonder if that's where it started, him loving me. I'm going to have to add that to my list of questions.' Hiccup thought with a sigh.

That all made sense to him now. All the sign had been there and Hiccup just over looked everything because he was upset by what Astrid did. And he thought it was just part of the act to fool everyone but after tonight he knew that wasn't true. Yes they were acting but Toothless was doing it because he wanted too and Hiccup was doing it because he felt he had too. Big difference there. Hiccup knew there had to be something there, something for Toothless or he wouldn't of reacted to him the way he did. Toothless was so...gentle with him. His kisses lit his body on fire and put something in his heart that he thought Astrid had killed in him.

And getting aroused by him, that was different but hey if it happened than Hiccup had to feel something towards his dragon. This happened more than once. Usually the dreams are what woke Hiccup up, and he'd wake up hard as a rock. He'd lay there until it went down. This one was caused directly by Toothless grinding his hips against Hiccup's and it started to get hard. The nip on his ear is what made him shiver with what Hiccup assumed was pleasure. If he didn't feel something towards Toothless, none of those reactions would of happened. Still was it enough to say he loved Toothless? Sexual stimulation could get anyone going with the right mind set. Hiccup wasn't hard now, it faded as soon as he'd told Toothless to stop.

Hiccup growled a bit, this was so frustrating to not know how to feel about what happened. Hiccup plopped down in the grass with his knees up, arm resting on his knee caps. "I don't know if you're listening up there mom but if you are could you please help me out...I don't know what to do here..." Hiccup sighed out. Hiccup closed his eyes now, it took him back to the kiss they'd shared tonight. It was so full of passion, something Hiccup never felt with Astrid. Sure he'd loved Astrid with his everything, or so he thought until now. He was trying to remember something Toothless said about that. Hiccup felt a different feeling now, he looked down to find himself getting hard again. "Really?...Really!...Why now..." Hiccup said with wide eyes.

Was it because he was thinking about Toothless and their kiss? His length twitched. Yep that'd be why. But why, he's thought about Toothless before and it never happened! What was it Toothless had told him before the ceremony? Hiccup knew it was something to do with this. His length began to hurt and Hiccup knew how to deal with it but could he? Out here? What if Toothless found him or heard him? He didn't need that. Hiccup had only done it a few times before when he hit puberty just because the feeling was new and it hurt if he didn't. As he got older it stopped bothering him and that was when he was with Astrid. Its like he couldn't get hard around her.

But here he was getting hard thinking about Toothless. What the actual hell! Hiccup cringed a bit, he couldn't ignore it and couldn't go back to Toothless like this. It'd only hurt until he did something about it. Hiccup needed to remember what Toothless told him, it was right before the ceremony on the sea stack after the first kiss when Hiccup was confused about what had happened. Here he was again just as confused maybe more so, Hiccup glanced around quickly. He couldn't hear the waves so he must of been out of ear shot, exactly what Toothless told him not to do. Hiccup sighed as he reached for the tie on his brown pants and loosened them slightly, pushing them down so they'd be out of the way, he already noticed the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

 ***Hiccup masturbating scene. Don't like, don't read. I did warn that this is a Rated M fanfiction***

"Gods forgive me..." Hiccup said as he reached his hand down around his fully hardened length and started to stroke up and down slowly. His eyes closed as he kept a steady pace, he knew he couldn't drag it out because Toothless would start to worry and come looking for him. Hiccup's mind went back to the kiss they had shared and he began to stroke faster letting a soft moan escape his lips. "Toothless..." He breathed out leaning back to relax a little. He loved how it felt, stroking himself. He is sitting here in the dead of the night, with his pants down stroking himself to the thought of Toothless ravaging his body.

What else would make him do this if it weren't because of loving Toothless? Was this love? Or just lust? Hiccup was part dragon now and not just any dragon, part Night Fury. And they mated with males or females, was he just...new to the feeling of it. Were these just urges and because Toothless was his best friend, the one he'd been acting with about being a lover. Was that all it was? An uncontrolled urge to release. He hadn't had one in the last 3 years, since dating Astrid. The thought of Astrid made him sick, and the thought of ever loving anyone else beside Toothless made him sad. A life without Toothless is a life he didn't want to live. That was it! What Toothless said on the sea stacks right before his initiation in to the pack...Reactions. Night Furies didn't react to anyone other than their soulmate. Toothless was Hiccup's soulmate, and Hiccup was Toothless's. Hiccup smiled softly now as his breathing hitched in his throat and the moans continued. "Oh Toothless yes...yes!" Hiccup moaned as he stroked himself faster and harder, his climax was already building with the thoughts of Toothless's tongue licking his body up and down, nipping at his neck and ears.

Hiccup smiled wide as he felt himself ready to cum, to avoid a mess he moved on to his knees behind a bush. "Toothless...Tooth yes...Oh Gods yes...I want you...I want you to be the one doing this...I want you to make me cum..." Hiccup moaned out. He wouldn't be able to do this all the time, and it was certainly the first time it'd happened in 3 years. Hiccup did a few more fast strokes as he gripped the tree for support as his length twitched, Hiccup threw his head back in pleasure, "Gods I'm gonna cum...Toothless..." He panted out trying to go faster, Toothless would be looking for him soon being he'd been gone close to an hour. He felt it, it was cumming. He was cumming, "T–T–Tooth...less...I'm cumming! Oh gods I'm cumming..." Hiccup moaned as he cringed grinding his teeth together as he came hard and fast behind the bush, strings of white stickiness shooting from his length on to the ground.

 ***End scene***

Hiccup panted hard as he waited for it to pass, the feeling was incredible. Hiccup waited close to 10 minutes for it to pass before he stood up sighing. And now he felt worse than before, he just masturbated for 20 minutes in the middle of the forest on a strange island to the thought of his dragon. He was a sicko! What was wrong with him! This was never a problem before he became part dragon, part Night Fury. And what made it worse he was wishing Toothless had been the one to make him cum. Hiccup was so lost and unsure of what to think or do anymore. Was it love, or lust? Or was he just caught up in everything that happened?

Hiccup needed time to figure this out but he knew he couldn't stay out here in the forest. Maybe he could stay close to his parents then Toothless would ease off the protective detail? Or maybe Hiccup took some time in the cave to sit with his thoughts a while. He could say he didn't feel good, that would make it so people could leave him alone. It was worth a shot to try at least. Hiccup knew that he was Toothless's soulmate now, after what just happened it couldn't be anything other than that. Yet, he still needed to let it sit with him a while. That his soulmate, the one he was meant to be with was his dragon. Hiccup got to his feet and looking down to see his length had thankfully calmed down and was soft again. "For the love of Thor please don't do that again..." He pleaded.

Hiccup sighed, before he went back to Toothless he'd go to the bathroom first. He didn't know why, and he didn't care. It happened after any masturbation session so he'd go then walk back to Toothless, he doubted he'd be getting any sleep tonight anyway. He closed his eyes feeling his bladder empty out. Hiccup didn't take more than a few seconds before he was done urinating and gave a small shake before fixing his pants and turning to walk back in the direction he came from.

"Great..." Hiccup mumbled looking around. He walked a bit for 5 minutes before sighing, yeah he was lost. Hiccup cupped his hands over mouth, "TOOTHLESS!" He yelled out.

Sitting on the ledge still, beating himself up over what happened, he heard Hiccup call for him. His eyes widened with fear as he rushed off on all fours to follow the direction Hiccup's voice came in, after 10 minuted he'd made it seeing Hiccup sitting against a tree with his head down. He didn't look hurt, just confused like before. _"Hiccup what's wrong, why'd you yell like that?..."_ Toothless asked coming near him.

"I sorta...got lost...I wasn't...paying attention to where I was going...Sorry..." Hiccup said quietly.

 _"You're lucky you were close and I could hear you...this is way out of ear shot, Hiccup...Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"_ Toothless nuzzled his cheek.

"I didn't get hurt..." Hiccup replied calmly. Toothless felt Hiccup's skin, he was warm. Did he have a fever? Was he getting sick?

 _"Hiccup you're...really warm. Are you alright?"_ Toothless asked again.

Hiccup knew the warmth in his face was just because of the masturbation session he had 15 minutes ago but maybe he could use it to his advantage. He has figured he could get some time to think things out if he was alone because they thought he was sick. He was still human which meant he wasn't immune to basic illnesses. "Not really Toothless...I'm feeling...sick...Ca–can we go back to the den...I just...want to lie down..." Hiccup said weakly coughing a bit. Okay maybe he was actually getting sick. Just want he needed right now. Not.

 _"Of course we can...you should of come back sooner...How long have you been feeling ill?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup climbed on his back and opened the tail, Toothless took off.

"I–I don't know...20-30 minutes maybe...Started with a headache...then I got dizzy and nauseated and had to sit down...I'm sorry...if I worried you, Toothless..." Hiccup said softly as they were flying through the night sky back to the den.

 _"Don't worry about it. You always worry me, Hiccup. When we get back you just lay down. In the morning I'll get our medicine worker to look at you if you still feel sick okay?"_ Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded and stayed quiet most of the flight back, it was weird originally he was going to fake being sick to get some time to think. Now he was actually feeling sick to his stomach.

"Toothless...hurry..." Hiccup pleaded almost.

 _"Why, what's wrong...Are you in pain?"_ Toothless asked with worry in his tone. He loved the boy, why hide the fear and worry?

"I th–think I'm gonna...throw up..." Hiccup whimpered. Toothless flew faster to reach the den, once there Hiccup climbed off his back as soon as he landed down and puked behind a large rock. He heaved heavily, gagging to get it up. Toothless was worried, when had he gotten so sick? He showed nothing before. Was he reacting to the essence? That was two weeks ago, could it still be having an effect? Toothless's father had said the change could be instant or delayed. The physical change had happened but this was a new development.

 _"Hiccup...I don't like this. I'm getting the medicine woman..."_ Toothless told him with concern.

"N–no...I'm...okay...Its probably...just a bug Toothless. I've gotten it before on...Berk..." Hiccup threw up again.

 _"You mean eel pox?"_ Toothless asked.

"Something like...that...Ugh...that sucked..." Hiccup said spitting to try and get the taste out of his mouth. "Yeah...definitely need to lie down...My head is pounding..." Hiccup mumbled as he came out from behind the rock wiping his mouth. Toothless could see his face, he was paler and looked miserable.

 _"Come on, I'll take you the cave...You need your rest..."_ Toothless sighed softly. He was hoping they'd get to talk tonight about everything but with Hiccup sick it would have to wait. His health mattered more to Toothless than anything else. Hiccup sat on Toothless's back as he was walked inside, few minutes later they reached the room and Hiccup laid down on his bedroll covering up. _"Are you cold?"_ Toothless asked.

"Ma–maybe a lil–little..." Hiccup shivered and coughed hard again.

 _"Odd...even as part dragon you should be able to stay warm...Look I know its kind'a...awkward right now with us..."_ Toothless was pulled down next him as Hiccup cuddled against him.

"Ju–just...sh–shut up...and hold me damnit..." Hiccup said through his chattering teeth. Toothless chuckled a bit as he adjusted his wings so that he could wrap Hiccup in them gently. Toothless closed his eyes as he heated his body up for Hiccup, soon his shivering stopped and he relaxed in his dragons embrace.

 _"Better?"_ Toothless asked, he didn't get an answer. He looked down and saw Hiccup was already asleep comfortably. Toothless smiled softly, it felt good to know that even in the awkward state things were Hiccup would still want him around. It must of been their bond, Hiccup was miserable when Toothless wasn't around. Toothless closed his eyes and laid his head down, hopefully he'd feel better tomorrow so they could talk about things. Toothless wondered if Hiccup figured anything out about how he felt but he'd have to wait for an answer.

Toothless's mind was mainly focused on Hiccup's sudden sickness, where had it come from. He was fine, he had been fine the last two and a half weeks. He was even fine through dinner and since being in the forest he's sick? It felt off, very off. Toothless knew Hiccup was part human and could still get sick but being part dragon should fight off some of the more basic illnesses, so what was causing this. All he could figure was that it was due to the change but that didn't seem right either. And he knew Hiccup wasn't expecting because they hadn't done anything other than kiss. It was bothering him, he wanted to know. He promised Stoick he'd keep Hiccup safe and so far he'd done anything but. Hiccup was almost raped his second day there, he had to act like Toothless's lover in order to be kept from being raped, and now he was sick. Stoick would have his head.

Toothless had taken notice of the moon when they were flying, it was nearing midnight maybe a little after. Toothless tried to sleep but couldn't, he worried about Hiccup who kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Hiccup was in a sweat but still had a fever and more than once through the course or the night, Hiccup was throwing up harshly in the bucket in the room. Around 4am, Hiccup seemed to sleep peacefully but was extremely tired and almost seemed sicker. Toothless would get the healer in as soon as his mother or father was awake, he didn't want to leave Hiccup alone. Nothing about this felt right, and he wanted to know what caused this. For now all he could do was wait until the sun rose.


	15. Bing

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

15; Bingo.

It hadn't gotten better, it got much worse. Toothless didn't sleep like he anticipated when Hiccup first showed signs of being ill but as he watched Hiccup sleep, he noticed him noticeably worse than when it started. Hiccup was extremely pale, and always cold. Not even Toothless's body heat was enough to keep him warm anymore. The throwing up had become constant and he couldn't keep anything down. Toothless was very worried about Hiccup, this wasn't normal. Not even for a bug on Berk was this bad. _'I have to get him help...but I don't want to leave him and everyone decides to sleep in! Ridiculous...That's it. I'm the prince around here and this is not going to continue...'_ Toothless thought. He carefully made his way towards the exit of the room and looked around, no one was out. He was going to be in so much trouble for waking everyone up but it needed to be done.

Hiccup was sick and Toothless didn't like how weak he was getting. If the liquid that changed him was doing this, he'd never forgive himself for letting Hiccup take it. Hiccup's body to Toothless felt like it was on fire, but Hiccup insisted he was freezing. What sense did it make? It didn't. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a loud, ear deafening roar. It was almost like a screech but still powerful. It was a distress call and only to be used in an emergency. Hiccup possibly dying was definitely an emergency. No sooner than he let out the roar his father and mother flew over and landed in the middle of the area. Everyone else came out tiredly wondering what was happening.

The signal was mainly used to alert of an attack or emergency regarding life or death. Toothless had noticed Hiccup's heartbeat was weaker, and slower. He wasn't taking any chances, not with Hiccup's life on the line. _"Who the in name of Odin just let off the distress signal and what is going on!"_ Draco roared angrily.

 _"It was me father. Something is wrong with Hiccup and I don't know what...He's been sick all night...Please...please help him. I can't lose him..."_ Toothless pleaded worriedly. Ryuka came beside her son now, transforming in to her humanoid state which Toothless followed the same.

"Draken, you know you can't do that. He's part human, of course he gets sick..." Rago snorted.

"Shut up asshole. This isn't just some sickness. I've seen Hiccup be sick with a human sickness before and this is way more than that! I know all you want to do is turn him in to your personal entertainment because you don't care about him but I do care, I love him and I will not take a chance on his life!...Mother...please..." Toothless asked with worried eyes.

"Settle down son..." Draco said walking over in his human form now.

"Then tell Rago to get lost before I kill him...He was warned to stay away from what was mine." Toothless growled as he heard Hiccup coughing hard and throwing up again. Toothless's eyes looked to his mother gently, begging her silently to help.

"I will look at him. Draco, fetch the healer please love." Ryuka stated. Draco nodded and hurried off while Ryuka walked in to the cave to look at Hiccup, Toothless right behind her nervously.

"Too–Tooth...less...Wh–what wrong...with...me..." Hiccup said weakly, his voice was raspy and barely audible.

"I don't know...I don't know...Mother..." Toothless said shakily. Ryuka gave a soft smile.

"I will do all I can, Draken...Be still." Ryuka said gently, Toothless nodded to her. Ryuka now looked over Hiccup intently, she reached her hand out to touch his forehead and cheek and frowned a bit. "He's very warm, scorching to the touch. Not normal at all. If he were all human still, he might be dead." Ryuka stated, Toothless's eyes widened with deep fear now.

"Wh–what!" Toothless sputtered out. "I–is...are you telling me he's...dying!?" Toothless yelled.

"Draken, I said he would be dead if he were still fully human. The human body temperature is supposed to remain level only rising a couple of degrees over or under. Being to cold such as being in the waters outside would force his body to shut down, as will being to hot. Luckily for dragons, we can withstand hotter temperatures and that is why he is not dead. However he is still part human and the temperature being what it is worries me deeply..." Ryuka looked back to Hiccup now.

"So what...we have to cool him off?" Toothless asked.

"Going from hot to cold to quickly will send him in to shock...we need to find the source. Take me through everything that happened yesterday after you left dinner." Ryuka replied.

"We were in here, going over the letters he got from Berk...He got...upset at something in one of the letters, we made out, then went for a fly. He started feeling sick on the island just after this one, the small one headed East. 20 minute flight. As soon as we landed he threw up. I brought him back in here and he said he was cold. It's been like this all night. He's hot to the touch but he says he's is freezing..." Toothless explained.

"So you finally told him how you felt did you? Was that what led to making out?" Ryuka asked giggled slightly.

"No...well yes and no. His ex girlfriend sent him a letter, he got pissed and started yelling. I kissed him to shut up him and...kind of lost control. I freaked him out, then we left the den so he wouldn't wake everyone out. We went to the island and he asked me if I loved him. I told him I did and he went for a walk. An hour later I heard him yell for me, he'd gotten lost. He told me he didn't feel good and we came back here, he threw up, we came in here and been here the rest of the night...he's gotten worse mother...I–I can't...lose him..." Toothless whimpered slightly.

"When he got angry for this ex female sending him a letter...did he do anything other than yell?" Ryuka asked now.

"Actually yeah now that you mention it...He incinerated the paper, with his hand. It just burst into flames and was reduced to ash in a second flat." Toothless told her.

"Interesting...we don't have that ability. We can't preform our fire based attacked in humanoid form...You said this has gotten worse over night?" Ryuka looked over Hiccup again who seemed to be panting in shallow breaths.

"This only worse. His breathing got shallow, he's scorching, but feels cold. Throwing up constantly, coughing...Its all just gotten worse. And his heartbeat is weaker, slower..." Toothless said sadly.

"I've brought the healer, Ryuka. How is he doing?" Draco asked quickly as Ryuka moved back so the healer could get in to look over him.

"Come, we will talk outside. The healer needs to do her work. You too, Draken...You're no good to him if you're in her way." Ryuka stated pulling them from the room. Once they were outside Toothless began to pace back and forth. "He's not good, I've never seen something like happen so quickly. I'm not sure what it is...He's developed abilities we don't have. Draken said in his humanoid form he was able to produce flames from his hand...Is this an effect of the essence?" Ryuka asked.

"I suppose it could be but very delayed however. How did it happen?" Draco asked.

"Draken said he was reading letters from his home island, and his ex lover said a few things that upset him. That he incinerated the letter in a second flat to ash. Draken dear...did anything else happen when he got mad reading that letter?" Ryuka asked gently.

"His eyes turned to slits like ours do. He relaxed when I kissed him..." Draken replied now.

"I guess he'll need to be made aware of not to show excess anger. His eyes must change whether the features are showing or not..." Draco sighed.

"He's very weak, Draco...I–I don't know if he's going to make it. Draken says his body feels like its on fire but Hiccup says he is freezing...if we don't get something in his system..." Ryuka said with worry.

"He will pull through..." Draco said as he pulled his mate close in to his arms.

(An hour later)

Toothless was a mess, he'd heard nothing about how Hiccup was doing. All he could hear was Hiccup's coughing and throwing up and it worried him a lot. This was not normal and if he lost Hiccup...he don't know what he'd do. "What is taking so long..." Toothless mumbled.

"Draken will you please sit down, you're making me dizzy pacing like that." Draco sighed. They were all worried for Hiccup but they could do nothing more than wait. Finally the healer emerged from the cave sighing heavily as the three of them were before her in seconds. "How is he?" Draco asked first.

"Your majesties..." The healer bowed softly. "Young prince, you may go in to see him now. He is very tired, and weak but asking for you. He will be alright now." The healer gave a smile. Toothless was gone as soon as she finished. Her face dropped now which worried Ryuka and Draco.

"What is it, what happened?" Ryuka asked quickly.

"Your majesties...if the boy were not part human...he would be dead. That boy did not have an illness..." The healer looked down. "He was poisoned intentionally." The healer said firmly.

"How are you sure? And what was he poisoned by?" Draco asked as his face hardened.

"I checked the bucket he's been throwing up in. There are traces of both red and black eels within. Eels are incredibly lethal to dragons, his human side is what kept him alive maybe by an hour. Had it not been for that, he would be dead. I gave him something to get the rest out of his system. They were recent, I would say it happened at last nights dinner. He was given something different because he can't eat what we do. He will be fine now, he will requiring a lot of rest and water. I didn't want to say anything to Draken...I know how protective he is of him..." The healer informed them.

Ryuka gasped covering her mouth looking to Draco now with shocked eyes. "W–who would...poison him? Eels are never in our midst...The catches are checked daily...Draco this is very bad...someone in our pack tried to kill him!" Ryuka said with worry holding on to his harms.

"He was...poisoned?...Someone tried to kill...him..." Toothless said with shock then it quickly turned to pure rage. "Who the fuck was on catch check yesterday..." Toothless growled lowly.

"N–now Draken...we don't know...we'll look in to it right now...You should stay with Hiccup, he needs you...When we discover who is responsible, seeing you are Hiccup's intended mate we will bring them to you...for now...stay with Hiccup, alright?" Draco said nervously. He might of been the king of the Night Furies but seeing how dangerously angry his son got hearing someone tried to kill the one loved. His son was not one to mess with.

"No chance...I already have my suspicions...The only one here who wants Hiccup and can't have him is Rago..." Toothless seethed out.

"Draken...you can't just accuse people like that...you have no proof..." Ryuka stated.

"But I...do..." Hiccup said weakly leaning on the mouth of the cave for support, Toothless quickly moved beside him to help him stand so he wouldn't fall.

"Hiccup...you shouldn't be up right now son...How do you feel?" Draco asked him.

"Awful...but I'll live...I've made it through worse." Hiccup coughed again.

"You said you had proof Rago is the one who did it?" Ryuka asked gently with soft eyes.

"He's the one who brought me the dinner last night said he made it specially for me because I couldn't eat the raw fish...I guess he thought I'd be dead before someone figured out what was wrong..." Hiccup replied. Toothless looked at his father with a glare now.

"Can I kill him now? This is twice father...Twice he's tried to hurt Hiccup...I warned him, you warned him to stay away from him! He tried to rape Hiccup...and now...he tried to kill him..." Toothless growled out.

"You know there has to be a trial, Draken..." Draco sighed.

"Not if it was a direct attempt on someone's life and there is proof. He out right said it to Hiccup! He's my intended, father. I have the right to kill him for these attempts on Hiccup." Toothless stated angrily.

"And only if Hiccup calls him out on it. He attacked Hiccup, he tried to kill Hiccup son. Not you. Hiccup has to place the charge on him...and even then...you cannot kill him unless Hiccup says you can. Hiccup would be the one to do it since it was on his life...Hiccup would be the one to deliver his punishment for the attempts on his life." Draco responded.

"I have to do it?...Okay then." Hiccup shrugged.

"No way, you're in no condition to fight..." Toothless said quickly.

"Watch me..." Hiccup said forcing himself off the wall and out of Toothless's arms and walking towards Rago on the other side of the room.

"HICCUP, No!" Toothless growled out, Draco held him back.

"No Draken...You can't interfere...It's a challenge. That's what Rago is doing...He doesn't think Hiccup belongs here, so he's testing to see how much Hiccup can handle before he finally fights back. Rago is challenging him to a fight of strength for place placement in the pack. The loser is either killed or thrown from the pack it's the winner's choice. Just like with challenges of dominance. If you try to step in...Hiccup will lose automatically." Draco said. Toothless watched in horror.

"Father, he can't fight...He can't even transform...Do something!" Toothless ordered.

"I can't, not until its been made official..." Draco sighed. Toothless watched as Hiccup approached Rago from behind with his hands balled in to fists. Rago was in his humanoid form which was perfect, Hiccup tapped Rago on the shoulder and stepped back. As soon as Rago turned around to see who tapped him, Hiccup brought back his fist and punched Rago square in the face.

"That's for being an asshole to me since I got here." Hiccup spat out. Rago recovered and glared at him with a snarl. "Yeah yeah, snarl all you want pretty boy. You don't scare me. I know what you tried to do to me last night. Eels huh? Smart but not smart enough. I have been eating eels since I was 6...That's why they didn't kill me right away and where you fucked up. You got a problem with me, take it up with me and knock off the cheap shots. It takes a lot more than 8 eels to kill me." Hiccup snarled back before turning and walking away.

"Hey, you can't just hit me and walk away!" Rago yelled at him.

"Looks like I just did." Hiccup remarked still walking. The eyes of Ryuka, Draco, and Toothless widened, as did some of the others in the room, all shocked at what Hiccup had done. No fear, no hesitation and Gods if Toothless didn't think Hiccup was hot before now, there was no denying it now. As Hiccup reached next to Toothless again he stopped with his eyes closed and then his eyes narrowed to thin slits as he spun around, "Look out!" He yelled pushing Toothless and his parents out of the way as Rago charged at Hiccup and tackled him down, pinning him.

"HICCUP!" Toothless yelled with worry.

"Ain't got much to say now do you? I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should. Hope your watching Draken...your boy is about to be mine...and I'm gonna take him nice and slow right here..." Rago smirked as he went to kiss Hiccup only to find that Hiccup didn't respond to it. He just laid there.

"You done now?" Hiccup asked with a bored tone.

"I–I don't understand! Why aren't you struggling against me! Don't you get what I'm going to do to you!" Rago yelled at him.

"You asked if I had anything to say?...I do actually...Let me show you a little trick I learned yesterday..." Hiccup smirked back as his eyes returned to thin slits and his body began to heat up, before his hands encased with a blue fire and he shot two blasts at Rago which forced him to let go of Hiccup's wrists and stumble back. Hiccup put his hands behind him and pushed himself to his feet.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN CREATE FIRE IN THEIR HUMANOID FORMS!" Rago roared.

"Remember...you were born a Night Fury...I was made in to one." Hiccup stated cracking his neck side to side. "Now...what was I going to tell you...oh right...This." Hiccup said in a dark tone as he rushed Rago and crouched elbowing him in the stomach. "That was for trying to rape me." He then stood up uppercutting Rago under the chin. "That was for trying to kill me."

Rago tried to punch Hiccup but he was ready, Hiccup grabbed his fist and twisted it forcing him to his knees and whimpering out as Hiccup stood over him. "And this is for purposely trying to piss of Toothless by taking me as yours!" Hiccup punched him in the face making him drop to the ground on his back, he looked up as Hiccup stepped over him with a foot on his chest with a glare.

"I–I don't...understand how you got so strong...You were not this weak when I met you...Why aren't you afraid of me!" Rago yelled at him.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. But never of someone who almost hurt the people I care about. You almost hit them, yes I purposely let you pin me down and kiss me. I knew you'd do it. I'm not stupid, you've wanted me since I got here. To bad for you, I'm already taken and Toothless made that very clear to you." Hiccup growled.

"Yeah and it was all a lie! You two aren't intended mates! I was on that island last night, I heard the two of you talking! He just admitted to loving you and you never gave him an answer. You walked off in to the forest. You don't love him back, that voids the claim he put on you! That makes you free game boy." Rago said.

"You really are an idiot. You've been a Night Fury all your life and you don't see it!? Ugh...that's depressing almost. Go ahead...I know what you want to do to me so what's stopping you? I wasn't struggling against you. You could of had your way with me 5 times over by now." Hiccup smirked now.

"Well you know, hard to have you when you when you're using fire. That's hardly fair!" Rago shouted.

"You could of transformed and fired back. Hell you would of had no trouble taking me as yours in that form. I know I can't fight off Toothless when he's in that form. So what stopped you from doing it huh? You pinned me, and you kissed me...why didn't you finish what you wanted to do so badly..." Hiccup asked in a cocky tone. It was silent now, everyone wanting to know the reason.

"Hiccup...what are you doing?" Toothless asked as he watched Hiccup got off Rago and stepped back taking off his armor and top tunic revealing his chest and abs.

"Just watch, Toothless. I think you'll like this as much as I will..." Hiccup said as he pulled Rago to his feet. "Go on, Rago. I even made it easy for you. Come on, you've been trying for almost 3 weeks." Hiccup said to him. Rago was very confused now but he neared Hiccup and kissed him again. Nothing, Hiccup didn't even blink. Rago stepped back. "Done already? Good. Now its my turn to teach you something...Toothless, could you come here a sec?" Hiccup asked gently. Toothless walked up beside him.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Toothless stated.

"Kiss me." Hiccup told him firmly.

"Uh...are you...feeling okay?" Toothless asked, Hiccup glared at him.

"Now, Toothless." Hiccup ordered. Toothless moved in quickly and pressed his lips to Hiccup's deeply which made Hiccup melted in to it instantly closing his eyes, his heart racing and pounding in his chest again. Toothless felt Hiccup part his lips and then slid his tongue in, running it along his human's tongue. They broke apart for air as Hiccup panted a bit smiling as his eyes fell on Rago. "Now let me ask you why when you had me pinned you didn't take me like you've wanted too?" Hiccup asked.

Rago never answered. "Nothing to say? How about this...I'll tell you why you didn't do it when you had the chance. Because you don't want me. You only did it to bother Toothless, you did it because I was scared, you did it because it was a fun game to you. And now that you've realized that I'm not afraid or you, or struggling to get you off...you don't want it anymore. Did you figure out what is going on yet?" Hiccup asked firmly.

"No, no I haven't! None of it makes sense!" Rago growled.

"How about I give you a hint. You stopped wanting me when I stopped caring, stopped fighting...and above all...stopped reacting to you." Hiccup stated. Toothless's eyes widened, was Hiccup saying what he hoped he was saying? Now Rago's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"You...love him...?" Rago breathed out.

"Bingo." Hiccup smirked.


	16. Intended

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

16; Intended.

The room was quiet, all eyes in shock. No one more surprised than Toothless. Hiccup loved him? How, when?! "Took you this long to figure it out Rago? Now lets see if you can tell me when you figured it out." Hiccup asked him. Rago huffed out crossing his arms over his chest. "Thought so, and that is game over." Hiccup stated.

"Shut up...I've grown bored of you boy." Rago stomped off angrily mumbling to himself. Hiccup took a deep breath as he faced Toothless now.

"Can you please explain to me what that was all about because I am beyond confused and that never happens to me!" Toothless asked quickly.

"Not exactly how I wanted to tell you." Hiccup shrugged with a smile to him.

"Wait...you...love me, actually love me? W–why didn't you tell me before? How did you know he wouldn't just take you here and now?" Toothless asked still trying to process what just happened.

"I think I'd like to hear this too..." Draco stated.

"Darling..." Ryuka smiled putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I think we ought to let the boy rest. It's been quite long day and it's only morning." Ryuka added.

"It's alright, Ryuka...I don't mind explaining..." Hiccup smiled as he took Toothless's hand and led him and his parents to the cave, once everyone sat down Hiccup sat on his bedroll holding Sharpshot in his arms after attaching a letter to his ankle and sending him off. "Okay well first off...Everything you two and everyone else saw the last few weeks was an act...We...only did it because of Rago trying to rape me the first time...We thought if we acted like lovers then I wouldn't be a target...The reason we're even away from Berk is because my ex girlfriend who I had tried to propose to ended up denying it and leaving me in the most painful of ways. I asked Toothless to take me away so I could get over her...Then everything here happened and it worked...I stopped loving her, I got over her. The only thing that still bothers me...is what she said and I'll always hate it." Hiccup grumbled a bit.

"Ah I remember, Draken told me before the attack on you. That's when I informed him he was in love with you, wasn't hard to miss. It was also me who suggested the acting idea. You two did well." Ryuka giggled.

"What, you were in on this!" Draco asked quickly.

"Of course I was. Draken didn't even know he was in love with Hiccup until I made him aware of it. Draken told me that he didn't think Hiccup would ever love him back and I said for the time being to act like they were because others wanted Hiccup. I told him to stake a claim and keep Hiccup close to him. I'm glad to see you've realized your feelings young man." Ryuka smiled to him.

"It...didn't come easy. I was very confused after the first kiss before the ceremony...but Toothless had said he needed to test my reaction because if I couldn't react like a lover should then we'd never make anyone else believe it. But...Toothless told me that I had to be able to kiss him in both forms...I asked him to kiss me as a dragon. This was to see if I could handle it and shockingly I could. We flew to the stacks so I could think about it, and there we talked about how I was supposed to act, and mainly me asking questions about it. But back to the story...I didn't realize that Toothless actually loved me until I asked him the other night because everything going on just made me curious why he was so protective and loving outside of when we were acting..." Hiccup stated taking a breath.

"So that's how you figured it out...I gave to much away...I didn't want to tell you until I knew you were over Astrid because I knew you were hurting over her...I'm glad you are over her now...I still want to kill her for doing whatever she did to you..." Toothless grumbled.

"I promise I'll tell you later on...Anyway I was good with the acting part but when I got those letters from home and saw the one from my ex...I just...lost it. She was saying she wanted me back, telling me to come home and we'd get married like I wanted too. It just...made me angry and then I burned the letter. I was yelled and Toothless kissed me to shut me up only...it went farther than that. Not...that far but enough to get me freaked out and confused...It just...made me so conflicted about everything. I knew I was over Astrid because thinking about her just gets me fired up now..." Hiccup growled as a flame ignited in his palm, sparking slightly.

"Easy...small room fire boy..." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup closed his palm extinguishing it quickly with a shrug to Toothless.

"Sorry...still new to me. But basically...I got freaked out about what happened between Toothless and I because it was feeling I've never had before. We went to that island last night before I got sick and I just...decided to ask him if he was in love with me. I told him no matter the answer I'd stay by his side...he told me he was and I said I didn't hate him but needed to think...well on that walk I was thinking about everything, trying to remember something he'd told me because I felt like it was the missing piece. I started feeling sick and got lost, I called for him and obviously you're aware of everything since. I'll be honest...I didn't know I loved Toothless back until the fight with Rago...When he pinned me down after I pushed you guys out of the way." Hiccup said.

"How did you know...he was coming? We didn't even see him..." Draco asked curiously.

"Call it a feeling. I knew punching him would get him riled and come after me, I knew if he attacked me you'd get hurt and seeing the people who've been so good to me, who let me in their home and pack...then seeing Toothless possibly get hurt...I couldn't bare it. I felt him coming and just knew when to react. When Rago pinned me, I wasn't scared of him. And when he kissed me, I felt nothing. No fear, no emotion, not nothing. Void. That's when I remembered what you told me Toothless that day on the sea stack...The one thing that finally made it make sense and made me understand my feelings..." Hiccup smiled lightly.

"I told you a lot of things, Hiccup. Be specific..." Toothless stated.

"When selecting a mate, it goes by who you are drawn too. Like an invisible force pulling you together and no other dragon can make you feel the way you do. For example...in our case. You being my intended means that I am the one who makes you happy, the only one who can get a reaction out of you when we kiss, hug, or anything like that. If...ugh I hate even suggesting as an example but...if Rago were to come up to you and kiss you, you'd just stand there unaffected and uninterested. Basically you only respond to me, as I only respond to you. Your souls know who you belong with and no force can pull them apart." Hiccup recited gently.

"Oh I understand now! You realized Draken was your soul mate because nothing Rago did to you had a reaction! That's why you told Rago that the reason he didn't want you anymore was because the game was over." Ryuka clapped happily.

"Exactly." Hiccup smiled.

"I am so confused. Are you following father?" Toothless asked.

"Toothless. The only reason Rago wanted me was because I was afraid of him, because I fought back, and struggled. It was fun for him to think he could have me so easily...but when I made it easy for him, when I stopped reacting to him...it wasn't fun anymore and that's why he never took me. That's why I let him kiss me, because I knew there would be nothing. And then I let you kiss me to show him the reaction I get from you. He knew no matter what he did, it wouldn't be fun so he stopped trying. He knows I won't react to him and that makes him angry, it was all about the game for him and when the game is no longer fun, you stop playing because its boring." Hiccup laughed.

"That is...incredibly clever and I'm impressed you thought of such a way to put him in his place without killing him. You were in your rights to do so." Draco smiled now with a nod.

"I'm not big on violence. If I can avoid it I will. Seeing Toothless almost get hurt because of Rago's obsession with me was all I needed to understand how much I love him, and always will because he's the only one for me." Hiccup said leaning his head on Toothless's shoulder lovingly. Ryuka stood up and pulled her mate to his feet.

"He–hey! What are you doing, Ryuka. I want to hear the rest of the story." Draco whined.

"The rest doesn't matter. Draken love Hiccup, and Hiccup loves Draken. Now we are going to leave them alone to talk...understood?" Ryuka said firmly.

"Yes love." Draco sighed as he was pulled out.

"S–so you really do...love me, Hiccup?" Toothless asked now.

"More than you'll ever know." Hiccup replied softly looking up at him.

"You're not going to freak out if the our kisses get a little to heated like last night?" Toothless chuckled a but, frankly he thought it was cute when Hiccup got flustered and embarrassed.

"Actually...now that you're parents are gone...I can tell you the truth...I didn't realize I loved you when Rago had me pinned...I realized it last night." Hiccup blushed a bit looking down.

"And you told my parents otherwise because?" Toothless looked over at Hiccup.

"Because how I figured out is...kind of something you don't want your in laws knowing..." Hiccup replied bashfully.

"Am I going to like what you're going to tell me?" Toothless questioned.

"Umm I don't know but...I figure if we're going to do this being together thing...then you deserve the truth..." Hiccup said.

"I'll take that...so how did you realize it last night?..." Toothless asked.

"After you told me that you loved me and I went for the walk, I was...beyond confused...I didn't know what to think, say, or do. I sat down against a tree and thought about everything...from start to finish. But when I got to the kiss we had last night, all I could think about was how gentle you were, how easily you got me aroused when you rubbed yourself against me. It's never happened before. Not even with Astrid, not even kisses with her got me so...worked up. That's when it happened...I–I started to get hard...thinking about you and me. And well...I had to take care of it before I went back to you..." Hiccup blushed deeply.

"So you played with yourself? In the dark, on a strange island, thinking about us while Rago was there...that means he was watching you...I'm gonna fucking kill him..." Toothless growled. Hiccup turned his head and kissed him lightly.

"He wasn't around. I would of sensed him...but yes I was masturbating, thinking about you...wishing it was you getting me off instead of myself...That's when I remembered what you'd said about the reactions thing. Astrid couldn't get me hard...Ever. But you could. You said that mates only react to one another...but then after I got lost and started feeling sick...I just...didn't have the energy to tell you...then everything that just happened...I knew if I could beat Rago as his own game he'd back off. He won't bother us again...but yeah...I realized I loved you last night...I only react to you Toothless...that's how I know we're meant to be together and I don't care what anyone has to say about it..." Hiccup said softly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you finally say those words...and I'm sorry I went to far with you last night...It wasn't to make people think we were mating so they avoided entering at their own risk...but because mating season is 2 weeks away and every time we kiss I want to ravage you, to make you my mate." Toothless shrugged.

"I thought as much. And I'm right to guess these urges of yours are going to get harder to control?" Hiccup asked.

"You'd be correct...I won't make you do anything Hiccup, know that. No matter how bad they get I won't hurt you..." Toothless said firmly.

"Ssh...yes its new to me but hey...I'm still part Night Fury and well...I've been getting them too..." Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Y–you have?" Toothless asked a little shocked. Hiccup nodded to him, "When...why didn't you tell me...?" Toothless stared at him.

"It was before I realized you loved me and I didn't want it to be awkward. They weren't like...uncontrollable urges. I kept having dreams about you and me...I'd get hard and wake up...couldn't exactly take care of it so I'd lay still and wait for it to go down." Hiccup looked down nervously.

"Oh Hiccup...that's so painful...you should of told me. I would of helped you." Toothless replied as he pulled Hiccup in to his arms and nuzzled against his neck purring contently.

"A–ah...Tooth don't...do that..." Hiccup said with a shiver of pleasure.

"Why, do you like it?" Toothless asked grinning a bit.

"And if I tell you I do, then what are you going to do with such information?" Hiccup blushed deeply.

"Nothing...for now." Toothless chuckled.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better, Toothless...So...does this make us...intended mates or whatever?" Hiccup asked.

"It makes us courting. Its like dating only there is an absolute guarantee we'll be mates in two weeks. So in your standards...married. Mating is a very quick process. It lasts a total of 30 days every year. First is that soul mate thing I told you about. When you find the one you're drawn too. Next is claiming to everyone knows that this is going to be your mate. Then its courting until mating time. Those who find a mate don't have to worry about urges again, and those who don't wait til next year." Toothless explained.

"Wow that is fast...And the mating is...well us doing...that, right?" Hiccup asked blushing.

"Yes Hiccup. Mating is where we'd be having sex and just so you're aware...I will be in dragon form...Its how it's done. You will be the first human to mate with a dragon...That's why I told you I won't make you do anything. I don't expect you to be ready for such a thing in only 2 weeks time. And don't you dare try and force yourself to be ready either because I'll know if you do...I've gone my whole life, every mating cycle just fine. I can handle another year or so." Toothless smiled.

"Isn't that...painful for you?" Hiccup looked up at him.

"Incredibly. But we have ways to take care of it just like you do." Toothless chuckled out.

"Wait wait...you guys...masturbate too?" Hiccup said a little astonished.

"We don't have a human form for nothing. Claws on an area like that...not sounding so pleasurable. Its among one of the reasons we have human forms." Toothless told him.

"I see your point...so when we mate...its you as a dragon and me with the dragon features because of the whole breeding thing?" Hiccup asked.

"You got it." Toothless replied.

"No pressure or nothing...but Toothless there is something we have to do before that..." Hiccup said nervously now.

Toothless sighed out already knowing what Hiccup was going to say, "We have to go to Berk to tell your dad, don't we?"

"You did realize this would have to happen one way or another right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes but can't we just send him a letter? Hiccup you're dad has come around a lot in 3 years but I really just...don't think he can handle this type of thing between his son and his dragon?" Toothless mumbled.

"Still have to try...I promised I wouldn't be gone forever Toothless, and you said we wouldn't be here forever. We're going to have to travel back and forth between homes...if my dad...can't accept this, us...then guess where we're staying from now on. Right here where we are accepted. I'll give up my crown...I don't care. As long as I'm with you. Just like I told you the night I was changed." Hiccup told him.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life...you're willing to give up everything for me." Toothless purred in to his neck again.

"You were willing to give it up for me. I told you. Its how we are Tooth...I save you, you save me. I have your back, you have mine. Where you go, I go. Where I go, you go. And now...I love you, and you love me. That's the way it's always been, and always will be. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you. And I'd never want it any other way." Hiccup said lovingly. Toothless smiled as he leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply.

Gods it had never felt more right, Hiccup melted in to it instantly and kissed him back. "Mm...Tooth..." Hiccup moaned out against his lips. Toothless only kissed him deeper, slipping his tongue in to his lovers mouth and running it over Hiccup's tongue.

"I can't wait to make you my mate, Hiccup...I love you so much..." Toothless said lovingly moving his lips to Hiccup's neck.

"I love you too, Toothless...Oh.." He moaned feeling Toothless's lips on his neck. Toothless placed Hiccup on his bedroll and transformed into his dragon form.

 _"You liked it a lot more like this..."_ Toothless said in a lustful tone.

"I love it either form..." Toothless licked Hiccup's neck making him shudder with excitement.

 _"You're getting aroused again...would you like help this time?"_ Toothless asked nipping at his earlobe.

"Wh–what if someone comes in or hears?" Hiccup blushed deeply.

 _"You think they care? If you were using your dragon features you'd hear that there is a couple going at it down the hall, bout 7 caves down. I told you...Night Furies know when something is going on. So I ask again...do you want me to help you get off since you clearly wanted it last night and were left to deal with on your own?"_ Toothless whispered in his ear.

"I–I want you to do it..." Hiccup panted lightly.

 _"Then lay back...I've always felt like something was missing in my life...and now I know what it was...you, Hiccup. You complete me and I hope that I complete you too..."_ Toothless said as he moved down Hiccup's body to his pants where the string was. Hiccup's eyes widened as memory between him and Astrid flashed to his mind when she said he wasn't all there, wasn't complete because of his leg. Hiccup began to breathe heavily when he felt Toothless untie the strong and pull his pants down but they got stuck on his leg. Toothless went to take it off and Hiccup began shake, which got Toothless's attention quickly. _"Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked.

"N–no..." Hiccup breathed out, Toothless looked at him. Was he remembering when Rago tried to take him, Toothless remembered that Hiccup's pants had been untied and slightly pulled down that day. Was that the reason?

 _"Hiccup...it's okay. No one is hurting you...ssh...It's me...Tooth. I won't hurt you because I love you..."_ Toothless said. Hiccup's mind flashed to when Astrid had said she didn't love Hiccup. Before Toothless could say anything else, Hiccup sat up quickly and moved back holding himself after fixing the ties on his metal leg.

"N–no!...I'm not...enough...not man enough...I'm not whole...not complete..." Hiccup buried his head in his arms crying. Toothless didn't understand it, why was he shaking? Why did he look afraid? Why was he saying he wasn't man enough? Toothless knew something was wrong. Very wrong.


	17. Past Pt 1

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

17; The Past-Pt 1.

Hiccup just sat there crying, his memories of the past haunting him. Toothless didn't like this, this wasn't because of Rago. He never got that far to traumatize Hiccup to this point, did another dragon hurt him? And tell him he wasn't good enough, wasn't whole, complete, or man enough. Toothless would kill someone, every time things with Hiccup progressed they were knocked back almost to square one. Toothless stepped towards Hiccup and nuzzled against his cheek gently. _"Hiccup..."_ Toothless crooned.

"I–I'm not...all there...I'm not...complete...you don't want me, Toothless..." Hiccup whimpered.

 _"Hiccup that's not true! Of course I want you, I love you. Why in Odin's name would think I didn't...?"_ Toothless said quickly.

"No one wants someone...who is broken and damaged..." Hiccup whispered sadly. Toothless's eyes widened at what he said, he had to figure out what had Hiccup like this suddenly. They were fine, everything was fine between them until Hiccup had some kind of memory where he was being told he wasn't enough, wasn't man enough. Toothless remembered this only started when he went to take Hiccup's prosthetic leg off. That triggered something to make him freak out. Had someone told Hiccup he wasn't whole, and incomplete because he was missing his leg?

 _Toothless growled lowly now as he nudged Hiccup's head to make him look at him. "Hiccup, you are not broken and damaged! You're amazing, smart, funny, strong...who told you otherwise?"_ Toothless asked firmly.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Hiccup said lowly.

 _"Hiccup, I am your boyfriend now, your soon to be mate. Who the hell told you that you weren't good enough...Tell me now."_ Toothless ordered him.

"She didn't want me because I'm not complete...you won't want me either..." Hiccup trailed off. Toothless took a step back, Astrid had told him those things? The same Astrid who had been begging him to come–Toothless froze as he put it together in his mind, his eyes widened. That's why Hiccup and Astrid broke up! Hiccup had said Astrid did something unforgivable to him. Toothless's eyes narrowed.

 _"I haven't made you talk about it, Hiccup but now you don't have a choice. What did she do to you..." Toothless said in a low tone. Hiccup fixed his pants as he sat against the wall with his knees up and arms draped over them. Toothless sat in front of him on his back legs firmly, a serious look in his eyes. "You promised me earlier you would tell me what she did. Now I want to know. Talk to me, Hiccup. Please."_ Toothless said in a calmer voice.

"It was the night I was going to propose to her. Everything was fine until I asked her to marry me..." Hiccup began closing his eyes.

 _"Wait...you're my soul mate...there might be another way to do this so you don't have to explain it all...Just...stay still."_ Toothless told him, Hiccup gave a nod as he felt Toothless press his forehead to his and breathe calmly. "Close your eyes and think about that night. Just let it replay out...And don't ask questions...I'll explain after. Just remember it all." Toothless instructed. Hiccup closed his eyes and thought back to that moment in the cove with Astrid, just before he was going to propose to her. Hiccup felt a weird sensation go through him, like he was inside his own mind. He could see everything playing out before him and Toothless was beside him.

"H–how is this..." Hiccup began.

 _"I said don't ask questions. Focus or you'll break the connection...Now show me that night...Everything until we left."_ Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he looked ahead seeing it come forward, now it was them standing in the cove. Hiccup could see himself across the way setting everything up for when Astrid would arrive.

 **(Hiccup's Memory Flashback)**

 _ **He'd made it at last, it was harder to find at night. That much he'd admit too but he was here now and had a lot of work to do. Astrid would be coming soon, Hiccup set up the blanket and then the food and drinks. It took him 10 minutes as he now nervously paced back and forth waiting for her to arrive. 'Come on Hiccup, don't be nervous. You love Astrid more than anything and now you'll have a life time with her...just be casual and ask her right out...' Hiccup thought as he heard a sound coming from the left.**_

 _ **Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid coming in, jumping down the different levels of rocks to the cove floor. Hiccup took a breath as he walked towards her smiling happily. "Hello milady." Hiccup greeted her as he gave her a hug and small peck on the lips.**_

 _ **"Hey Hiccup..." Astrid replied afterwards.**_

 _ **"Are you okay? You seem kind'a...I don't know not yourself right now." Hiccup asked her remembering that his father mentioned Astrid looked like she was in a bad mood earlier.**_

 _ **"Yeah I'm fine...Snotlout is just an idiot, and the twins are worse...They gave me such a headache during training...I wish you'd been there because they don't give you any trouble..." Astrid sighed out.**_

 _ **"Well I'll be there tomorrow. Gobber said because of all the hard work I did today, I can have a few days off." Hiccup told her as they walked to the food set out on the ground and the two of them sat down on the blanket as she looked at all the food. It wasn't a big spread but enough for the two of them.**_

 _ **"What type of work did he have you do?" Astrid asked now as she reached for one of the rolls.**_

 _ **"Oh...just fixing weapons, sharpening some, and fine tuning a few old inventions of mine. What did you do in training?" Hiccup asked as he took a sip of his mead.**_

 _ **"Time trials, few dragons calls, and hand signals. Nothing we don't already know..." Astrid shrugged a bit. The two began to eat now, only talking a little bit in between. When they were done they sat together under the stars, both quiet. Hiccup was holding the chest in his hand where she couldn't see it because it was on the other side of him.**_

 _ **"So Astrid...I was hoping to talk to you about something..." Hiccup cleared his throat looking at her now.**_

 _ **"You were...?" Astrid asked softly, Hiccup nodded. "That's good because I wanted to...talk to you too about us." Astrid added.**_

 _ **"Great! Me too...D–do you want to go first?" Hiccup asked her.**_

 _ **"N–no...you go first..." Astrid gave a weak smile to him.**_

 _ **"Oh um...alright then...Astrid, I did...a lot of thinking last night about you and me...and...we've...been together for a long time. And don't get me wrong...I've loved it all but...I just don't think us dating has anything left for us...Which is why I want to..." Hiccup paused to see her reaction, so far nothing. He adjusted himself and got on one knee as he pulled the chest out and went to open it as Astrid's eyes widened a bit.**_

 _ **"Hiccup..." Astrid began but Hiccup shook his head as he opened the chest revealing the ring to her now with a smile. This was the big moment.**_

 _ **"Astrid. I don't want us to date anymore...I love you, with all my heart and I'll never love another woman like I love you babe. You're the only woman for me...So...Astrid Hofferson...will you marry me?" Hiccup asked boldly but with a loving tone. Astrid's eyes filled with tears as she backed up a little, Hiccup at first thought she was thrilled he was asking but looking closer he noticed she wasn't happy, she was sad and this got him worried.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...I–I..." She paused then sighed heavily getting to her feet with her eyes closed. "I can't." She said firmly. Hiccup's heart dropped in to his stomach as pain flashed across his eyes.**_

 _ **"As–Astrid...What do you...mean you...c–can't?" Hiccup asked shakily as he forced himself to his feet but at the moment it wasn't without difficulty because his legs felt weak.**_

 _ **"Hiccup I..I'm...not...Oh gods forgive me..." Astrid tried to back away from him, she was nervous but she had to do it. "I–I don't want to get married..." Astrid told him.**_

 _ **"O–okay...we–we don't have to right now. We can wait until you're ready, Astrid. I waited years for you..." Hiccup said trying to smile now.**_

 _ **"Hiccup. You don't understand. I don't want to get married...at all...to you...I don't...want to be with you...anymore. Th–that's why I came here...to tell you that it's...just not working between us..." Astrid said to him looking away. The chest in his hands dropped to the cove floor, the ring falling out of it as Hiccup's eyes widened, the words running slowly through his mind. He couldn't even move his body but the one thing he felt was his heart breaking, no he felt it shattering in to a million pieces.**_

Toothless noticed Hiccup looked away now with his eyes closed tightly. He reached over and held his hand tightly. "Its okay...I'm here with you. These are just your memories. This connection lets me see it from your point of view. The reason you see yourself is because you right now are your soul self, as am I. This is the power of being soul mates, Hiccup. I can see any piece of your life as long as you allow it. Don't be afraid. Show me what happened next." Toothless said softly. Hiccup only gave a nod as he looked forward again.

 _ **Hiccup didn't even know what to say to her words, he was still trying to process what she had said. She not only didn't want to marry him, but she also didn't want to be with anymore and he wanted to know why. It made no sense, they were happy together weren't they. Why would she want to just throw this away after 3 years?! As much as he was upset, he was angry. He had been planning this all day, to propose to her and she'd come to break things off? "Astrid I...I don't understand what you mean...W–why do you want to end things between us?" Hiccup asked trying to compose himself.**_

 _ **Astrid closed her eyes as she fiddled with her fingers, she just wanted to run from him but Hiccup wasn't the twig he used to be. Sure he was skinny but he was built well and he could easily catch her. She couldn't run from this, from him. "Hiccup...please...just let it go...I–I'm sorry..." Astrid said shakily.**_

 _ **"No Astrid. No! Tell me why, now!" Hiccup raised his voice now, she trembled a bit. Anyone who knew Hiccup in the past and knew him now knew he was not someone you wanted to make angry. Still Astrid stood her ground and shook her head. "For the love of Thor, Astrid! I just got on one knee and asked you to marry me, to be my wife because I love you and you tell me you came here to break things off with me and after 3 years! You owe me a god damn reason why!" Hiccup yelled at her, he wasn't trying to be mean but he did deserve a reason why at least.**_

 _ **"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Astrid yelled back at him with tears in her eyes. Hiccup's anger faded as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you happy now! Gods Hiccup I just wanted to come here and end things peacefully with you...But you..had to just propose and make it that much harder on me!" Astrid snapped at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

 _ **"Ha–harder on...y–you! I just poured my heart out to you! And you're telling me you don't love me! How long Astrid?! Because you told me you loved me this morning! I spent all day making that ring in the forge. Our parents were working on marriage contract for us, that's why you weren't allowed at your house! You have no idea how unbelievably happy I was to find out everything went so smoothly! How long have you apparently not loved me? I think I deserve that much after coming here and making a damn fool of myself..." Hiccup stated coldly.**_

 _ **"Hiccup..." Astrid said sadly.**_

 _ **"NOW, ASTRID! How long have you been lying to me!" Hiccup yelled at her.**_

 _ **"Okay fine! I never loved you, Hiccup! I just did it because I felt bad for you risking your life, losing your leg..." Hiccup froze, "I thought I loved you...but when I realized I didn't...and I just...haven't had the courage to tell you I didn't feel the same...because you were so happy...and I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you like that..." Astrid told him looking down.**_

 _ **"Y–you...never...loved me...It was...all just a...lie?" Hiccup repeated slowly as he backed away from her as now she had tried to reach for him.**_

 _ **"Hiccup please...ju–just calm...down..." Astrid said in fear.**_

 _ **"Calm down...Calm Down? You expect me to calm down when you just told me you never loved me in the last 3 years and that everything has been a lie! Making me think it was real, letting it go this far to the point where I proposed to you...then you felt it was time to finally say something!?" Hiccup snapped at her clenching his hands to fists until the knuckles cracked.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Hiccup...c–come..on...I'll take you back home. I–I have Stormfly just past the cove entrance..." Astrid said shakily. Hiccup closed his eyes breathing heavily as he turned his head from her.**_

 _ **"Stay away from me, Astrid..." Hiccup said in a low tone, Astrid froze now. Hiccup never got a tone like that before.**_

 _ **"B–But Hiccup...please...just...let me explain..." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup's head snapped up at her and for the first time she saw tears in his eyes, tears threatening to spill over down his cheeks.**_

 _ **"There is nothing to explain. You have been lying to me for three years about how you feel about me...and you waited to tell me until now, the night I was going to propose. Why. Why wait this long. Because you realized I actually loved you to propose and you didn't feel like faking your feelings through an engagement?..." Hiccup stated coldly to her.**_

 _ **"Hiccup no...that's not it...I–I do love you...just not...the way you want me to love you...J–Just a friend...that's all..." Astrid choked out.**_

 _ **"Save it. I don't need your pity. I lose my girlfriend, well ex now and you lose your friend. I hope you're happy...I might hate you right now for doing this to me...but I'd never wish ill will on you...That's how much I care, excuse me...cared." Hiccup spat out. "I don't want to hear the excuses, because I'm pretty sure they could just be more lies...You're not the Astrid I remember, that's for certain. So what was it...what did it? What made you do it then? You could of just...walked away, Astrid. I had Toothless, I would of been alright if you had been honest with me! But no...you chose to lie and to not tell me before now..." Hiccup asked. "That's all I want from you, Astrid. The truth for once in the 3 years..." Hiccup sneered out.**_

 _ **"Y–you don't want that answer Hiccup...Trust me...you don't want that answer..." Astrid sobbed out.**_

 _ **"I don't really care. And Odin knows I can't trust you...I don't think I'll ever be able too again after this. You've already hurt me, Astrid...I never knew I could feel a pain like this...this is worse than what I suffered from the village 3 years ago before I met Toothless...I thought that hurt...to be beat on, picked on, teased, and ignored by my own father...no...no this one tops that pain..." Hiccup stared at her intently, tears still hadn't fallen. "You have no idea the physical pain I'm actually feeling right now, Astrid." Hiccup panted out as he stumbled a bit with a hand to his chest.**_

 _ **"Hiccup!..." Astrid said rushing towards him.**_

 _ **"I said to stay the hell away from me, Hofferson! I want my answer...and I want it now." Hiccup panted still clutching his chest. Oh yes, his chest hurt, his heart hurt and it was causing him to have trouble breathing.**_

 _ **"Hiccup you need to see Gothi!..." Astrid cried out.**_

 _ **"Come near me again, keep making it worse. The closer...I am to you the more I want to take out my dagger and cut my own heart out...Give me the truth, why didn't you tell me you didn't love me...why in Thor's name did you lie to me for so long." Hiccup asked again.**_

 _ **"I–I never loved you...I thought...I did...but it just...died for me a week after you saved everyone. I only dated you...because I felt bad about what you'd gone through to get all you did after you woke up...but seeing you without your leg...I just couldn't tell you that it freaks me out and I could never love someone who wasn't all there!" She quickly covered her mouth with wide eyes, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.**_

 _ **Hiccup froze, "Wait a second...you're telling me...you couldn't love me...because I lost my leg?...The leg I lost saving yours and everyone else's lives! What is me losing a leg, make me less of a man to you? Is that it!?" Hiccup yelled at her.**_

 _ **"I–it was...one of the reasons. I–I couldn't stop thinking about it...being with someone who isn't...complete...but still, I just...didn't love you Hiccup...but I...I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth because I felt bad...the day we got together and you told me it was the happiest day of your life...to get to keep Toothless, to be accepted...to have me in your life, that I loved you...Gods Hiccup I couldn't bring myself to do it...I–I didn't want to hurt you...I never wanted it to get this far Hiccup...I–I'm s–so...sorry..." Astrid sobbed hard.**_

 _ **"Well you did let it get this far, and you did hurt me...more than I've ever been before. Not loving me because I'm missing part of my leg, only taken because Toothless saved my damn life and right about now...I wish he hadn't...Would of been a lot less painful than this..." Hiccup said quietly, Astrid's eyes widened. Was he really saying he'd rather of died? "Sorry doesn't take back the 3 years of lies, Astrid...At least you were honest with me, 3 years late but hey...that's what I get for being a good guy..." Hiccup fake laughed now, a small one. "Just do me one favor..." Hiccup asked now.**_

 _ **"Anything..." Astrid said looking at him now.**_

 _ **"Stay away from me. Forever. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you...just go back to doing what you did before I risked my life and lost a limb...Act like I don't even exist to you. You wanted it to be over, you got your wish. Now leave me alone." Hiccup's words were like swords cutting through her body, he was never so cold. "And regardless of the fact I hate you, and will never forgive you for this...I do hope you find happiness elsewhere. Now just leave..." Hiccup stated turning from her.**_

 _ **"B–but your chest pains..." Astrid began.**_

 _ **"I'll be fine...but maybe I'll get lucky and they can finish me off...I would rather feel nothing than feel what I feel right now...Go away, Astrid. Just go away and leave me the hell alone. I never want to see you again after tonight..." Hiccup said nothing more, he just stood there silently.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Hiccup..." Astrid cried as she forced a whistle and Stormfly flew down and crouched, Astrid climbed on her back and they were gone. Hiccup couldn't believe it, he truly couldn't but the pain he was feeling was to real for it to be to not be true. He came here tonight wanting to propose, so they could have a life together...but yet he was the one who was made the fool.**_

Toothless couldn't believe it, Astrid had really said those awful things to him and made him insecure about himself. "This...isn't all of it...That was just the cove..." Hiccup whispered.

 _"Show me...I want to see everything, Hiccup."_ Toothless said. Hiccup nodded taking a deep breath.

"I won't show you what you already know...you coming to get me, the collapse in the village and me telling everyone it was a mutual break up...You were there for all that." Hiccup sighed.

 _"I want to know why you said it was mutual, Hiccup...this is anything but mutual. She broke your heart!"_ Toothless argued.

"I'll show you why I lied to everyone..." Hiccup looked back up now.


	18. Past Pt 2

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

18; The Past-Pt 2.

Hiccup sighed as he looked forward again, the scene around them changed to when Hiccup had left his dad's after explaining the decision for a mutual break up which now Toothless could see was anything but mutual. Hiccup took a deep breath as the memory started.

 **(Hiccup's Memories Continued)**

 _ **"Hiccup!...Wait..." Astrid called to him panting. Hiccup reluctantly stopped as she caught up to him.**_

 _ **"What do you want." His voice was cold towards her.**_

 _ **"I–I know...I have no right...to ask..." She was forced to take a step back when Hiccup faced her with angry green orbs.**_

 _ **"You're damn right you have right to ask anything of me!" Hiccup spat out hatefully to her, she winced a bit at his anger. "But go ahead...There isn't much else you can say to hurt me right now..." Hiccup stated.**_

 _ **"I–I just wanted...to know w–why you...lied to them...a–about...what happened between us?" Astrid asked softly.**_

 _ **"Because of something my father told me the night he told me he and your parents were working on a marriage contract for us. And regardless of how much you hurt me tonight...I'm not the kind of guy who gets revenge. As future chief its my duty to protect the people, even the ones I dislike for personal reasons that I am choosing to push aside for the sake of the village..." Hiccup retorted with his arms over his chest looking at her now.**_

 _ **"I–I had no idea...you were in training to be chief...th–that's...really good for you..." Astrid said trying to lighten the mood but Hiccup already saw what she was doing.**_

 _ **"Enough, Astrid. I know what you're doing and I don't appreciate it. Don't think what I said in there changes anything between us...Yes we broke up. That is it. Everything else I said about taking some time apart and working on our friendship was just a lie. I thought you of all people would recognize one...you after all pulled off the biggest, record of 3 years. Hope that makes you feel good about yourself." Hiccup scoffed angrily.**_

 _ **"Hiccup I didn't want things to be this way...I know I was wrong for hiding it for so long...but I couldn't bring myself to tell you before now..." Astrid felt tears forming now.**_

 _ **"I don't care. Gods, I just don't care anymore, Astrid. Things did turn out this way, you did hide it, and you choose to do it all. Everything has been a choice and you made yours. Now I've made mine. I meant what I said in the cove...Stay away from me. I nearly threw up in my dad's house being so close to you, how sick I felt being next to someone who lied for 3 years because she chose too. Being near someone who can't love me because I lost my leg and now I'm not enough man for her." Hiccup growled out.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...don't say it like that..." Astrid pleaded.**_

 _ **"That's how it is, Astrid! You said it yourself. You don't love me, and you never have. It was all an act, you couldn't love someone who isn't all there because it freaks you out. To you, I'm not complete. I'm damaged emotionally and physically and the shield maiden of Berk doesn't want damaged goods. Don't worry...I get it...Now will you please...just get away from me. Because every moment longer I'm near you makes me sick to my stomach to know I loved someone for so long...who only acted like she cared because she felt guilty for being a complete bitch to me over the years, and when he showed what he could do, to end a war and unite dragons and Vikings...that she had to fake her love so my sacrifice wasn't meaningless!" Hiccup glared hard at her.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup..." Astrid sobbed as Hiccup turned from her with his fists clenched tightly again, he took a breath to calm himself down before releasing his fists at his sides.**_

 _ **"And just so you know. The reason I lied in there was for your family. Because old Viking laws state that a female child was the responsibility of her family until she reached an age to marry, for the Viking culture this would be around 17-19 in our traditions. The young woman was regarded as a possession of the family as she hit the cusp of adulthood. The reputation of the teenage girl had an effect on the reputation of her kinsmen, if the Viking maiden wronged someone, she would be shamed and bring shame upon her family for her actions. Such things could start a blood feud between families..." Hiccup stated, Astrid looked up at him now. "Your parents are good people and have been friends with my family a long time...I'm not about to start a blood feud because you are a judgmental girl who left me because I'm half a man to her without my leg. I didn't lie for you, Astrid. I lied for them...you'd be viewed horribly for what you did to me, and that would be reflected on your parents. Believe me, I feel you should suffer for it by everyone knowing what you did... But my revenge would affect your parents and I don't wish them to have to suffer for your choices. My lie was for them, not you. It just happened to cover your sad, sorry ass because there was no way to protect them from being shamed unless I said what I did about it ending mutually. I just saved your family's name with my lie, and don't you ever forget that." Hiccup walked away from her, leaving her in complete shock of what he'd said.**_

Toothless understood now, he had lied for the sake of her parents name being ruined along with Astrid's. His human was still kind and thinking of others when people hurt him so badly. "Was this all of it until the ring? Which I'd still like to know what was going on when you were so close to her before we took off..." Toothless stated.

"If you really want to know..." Hiccup said in a quiet tone, as it changed to in the ring that day right before they left. Toothless looked ahead again.

 _ **"But how will you survive out there...No one to watch your back?..." Astrid asked quietly still not looking at him. Hiccup forced himself not to glare at her so the others wouldn't ask questions. Instead he left Toothless's side and walked towards her which made her jump a bit.**_

 _ **"I survived through the Red Death, losing my leg, Alvin and the Outcasts, and Dagur the Deranged...And I did all that because I had him..." Hiccup said motioning to Toothless. "Right now while I need time away, I'll be with him and I know he won't let anything happen to me. He has my back...I trust him with my life." Hiccup stated coldly. His eyes focused on Astrid alone now, "I'm leaving so I don't die from chest pains that I only feel when I see you...so don't you worry your pretty little head about me, Astrid..." Hiccup seethed out quietly to her.**_

 _ **"Hiccup I still care about you...you're still a friend to me...I worry about you being on your own out there..." Astrid whispered sadly to him.**_

 _ **"I've been on my own before. Stop acting like you care, Astrid...because with what you did...I can't even believe a word you say anymore. For all I know its just another lie..." Hiccup glared at her. No one could hear them talking, they were to quiet to hear and because of the closeness they couldn't see their mouths moving to make out the words being said.**_

 _ **Y–you're the...future chief of Berk...Don't leave...I will..." Astrid said looking down.**_

 _ **"No. You don't know how to survive out there...I will go. And take however much time I need too in order to get over you..." Hiccup stated as she looked up in to his eyes when he said that. Was he saying he still loved her? Hiccup could read her eyes, those blue eyes that he still loved and the worried expression on her face, the guilt she was feeling. "Yes, Astrid. I still care about you...and it is because I do that you're not leaving Berk. I'm leaving so I can get over you, and come back with a clear head to learn how to be a chief and lead my people." Hiccup said.**_

 _ **"How...how can you still care about me after what I did to you..." Astrid said as tears formed in her eyes. Hiccup knew he'd regret this, but he stepped towards her closer until their lips were inches apart. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't go anywhere since her back was to the wall of the ring.**_

 _ **"I still care because even with everything you did to me, said to me if you were to leave and get hurt or killed...I'd never forgive myself because...I still love you...Even though you never loved me, I still love you. My feelings were real, Astrid." Hiccup then closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, her lips parted to gasp out in shock as Hiccup took his chance to slide his tongue in and run it along hers for a moment. It was then he realized something Astrid wasn't fighting him, she was kissing him back. He opened his eyes to see hers close as she was actually enjoying it.**_

 _ **Hiccup wished he could stay like this, never breaking this kiss. This was another realization of his, if Astrid claimed not to love him at all, then she wouldn't be kissing him back right now and enjoying it. She'd be fighting to get him off her, yelling at him, probably punching him. So she did love him, but wouldn't be with him because of his leg. Hiccup forced himself to do it, it broke his heart to do it but he had too. Hiccup broke the kiss staring at her intently, what she said next brought back the chest pains. "Wh–why did...you stop...?"**_

 _ **Hearing that he just wanted to kiss her again and never stop. But this, her reactions to his kiss...weren't because she was understanding she loved him, she had known that all along and lied about never loving him to lessen the incomplete man blow about his leg. This reaction was guilt eating away at her and Hiccup couldn't deal with that, what she did was still lie to him. Saying that she never loved him, but actually did and couldn't be with him because of the leg. She lied still, and this was just guilt. Now Hiccup had to say something, and he knew what he wanted to say but couldn't. He had to say what he knew was right.**_

 _ **"It wasn't that you never loved me, was it?" Hiccup asked. She nodded to him not wanting to lie. "You have loved me this entire time but can't be with someone missing a limb. Man I feel stupid...It took me telling you I was leaving to get over you, to get myself to stop loving you in order for you to actually give me the truth. The real truth. So you still lied to me...again after I asked for the truth last night. Does it ever stop, Astrid...are you ever going to stop hurting me?..." Hiccup backed up now as she tried to reach for him. "Don't do it. You've made this...again painfully clear what I have to do..." Hiccup said as he turned his back to her and walked towards Toothless.**_

 _ **"Hiccup wait...please! I was wrong! I don't want this...I don't want to lose you! I love you! I love you more than anything else and I want to be with you, I want to get married to you!...Please...give me another chance! I'll do anything..." Astrid yelled, pleading him with tears in her eyes. Hiccup froze mid step now. Oh he'd been praying to hear those words, and for a split second he almost turned around to accept it but then he remembered why she was saying it. It was guilt and nothing more. Sure it might be true she actually loved him and was willing to look past the leg thing now but why did it take until now when he was walking away to get over her for her to say something. Why couldn't she say it last night? Hiccup couldn't do it, no matter how badly he wanted it, he couldn't bring himself to do it.**_

 _ **"Anything?..." Hiccup asked without looking at her.**_

 _ **"Yes...yes anything. I'll do anything!..." Astrid said with a hopeful smile. At this point, Stoick and Astrid's parents were in the ring and hearing and seeing everything from the kiss to now. All were in shock wondering if Hiccup would accept it and take her back.**_

 _ **"In that case..." Hiccup said softly as he turned to face her, she saw the loving eyes he'd always had for her and smiled, then she watched them turn to pain and betrayal again. "All I want from you is to stay the hell away from me! For Odin's sake just leave me alone and stop playing games with me! Gods I can't believe I almost fell for it too! Still making me the fool? Well guess what Astrid, I'm not going to be the fool anymore! You're doing this because you feel guilty as shit and hoping I'll just let go of what happened last night! It's not happening! I prayed all night to hear those words from you, I prayed to every God we believe in to have you turn around and come back to the cove and tell me you didn't mean what you said to me, to tell me you loved me still and made a mistake...but you didn't. You didn't come back...and the only reason you're doing it now is because I said I was leaving for a while to get over you because it's physically killing me to be so close to you like now knowing you do love me and do want to be with me, to marry me! But you're only saying this now because you realize you screwed up and made a bad choice...You feel guilt and I'm glad you do because I was starting to think you didn't have a heart." Hiccup snapped at her, everyone in the ring right now gasped. Hiccup never snapped at Astrid, ever nor did he get this upset. "As much as it kills me inside to say because I prayed you would come around but now that you have and its because you feel guilty...I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

 _ **"Yo–you...d–don't...want me...back?" Astrid's tone was cracking as tears began to stream down from her eyes on to her cheeks.**_

 _ **Hiccup panted heavily, his chest was hurting again. He grunted as a hand moved up to where his heart was, his body shook. "No...I don't. I don't want someone who only realizes they messed up when the person she hurt decided to leave to get over her...Arg!..." He cringed holding his chest still.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...you're in pain again..." Fishlegs said reaching for his canteen.**_

 _ **"I'll be fine...I'll be fine as long as I can get away from here." His eyes fell back on Astrid, "What you did and said...was unforgivable and not something I can forget about and just take you back, Astrid...I said it last night, and I'll say it again...I'm sorry that I wasn't enough for you...But I will leave you with something...This is my last goodbye." Hiccup took a few breaths as he moved his hand down to his side and calming down**_

 _ **"S-so does this mean I can have her?..." Snotlout whispered leaning close to Fishlegs curiously, Fishlegs punched him in the arm and shook his head at him for his remark.**_

 _ **"Sure Snotlout. She's all yours. I know when to bow out and take whatever pride I have left in me...But before I do go...Astrid, I made a song for you..." Hiccup stated as he'd heard Snotlout's question, Astrid's eyes widened a bit hearing what he said, now she just watched as he closed his eyes.**_

Toothless remembered that, it was when Hiccup sang that song to her. He pretty much knew the rest, they took off and haven't been back since. But he did see one last thing play out and it shocked him most of all.

 _ **"Hiccup...no please...please don't leave me...! I'm begging you..." Astrid tried to run towards him but Toothless took it upon himself to snarl at her and shoot a warning blast just in front of her feet so she would stop her from getting near his rider. Astrid froze looking at Hiccup with tears streaming down her face.**_

 _ **"I didn't leave you, Astrid...you left me. And the guilt you feel for what happened is something I hope you feel the rest of your life. As for me...I'm not going to sit here and waste my life praying things turned out differently. You made it clear you didn't want me, that I wasn't enough for you. I do love you, Astrid but we both know we can't do this to ourselves. I am going to leave, and take some time to myself to get my head clear...and when I get back, not only will I be happier and ready to take on the next challenge in my life which is becoming the chief of Berk. But I can promise you this, that when I come back home..." He paused turning his head from her. "I won't love you anymore."**_

 **(End Hiccup's Memories)**

After that he cut the connection feeling Hiccup start to shake violently. _"Sssh...it's okay. Don't cry, Hiccup. She can't hurt you anymore...and I'm going to make sure of it..."_ Toothless told him gently licking his cheek and giving a soft kiss to his broken hearted love.

"N–now you know..." Hiccup said lowly looking down.

 _"So do we..."_ Came the voice of Ryuka and Draco. Toothless looked up quickly seeing his parents there.

"H–how?" Toothless asked a little surprised.

 _"We can see when you're using a technique you're not supposed too...We understand why you did so we aren't mad...Hiccup...can your people be trusted with our secret?"_ Draco asked glancing to Hiccup gently.

"If I tell them too, they will." Hiccup replied with a nod.

 _"Good then. Draken, you and your lover prepare for travel. We will be waiting outside on the main beach with your siblings."_ Ryuka nodded.

"U–um where are we going?..." Hiccup asked.

 _"Your home village. You and Draken are to be mated, we very well can't not meet the in laws. The rest of the pack is staying here. Be ready to leave in an hour."_ Draco nodded as he and Ryuka left the room leaving Hiccup and Toothless in shock.

"So they just...saw everything that happened between me and Astrid?...And now we're going to Berk...I have a bad feeling about this..." Hiccup said blinking a few times.

 _"Seems that way. Hiccup it will be fine...They are doing this for you and the sake of peace. You assured them that they will be safe, and as we are together...they want to meet your father so there won't be any hate or discontentment when we mate and your father tries to kill me..."_ Toothless said with an uneasy chuckle.

"You will be fine...My father wants my happiness and it may take a while for him to come around but I'm sure he will..." Hiccup tried to smile but it wasn't working. He was over Astrid, he didn't love her anymore but what she did and said still hurt deeply.

 _"Hiccup. I want you to listen to me, and listen very carefully." Toothless said calmly, Hiccup nodded looking at him. "I saw what she did to you, what she said to you. You don't have to act like it doesn't hurt around me. I understand why you wanted to get away so badly. And...I will say this. I am more than glad she did what she did because it gave me you. Your are the first I have ever loved and will to continue to only love. As I told you with the mating bond..."_ Toothless began.

"And I love you too, Toothless...And I didn't mean to...freak on you before its just..." Hiccup felt Toothless lean in and kiss him deeply. Hiccup kissed him back before Toothless pulled back.

 _"I said to listen. You don't need to explain earlier and I am glad you showed me what happened. But Hiccup...I'm not her. I am not Astrid and I will never hurt you like she did. I made a promise to myself the day we left, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again and I meant it. I don't care that you lost your leg, hell if anyone should feel bad it's me because I'm the one that took it. But I don't feel bad because it made us closer, deepened our bond and now...it's brought us together on a new level of understanding and love. You could be missing both legs, and both arms...and I would still see you as I do now. You aren't half a man to me, you're not incomplete, not all there...You aren't those things to me, Hiccup and you never will be. I find you beautiful no matter what and I want you just as you are because that's who I fell in love with. I'm not less of a Night Fury because I lost my tail fin. I can still fly, shoot blasts, and more. Just like you can still walk, fight, and more. It's a limb, its cosmetic...its not who you are inside. That's what I love, who I love. Its who you are inside that I love so deeply and I give my word, that it will never change."_ Toothless said staring deeply in to his eyes.

Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes as he threw himself forward hugging Toothless deeply. "Oh Toothless...you're the best...Thank you for saying all that...I really needed to hear it...I've felt...so wrong since she said it...doubting myself if I was good enough for you...Its why it took me so long to figure things out...Astrid kept saying I wasn't man enough...and it just...it held me back..." Hiccup cried lightly.

 _"Ssh...no more tears now. You are perfect, just the way you are. Just because she thinks you aren't good enough doesn't mean I do. And hey...I'm missing my tailfin, you're missing your leg. We fit together just fine because I can't fly without this tail, and you can't walk without that leg much more...I can't fly without you and that leg. See, we need each other. This is why I refused the automatic tail...because I'd rather lose my other tail fin and be grounded forever than fly without you...I love you my Hiccup."_ Toothless said gently.

"I love you too my Toothless. Now...lets get ready to go. I'm assuming we're leading the way back to Berk." Hiccup chuckled packing up his bedroll and clothes in to the bag.

 _"They don't know the way. How are you going to introduce them anyway? Just all flying in saying, hey I know I've been gone 3 weeks but I found Toothless's family and they wanted to meet you by they way they can turn in to human versions, I'm part Night Fury...oh and Toothless and me are a thing now?"_ Toothless arched a brow.

 _"Don't you worry about what I have planning, Tooth. Just know it's going to be big..."_ Hiccup chuckled a bit. Toothless smiled shaking his head but nodded. He loved when Hiccup got devious, it was cute. Toothless knew one thing, first chance he got to yell at Astrid, he was taking it with no hesitation. Hiccup and Toothless were ready, they left the cave and met Ryuka, Draco, Dag, Alva, and Eirik on the main beach.

 _"Are we ready? Hiccup you'll be leading us there and we will follow whatever instructions you have. You were respectful to the packs laws and traditions, we will do the same for you."_ Draco said.

"Appreciated. It's a two day flight from here and that's flying in full days only stopping at night to sleep. That okay?" Hiccup asked, they nodded to him. "Alright then. Lets go!" Hiccup said as he opened Toothless's tail and they were off. Toothless's family was right behind him. This was it, Hiccup only prayed to whatever God was listening that everything went well.


	19. Berk

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

19; Berk.

The group of them had been flying all day and it was getting darker being they only stopped to eat for maybe 15 minutes and Hiccup was showing signs of exhaustion. It had been a long night before with barely sleeping, then the fight with Rago and now flying back to Berk. They were making great time but Hiccup was still part human and needed his sleep, once he had yawned for the 5th time in 10 minutes Toothless glanced over to his parents. _"Time to set down for the night. Hiccup needs his rest."_ Toothless crooned.

 _"Understood. There should be an island just a head of us."_ Draco nodded.

 _"Hiccup...Hiccup, I know you're tired and we need to set down so you can sleep. What island is ahead of us?"_ Toothless purred. Hiccup took out his map and went over it.

"Outcast Island. No way, we fly to the next one..." Hiccup stated.

 _"What's wrong with Outcast Island? Are they not dragon friendly?"_ Alva asked curiously.

"No they are fine. There is just someone there I don't feel like running in to again...He isn't dragon friendly, he tried multiple times to capture and kill Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled.

 _"No choice. There isn't an island ahead of us except Berk. We have to stop for the night."_ Toothless sighed to him.

"Fine...Stay close and stay in your dragon forms...I'll talk to my uncle..." Hiccup closed his eyes as they all headed down and landed on the beach area as Hiccup got off Toothless looking around. Something wasn't right here, Hiccup had a very bad feeling suddenly. Toothless saw Hiccup's worried face and nuzzled his hand.

 _"You have that face, Hiccup...talk to me."_ Toothless told him.

"Last time we came here...Savage met us and there were a lot of guards...There's nothing right now...Its...too quiet." Hiccup replied. "Stay on guard, all of you..." Hiccup warned lightly looking around as they started to move around the beach area cautiously. They made their way inside searching for anyone but there was nothing. After 15 minutes, Hiccup groaned out becoming frustrated then he heard something coming from the left. "Toothless will you light up the cave down that way?" Hiccup asked. Toothless fired a plasma blast down the tunnel Hiccup pointed too. Someone came running up to him panting. "Woah woah...hey there...easy. What's going on?" Hiccup asked gently.

"There was...nothing we could do...He broke out...and we don't know where he is..." The man said. Hiccup's eyes narrowed, he didn't need the name from the guard, it was obvious. Dagur had broken out and they didn't know where he was. Because things weren't stressful enough already.

"Dagur..." Hiccup seethed out. "Where is Alvin and the other Outcasts?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Dagur took them, to gain access to Berk...He's looking for you, Hiccup." Another man panted coming down the hall to them.

"How long ago?" Hiccup demanded.

"Yesterday." The man said catching his breath. That wasn't good either, that means Dagur was probably already there and Gods only knew who he could of hurt.

 _"What's going on?"_ Dag asked now.

 _"Quiet Dag...Hiccup, what do you want to do? I know you aren't going to ignore it."_ Toothless stated.

"Damn right I'm not...Back in the air. We're going Berk...now." Hiccup ordered.

 _"Right. You heard the man!"_ Draco stated firmly. Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and they sped off, the family following without argument.

 _"Can someone explain to us what is going on?"_ Alva asked looking over to her older brother, Toothless.

 _"Dagur is a madman. He's been locked up for 2 years on Outcast Island since Hiccup and I defeated him, he's been after me because he is psycho. He travels in 100 ship armadas and will do anything to get what he wants...And now he's escaped..."_ Toothless explained.

"He's going to do whatever he wants to find me because I'm the one who defeated him, he wants revenge and he'll do anything to anyone to get it...Toothless. Do you remember that time we broke the sound barrier?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Of course I do. Never flown so fast before, it was a rush."_ Toothless replied with a grin.

"Time to do it again. We have to get to Berk, and fast..." Hiccup told him.

 _"Then hold on tight..."_ Toothless said, Hiccup held the handles of the saddle and bent down to make it more mainstream and clicked his tail to the right position as they were gone, his family followed under the same speed.

(Berk)

Alvin's ship pulled up to the docks of Berk as the ropes were tossed to secure the ship by a few of Stoick's men while he approached to meet Alvin but who he saw was Dagur smirking. "Dagur!" Stoick exclaimed angrily. "What in Odin's name are you doing here!"

"Surprise Stoick..." Dagur said. "Did you miss me?"

"You're supposed to be locked up on Outcast Island." Stoick glared.

"And I broke out. Now...I have some unfinished business with that boy of yours. I saw him a few weeks ago on Outcast island, I assume he is here." Dagur snickered.

"He is not. He and Toothless left weeks ago. You realize I can't let you go free." Stoick said pulling his sword.

"And you know I never come alone...BERSERKERS! Now!" Dagur called out. In seconds Dagur's men emerged from the forest and beaches taking over the village. Stoick's eyes widened as he watched his people run or be captured by the onslaught of berserker men. It was a full ambush that they were totally unprepared for.

"You coward!" Stoick yelled as Dagur pushed him out of the way and rushed in to the village.

"Stoick! Untie me!" Alvin called from below the boat, Stoick got up and went below untying him and a few of his other men. "He tricked my men in to thinking he was dead, as soon as they opened the cell he jumped them and broke out...He's looking for Hiccup to get revenge for locking him up." Alvin stated rubbing his wrists.

"Hiccup isn't here!" Stoick asked now. "Why was he on Outcast island?" Stoick asked as they were running in to the village to fight.

"He came to ask if could stop the night. He left the next morning, haven't seen him since Stoick." Alvin replied.

"This is a full scale ambush, we aren't ready for such an attack!..." Gobber yelled to him running over.

"We don't have a choice. We have to fight. Use whatever we have!" Stoick ordered.

"We'll give as much help as we can. Outcasts, at the ready!" Alvin called.

"ATTACK!" Alvin and Stoick yelled together giving their battle cry as they raced in to the madness.

(2 hours later)

It was awful, it was worse than bad. People were injured, houses were on fire, dragons had been captured and so were people. All of them were chained or tied in the village square, Dagur stood before them all smirking. "Good effort Berk...You put up a good fight...Sad really." Dagur shrugged to them as he circled around Stoick's kneeling form dragging the sword behind him. "I didn't know you were all so useless without Hiccup around." Dagur laughed out.

"Don't you talk about my son, Dagur! He beat you several times!" Stoick growled out.

"And he isn't here to save you now...How Berk falls at the hands of Dagur the Deranged!" Dagur yelled raising his sword over Stoick's head. "Goodbye Stoick the Vast..." Dagur said bringing his sword down, everyone looked away in shock and fear. Suddenly an ax flew past Dagur's face making him jump back as it landed between his legs. "Who dares to attack Dagur the Deranged." Dagur yelled angrily.

"DAGUR!" Hiccup yelled from the top of a house with a deep anger in his tone. People looked up knowing that voice, they were able to see Hiccup there and smiled wide cheering for him.

"It's Hiccup!"

"He's here to save us!"

"How nice of you to join us, Hiccup. I've been looking for you all night...Where's your Night Fury?" Hiccup jumped down and landed in a crouch then stood slow, Dagur smirked facing Hiccup now.

Hiccup grabbed the handle of the ax and pulled it from the ground, now resting it over his shoulder. "Away from you. Get away from my father...and come get me. I'm what you want right? Well, here I am." Hiccup challenged him. Dagur stepped towards him now resting his sword over his shoulders with a grin.

"You really think you can take me?" Dagur laughed, the other Berserker's did too.

"Why not? I've done it before and if I recall, it ended up with you locked up on Outcast island for 2 years. You came here looking for me, and now I'm here." Hiccup stated.

"Please, you aren't a fighter. Not without your dragon at least...It's not even a challenge." Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Oh would you look at that...the mighty Berserker chief is a coward! Won't even fight a one legged Viking." Hiccup taunted him with a grin.

"Hiccup what are you doing, he'll kill you!" Astrid cried.

"Shut it. You get no say in this matter." Hiccup snapped at her angrily. "Well Dagur...what's is going to be?" Hiccup asked him with his arms over his chest after tossing the ax to the side.

"Fine. I'll give you your little fight..." Dagur sighed facing Hiccup now. "Well go on. You're at such a disadvantage I'll give you the first shot. Come on, you know you want too..." Dagur teased.

"Okay but remember, you asked for this..." Hiccup shrugged as he saw Dagur closed his eyes with his arms out waiting. Hiccup smirked now as he brought his fist as far back as it would go before letting it fly into Dagur's jaw, sending him back in to a close by house. Dagur got up slowly holding his mouth yelling out.

"AHH!" Dagur glared at Hiccup now then coughed a few times spitting out 4 teeth in to his palm. "What the...how did you...oh look at all the stars..." Dagur said before passing out on the ground. Hiccup took out his dagger and set his father free, then Alvin, Savage and his friends.

"Hiccup...how did you...know we in trouble?" Fishlegs asked him.

"I was on my way home when I noticed Outcast Island looked to quiet. One of Alvin's men told me and I came right here..." Hiccup stated.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Snotlout asked pointing to Dagur's unconscious form.

"What? Punch him? Lets just...say I've spent the last few weeks...getting more in touch with myself..." Hiccup stated. "I want every Berserker in front of me, now!" Hiccup ordered.

"And what makes you think we're going to listen to you kid?" Asked one of them.

"Hiccup...what are you doing?" Stoick asked.

"I'll handle this dad...The rest of you free the village and get back..." Hiccup said. Stoick nodded as he and the others began to step back and set other villagers free. "If you don't come before me you'll be dealing with Toothless..." Hiccup warned.

"Scrawny boy and one Night Fury...I'll take my chances." One of the Berserker's laughed.

"HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Astrid screamed at him. Hiccup stayed put, he already knew Dagur was behind him with the sword up. Hiccup closed his eyes as he stepped to the right grabbed Dagur's arm before he swung the sword down and flipped Dagur over his back and threw him a few feet away. The village watched in shock, since when could Hiccup do that? Hiccup watched as Dagur got back up and raced towards him, Hiccup ducked down and kicked Dagur in the stomach, then rebounded by elbowing him in the jaw making Dagur step back panting with his now bleeding lip.

"I give you one chance to surrender, Dagur. You can't beat me, that is a promise." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Never!" Dagur spat out getting to his feet and charging and Hiccup with the sword out. Hiccup unclipped his shield and blocked him, using his free hand to punch Dagur in the stomach, then knock him back with the shield. Dagur recovered and tackled him down making the shield slide away from him, he was pinned down and had nothing to fight with, nothing in reach. "Well well, its my lucky day. I'll get to kill you and the village for imprisoning me."

 _"HICCUP!"_ Toothless roared out.

 _"Easy son...he said to wait for his signal..."_ Draco said quietly.

"Oh so the Night Fury is here...Why not bring him out. Come on mister Night Fury! Don't want me killing your master do you?" Dagur called out. "If anyone moves, you'll be looking for a new heir to Berk..." Dagur warned holding Hiccup's hands over his head and pulled out his sword. He held it to Hiccup's throat forcing him to his feet.

 _"That does it!"_ Toothless growled as he jumped out of hiding before Dagur and Hiccup, snarling at the one threatening his future mate's life.

"Oh there you are. I knew this would draw you out...But you won't do anything because I'll slit his throat if you do..." Dagur smirked.

"It's okay Toothless...I'm alright...Stand down..." Hiccup told him calmly.

 _"No...He'll kill you, Hiccup. I won't lose you...I can't."_ Toothless crooned to him.

"You won't lose me. I promise I'm alright...Trust me, Tooth..." Hiccup said gently. Toothless searched for any sign of fear in his lovers eyes, he saw none and gave a nod backing up growling still.

"What a smart dragon...You knew you couldn't beat me. It's just not enough..." Dagur said backing up with Hiccup still.

"Oh...it's more than enough, Dagur...a few things have changed since the last time we fought...How about I show you?" Hiccup offered.

"Like what? You're just taller, maybe a little stronger..not much changed." Dagur remarked.

"Well for one..." Hiccup began as he closed his eyes as a flame emitted from his hand by Dagur's feet making him let go to avoid being blasted, as soon as he was free Hiccup head slammed Dagur in the face which made him let go of the sword, it was thrown in to the air, Hiccup then ducked under, elbowing him in the stomach, then crouching to sweep him with his leg forcing Dagur on his back on the ground. Hiccup caught the sword as it came down and he pointed it at Dagur's throat now. "I'm not exactly what you'd call a useless fighter." Hiccup smirked.

Toothless happily bounded towards Hiccup and licked his cheek lovingly. _"Oh thank Thor..."_ Toothless purred nuzzling his forehead with his own.

"I'm okay, Tooth...I told you I always would be with you around. Now...lets finish this, together." Hiccup nuzzled his nose to Toothless's then placed a soft kiss on the scaled skin before looking back down to Dagur.

"Berserkers! Attack! He can't take you all on!" Dagur commanded.

"Oh you are right...there is no way I can take on your men with just me and my Night Fury...So how about we make it a little more even and see if they can handle all 7 of us." Hiccup stated as he cupped his hand over his mouth and let out his Night Fury call. Instantly Draco, Ryuka, Alva, Dag, and Eirik flew over and landed in a line next to Hiccup and Toothless. All mouths dropped open, even Dagur's and the berserkers. They couldn't believe it, none of them could but it was right there in front of them. 5 other Night Furies, all protecting Hiccup who now let Dagur up and stepped back almost afraid. "There we go...7 Night Furies...I think that evens us out, don't you, Dagur?" Hiccup smirked.

"No way!" Hiccup heard his friends gasp out.

"H–how! There was only...one Night Fury and that's the one you fly on. No...other Night Furies have ever been found!" Dagur yelled. "And how are there 7, there's only 6!"

"Oh they exist. They just don't trust humans...They trust me because I showed I understand them...And they stand here with me because they know Berk is my home. And if it matters to me, it matters to them. That is what family does, this is what the pack does. And I'm part of the pack...So we protect what matters to us." Hiccup said lowly.

"B–but ho—how can you be...part of a Night Fury pack..if you aren't one!" Dagur said quickly. Hiccup looked quickly to Draco, who gave a nod to do it.

"Or am I..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes and focused on showing himself, he heard a round of gasps as he opened his eyes. "I'm not just the boy you remember, Dagur. I'm part dragon. Part Night Fury." Hiccup said standing in full dragon feature form. Dagur's mouth dropped open as Hiccup tossed the sword over the edge as he put his hands together but still a few inches apart as a blue blast began to form. "Last warning. Surrender or feel the power of the Night Fury..." Hiccup snarled as his eyes turned to slits.

"I–I surrender..." Dagur lowered his head in defeat. He'd never been able to beat just Hiccup and Toothless, he couldn't beat 7 Night Furies.

"Good choice. And if I were you...I wouldn't dare break out again because if I ever catch you near my island, my village, my people again, Dagur...I will fucking kill you without hesitation." Hiccup stated coldly as the blast receded and he tied his arms together. "Hey uncle Al...get this idiot back where he belongs." Hiccup motioned to Alvin.

"Aye lad. Outcasts!" Alvin called as he took Dagur from Hiccup and they returned to his ship, setting sail for Outcast island. The sun was just beginning to rise now as Hiccup faced the people of Berk, still in his Night Fury appearance. No one said a thing.

"Well a thank you for saving you would be nice. Or maybe a welcome back, I was gone for almost a month..." Hiccup remarked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hiccup...i–is that...you?" Astrid asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Who else do you know who has one leg, and rides a Night Fury with a mechanical red tail fin?" Hiccup sighed. Stoick walked up to him now looking over him in shock still. "Hey dad..." Hiccup greeted with a half smile.

"Oh son...I'm so glad you're alright and home safe." Stoick said hugging Hiccup tightly, this shocked him. He wasn't expecting his father to be so calm that his son was part Night Fury or that there were 5 other Night Furies in the village. This was different. Not that he was complaining but still strange.

"Okay blah blah blah! Hiccup is alive and well! Can we maybe talk about the 5 other Night Furies and Hiccup being part one!" Snotlout yelled. Stoick pulled from the hug looking at his son now. Hiccup stepped back standing with Toothless and his family now with a smile.

"Dad, the rest of you...this is Toothless's family." Hiccup introduced, all mouths hung in shock now with wide eyes.


	20. Mine

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

20; Mine.

Toothless's family? That's who these Night Furies were? How had Hiccup found them, they'd looked so many times and never got close. And Hiccup being part Night Fury was also something no one understood but wanted too. While the others were in shock, Astrid seemed to recover as she ran to Hiccup and threw her arms around him sobbing hard. Hiccup sighed as Toothless pushed himself between Hiccup and Astrid forcing her to step back while Toothless growled at her angrily. "H–hey what's his problem..." Astrid asked.

"You." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Wh–what did I..." Astrid stopped, she knew what she did but how did Toothless know? Did Hiccup tell him? "Hiccup...I said I was sorry...didn't you get my letter? I–I want us to get back together..." Astrid asked.

"Oh I got it alright and as soon as I read it, I burned it. I told you before I left, Astrid...I don't want you back and I also promised that when I returned I wouldn't love you anymore." Hiccup stated with his arms over his chest. Astrid froze as he face dropped. "And that is a promise I kept. I haven't forgotten and I have not forgiven. Nor will I ever." Hiccup then walked away from her with Toothless and his family who followed.

"'Iccup...I do believe I speak for everyone when I say I think we deserve an explanation for all this..." Gobber said to him.

"Yeah, I was working on that...but first...I need to know if all of you can keep a secret...like something that your life depends on...If you can't, then I can't tell you as well...I will leave again. For good this time." Hiccup said seriously.

"We can...keep a secret Hiccup...Just tell us what is going on. You were...only gone a few weeks and this happens?" Stoick said calmly.

"You have to swear it. All of you have to swear that this is a secret you take you your graves." Hiccup said sternly.

"We swear to keep the secret." The village said together. Hiccup sighed as he looked at Draco now.

"Will that do, Draco?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Yes, Hiccup. That will do fine. Shall we reveal ourselves now?"_ Draco asked him.

"Not yet...Let me get through the explanation first...Alright...so...lets move to hall because we've been flying all day and night at incredibly fast speeds. I'm tired, they are tired and we need to sit down." Hiccup yawned out.

"Well you did just take on Dagur...and his entire armada single handedly by scaring Odin's ghost out of them..." Ruffnut pointed out.

"My point. I'll meet you there...Come on Tooth and Fury family." Hiccup smiled as he jumped on Toothless's back and took off towards the hall with Toothless's family following them.

"Anyone else notice that Hiccup's been calling Toothless Tooth?" Fishlegs stated.

"Yeah actually, doesn't he always call him bud, buddy, or pal?" Snotlout added.

"And was it just my imagination or did it seem like Hiccup was...talking to Toothless? Like actually being able understand one another?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe its because he's part Night Fury now? I guess we'll find out at the hall. Seems like a lot happened while Hiccup was away." Fishlegs shrugged as they walked towards the hall with the rest of the village. It took a good 20-30 minutes before everyone was in there and sitting down to eat, Hiccup however managed to fall asleep against Toothless who had his tail over Hiccup and laying down as well.

"Wasn't he going to tell us some big secret?" Astrid asked seeing Hiccup curled up against Toothless contently.

"He did say they'd been flying since yesterday morning...let him rest, we'll wait." Stoick stated.

"Don't worry, I'm awake and I'm fine...I forget how slow you can be on foot. Is everyone here now?" Hiccup stated with his closed taking his father and friends by surprise.

"Yes son." Stoick nodded. Hiccup sat up cracking his neck by rotating it as Toothless licked his cheek gently making him smile.

"Later Tooth...I promise." Hiccup said pressing his forehead to Toothless's as he got to his feet and Toothless sat back on his rear legs like the rest of his family now. "Okay first off...I'm going to make this as easy an explanation as possible. Try to follow along. First thing you should all know because I know it's on everyone's minds...is that yes Toothless and I do talk and understand one another. It's a bond we share and also an ability that Night Furies have, he and I talk that's why we always understand one another. It started after the Red Death incident, we've been keeping it a secret because well...no one is supposed to know but his father gave me permission to tell you because this is my home and I said you could be trusted...lets not make me regret that decision." Hiccup began.

"So you two...like talk talk. He says Hi and you understand it?" Fishlegs asked with a big smile.

"Yes and don't even think about putting it down in the book of dragons. Seriously classified information, Legs...I mean it." Hiccup warned with his hand out, Fishlegs gave him the book and he tossed it down on the floor. "Everything I tell you in this room, never leaves this room. Understand? Its not to be talked about, asked about, anything outside of these walls. I'm being very serious right now and pissing me off is not a wise decision." Hiccup stated as his eyes turned to thin slits, they moved back a little.

 _"Hiccup...easy love. Don't get mad, your eyes will change no matter if your dragon features are out or not..."_ Toothless crooned lightly nudging his arm softly.

"I know...But this is serious and there are a few in this group...who can't be trusted..." Hiccup said as his eyes fell on Astrid.

"What did he say to you?" Tuffnut asked.

"He reminded me that my eyes will change like theirs do when I'm mad whether my dragon features are out or not...Can I finish now?" Hiccup asked with irritation. "Thank you. Now that its been established I do in fact talk to Toothless with perfect understanding, it goes without saying that I can understand all Night Furies. Like his family here who are the most amazing dragons I've ever met. I'll introduce you later...Moving on...Basically...after I left here we set down on outcast island for the night where I was informed the next morning that Alvin was my godfather, and my mother's brother making him my uncle. I'll be asking about that later, dad..." Hiccup said. Stoick blinked a few times before sighing and nodded.

"Talk about creepy..." Snotlout chuckled.

"That makes him your uncle too you mutten head...since you're my cousin, and your father is my uncle too." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And it just got weirder." Fishlegs blinked.

"After leaving outcast island, Toothless and I got caught in a storm where we crash landed on another island. I ended up passing out from the pain in my arm...when I woke up Toothless was snarling at someone...or somethings. I got up and saw 4 other Night Furies around us...and that's when I found out that Toothless's real name is Draken, and that he is the prince of the Night Furies, well one them...Basically we ended up going with them to the nest, its...a long trip too...week or so. Once we got there, Toothless was scolded for bringing a human to the den by his dad and...I kind of...snapped at him not to put down his son because I'd been there before..." Hiccup trailed off with an apologetic look to Draco.

"I thought I was dead...He even told me that I was brave for speaking out of place but...I made him understand that he'd be proud of his son if he just listened...Sound familiar father?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded with another sigh, "So we went to bed after his dad said he'd think about it. The next morning we were given the chance to explain how we became friends. Once we did that, all they asked us to do was show how we flew together because it amazed them that I made Toothless's tail...After that...we were both accepted and later that night I was initiated in to the pack by a sworn oath. Then given the liquid essence of the Night Furies which is how come I look like this and I'm part dragon now." Hiccup took a breath.

"However...things weren't so easy when there is a human among Night Furies and there are a few things I won't go in to detail about right now. We'll go with Night Furies mate with either male of female, it doesn't matter. My second day there one of the pack members tried to rape me and Toothless saved me, warned him that if he touched what was Toothless's again he'd be killed. Basically...it turned in to Toothless and I acting like lovers to keep everyone away from me...yes that means I had to kiss him, love him, cuddle with him. You get the picture..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Wait wait...you mean you and Toothless...have...kissed? Like legit kissed one another?" Astrid said blinking now.

"Yes, we have. Many times actually over the course of the last few weeks. I told you, other dragons wanted me as their own. To take me against my will because the Night Furies have the ability to change their sexual organs and me being part Night Fury...makes that very possible to be mated and bred...So Toothless and I acted like lovers in front of the pack so people would know I was his soon to be mate which commanded a lot of respect, and if anyone did try to hurt me, Toothless was in his rights to kill them. Its one of their laws, no intended mate is to be touched or harmed. What he did for me...saved my life and I couldn't be more grateful to him." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"So was that everything? And you all came back here to deal with Dagur?" Stoick asked.

"I didn't know about Dagur until we were on our way back. We were supposed to get here tomorrow, but when we set down on Outcast island and found it deserted, one of the men told us that Dagur broke out and was headed to Berk. I wasted no time, got back on Toothless and broke the sound barrier to get here. Don't ask, yes Night Furies speed can do that." Hiccup shrugged. "Oh...it's not everything...This is...the main reason you have to keep it a secret...I was entrusted with it...and I'm trusting you all with it...There is one other ability Night Furies have...and I'm going to show you what it is...Tooth...will you and your family show them?" Hiccup asked smiling softly.

 _"You got it love...Mother, father, sister, brothers...It's time."_ Toothless said to them.

 _"By your lead son."_ Draco replied with a nod. Toothless nodded back as he stood on his two back legs and wrapped his wings around himself, there was a flash as he lowered them revealing himself in his humanoid form. Everyone's mouths dropped open, then a few more flashes as the other Night Furies had done the same, all of them standing in human forms.

"Night Furies have the ability to take on a human form because of their magic." Hiccup said slowly.

 _"Hello there village of Hiccup!"_ Ryuka giggled gently.

"OH MY GOD THEY TALK! SHE JUST TALKED!" Hiccup's friends exclaimed.

"Yes they talk. They are human right now, they understand our language in this form. Allow me to introduce you to Toothless's family...Can you all get over your shock for a minute, come on we all knew before this that Night Furies were an elite group of dragons, this really shouldn't surprise anyone...Night Furies travel in large groups of 25-50, migrating constantly to avoid human contact...well until I came along that is...Because I showed them I could be trusted to keep the peace between humans and dragons...and I ended the war." Hiccup explained.

"Yes and young Hiccup here is the first and only human to ever be made in to the pack. The effects of the change when he was given the essence were incredible, he even has abilities we don't. Such as the fire he creates with his hands, or the fact he can hide his dragon features. We are unable to achieve such but I assume this was to protect him if he was alone. He can't transform in to a dragon, not that we've seen at least so he needs a way to use the fire we do." Draco stated with a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"This is...just wow..." Fishlegs said.

"This is something else, Hiccup once again. You never disappoint. I would like to meet them." Stoick gave a smile now.

"Thanks dad...Well...I guess we should start with the king of the Night Furies. Dad...this is Draco Fury. Draco this is my father, Stoick." Hiccup introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet the man who raised such a talented, smart young man. We expect great things from him." Draco smiled.

"Likewise, Draco." Stoick nodded firmly shaking his hand.

"And the rest of the family. Draco's mate, Ryuka. And Toothless's siblings. Dag, Alva, and Eirik. Finally...there is Draken, also known as Toothless." Hiccup smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking good care of my son..." Stoick nodded to them all.

"The pleasure is all ours, Stoick. He's a remarkable young man and we're glad he is a part of our family." Ryuka bowed her head to him.

"And these are my friends...Fishlegs, Snotlout who is also my cousin, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut...and there's Astrid...my ex..." Hiccup trailed off slowly.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup now with her arms crossed over her chest, "Oh I'm just the ex and not your friend too?" Astrid mumbled as she punched Hiccup's arm.

"Ow! What the hell Astrid!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless saw red as he shoved Astrid back growling.

"I dare you to touch him again..." Toothless warned dangerously.

"I always punch him, you've watched me do it...I'm just playing with him." Astrid said glaring at Toothless.

"I don't care if you mean it or not. Do not touch Hiccup again..." Toothless snarled at her. "I know what you did to him and he's not the only one who will never forgive or forget. My family doesn't approve, and neither do I..." Toothless said.

"Tooth...it's okay..." Hiccup said gently.

"No Hiccup. I have had enough. I have sat back and watched it since you were 15, her always teasing you, or punching you and I never said anything because I knew you loved her and it would hurt you. But...now that you're not with her, and I can finally transform and be heard...She's going to learn her place just like Rago did..." Toothless stated staring Astrid down.

"Um...who is Rago?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"He's the Night Fury who was obsessed with me, the one who tried to rape me my second day on their island...The day we left, I put him in his place when he almost hurt Toothless and his parents..." Hiccup said softly.

"How did you put him in his place?" Snotlout tilted his head slightly.

"The same way Dagur got put in his...But Hiccup showing him he wasn't afraid of him and kicking his ass which was a great show by the way." Dag chuckled.

"Hell, Hiccup is more Night Fury than Rago. Go on Draken, put the girl in her place." Eirik encouraged his older brother.

"Boys...Stay out of your brother's fight...You know he has to do this." Ryuka scolded firmly.

"Yes mother." The boys responded nodding.

"Wh–what fight? Why does Toothless want to fight Astrid?" Stoick asked quickly.

"Because my son refuses to watch Hiccup continuously be hurt by her. He left because she hurt him in the most awful of ways, and now returning she acts like everything is fine." Draco said calmly.

"There will no fighting in my village, Toothless. You know that." Stoick said.

"Unfortunately, Stoick...what you say doesn't matter right now. It's a thing between dragons, Astrid is a threat to Hiccup and his inner feelings. Toothless won't allow it to continue and given the circumstances before we left the den...Toothless is within his rights to protect Hiccup by any means necessary." Draco explained.

"I didn't hurt him! Hiccup tell your dragon to back off..." Astrid demanded. "I didn't hurt you...I didn't mean too. I love you...I can prove that to you...just give me another chance, Hiccup please..." Astrid begged.

"No Astrid. I don't love you anymore. I feel nothing for you but extreme dislike and pain because of what you did. Toothless and his family know what you did...and they don't like the way you treated me. You got yourself in to this mess, get yourself out. In case you forgot, he's not a dragon right now. He's human like you and me. And he does have his own free will. You made him mad, you deal with it." Hiccup scoffed turning from her now, Astrid grabbed his arm and made him face her again as she kissed him deeply. Everyone gasped as Hiccup stood there unaffected by it. Toothless began to growl, no one touched what was his. Draco saw this and pulled Stoick back now.

"What are you doing..." Stoick asked.

"Oh...I wouldn't be standing so close if I were you..." Alva said backing up with her brothers. Toothless snarled lowly as he grabbed Astrid by the back of her neck and pulled her off Hiccup slowly.

"Get your hands off me, Toothless!" Astrid screamed, "Hiccup...help me..." Astrid begged.

"Tooth...come on...don't this...she isn't like Rago she isn't going to understand..." Hiccup said softly putting his hand on Toothless's shoulder.

"Then she is about to find out what happens when she doesn't heed the warning to stay away from you." Toothless growled as he leg go of Astrid's neck and pushed her back. "Hiccup...I let you deal with Rago when he didn't listen. Now you are going to let me deal with her. I won't hurt her..." Toothless stated, "Yet." He now smirked.

"I don't understand what's going on..." Stoick said trying to figure it out. Why was Toothless so protective over Hiccup, it wasn't like this before they left. Hiccup looked at Toothless's eyes, how serious they were and he nodded backing up near Ryuka and Draco. Toothless cracked his neck and knuckles.

"One of our most absolute laws is that you do not hurt, touch, or mess with someone whom a Night Fury says not to touch...Hiccup is under Draken's protection and the girl isn't following the warning being given to her." Ryuka said softly.

"Astrid never listens. She's spoiled and used to getting what she wants." Ruffnut sighed as Tuffnut and Fishlegs nodded.

"And I want Hiccup." Astrid said firmly.

"To bad. You messed up, he doesn't love you anymore." Toothless stated.

"Yes he does, I know he does. He said he would never love another woman besides me." Astrid snapped angrily.

"If he still loved you then he would of reacted to your kiss...Now I will show you why he doesn't respond to you anymore." Toothless said as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and cupped his cheek gently leaning in and pressing his lips to Hiccup's in a passionate, deep, loving kiss that he melted in to, gasping out with a light moan, a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. Toothless heard people gasp in shock as he grinned breaking the kiss and faced Astrid who looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Hiccup doesn't respond or react to you because he loves me. And I love him. You will never him again, because he is MINE." Toothless said in calm, firm voice.


	21. Warning

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

21; Warning.

Astrid blinked a few times in shock as the words ran through her mind of what Toothless had said to her, what he'd done to Hiccup. Toothless had kissed him and Hiccup liked it, he even moaned. Hiccup never did that with her! Hiccup loved Toothless, and Toothless loved Hiccup? What the hell had happened in 3 ½ weeks?! Astrid didn't know what to say or do. This didn't make sense. Hiccup hadn't really gotten over her, had he? All this while, everyone else was whispering among themselves about what happened. Everyone heard the words, and saw the kiss and everyone was trying make sense of it.

"Hiccup...is this...true?" Stoick asked stepping towards his son now. "Do you...love Toothless?" Hiccup took a deep breath as he turned and faced his father with serious eyes.

"Yes, I do. I love him with all my heart. It took me a while to figure it out but in the end...he's the only one I'll ever truly love. Because he's my soul mate." Hiccup replied calmly. Stoick tried to search for any hesitation or doubt in his son's words but found none. Hiccup really did love Toothless, he loved his dragon and Stoick knew if he tried to fight it then Hiccup would leave for good. What was wrong with it, everyone had someone to love right? So what if Hiccup loved Toothless and they were together. No one seemed to care, they were more curious about why Toothless was yelling at Astrid.

"That he is son. I can see that and there is no use trying to deny it. If you love Toothless, and he loves you then I will not be the one to ruin your happiness. I hope you two are as happy as me and your mother were before she was taken." Stoick said with a smile.

"Thanks dad...that...really means a lot to me to hear you say that. I was scared you wouldn't approve..." Hiccup said gently now.

"Hiccup, the last time I didn't listen to you or accept who you were...I almost lost you. And I promised that day that no matter what, I would always listen and accept you for who you are. You have always been different, and this only further proves that. I love you no matter what you are or who you love. As long as you are happy, then so am I." Stoick hugged Hiccup tightly, Hiccup could of cried hearing his father say what he had but he held it back while he hugged his father in return.

"Are we serious right now...You're okay with Hiccup being with his dragon!" Astrid yelled finally finding her words.

"That's enough, Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless are happy, you should be happy for them." Ruffnut said crossing her arms over her chest. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this. You're really going to give up me, the girl you had a crush on since you were 11...the girl you asked to marry you for him!?" Astrid asked in shock.

"You mean the proposal you turned down? Get over yourself, Astrid. He doesn't love you anymore, that's why he only reacts to my touch, my kisses, my love. You're just mad that he got over you after you realized your mistake." Toothless growled lowly.

"That's a lie. I know he still loves me..." Astrid retorted.

"Really? Then how come he didn't respond when you kissed him?" Toothless asked as he stepped towards her now, keeping Hiccup behind him protectively. Astrid stepped back once, Toothless in a humanoid form felt more threatening to her.

"Be–because he's still upset about what happened...he'll get past it in time...and he'll come back to me." Astrid fumbled with her words now. Why had Hiccup not responded to her? Sure they'd kissed before but nothing like what Toothless did to Hiccup. It wasn't true. Hiccup loved her, she knew he did.

"Let me give you a little insight on dragons since you're clearly uneducated on it. When a Night Fury picks their life mate, its not about who is the best looking, the strongest, or anything you could ever imagine. Night Furies mate their soul mate, the one their soul draws them too. Two souls who know they are destined for one another, and no force on earth break it. When a Night Fury finds their soul mate, it doesn't matter who else comes along and tries to seduce them or get with them. There will be no effect or response. Rago learned that the hard way." Toothless stated in a blank tone.

"That's just a load of yak dung! Its about love and I love Hiccup! You don't! You don't love him and he doesn't love you. He loves ME! I don't care what happened with Rago, clearly he was a fool. But I'm not." Astrid yelled. Toothless began to growl lowly again as his eyes changed to the thin slits showing anger.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't love, Hiccup. I've been there for him long before you were. If it weren't for me, you never would of even had a chance with him. It was the flight on me that made you fall in love with him and Gods I've regretted it ever since it happened. I did it for him, not you. Hiccup and I were going to run away that day, and then you showed up and he changed his mind. Its your fault he nearly got killed!" Toothless snapped at her making her step back again. A few more gasps. "If you'd just minded your own damn business, Hiccup wouldn't of almost been killed by Hookfang, who I saved him from, not you. I wouldn't of been captured, and we wouldn't of head to deal with the Red Death so unprepared! You hurt him! You are the only reason Hiccup suffers everything that he does! All YOU!" Toothless roared at her.

"He was the one who rushed in to battle! Don't you pin that on me!" Astrid yelled back at him.

"TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS! Everything with you is god damn competition! You had to do better in dragon training. You had to fly like a fool and nearly get yourself and Stormfly killed. Even in the academy you can't stand that Hiccup is better than you! But no...you did a good job, didn't you Astrid...you found a way to get him to drop his guard and tear him apart from the inside out. I know everything that happened, I saw it with my own two eyes. And I still can not even believe what you did to him. And I will hate forever for it." Toothless seethed out.

"O–okay this is...getting pretty heated...lets just everyone take a deep breath and calm down...Toothless we know you love Hiccup, no one is saying you don't..." Fishlegs muttered shakily.

"She is and I've had enough..." Toothless growled.

"I want to know what is going on right now. Because up until know, we believed Hiccup and Astrid broke up on mutual terms..." Stoick said, he was beginning to see just by words alone that what Hiccup said wasn't the case.

"You want to tell them or should I, Astrid?" Toothless asked with a grin almost.

"T–tell what...I didn't do anything..." Astrid said quickly.

"Oh now you have nothing to say do you. Tell you what...give up on getting Hiccup back and I won't tell them what you did to him..." Toothless said quietly enough that Astrid would hear him. "It doesn't matter either way to me because even with you trying your hardest to get Hiccup back...it will never work. Hiccup only responds to me because he is my soul mate, and I am his. He will never respond to you, he will be blank, void of emotions, and completely unaffected. Just like when Rago tried." Toothless added.

"What did happen with Rago anyway, we know the almost rape thing...but why does it keep getting brought up?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Rago tried to rape me when the second day at the den because he wanted to make me his mate. I yelled for Toothless's help and he came running. As soon as he saw what Rago was trying to do, he pushed him off and stepped in front of me protectively...You know what...Better idea. I'll show you." Hiccup said as he stepped forward.

"Hiccup that soul memory won't work." Toothless told him.

"I know...I can do it another way...its something I practiced with my fire...Watch..." Hiccup said with a light smile as he knelt down and closed his eyes while his body took on a blue glue. Hiccup used his hands to make a purple blast then fired it at the wall. There was no explosion, it just dispersed and began foggy like as images began to appear from that day. As it became clear, it started with Hiccup sitting on the beach alone then Rago and the others two showing up. Hiccup stood up now and opened his eyes. Soon voices could be heard as it showed Rago trying to take advantage of Hiccup, it actually made Toothless mad because this was before he made it outside.

"I'm going to kill him..." Toothless growled.

"Ssh, its okay Toothless...You kept me safe from him..." Hiccup smiled keeping his hand out, there was still a flame in his palm.

"How...are you doing this?..." Draco asked.

"I don't know. Happened the day I burnt Astrid's letter. After it incinerated to ash I saw images of what she did and it made me mad so I've been working with it and well there you go. I can show memories for everyone to see...Now ssh so you don't miss it." Hiccup said. They nodded and watched still, everyone being silent.

 **(Hiccup's Memories)**

 _ **"TOOTHLESS!" His tone was full of fear. Toothless growled darkly and made it outside on to the beach area and what he saw was Hiccup crying, terrified on his stomach, pants untied and slightly pulled down clearly trying to get away from Rago who was behind Hiccup, holding his hips and trying to mount and rape him. Toothless's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he ran over and shoved Rago off of Hiccup with a head butt like tackle then roared out angrily.**_

 _ **"Get the fuck off him!" Toothless warned. "Hiccup. Are you alright?" Toothless asked without looking back but he could feel the fear coming off Hiccup, he could feel the trembling from his human of what had almost happened. Hiccup didn't reply, he shakily held his arm, Toothless now saw it'd been cut and was bleeding. That only induced more rage as he glared at Rago.**_

 _ **"Well well, so you did come...the boy said you would but since you didn't hear his calls the first few times...He is free game, Draken...And my is he something else. I can't wait to have him..." Rago snickered.**_

 _ **"You won't be having him. He's off limits." Toothless growled lowly.**_

 _ **"There is no claim on him...I never knew a human looked so good and he's so small...I wonder if it'll hurt when I–..." Rago hadn't even gotten to finish before Toothless pinned him down with an ear deafening roar like when he's done it to Hiccup. Toothless had his paw on Rago's throat snarling at him.**_

 _ **"Say it. I dare you to say it so I can fucking kill you for touching what's mine, Rago...Oh Gods please say it and give me the satisfaction of tearing your damn throat from your body..." Toothless hissed angrily out to him.**_

 _ **"Yo–yours!? But there is no..." Came the scared voice of one of the others who had stepped away from Hiccup.**_

 _ **"He is under my protection. This is your only warning...you stay away from what's mine or I'll kill you. No one touches Hiccup. Is that clear?!" Toothless roared out.**_

 _ **"Yes...Dra–Draken..." The other two furies said backing away.**_

 _ **"Draken. Let Rago up." Draco said coming out now with Ryuka. Toothless snarled but stepped off and backed up in front of Hiccup in a defensive like position. "Ryuka, will you bring Hiccup inside. I believe his arm requires attention..." Draco asked. Ryuka walked by Hiccup and motioned for him to follow but the boy was terrified and didn't move at first.**_

 _ **Toothless whimpered, he didn't want Hiccup out of his sight, not after this. But he wanted Hiccup away from Rago, "Hiccup...it's okay. I promise its okay...just go with my mother. I'll be in soon..." Toothless nuzzled his cheek, Hiccup thankfully forced a single nod before walking along side Ryuka and soon they were out of sight back in the den.**_

 _ **"Now what is going on out here." Draco asked calmly.**_

 _ **"Arnor, Eero, and I were just coming out to make sure the human was alright. We saw him run outside earlier rather upset and you know we just look out for our fellow pack members your majesty." Rago said inncocently.**_

 _ **"Liar! Father he was trying to take Hiccup as a mate. He was on top of him and Hiccup was trying to get away, he called for my help. Rago even said Hiccup was free game and couldn't wait to take him." Toothless said quickly.**_

 _ **"Is that the way of it Arnor and Eero?" Draco asked with firm hardened eyes now.**_

 _ **"Yes sir. We had come out to check on the human, but Rago took it to far. We tried to tell him to stop but he wouldn't...That's when Draken arrived." Eero sighed out.**_

 _ **"Very well. Rago, you stay away from the human boy. If he decides to pursue the matter, you will be punished for trying to take him against his will. Draken, perhaps you should go check on your friend...he looked very distraught after what happened. I don't think he was prepared for such an attack..." Draco said. Toothless nodded as he rushed off back inside to find his mother and Hiccup.**_

 _ **Hiccup then focused on the day he fought Rago, he figured he may as well show them everything. He winced a bit, this hurt to do but he wasn't stopping. Maybe if Astrid saw why Rago gave up, she would too. The scene changed to when Hiccup realized he had to be the one to call Rago out about what happened with the eel poisoning attempt.**_

 _ **Hiccup approached Rago from behind with his hands balled in to fists. Rago was in his humanoid form which was perfect, Hiccup tapped Rago on the shoulder and stepped back. As soon as Rago turned around to see who tapped him, Hiccup brought back his fist and punched Rago square in the face.**_

 _ **"That's for being an asshole to me since I got here." Hiccup spat out. Rago recovered and glared at him with a snarl. "Yeah yeah, snarl all you want pretty boy. You don't scare me. I know what you tried to do to me last night. Eels huh? Smart but not smart enough. I have been eating eels since I was 6...That's why they didn't kill me right away and where you fucked up. You got a problem with me, take it up with me and knock off the cheap shots. It takes a lot more than 8 eels to kill me." Hiccup snarled back before turning and walking away.**_

 _ **"Hey, you can't just hit me and walk away!" Rago yelled at him.**_

 _ **"Looks like I just did." Hiccup remarked still walking. The eyes of Ryuka, Draco, and Toothless widened, as did some of the others in the room, all shocked at what Hiccup had done. No fear, no hesitation and Gods if Toothless didn't think Hiccup was hot before now, there was no denying it now. As Hiccup reached next to Toothless again he stopped with his eyes closed and then his eyes narrowed to thin slits as he spun around, "Look out!" He yelled pushing Toothless and his parents out of the way as Rago charged at Hiccup and tackled him down, pinning him.**_

 _ **"HICCUP!" Toothless yelled with worry.**_

 _ **"Ain't got much to say now do you? I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should. Hope your watching Draken...your boy is about to be mine...and I'm gonna take him nice and slow right here..." Rago smirked as he went to kiss Hiccup only to find that Hiccup didn't respond to it. He just laid there.**_

 _ **"You done now?" Hiccup asked with a bored tone.**_

 _ **"I–I don't understand! Why aren't you struggling against me don't you get what I'm going to do to you!" Rago yelled at him.**_

 _ **"You asked if I had anything to say?...I do actually...Let me show you a little trick I learned yesterday..." Hiccup smirked back as his eyes returned to thin slits and his body began to heat up, before his hands encased with a blue fire and he shot two blasts at Rago which forced him to let go of Hiccup's wrists and stumble back. Hiccup put his hands behind him and pushed himself to his feet.**_

 _ **"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN CREATE FIRE IN THEIR HUMANOID FORMS!" Rago roared.**_

 _ **"Remember...you were born a Night Fury...I was made in to one." Hiccup stated cracking his neck side to side. "Now...what was I going to tell you...oh right...This." Hiccup said in a dark tone as he rushed Rago and crouched elbowing him in the stomach. "That was for trying to rape me." He then stood up uppercutting Rago under the chin. "That was for trying to kill me."**_

 _ **Rago tried to punch Hiccup but he was ready, Hiccup grabbed his fist and twisted it forcing him to his knees and whimpering out as Hiccup stood over him. "And this is for purposely trying to piss of Toothless by taking me as yours!" Hiccup punched him in the face making him drop to the ground on his back, he looked up as Hiccup stepped over him with a foot on his chest with a glare.**_

 _ **"I–I don't...understand how you got so strong...You were not this weak when I met you...Why aren't you afraid of me!" Rago yelled at him.**_

 _ **"I'm afraid of a lot of things. But never of someone who almost hurt the people I care about. You almost hit them, yes I purposely let you pin me down and kiss me. I knew you'd do it. I'm not stupid, you've wanted me since I got here. To bad for you, I'm already taken and Toothless made that very clear to you." Hiccup growled.**_

 _ **"Yeah and it was all a lie! You two aren't intended mates! I was on that island last night, I heard the two of you talking! He just admitted to loving you and you never gave him an answer. You walked off in to the forest. You don't love him back, that voids the claim he put on you! That makes you free game boy." Rago said.**_

 _ **"You really are an idiot. You've been a Night Fury all your life and you don't see it!? Ugh...that's depressing almost. Go ahead...I know what you want to do to me so what's stopping you? I wasn't struggling against you. You could of had your way with me 5 times over by now." Hiccup smirked now.**_

 _ **"Well you know, hard to have you when you when you're using fire. That's hardly fair!" Rago shouted.**_

 _ **"You could of transformed and fired back. Hell you would of had no trouble taking me as yours in that form. I know I can't fight off Toothless when he's in that form. So what stopped you from doing it huh? You pinned me, and you kissed me...why didn't you finish what you wanted to do so badly..." Hiccup asked in a cocky tone. It was silent now, everyone wanting to know the reason.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...what are you doing?" Toothless asked as he watched Hiccup got off Rago and stepped back taking off his armor and top tunic revealing his chest and abs.**_

 _ **"Just watch, Toothless. I think you'll like this as much as I will..." Hiccup said as he pulled Rago to his feet. "Go on, Rago. I even made it easy for you. Come on, you've been trying for almost 3 weeks." Hiccup said to him. Rago was very confused now but he neared Hiccup and kissed him again. Nothing, Hiccup didn't even blink. Rago stepped back. "Done already? Good. Now its my turn to teach you something...Toothless, could you come here a sec?" Hiccup asked gently. Toothless walked up beside him.**_

 _ **"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Toothless stated.**_

 _ **"Kiss me." Hiccup told him firmly.**_

 _ **"Uh...are you...feeling okay?" Toothless asked, Hiccup glared at him.**_

 _ **"Now, Toothless." Hiccup ordered. Toothless moved in quickly and pressed his lips to Hiccup's deeply which made Hiccup melted in to it instantly closing his eyes, his heart racing and pounding in his chest again. Toothless felt Hiccup part his lips and then slid his tongue in, running it along his human's tongue. They broke apart for air as Hiccup panted a bit smiling as his eyes fell on Rago. "Now let me ask you why when you had me pinned you didn't take me like you've wanted too?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **Rago never answered. "Nothing to say? How about this...I'll tell you why you didn't do it when you had the chance. Because you don't want me. You only did it to bother Toothless, you did it because I was scared, you did it because it was a fun game to you. And now that you've realized that I'm not afraid or you, or struggling to get you off...you don't want it anymore. Did you figure out what is going on yet?" Hiccup asked firmly.**_

 _ **"No, no I haven't! None of it makes sense!" Rago growled.**_

 _ **"How about I give you a hint. You stopped wanting me when I stopped caring, stopped fighting...and above all...stopped reacting to you." Hiccup stated. Toothless's eyes widened, was Hiccup saying what he hoped he was saying? Now Rago's eyes widened as he stepped back.**_

 _ **"You...love him...?" Rago breathed out.**_

 _ **"Bingo." Hiccup smirked.**_

 _ **The room was quiet, all eyes in shock. No one more surprised than Toothless. Hiccup loved him? How, when?! "Took you this long to figure it out Rago? Now lets see if you can tell me when you figured it out." Hiccup asked him. He huffed out crossing his arms over his chest. "Thought so, and that is game over." Hiccup stated.**_

 _ **"Shut up...I've grown bored of you boy." Rago stomped off angrily mumbling to himself.**_

 _ **The scene changed to then Hiccup was explaining why Rago gave up to Toothless and Draco. "This is after the fight when Toothless understood I loved him back. Since he didn't know, I told him I needed to think about everything and well just watch..." Hiccup said with a weak smile. It was getting harder to keep this memory thing going but it was easier to show than to tell so they got a first hand look of it all.**_

 _ **"But basically...I got freaked out about what happened between Toothless and I because it was feeling I've never had before. We went to that island last night before I got sick and I just...decided to ask him if he was in love with me. I told him no matter the answer I'd stay by his side...he told me he was and I said I didn't hate him but needed to think...well on that walk I was thinking about everything, trying to remember something he'd told me because I felt like it was the missing piece. I started feeling sick and got lost, I called for him and obviously you're aware of everything since. I'll be honest...I didn't know I loved Toothless back until the fight with Rago...When he pinned me down after I pushed you guys out of the way." Hiccup said.**_

 _ **"How did you know...he was coming. We didn't even see him..." Draco asked curiously.**_

 _ **"Call it a feeling. I knew punching him would get him riled and come after me, I knew if he attacked me you'd get hurt and seeing the people who've been so good to me, who let me in their home and pack...then seeing Toothless possibly get hurt...I couldn't bare it. I felt him coming and just knew when to react. When Rago pinned me, I wasn't scared of him. And when he kissed me, I felt nothing. No fear, no emotion, not nothing. Void. That's when I remembered what you told me Toothless that day on the sea stack...The one thing that finally made it make sense and made me understand my feelings..." Hiccup smiled lightly.**_

 _ **"I told you a lot of things, Hiccup. Be specific..." Toothless stated.**_

 _ **"When selecting a mate, it goes by who you are drawn too. Like an invisible force pulling you together and no other dragon can make you feel the way you do. For example...in our case. You being my intended means that I am the one who makes you happy, the only one who can get a reaction out of you when we kiss, hug, or anything like that. If...ugh I hate even suggesting as an idea but...if Rago were to come up to you and kiss you, you'd just stand there unaffected and uninterested. Basically you only respond to me, as I only respond to you. Your souls know who you belong with and no force can pull them apart." Hiccup recited gently.**_

 _ **"Oh I understand now! You realized Draken was your soul mate because nothing Rago did to you had an reaction! That's why you told Rago that the reason he didn't want you anymore was because the game was over." Ryuka clapped happily.**_

 _ **"Exactly." Hiccup smiled.**_

 _ **"I am so confused. Are you following father?" Toothless asked.**_

 _ **"Toothless. The only reason Rago wanted me was because I was afraid of him, because I fought back, and struggled. It was fun for him to think he could have me so easily...but when I made it easy for him, when I stopped reacting to him...it wasn't fun anymore and that's why he never took me. That's why I let him kiss me, because I knew there would be nothing. And then I let you kiss me to show him the reaction I get from you. He knew no matter what he did, it wouldn't be fun so he stopped trying. He knows I won't react to him and that makes him angry, it was all about the game for him and when the game is no longer fun, you stop playing because its boring." Hiccup laughed.**_

 _ **"That is...incredibly clever and I'm impressed you thought of such a way to put him in his place without killing him. You were in your rights to do so." Draco smiled now with a nod.**_

 _ **"I'm not big on violence. If I can avoid it I will. Seeing Toothless almost get hurt because of Rago's obsession was all I needed to understand how much I love him, and always will because he's the only one for me." Hiccup said leaning his head on Toothless's shoulder lovingly.**_

 **(End Hiccup's Memories)**

Hiccup panted a bit as his arm dropped and the memory stopped as he fell to his knees and the flame in his palm doused to smoke. "Hiccup!...Are you okay?" Toothless asked softly kneeling beside him.

"Y–yeah...it just...takes a lot to do that...but it was easier...than explaining it..." Hiccup tried to smile but grunted in pain.

"Take it easy...I'll deal with her." Toothless said as he kissed Hiccup's lips softly before turning to Astrid. "Make no mistake, Astrid...continuing your pathetic pursuit on my future mate is going to end badly for you." Toothless stated. "If you loved him at all like you claim too then he would be with you, not me. I hope that guilt tears you apart, just like you did to Hiccup...this will be the last warning...You will stay away from what is mine, Astrid. Or I will kill you and no one can stop me because I'd be within my rights to do so for trying to take what I've already claimed. Hiccup is mine as I am his."


	22. Exposed

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

22; Exposed.

She blinked at first as a few others gasped at what Toothless had said, well threatened her with. Toothless told her if she didn't back off of Hiccup, he'd kill her. The scary thing was, no one could put him past doing so. "Y–you can't do that! You'd be in violation of breaking the treaty..." Astrid said after Toothless threatened her.

"And you making a move on Hiccup after I've claimed him puts you in violation of impeding on our status to become mates. You are trying to interfere in what is considered true love and in accordance to the laws of Night Furies...I can kill you." Toothless grumbled.

"It's actually in violation of both...Dragons can't hurt humans here and we can't interfere with the natural order of things..." Fishlegs stated now.

"Given the fact that dragons were here first, our laws have been in standing longer than the peace treaty Hiccup made." Ryuka added.

"How about this...Astrid gives up her pursuit and we don't have to find out what happens." Toothless growled a bit. There was no reason to debate it. If she didn't stop, Toothless would make her stop.

"I'll stop..." Astrid said then crossed her arms over chest, "If Hiccup can prove he doesn't love me anymore. I don't care that you kissed him, he's obviously confused. I want him to prove he doesn't love me." Astrid stated.

"Astrid give it up already!" Snotlout sighed heavily.

"No. I want proof. You said you two kissed all the time, acting for the pack so I think it's a lie." Astrid.

"I'm going to kill her based on sheer aggravation in a second..." Eirik growled. Hiccup face palmed now as he approached her.

"Hiccup you're not serious are you?" Toothless asked now.

"She's right." Hiccup said making their mouths drop open. "We kissed all the time, acting. Not that she has room to talk about lies since she's the biggest liar I know but hey...lets amuse her. You think the kissing isn't enough. Alright. How about a physical reaction?" Hiccup asked her.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"I was going to keep this to myself but...eh whatever. I don't really care who know anymore. I know the people who care and support my choice will stand with me. The night Toothless told me he loved me, I went walking in the forest and as I was thinking about all the shit you did it made me nothing but angry. But when I thought about Toothless, and kissing him. I got excited and happy. More to the point, there was a specific detail that night that made it clear to me...Want to know what it was?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah I do actually." Astrid retorted.

"You can't get me up." Hiccup grinned. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "And Toothless can." Hiccup added proudly.

"Hiccup are you...saying?..." Fishlegs asked blinking. It had come as a shock to everyone, why would Hiccup bring up such a personal detail. What was he trying to prove?

"Yes Fishlegs. That's exactly what I'm saying. In the entire 3 years I was with you Astrid, not once did I feel the urge to make love to you. Not when we kissed, not when we made out. Nothing. I couldn't get hard around you, or even the thought of you begging me to take you. But with Toothless...No contest. He can get me hard at the snap of a finger and Gods when we get in to our make out sessions I just want him to ravage my body with his over and over again. You want a physical reaction, there's one. I feel nothing for you, Astrid. Even now, If Toothless gets me up, thinking about will bring it back down." Hiccup stated.

"Prove it." Astrid replied.

"Fine. Go ahead, give it your best shot." Hiccup said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are we really doing this right here, in front of everyone?" Stoick said in shock.

"Relax dad. Astrid wants her proof, she can have it. She's going to be sorely disappointed when nothing happens." Hiccup shrugged. "Well go on, Astrid." Hiccup said. "You wanted this. Why are you hesitating?" Hiccup asked.

"I–I'm not...Little awkward." Astrid said shakily walking towards him now, still hesitating.

"I'm waiting." Hiccup said.

"We all are. For Thor's sake just do it already." Snotlout sighed angrily.

"You can't do it, can you?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid stood still with her head down. "You can't do it because you know I'm right. Doesn't matter if you do it here or half across the world, Astrid. You know what will happen. Absolutely nothing. I love Toothless and nothing is ever going to change it. Now let this go...I will thank you though. If it weren't for you breaking my heart a few weeks ago...I might not be this happy now. My falling in love with Toothless was only sped up by what you did. So feel good about that. You got us together." Hiccup said before walking away from her and in to Toothless's arms where they shared another passionate kiss as the room began to sigh in relief and clap for them.

"I love you." Toothless said softly.

"I love you too." Hiccup smiled as they embraced one another. Astrid hated it, she lost Hiccup and it was because of Toothless! If he was gone she could get him back. Astrid pulled her dagger and threw it towards Toothless angrily.

"Watch out!" Alva screeched. Hiccup saw it from the corner of his eye and quickly turned pushing Toothless out of the way as the dagger pierced him in the stomach. Hiccup gasped out in pain as he fell to his side wincing, cringing. He panted heavily as blood poured from the fresh wound.

"Son!" Stoick yelled kneeling beside Hiccup with concern.

"Oh gods what have I done..." Astrid whispered out in fear. She'd hit Hiccup, well he jumped in front of it but if she had just stayed in control of her anger and jealousy she wouldn't of done it. Toothless was at Hiccup's side instantly with worry looking over him.

"You idiot why did you do that!" Toothless said quickly.

"I–I didn't want you to get hurt..." Hiccup said weakly.

"Hiccup I would of lived against the puny thing! It wouldn't of barely cut my skin!" Toothless panicked as his mother came over and looked over the wound, she sighed with some relief and smiled a bit.

"It didn't hit anything vital...Once the knife is out his accelerated healing should kick in..." Ryuka said as she reached for the handle on the blade. "This is going to hurt, Hiccup...Are you ready?" Ryuka asked softly.

"Do it...Just do it." Hiccup asked. Ryuka nodded as she pulled the blade out quickly making Hiccup yell out in pain then took off her outer shirt and pressed it to the wound.

"Its okay love...it's okay...I'm right here just look at me...Ssh...You need to rest now. Close your eyes, I promise I will be right here when you wake up...Let your body do its job..." Toothless soothed gently. Hiccup nodded as he relaxed and closed his eyes as the pain slowly faded. Toothless kissed his forehead before his eyes narrowed with rage. "Alva...will you please come take my place..." Toothless growled. Alva came over and laid Hiccup's head in her lap as Toothless got up and faced Astrid.

"Too–Toothless...I–I didn't mean it..." Astrid said quickly.

"I don't care. You were aiming for me in your jealousy. Do you even think for a second Hiccup would want you after you tried to kill me! I have been more than patient with you and this...this was to far. You deliberately made an attempt on my life which Hiccup got hurt over and could of died from. If what you've already done wasn't bad enough..." Toothless said in an all too quiet tone.

"I–I'm sorry...I just...lost control..." Astrid trembled with fear as Toothless neared her slowly. She looked around for any kind of help but everyone was glaring at her angrily for what she'd done, even her parents weren't pleased.

"I warned you countless times to stop because it was useless. I warned you that if you hurt him again, I would kill you and after this...I don't think anyone is going to argue with me...You couldn't leave well enough alone. It wasn't enough for you to just let him go and let him be happy. No you wanted more, just like with him being incomplete right? Is it enough now? Him laying on the floor bleeding because he took a dagged to stomach to protect me because of you. He asked you that day in the ring if it was ever going to stop, if you were ever going to stop hurting him and here you are...still hurting him." Toothless snarled at her angrily.

"What's he talking about? What wasn't enough? Who is incomplete?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh that's right...they don't know. Well I guess it's story time then...Gather round everyone...I did tell you if you didn't stop I'd blow your secret..." Toothless smirked almost.

"Toothless please...don't..." Astrid begged.

"To late. Hiccup and Astrid's break up wasn't mutual. Hiccup went to propose to her and she told him no, that she didn't want to get married. Then proceeded to break up with him under the reasoning that she didn't love him, and apparently never had. That she was only with him because she felt guilty about him losing his leg." Toothless stated. He listened for the gasps, then the whispers. "Oh but it gets better. It came out after Hiccup asked why she lied for so long that she only didn't want to be with him because he was missing his leg. She told him that he wasn't all there, wasn't complete. Wasn't man enough for her because he'd lost his leg. That's why Hiccup collapsed in the village, because he was in so much physical pain from what this girl had done to him. We all know Hiccup, he never cries but I have seen him cry more than when she told him he wasn't enough for her. He only lied about what happened so her bad choice wasn't reflected on her parents. He was protecting them from being shamed because of what she did to him." Toothless sneered out.

"What the hell Astrid!" Ruffnut yelled at her.

"Even when he was hurting so badly he covered for you, and you repay him by trying to kill Toothless!" Dag growled out.

"Do you have any idea how much those remarks about him being incomplete hurt him, how they affected him?" Toothless glared at her.

"N–no...H–he was so mad..." Astrid said tears forming in her eyes.

"And with good reason! You told him he was less of a man because he lost his leg! Protecting all of us!" Someone shouted angrily at her making her wince.

"Let me show you what happened...how much damage you caused...That even when he was trying to be happy...he couldn't because of you..." Toothless said as he reached out and put a hand to Astrid's head, she flinched a bit but he growled. "Stay still." Toothless said as he stared in to her eyes intently. Astrid started seeing flashes of when Hiccup and Toothless were alone at the den. Then she saw it, she gasped watching it play out. She could even hear their voices.

 **(Toothless's Memories)**

 _ **Toothless smiled as he leaned in and kissed Hiccup deeply.**_

 _ **Gods it had never felt more right, Hiccup melted in to it instantly and kissed him back. "Mm...Tooth..." Hiccup moaned out against his lips. Toothless only kissed him deeper, slipping his tongue in to his lovers mouth and running it over Hiccup's tongue.**_

 _ **"I can't wait to make you my mate, Hiccup...I love you so much..." Toothless said lovingly moving his lips to Hiccup's neck.**_

 _ **"I love you too, Toothless...Oh.." He moaned feeling Toothless's lips on his neck. Toothless placed Hiccup on his bedroll and transformed into his dragon form.**_

 _ **"You liked it a lot more like this..." Toothless said in a lustful tone.**_

 _ **"I love it either form..." Toothless licked Hiccup's neck making him shudder with excitement.**_

 _ **"You're getting aroused again...would you like help this time?" Toothless asked nipping at his earlobe.**_

 _ **"Wh–what if someone comes in or hears?" Hiccup blushed deeply.**_

 _ **"You think they care? If you were using your dragon features you'd hear that there is a couple going at it down the hall, bout 7 caves down. I told you...Night Furies know when something is going on. So I ask again...do you want me to help you get off since you clearly wanted it last night and were left to deal with on your own?" Toothless whispered in his ear.**_

 _ **"I–I want you to do it..." Hiccup panted lightly.**_

 _ **"Then lay back...I've always felt like something was missing in my life...and now I know what it was...you, Hiccup. You complete me and I hope that I complete you too..." Toothless said as he moved down Hiccup's body to his pants where the string was. Hiccup's eyes widened as memory between him and Astrid flashed to his mind when she said he wasn't all there, wasn't complete because of his leg. Hiccup began to breathe heavily when he felt Toothless untie the strong and pull his pants down but they got stuck on his leg. Toothless went to take it off and Hiccup began shake, which got Toothless's attention quickly. "Hiccup?" Toothless asked.**_

Astrid could see it, see that day. Hiccup remembered that day they broke up, everything she had said to him. It was hard for her to take in, she was seeing not just this scene between Hiccup and Toothless getting intimate but also their thoughts of what was going on. Her eyes filled with tears. "Keep watching. I want you to see everything you did..." Toothless snarled at her.

 _ **"N–no..." Hiccup breathed out, Toothless looked at him. Was he remembering when Rago tried to take him, Toothless remembered that Hiccup's pants had been untied and slightly pulled down that day. Was that the reason?**_

 _ **"Hiccup...it's okay. No one is hurting you...ssh...It's me...Tooth. I won't hurt you because I love you..." Toothless said. Hiccup's mind flashed to when Astrid had said she didn't love Hiccup. Before Toothless could say anything else, Hiccup sat up quickly and moved back holding himself after fixing the ties on his metal leg.**_

 _ **"N–no!...I'm not...enough...not man enough...I'm not whole...not complete..." Hiccup buried his head in his arms crying. Toothless didn't understand it, why was he shaking? Why did he look afraid? Why was he saying he wasn't man enough? Toothless knew something was wrong. Very wrong.**_

Astrid couldn't believe it, believe what she'd done to him. Even when Hiccup tried to be happy with Toothless, he couldn't because her words affected his self-esteem, made him think he was less than he actually was. "Stop...I don't want to see this anymore..." Astrid pleaded.

"You will watch all of it. You thought you felt bad before that day in the ring...oh this ought to get you to understand why you lost him is because of you, not me. I've only been trying to pick up the pieces of the heart you broke." Toothless stated.

 _ **Hiccup just sat there crying, his memories of the past haunting him. Toothless didn't like this, this wasn't because of Rago. He never got that far to traumatize Hiccup this much, did another dragon hurt him? And tell him he wasn't good enough, wasn't whole, complete, or man enough. Toothless would kill someone, every time things with Hiccup progressed they were knocked back almost to square one. Toothless stepped towards Hiccup and nuzzled against his cheek gently. "Hiccup..." Toothless crooned.**_

 _ **"I–I'm not...all there...I'm not...complete...you don't want me, Toothless..." Hiccup whimpered.**_

 _ **"Hiccup that's not true! Of course I want you, I love you. Why in Odin's name would think I didn't...?" Toothless said quickly.**_

 _ **"No one wants someone...who is broken and damaged..." Hiccup whispered sadly. Toothless's eyes widened at what he said, he had to figure out what had Hiccup like this suddenly. They were fine, everything was fine between them until Hiccup had some kind of memory where he was being told he wasn't enough, wasn't man enough. Toothless remembered this only started when he went to take Hiccup's prosthetic leg off. That triggered something to make him freak out. Had someone told Hiccup he wasn't whole, and incomplete because he was missing his leg?**_

 _ **Toothless growled lowly now as he nudged Hiccup's head to make him look at him. "Hiccup, you are not broken and damaged! You're amazing, smart, funny, strong...who told you otherwise?" Toothless asked firmly.**_

 _ **"I don't want to talk about it..." Hiccup said lowly.**_

 _ **"Hiccup, I am your boyfriend now, your soon to be mate. Who the hell told you that you weren't good enough...Tell me now." Toothless ordered him.**_

 _ **"She didn't want me because I'm not complete...you won't want me either..." Hiccup trailed off. Toothless took a step back, Astrid had told him those things? The same Astrid who had been begging him to come– Toothless froze as he put it together in his mind, his eyes widened. That's why Hiccup and Astrid broke up! Hiccup had said Astrid did something unforgivable to him. Toothless's eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **"I haven't made you talk about it, Hiccup but now you don't have a choice. What did she do to you..." Toothless said in a low tone. Hiccup fixed his pants as he sat against the wall with his knees up and arms draped over them. Toothless sat in front of him on his back legs firmly, a serious look in his eyes. "You promised me earlier you would tell me what she did. Now I want to know. Talk to me, Hiccup. Please." Toothless said in a calmer voice.**_

 _ **"It was the night I was going to propose to her. Everything was fine until I asked her to marry me..." Hiccup began closing his eyes.**_

 **(End Toothless's Memories)**

Toothless pulled his hand from her hand, breaking the connection between them as he watched her crumble to her knees crying. "He showed me everything. As soul mates, I can get in his mind and our souls can watch his memories play out just like you got to see now. I watched Hiccup get his heart broken, cut out, thrown on the ground and stomped on...all because of you. I didn't make him stop loving you, you did Astrid. Even when Hiccup wanted to be happy, he couldn't because of you. What you said to him...scarred him. Now every time that leg of his comes in to play...he thinks about what you said to him. I'm the one putting his heart back together! I didn't take him from you." Toothless yelled at her before closing his eyes and turning away from her.

"Kill me then." Astrid sobbed. Toothless stopped. "I broke your law...you warned me to keep away from what was yours and I didn't listen. I even hurt him...Kill me. You have the right too and I won't fight it." Astrid said. Toothless snorted. It was now that Hiccup started to wake up slowly, groaning in pain. Toothless moved beside him and picked him up in his arms bridal style when he opened his eyes.

"Too–Toothless?" Hiccup whimpered lightly.

"Ssh, I'm here. Just wrapping up one little thing..." Toothless smiled kissing Hiccup gently before looking back to Astrid. "I won't kill you, Astrid. I pray to every God listening that this eats away at you slowly. I won't kill you because I want you to suffer the guilt, the heartache, the pain that Hiccup had to feel...I want you to live with that for the rest of your life." Toothless said in a cold tone as he walked away from her, his family soon followed after, then his father, and friends. The room cleared rather quickly and silently except for the comments thrown her way. The last to leave were her parents who looked sadly at her, disappointed before closing their eyes and walking out. Astrid stayed in there alone, crying on her knees.

"What have I done..." Astrid cried.


	23. Attempt

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

23; Attempt.

It had been a week since that day when Hiccup took a dagger to the stomach for Toothless, and then Astrid was outed as a liar and the reason Hiccup originally left. No one talked to her, she stayed outside with Stormfly, and was miserable just like Toothless hoped she would be. The guilt did eat away at her, and she knew that like with Hiccup and Toothless she would never forget what she did to him and at this point she didn't expect forgiveness. She had loved Hiccup genuinely but him having the one leg just freaked her out and it wasn't unheard of that some people just couldn't handle a missing limb, but it was how she went about telling Hiccup that hurt him so deeply.

Astrid hated herself fully and knowing that he was completely over her didn't matter to her anymore. Astrid understood thanks to Toothless showing her just how much her words affected Hiccup that now he felt incomplete and not good enough, even for Toothless. She hadn't just broke his heart, she broke his mind and spirit. She wanted to apologize for trying to stop their love, and for what she did to Hiccup but Toothless had made it clear to stay away from them or he'd kill her for good. Death seemed like a good option right now, she hated the feeling of being hated, she knew how Hiccup felt before Toothless now and it wasn't a good feeling.

Toothless's family loved staying on Berk but knew they had to return to the den soon because a migration was coming up. That was today, they planned to leave. Hiccup was still in line for Berk's throne and his father had said he needed to stay to start training which was fine by him and if Hiccup was staying that meant Toothless was too and his parents were fine with that. One more major thing was happening though and that was mating season was a week away and Hiccup was becoming more nervous by the day even though Toothless had told him not to worry about it this year because he wouldn't expect him to be ready.

It wasn't that he wasn't ready, its that Astrid's words still ate away at him. He knew what Toothless told him but that didn't erase the mental damage she'd already instilled in him. No one minded their relationship, everyone was happy for them. Hiccup and Toothless could do whatever they wanted as long as anything past a deep kiss or two was left in private. Today was the day Toothless's family was leaving and the village had gathered to say goodbye to them. They were in their human forms because it was easier to talk.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Toothless asked giving his mother a hug.

"Yes my dear. The migration is upon us and we must travel before mating season, you know we move to warmer locations. Your father has spoken with Hiccup and they mapped out our usual spots. So don't be afraid to come visit." Ryuka chuckled as Toothless stepped aside and Hiccup hugged her next.

"We will if my dad lets me leave anytime soon." Hiccup replied to her.

"We'll see how your training goes." Stoick added walking up behind him and shaking Draco's hand.

"If its anything like how Hiccup led the counter attack on that Dagur fellow, I'm sure there won't be much to teach." Draco gave an amused laugh.

"Aye, but there is much more in to being chief than a good fighting strategy." Stoick nodded.

"I am sure Hiccup will do fine. He has the makings of a great chief, he proved that in my pack. We're proud to call him our son in law." Draco said.

"We are not mated yet..." Hiccup blushed.

"Oh a technicality. You two are perfect and it'll happen when it happens, you make our brother happy Hiccup. That is enough for us to call you family." Alva giggled as she hugged Hiccup, then Eirik shook his hand.

"Means a lot to hear that...I promise I'll do my best." Hiccup nodded as Toothless kissed his cheek.

"Where is Dag? Not like him to be late." Eirik asked looking around.

"I am not sure, but you know he likes to wander. I'll get him..." Draco stated but before he could do anything Dag flew in and transformed. "There you are." Draco smiled.

"Yes...and I wanted to ask something...Can I...stay here on Berk?" Dag asked calmly.

"Why do you want too?" Alva asked curiously.

"I like it here. Its peaceful...Draken and Hiccup get to stay, why can't I?" Dag grumbled.

"Hiccup is staying because he has his own pack to run, and Draken is his mate, or soon to be so it makes sense he stays with Hiccup." Draco informed him.

"Well I want to stay too. I know I'm one of the princes but...Eirik is next in line with Draken staying here with Hiccup so...yeah. Can I, please?" Dag asked again.

"I–I suppose if you really want too. May want to ask Stoick though...It is his village." Ryuka stated, Dag turned and faced Stoick.

"Would you...mind if I stayed here, chief Stoick?" Dag asked calmly in a respectful tone.

"I see no reason why not." Stoick smiled.

"Well as long as he's given permission then you may stay here with your brother and Hiccup." Draco nodded.

"Thank you mother, father." Dag smiled to them.

"Keep in touch!" Alva chuckled. Hiccup, Toothless, and Dag nodded as the rest of the family transformed to their Night Fury forms and took off with a group roar, Dag sighed heavily with a smile.

"Alright, everyone back to work." Stoick called out to the village. "Hiccup you'll be beginning training in two weeks after that wound is fully healed and...mating season is over. Something tells me you'll be far to distracted to pay attention." Stoick chuckled.

"Yeah you got that right...Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled blushing a bit as Stoick walked off now leaving just Hiccup, Dag, and Toothless there.

"Alright, I have to ask. Why did you really want to stay, Dag?" Toothless asked firmly.

"What...do you mean? I said why. I like it here..." Dag stated.

"No, that's not it. You're hiding something, I can sense it." Toothless sighed heavily.

"Draken, will you back off. Maybe I just wanted to get away for a while, I love the pack don't get me wrong but its suffocating. You were gone 10 years, and look at all you got to do? I just want to explore, have some fun. I like this place...Could you maybe not start jumping in to the over protective older brother position?" Dag huffed as he transformed and flew off. Toothless sighed as Hiccup hugged him.

"He's fine Tooth. He's young and likes to explore like we did. Let him be for now...When you follow the same path and routine constantly you get bored of it. When you have the chance to change it, you take it." Hiccup said gently.

"I guess you're right. But as his brother...I just feel like there is a lot more to it than he's letting on." Toothless replied looking to Hiccup now.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Dag isn't like us, never has been. He was always very loyal to the pack, did everything a prince was supposed to do, followed every rule, every instruction. Dag has never been different, or wanted to explore. The thought of there being more than the pack used to scare him. For him to suddenly flip around and want more than the what the pack offers...Just feels off." Toothless stated.

"Well maybe he never wanted it because of the packs beliefs that life outside the pack was dangerous? They believed that until I came around...a lot has changed for everyone love. Maybe now that he knows its safe he wants to enjoy it?" Hiccup said lightly as he and Hiccup walked through the village.

"I suppose that could explain it. Maybe I am just being to over protective of him...He is my little brother after all." Toothless sighed.

"And that makes you a good brother for worrying about him but you also have to give him space. Its still new to him, like when I found out you were in love with me or when I became part Night Fury. Its new and needs time to settle. He'll come around. You'll see." Hiccup smiled.

"And this is one of the many reasons I love you. I always think there is no way I could love you more, and then you do things like this and prove me so wrong." Toothless chuckled as he kissed Hiccup deeply, making him melt in to it. A squawk was heard that forced them to break for their kiss and look over to see Stormfly there who looked down sadly as Astrid was laying in the stall with a thin blanket.

"Has she been...living outside since last week?" Hiccup whispered softly.

"Probably." Toothless scoffed, oh yes he still very much hated her for what she did to Hiccup.

"She's going to get sick..." Hiccup frowned.

"It's not our problem, Hiccup." Toothless retorted then watched Hiccup walk over to her with his spare blanket which had been rolled up and attached to Toothless's saddle and lay it over her. Toothless shook his head, even after all she did to him, Hiccup was still a kind, caring person. Astrid opened her eyes and looked up to see him there, she quickly scrambled back afraid.

"Hiccup...what are you...doing here?" Astrid shivered.

"Making sure you don't get sick. It is what a chief does, protects his people. All of them. Even if some have done unforgivable or unforgettable things. You're still part of this tribe, Astrid. Therefore I will still look out for you." Hiccup said before stepping back and walking away to Toothless leaving Astrid a little shocked.

"You're to good to her..." Toothless muttered in annoyance.

"Toothless...Don't start. I know you hate her for what she did to me, and I'm not saying you can't. But I am future chief and I'll not be having people think I neglect my tribe members over personal reasons." Hiccup sighed sadly.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry okay. I know why you did it but it just bothers me...She hurt you and I hate you hurt..." Toothless replied.

"And no matter what we do, what she did will always be here. But...it's the past. She is my past, but you Tooth...you're my present and my future." Hiccup said softly as he kissed his lover deeply. "Come on...I wanna go flying." Hiccup said excitedly. Toothless chuckled as he nodded and transformed in to his dragon form and let Hiccup get on, as soon as the tail was opened they sped off. Astrid watched them leave, the pain tearing at her heart again for what she did. Astrid got up and sighed walking away from Stormfly who tried to follow her but Astrid shook her head.

"No girl...I want to be alone right now." Stormfly squawked sadly sitting back down in the stall as Astrid walked away with her head down. As usual walking through the village got her dirty looks and hateful comments about what she did, she felt tears pricking her eyes as she finally just took off in a run ignoring everyone she passed.

Not far away Dag was sitting on a ledge looking over Berk enjoying the cool winter breeze that he felt blowing in his face. Berk was amazing to him, and how they stayed away from so many human villages was beyond him, this was great. He looked down again to see someone running with her arm over her eyes, it was Astrid. The girl who hurt his brother's soon to be mate. Why was she crying? Well that was an obvious answer, she knew she messed up and hated herself for it. Dag noticed the path she was on, to the cliff.

'Why is she going there? She knows it's a cliff right..." Dag thought to himself watching still. Astrid reached the cliff and stopped herself a foot or so from the edge, she fell to her knees crying hard slamming her fist in to the ground over and over again. Dag watched with deep curiosity, she really hated herself this much? Dag saw her look up and see the edge of the cliff, he watched her get to her feet and walked towards it. What was she doing? Astrid cried lightly still looking over it, the drop would kill her and if not the waves would throw her against the rocks.

"I just...can't do this anymore...Everyone hates me for what I did and they always will, nothing can make up for it and I can't even apologize to Hiccup because Toothless will kill me if I get close to him...Why do I even stay here...Because running away won't take away the pain, the guilt I feel..." Astrid gave a half laugh shaking her head. "No...no there's only one way to stop this...make everyone happy...I'm sorry Hiccup...I'm so sorry..." Astrid whimpered as she closed her eyes stepping closer to the edge now.

'Is she going to jump?' Dag's eyes widened a bit as he saw Astrid put her arms out with her head facing the sky. "Oh my God!" Someone yelled, someone who noticed what Astrid was going to do.

"Astrid is going to jump off the cliff!" Another yelled, the village hadn't formed a group faster wondering what she was doing, why she was doing it, and if she would.

"Someone get Stoick!" Fishlegs yelled.

"No need, I'm already here. What is going on?" Stoick asked quickly.

"Astrid is going to throw herself off the cliff!" Ruffnut stated. At this Hiccup and Toothless flew over seeing the scene.

"ASTRID, NO!" Hiccup yelled out. Astrid didn't look at him, tears slid down her cheeks as she leaned forward falling off. "Toothless!" Hiccup said quickly. Toothless sped towards the cliff but Dag also took off at top speed and whipped around grabbing Astrid by her arm with his paw and bringing her back down to the ground where the village was gathered in shock. Astrid had just tried to kill herself. Dag pinned Astrid down growling after he transformed to his human form glaring at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dag yelled at her. Hiccup and Toothless landed now panting.

"Why did you save me! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to die! I am tired of living every day with the pain of what I did! Everyone hates me and leaving won't make the pain stop, death will so just get off me and let me die. Not like anyone is going to care!" Astrid snapped at him trying to get free.

Dag growled at her now, "You stupid idiot! Killing yourself isn't going to make the pain stop. Its going to make you a damn coward. If no one cared about you they wouldn't of all gathered when someone saw you standing on the cliff worried if you would jump or not!" Dag continued to stare at her intently.

"You don't know how this feels! And don't you try to tell me people care about me because all I get is hate for what I did and I just can't deal with it anymore." Astrid cried.

"They don't hate you!" Dag yelled making her stop struggling.

"Yes they do!" Astrid whimpered out.

"Then why is everyone standing around right now looking in fear of what you almost did? I have never seen a crowd gather so fast when they saw you up there. Those aren't faces of hate, Astrid. Those are faces of worry. They don't hate you, just what you did. It was wrong what you did to Hiccup, and even more wrong that you tried to hurt my brother when you realized Hiccup was over you and that's another thing...if these people hated you then why are your parents standing front and center crying because they almost lost their only daughter? Why did they call for Stoick in fear seeing you up there? And once more...even the person you hurt was worried, and the person who hates you for hurting his lover tried to rescue you!" Dag growled.

"What..." Astrid said in a cracked tone now a little shocked.

"That's right you stupid girl. As soon as Hiccup saw you up there and heard you were going to throw yourself off the cliff, he tried to yell out for you. And when you let yourself fall off, he who was hurt by you...sped off to save you. Just so happens I was closer and grabbed you. Now if I let you up are you going to do something like this again because if you are then I'm not letting you out of my sight. Death will not erase the pain you feel, it will only create more for the people around you. No one wants you dead, Astrid. They just want you to understand what you did was wrong, you attacked my brother out of jealousy and Hiccup who you said wasn't really in love with him, took a knife to the stomach. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. Yes, they want you to feel bad so you learn a lesson and never do it again. But they don't want you to die over it." Dag told her calmly.

"But...they..." Astrid started.

"They hate what you did, not you. Have you maybe tried apologizing? Your apology means nothing if you can't back it up with actions. You can't just say you are sorry, you have to mean it and prove it." Dag stated.

"Too–Toothless won't let me near Hiccup...I've wanted to apologize since that day...I know he's happy and I...am happy for him..." Astrid closed her eyes sadly.

"Do you mean that? That you are happy for them, and want them to be together. Are you truly sorry for what you've done?" Dag asked firmly.

"Yes...yes more than anything else..." Astrid replied sincerely.

"Then make it known." Dag told her quietly as he released her wrists and stood up, then offered his hand to help her up. Astrid took it slowly and stood up with her head down, she nervously bit her lip before looking to Hiccup and Toothless. "If you mean what you say then show it. Right now in front of everyone. Go on." Dagur said crossing his arms over his chest. Astrid took a step towards Hiccup who was standing a foot or two in front of her. He looked mad and disappointed with her almost. Astrid began to shake stepping closer but Toothless cut her off with a dark glare and she froze.

"Take one more step towards my mate, and I will grant your wish to die Hofferson." Toothless said in a cold tone.


	24. Unknowing

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

24; Unknowing.

Astrid didn't move from her spot after Toothless's warning about taking another step. Not even a week ago he said he wouldn't kill her because she deserved to suffer with what she did for the rest of her life. While she didn't disagree why was he suddenly going back on what he'd said to her? Astrid bit her lip nervously as she glanced past Toothless's snarling form and looked at Hiccup who had a look of disappointment on his face. "Tooth...I think I'm going to go for a walk..." Hiccup stated after a few moments of silence.

"Wait!..." Astrid said with her arm stretched out to reach for him.

"I said keep away from him. What part of that don't you understand you idiot..." Toothless remarked hatefully.

"I-I just...want to..." She was cut off by Dag stepping beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, Draken...ease up will you? Let her talk..." Dag stated firmly.

"No. She has done enough to last Hiccup and I a lifetime." Toothless replied. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asked looking back at him now, he could feel that Hiccup was upset and disappointed in Astrid. That she wanted to kill herself over something she brought on herself. Of course Hiccup didn't want her dead, a part of him would always care about her because he had genuinely loved her when they were together. Toothless knew that no matter what he did, that was something he could not erase in Hiccup's slow healing heart.

"I'll be fine...I just...don't feel good right now." Hiccup said quietly.

"Do you want us to get Gothi for you?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"No...I just want to lay down..." Hiccup sighed turning from the group and walking away with his eyes closed. Toothless growled again, Hiccup wasn't sick. He was hurt again because of something Astrid did.

"I thought you learned your lesson to keep away from what is mine..." Toothless stepped towards her making her step back with fear but she ran into Dag who was behind her.

"Draken. Stop...She knows what she did..." Dag said.

"I-I don't want to...hurt him...I just...want to apologize to him...and you." Astrid said weakly.

"Like I'm really going to believe you. All you do is lie." Toothless retorted roughly.

"No...I-I mean it, Toothless...I-I want to say I'm sorry...truly sorry...to you both for what I've done and how I acted last week...please..." Astrid said trying to find her voice like Dag had encouraged her to do. Astrid knew that Hiccup loved Toothless and Toothless loved Hiccup. Nothing was ever going to change that. Astrid realized that Dag had been right, killing herself wasn't going to make it better just worse for people around her.

The only thing that would stop this pain she felt was by apologizing to Hiccup and Toothless and hoping that if she showed she was sorry, then maybe they would forgive her in time. She didn't want to hurt their happiness. Yes she loved Hiccup and probably always would but she had lost him and she needed to make peace with that fact.

"I still don't believe you." Toothless sneered out. "But I promised Hiccup...because he's going to be future chief of Berk...that I would attempt to be less hostile to you...You are not making it easy to do so with these actions. Throwing yourself off the cliff, what is wrong with you!" Toothless added angrily.

"I know! I know it was wrong...I just...couldn't take the hate anymore. And I know that I only did it to myself but...I just want a chance to make up for what I did..." Astrid whimpered softly.

"How can anyone give you a chance when all you do is continue to hurt him! Even now...You think your little move there didn't hurt him!?" Toothless yelled now.

"Draken...tone it down." Dag warned.

"You stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you, Dag. I'm sick of her hurting Hiccup and it stops now. If you come near him again...I'll blast you without a second thought." Toothless snapped at her.

Astrid didn't know what to do, she wanted to apologize that was all but he wouldn't let her. "Just let me...talk to him please...I won't hurt him again, I swear it on my life." Astrid begged.

"On your life. That's rich seeing as it has little meaning since you just tried to kill yourself. You don't get it. You already hurt him again, just not with your little move back there. He may not love you anymore, Astrid but he still cares. I don't know how he does it...but he does. And seeing you try to throw yourself off the cliff...hurt him!" Toothless growled.

"I-I didn't mean too...I just...didn't want to be here anymore...But that's changed, please Toothless...just give me 5 minutes with him..." Astrid asked gently.

"Again, finding a hard time believing you..." Toothless scoffed at her.

"Draken will you knock it off! She's trying her best and you're just shooting it down. We know you're being protective of Hiccup but come on...if you keep him from everyone, he's gonna start pushing people away, including you..." Dag told him calmly.

Toothless's eyes softened a bit before he sighed heavily and glared at Astrid. He knew Dag was right, Hiccup was a complete mess though he hid it very well. Hiccup had been keeping his distance lately since that dagger attack to his stomach which thankfully he was healed from. But his mind was still a mess, there were a few more times where they'd gotten close to being intimate but Hiccup withdrew because of his memories where Astrid called him incomplete.

Hiccup did know he wasn't incomplete but it still got to him and Toothless knew that Hiccup was already starting to stay away from people by always wanting to fly or stay in the cove which is where they were staying together. And now him walking away saying he wasn't feeling good, just another sign that Dag knew what he was talking about. Toothless grumbled now, he hated when his younger brother was right.

"Alright. I'll let you talk to him..." Toothless began, her eyes widened a bit. Was he being serious? He would let her talk to him? So easily? No, there had to be something else. "On one condition." Toothless added. And here it comes...

"I'll do anything..." Astrid replied.

"Prove it to me that you are sorry and I will let you talk to him. Prove to me you're happy for us, that you will give up the imaginary claim on him...Prove it to me. Because if I don't believe you, neither will he and thus you will further hurt him with more lies and if that happens to be the case...I'll be giving you your wish of wanting to die." Toothless stated crossing his arms over his chest.

He wanted her to prove she was sorry? How the hell was she going to do that when she could barely function daily with the guilt she felt? She had to try. Dag was standing with her, trying to get Toothless to see the truth and now Toothless would give her a chance, if she could prove she was sorry.

"Well? Can you?" Toothless asked again.

"No...No I can't, Toothless...but I can tell you why..." Astrid stated.

"Enlighten me of your sudden wisdom then." Toothless grumbled.

"I can't prove to you that I'm sorry...all I can do is just say it and hope you believe me. I know that I hurt Hiccup...and I will live with it for the rest of my life...knowing I lost him...and that it's my fault. I don't blame you for hating me, Toothless. I actually implore you to continue to do it so I never forget...Not that I think I could. I know what I did was unforgivable...Hiccup didn't deserve to be hurt by me because of my own personal likes and dislikes. I never wanted to hurt him and I realized too late that it didn't matter. I was a fool, an idiot. I let him go because of his leg...and that's something I have to live with. " Astrid sighed looking down now.

"Yes you certainly do." Toothless muttered.

"Last week...when you showed me how much damage I did to him...I realized how wrong I was and all I've wanted is a chance to apologize. I know I can't make it right and I don't expect forgiveness...But I just want to apologize to him, face to face. No fighting, or screaming...I lost Hiccup because of me and I was wrong to take it out on you, and hurt him further. When Hiccup and I broke up...as mad and hurt as he was...he wished me to find happiness and I...wished the same. He found it, in you...and I went back on what I'd hoped for. Truth is...I love Hiccup...and I always will...but there is a difference between loving someone...and being in love with someone. I loved Hiccup...but I wasn't in love with him. If...I was in love with him...I wouldn't of hurt him as badly as I did, I wouldn't of hurt him at all...he's in love with you as you are with him...He's happy and I should of seen sooner and let it go...I'm sorry I pushed the limits. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you and ended up hurting him. I'm sorry for it all Toothless...I really am...I just...want Hiccup to be happy. Its all I've ever wanted for him...whether its with me or you doesn't matter. His happiness does...that's all that matters to me. If he's happy...so am I..." Astrid said looking up at him with serious eyes.

"I never wanted to hate you, Astrid. Or make you relive it everyday. I wanted you to understand how bad it was for him. It wasn't some break up, you broke his heart. I've never seen him so upset, ever. Those chest pains, the tears, the anger...That's not Hiccup at all. And honestly...I could look past it all, if you would of stopped when I told you too. But when you tried to kill me, and Hiccup jumped in front of that dagger, that was meant for me...That is what pushed me over the edge. You did a lot of damage to him. Saying what you said about him not being complete...That hurt him the most and it comes back all the time. He is over you, he doesn't love you anymore...but those comments...they stay with him and they are making him think less of himself. He's doubting who he is...and everything about himself." Toothless explained calmly.

"I know what I did, Toothless...and if you let me talk to him...I'll make it right...or do everything I can until it is right...Just give me this chance...I know I don't deserve one...but please..." Astrid said softly.

"Come on Draken..." Dag insisted.

"I told you to stay out of this." Toothless warned to him as his eyes fell back on Astrid's teary eyed form. "Do you truly desire his happiness?" Toothless asked.

"More than anything." Astrid nodded.

"Then I have to know why." Toothless stated.

"Why...what?" Dag asked wondering what his elder brother was getting at.

"Why you hurt him. Why you did what you, said what you said. All of it. I want to know why." Toothless said firmly. The village was quiet now waiting on her answer. It was true, they knew the truth that she left him and said horrible things. But none of them knew the reason why if she claimed to love him so deeply.

Astrid sighed sadly looking down but she felt Dag nudge her a bit, she looked at him and gave a soft smile. Astrid nodded understanding what he was trying to tell her, now she looked back to Toothless. "Honestly...I don't know. I did love him, I still do. I fell in love with him when we took the flight on you...and then the fight with the red death, the thought of losing him scared me. But when it was all over, and he had woken up...I knew I wanted to be with him. And it just went from there...I didn't mean the hurtful things I said to him...I just didn't want him to try and keep getting me back...I–I wanted him to be mad enough not to come back...but I wanted him to know I still loved him and it just...all came off so badly, so wrong and I hurt him a lot...I know I can't take it back...and it makes me a terrible person...I don't think he's less of a man...its just...the leg thing...freaks me out...I wanted to let him down easy...that's why I said I didn't love him...but he kept pushing...and I just...exploded in a fit and said more than I wanted too...I never wanted to bring up the leg thing...it wasn't supposed to come out...and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Toothless...Please believe I never wanted to hurt him..." Astrid cried dropping to her knees before him.

A few people frowned, not in disappointment of what she'd said but because they did feel bad. They could see that Astrid hurt Hiccup but never meant to. Everyone had an opinion and Astrid's was that Hiccup having no leg freaked her out, it just came off badly and started all this hate and hurt. Draken looked at Toothless gently with hopeful like eyes. Toothless growled lowly thinking about it now.

"Then why everything in the ring the next day. Why did you lie for so long about it?" Toothless asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt him...I dealt with the leg thing for a while...but it just...I don't know...I couldn't handle it one day but I saw how happy he was and tried to force myself to deal with for him...and I know that was wrong of me...in the ring...seeing how much I actually hurt him...is when I realized the leg thing didn't matter...because it was just something on the outside...and I'd fallen for Hiccup because of who he was on the inside...and I was an idiot to think differently of him because of his leg...that's why I wanted him back...I knew I made a mistake but the damage had been done...and he didn't want me back anymore...and I'll accept living with that for the rest of my life...but I still...want to apologize to him...and try to do whatever I can to let him know that...I'm happy for him and that's all I've ever wanted whether its with me or you...please Toothless...Please...I'm so sorry..." Astrid begged.

"I'll say this much. You really did hurt him, he won't let me do anything other than hold or kiss him. Because he thinks so low of himself, he's even beginning to doubt if he can be chief next year...The physical pain of what you did, passed but your words have not and the affect him deeply." Toothless said lowly to her. Astrid put her head down again, "However...I do know when someone is lying based on their emotions, the aura, and the scent they give off and I do believe for the first time in a month and a half...you are telling the truth." Toothless said calmly. Astrid's head snapped up quickly.

"Does that mean you'll let her speak to Hiccup?" Dag asked.

"I will allow it. Under the conditions that I am there, and he wants too. I have always told him that I wouldn't force him to do anything, and that will not change now." Toothless said firmly.

"And are you willing to...try and forgive, Astrid?" Helga, Astrid's mother asked stepping forward with Cuyler beside her.

"Let's not push it. I will see how Hiccup responds to this first and even then...It might not be enough to forgive her. If Hiccup agrees, then I will too..." Toothless replied.

"I will accept that...so...can I go talk to him or...ask Hiccup if I can talk to him?" Astrid asked.

"Ask Hiccup if you can talk to him about what?" Came Hiccup's voice as he walked up beside Toothless with his arms crossed. It shocked Toothless, Astrid and Dag to see him there. Toothless smiled lightly and nuzzled his cheek purring.

"I didn't even sense you coming love..." Toothless said lovingly.

"I didn't want to interrupt the conversation...and then I heard my name so I figured I'd say something. I've been standing here for like 3 minutes..." Hiccup replied.

"Astrid wanted to talk to you..." Dag said first as Toothless glared at him. "What? Why beat around the bush?" Dag asked not knowing what he did.

"I don't think...she and I really have anything left to talk about...It's all been said." Hiccup said softly in a hurt tone.

"Please Hiccup...just...listen...10 minutes...that's all I ask..." Astrid pleaded.

"I don't know...Toothless...what do you think?..." Hiccup looked at him.

"Well I was against it first...but she shockingly enough proved to me that what she has to say is the truth and I said I would see what you wanted to do first..." Toothless replied softly.

"I–I don't know how I feel about this...everything she's ever said has been a –..." He paused before his eyes widened a bit.

"Hiccup?..." Toothless asked a little concerned now. Hiccup quickly covered his mouth and ran off, though no one else could hear it except Dag and Toothless, it was clear Hiccup was throwing up. Toothless transformed and dashed off to find him, when he did he saw Hiccup on his knees throwing up behind a random house, holding his stomach in pain. "Love, what's wrong?" Toothless asked quickly.

"I don't...know...I felt...dizzy earlier...that's why I went to lay down but it got worse and I came back to the village to see Gothi...I–I don't know where this is coming from...My stomach hurts so much, Tooth..." Hiccup whimpered looking at him.

"Come on...I'll get you to Gothi...Think you can fly or will that upset your stomach more?" Toothless asked softly.

"I think...I'll be..." He threw up again.

"That's a no..." Toothless sighed as he used his paw to rub Hiccup's back, he looked back to notice Stoick, Astrid, Dag, Gobber, and Fishlegs there. Snotlout and the twins came running up with Gothi.

"Hiccup, son...what's wrong?" Stoick asked quickly. Toothless crooned a few times as they looked confusedly at Dag.

"He said Hiccup doesn't feel good. And his stomach hurts but doesn't know why." Dag translated calmly.

"Well Gothi is here, she can take a look at him." Gobber said smiling. Gothi walked over to Hiccup and looked at him, she felt him for a fever, touched his stomach, and began to think deeply. Finally she wrote in the sand, "She says for him to lay down." Gobber read. Hiccup laid down slowly and Gothi examined him again before starting to write.

"Now she says to bring him to her hut... Only Toothless and myself are allowed to come." Fishlegs said. The others blinked curiously. "And that's an order." Fishlegs added.

"Well Gothi knows what she's doing. Fishlegs, can you carry him to Gothi's?" Stoick asked. Fishlegs nodded as he carefully picked up Hiccup and followed Gothi to her hut, Toothless followed the same still in dragon form.

"So what do we do?" Snotlout asked looking at them.

"Nothing. We just have to wait and see what happens." Gobber stated.

"I hope he's okay..." Astrid said softly looking to Dag.

"I'm sure he is and if he's not Draken will be doing anything he can to make it okay." Dag answered. After that the group of them dispersed nervously wanting to know what was wrong with Hiccup.

(Gothi's Hut)

Hiccup was whimpering in pain on the bed where Gothi examined her patients, Toothless was beside him nuzzling and trying to soothe him while Fishlegs was with Gothi reading what she was writing to him. "Tooth...what if its something bad?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Then I'll do everything to fix it...it will be okay love." Toothless replied gently.

Finally Fishlegs and Gothi faced them, "Wh–what's wrong with me?" Hiccup asked seeing their faces.

"Hiccup there's no easy way to say this...but...the only way you're gonna get better is if you and Toothless...you know...do it." Fishlegs told him. Hiccup's mouth dropped open in shock as Toothless's eyes widened at what they were just told.


	25. His Choice

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

25; His Choice.

His mouth hung open. His green eyes widened as much as they could. He couldn't even find his words after hearing what Fishlegs had said to him. Toothless the same hadn't said a word, hadn't done anything since hearing what he had. "Um...Hiccup? Did you hear what I said?" Fishlegs asked waving his hand in front of him slowly. At this point he didn't even know where he was. Whatever was wrong with him meant he and Toothless had to have sex to make him better!? What the hell illness involved that! Hiccup blinked a few times coming back to reality.

Outside Gothi's, Stoick and the others were waiting nervously for any kind of update on what was going on with Hiccup. "I wonder what made him so sick?" Snotlout stated finally.

"Don't know. Hopefully its nothing serious..." Astrid sighed softly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Dag stated calmly. Out of nowhere they heard a loud voice yell _'what'_ at the top of his lungs, all their eyes were on Gothi's hut now.

"Hiccup calm down..." Fishlegs said quickly.

"Calm down?...How the hell do you want me to do that with what you just said to me!" Hiccup asked angrily getting to his feet now.

"Hiccup...its okay...Relax love. Lets just hear them out..." Toothless said softly nuzzling his arm. Hiccup took a few breaths to calm down with his eyes closed before opening them once more to face Fishlegs and Gothi.

"Fine...Just...explain well." Hiccup said sitting back down.

"Hiccup, you're going in to heat because mating season is starting in 5 days. You're body is adjusting itself to go through with a mating. You did say that Night Furies who mate male to male change their organs didn't you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well yeah but doesn't that happen after the dominance fight?" Hiccup asked looking to Toothless now who transformed.

"No offense love but you being part Night Fury and part human...your body already knows that you're the submissive one of us." Toothless replied calmly.

"Okay I guess that makes sense but...why the pain in my stomach, why the throwing up?" Hiccup asked trying to stay calm about it all.

"I don't know. This has never happened with other couples..." Toothless replied.

"Its because you're human too. Your body is different so it requires more of a change to handle mating and I assume breeding. Gothi says you're dragon features will come through too. The stomach pain is probably to adjust for eggs and the throwing up I assume is due to the warning that your heat is going to be worse if you don't mate this cycle. Being part Night Fury, the urges to mate are stronger. Your body is trying to be ready but you've been so...against it because of all that's been going on that your body and mind are fighting with one another and the effects of that are making you sick." Fishlegs explained.

"So am I going to...stay sick until Toothless and I mate? Hiccup asked.

"No, it should stop after mating season is up but Hiccup...this is going to get worse for you...You're going to stay sick all week in unimaginable pain, you won't be able to keep anything down...while you're night fury side can handle it...your human side won't...like with the eels. Your night fury side couldn't, but your human side could. Hiccup...I don't want to scare you or nothing...but this...has a chance of..." Fishlegs stopped seeing Hiccup's eyes widen.

"You're saying this could...kill me if I don't do it?" Hiccup breathed out. Fishlegs nodded slowly, this was to much for him at once. Hiccup got up and ran out of Gothi's hut and reached the edge, her hut was higher up and off ground level. He narrowed his eyes as he let his Night Fury attributes show and jumped off the ledge landing on the ground in a tuck and roll type move, then back to his feet and running off.

"HICCUP!" Toothless called jumping down and running after him quickly. Fishlegs sighed as he climbed down the stairs with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong, Fishlegs? What happened in there?" Stoick asked quickly.

"It's...not my place to say." Fishlegs said slowly.

"Its his time, isn't it?" Dag said suddenly. Fishlegs looked at him a little shocked. "Night Fury over here. Of course I know..." Dag rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked now.

"Hiccup is part Night Fury, as such he gets the urges to mate just like the rest of us. His body is trying to adjust to allow it, but his mind isn't in sync. He loves my brother, but he's afraid to mate because of what he thinks of himself. If he doesn't do this...he is going to suffer physically for the next 5 days while his body prepares for mating with being ill and in pain. And it will continue during the week of mating. He is going to suffer for two weeks. His dragon side will handle it like we all do, his human side will not. He won't eat, sleep, move...because his body only wants one thing and if he doesn't give in to it, it may kill him. The human body can only handle so much before it gives out. And you told him that, didn't you Fishlegs?" Dag explained.

"Yeah, as soon as he realized he could die he ran out..." Fishlegs nodded.

"So you're saying that if Hiccup and Toothless don't mate this season...and before the 12 days is up...this could...kill him?" Snotlout asked trying to understand it.

"This is...all my fault...He thinks less of himself because of me...I have to fix this...I need to talk to him..." Astrid said quickly.

"Toothless won't let you near him right now..." Dag stated.

"I have to try..." Astrid said before running off after in the direction they'd gone too.

"Astrid!" Stoick called, to late she was out of earshot.

"I better go to so my brother doesn't fry her..." Dag said as he transformed and took off in the same direction.

(The Cove)

Hiccup was leaning against a rock near the lake with his knees pulled up in deep thought. 'No...No I can't...He won't...want me...' Hiccup told himself over and over again. Meanwhile Toothless was at the entrance of the cove, he saw Astrid and Dag coming, he growled a bit.

"Easy brother...She knows, I told them." Dag began returning to humanoid form.

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now. He even asked me to leave him be so he could think..." Toothless sighed.

"Let me talk to him, Toothless..." Astrid said.

"No chance. He doesn't need it right now." Toothless replied quickly.

"Look...this is my fault he's like this...I can fix this...but you need to give me a chance, Toothless...please?" Astrid begged firmly.

"You don't know you can fix this...you might make it worse. Just let him figure it out..." Toothless stated, they all heard Hiccup yell out in pain again.

"Do you want to listen to that for the next 12 days! Do you want to lose him!" Astrid growled now, it was a bold move but she wasn't backing down this time. She was going to prove to him what he asked her to prove, that she wanted Hiccup's happiness. Toothless looked down now wondering what to do. "I caused this, Toothless. If it weren't because of me...he'd be ready and in the right mind. None of us want to see him in pain or sick, I know you heard Fishlegs...This could kill him, Toothless. Please...I really will throw myself off the cliff if he dies because of what I did...Now I am begging you...give me a chance to talk to him. I did this to him...so I'm the only one that can undo it...Please Toothless...just give me this one chance...you don't want to lose him, none of us do...I can do this..." Astrid pleaded him.

Hearing Hiccup throw up harshly again he sighed heavily he lowered his head. "You have 20 minutes. The first sign I see of him hurt...I'm pulling you out." Toothless said firmly.

"Thank you. You won't regret this." Astrid nodded as she watched Toothless move aside from the entrance and she made her way down and slowly towards Hiccup.

"Trust her, Draken...it's going to be rough, they will argue...but she'll get through to him." Dag said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Dag...because Hiccup's life is riding on this." Toothless said with worry looking back in to the cove.

Astrid took a deep breath as she stood 2 feet away from him cautiously. "Hi–Hiccup?" Astrid said, her nerves were out of control but she had to focus.

"Leave me alone, Astrid...I don't need it right now..." Hiccup warned coldly.

"I didn't come to give you trouble...I just want to talk...please?" Astrid asked softly.

"Can't you hear me. I said to leave me alone." Hiccup snarled angrily. Astrid rolled her eyes as she moved beside him now and put a hand on his shoulder gently making him whip around and face her.

"Alright. I asked nicely and now I'm telling you. We need to talk, and I'm not leaving until we do." Astrid said with more force. Toothless wanted to rush in but Dag held him back. Hiccup didn't say anything at first as he looked in her eyes, they weren't angry. They were soft and full of concern. He'd only seen them once before and that was when he first woke up after fighting the red death.

"I don't want to talk, Astrid. I have to much on my mind to just talk." Hiccup sighed.

"Then just listen." Astrid grumbled, "I know what's going on, Hiccup. We all saw you rush out of Gothi's...Dag told us." Astrid began. Hiccup tensed a bit and looked away from her. "We know you're in pain and sick. We know its because of mating season. And we know it won't stop until mating season is over...but the main thing we know is that this could kill you." Astrid said.

"So you see why I don't want to talk then." Hiccup mumbled.

"No, Hiccup. It's why you need to talk...We know you need to mate Toothless, your body is trying to prepare for it...but...your mind isn't in sync and it's making you sick. Hiccup...you know what needs to be done...why are you hesitating? You love Toothless more than anything..." Astrid asked. She knew the answer but she needed him to talk to her so she had to give him something to answer.

"I do love him and I want too I'm just..." Hiccup trailed off.

"Scared?" Astrid asked as he glanced at her a few moment before looking away with his eyes closed. "I know you are. And I know why...Toothless told me, Hiccup. No...he showed me. The first time you two got intimate...and you freaked out in a panic...thinking you weren't good enough for him and that...is because of me." Astrid sighed.

"H–he showed you that?" Hiccup was a little shocked now.

"He did...a week ago after you got hurt by my dagger...Showed me how much damage I did with the things I said to you...And I spent 25 minutes begging Toothless to give me a chance to explain...to give me a chance to talk to you..." Astrid looked away.

"Explain what?...There's nothing...to explain." Hiccup said.

"No Hiccup...there is a lot to explain...and first off...I need you to know...how sorry I am for what I said to you last month when we broke up..." Astrid saw Hiccup turn his head quickly, this was going to get hard. They were in the same spot as they were that day. He didn't want to remember it all again.

"Don't bring it up." Hiccup said coldly.

"I am going to. Because you need to know everything...What I said to Toothless in order to get him to let me talk to you...You are hesitating your mating to Toothless because you can't get what I said to you out of your mind. I didn't just cause you physical pain, I caused emotional damage...you weren't damaged before...you are because of me. So please...let me say what I have to say..." Astrid asked him.

"You have 10 minutes..." Hiccup mumbled still looking away.

"First of all...your soon to be mate is a stubborn asshole...and its incredibly hard to get him to listen to reason." Astrid sighed out.

"Watch it Hofferson!" Toothless growled to her.

"Case and point! Moving on...I can't prove to you that I'm sorry...all I can do is just say it and hope you believe me. I know that I hurt you...and I will live with it for the rest of my life...knowing I lost you...and that it's my fault. I don't blame you for hating me, Hiccup. I never wanted to hurt you and I realized too late that it didn't matter. I was a fool, an idiot." Astrid began softly as Hiccup opened his eyes but didn't look over at her.

"I don't hate you, Astrid...I hate what you did to me...I never did anything but give you my undivided attention and love...and you took my heart and crushed it. I recall hearing it shatter when you told me you wouldn't marry me, and didn't want to be with me anymore..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Let me finish..." Astrid said, he gave a nod. "When I talked to Toothless...I told him these exact words, last week...when you showed me how much damage I did to him... _'I realized how wrong I was and all I've wanted is a chance to apologize. I know I can't make it right and I don't expect forgiveness...But I just want to apologize to him, face to face. No fighting, or screaming...I lost Hiccup because of me and I was wrong to take it out on you, and hurt him further. When Hiccup and I broke up...as mad and hurt as he was...he wished me to find happiness and I...wished the same. He found it, in you...and I went back on what I'd hoped for. Truth is...I love Hiccup...and I always will...but there is a difference between loving someone...and being in love with someone. I loved Hiccup...but I wasn't in love with him. If...I was in love with him...I wouldn't of hurt him as badly as I did, I wouldn't of hurt him at all...he's in love with you as you are with him...He's happy and I should of seen sooner and let it go...I'm sorry I pushed the limits. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you and ended up hurting him. I'm sorry for it all Toothless...I really am...I just...want Hiccup to be happy. Its all I've ever wanted for him...whether its with me or you doesn't matter. His happiness does...that's all that matters to me. If he's happy...so am I...'._ " Astrid recited.

"So its still the same. You didn't love me like I loved you..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup...don't you understand. I did love you, I still do. A part of me always will...but I wasn't in love with you. Just like you weren't in love with me...And before you say anything...think about it...Yes we loved one another...but if we were in love...if we were soul mates...our break up wouldn't of happened. We'd still be together...married by now. But it didn't happen that way. Something my mother always told me...is that everything that happens...happens for a reason. This...us, Hiccup...wasn't meant to be." Astrid said with a soft smile.

"I guess I can't argue with that...but then why Astrid...why did you lie for so long...those leg comments...god they never stop...haunting me." Hiccup asked finally looking at her.

"I'll tell you what I told Toothless when he asked me the same thing before you returned to the village feeling sick..." Hiccup nodded her ready to hear it, " _'Honestly...I don't know. I did love him, I still do. I fell in love with him when we took the flight on you...and then the fight with the red death, the thought of losing him scared me. But when it was all over, and he had woken up...I knew I wanted to be with him. And it just went from there...I didn't mean the hurtful things I said to him...I just didn't want him to try and keep getting me back...I–I wanted him to be mad enough not to come back...but I wanted him to know I still loved him and it just...all came off so badly, so wrong and I hurt him a lot...I know I can't take it back...and it makes me a terrible person...I don't think he's less of a man...its just...the leg thing...freaks me out...I wanted to let him down easy...that's why I said I didn't love him...but he kept pushing...and I just...exploded in a fit and said more than I wanted too...I never wanted to bring up the leg thing...it wasn't supposed to come out...and I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Toothless...Please believe I never wanted to hurt him...'._ " Astrid took a breath to continue.

"When he asked why I lied for so long, this is what I told him. _'Because I didn't want to hurt him...I dealt with the leg thing for a while...but it just...I don't know...I couldn't handle it one day but I saw how happy he was and tried to force myself to deal with for him...and I know that was wrong of me...in the ring...seeing how much I actually hurt him...is when I realized the leg thing didn't matter...because it was just something on the outside...and I'd fallen for Hiccup because of who he was on the inside...and I was an idiot to think differently of him because of his leg...that's why I wanted him back...I knew I made a mistake but the damage had been done...and he didn't want me back anymore...and I'll accept living with that for the rest of my life...but I still...want to apologize to him...and try to do whatever I can to let him know that...I'm happy for him and that's all I've ever wanted whether its with me or you...please Toothless...Please...I'm so sorry...'._ " By this point, Astrid found herself crying again just like she had when she said to Toothless.

"I know you never wanted to hurt me Astrid, but you did...and now I can't seem forget about it...I don't even...feel like me anymore. Like I don't know who I am..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Then let me remind you. If anyone know who you are...its me. Because I loved you for who you are. Hiccup you are a smart, kind, caring, gentle man. You have risked your life...many times for me and this village and all with the help of Toothless. You have the biggest heart, and widest smile that can turn anyone's bad day in to a good day. You're funny too. I love the sarcastic humor you have. You're strong, brave, and courageous. You can come up with a plan on the fly, hell you fly the best. No one else in this village has a Night Fury...and you Hiccup...you and Toothless have a bond stronger than friends, than rider and dragon...you two are lovers. And Toothless loves you with his everything...we all see that. Even me. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. But Hiccup..." She said with her hand on his shoulder so he'd look at her. "I was wrong to say that missing leg made you less of a man because honestly...it makes you a better man than anyone in the tribe. You lost your leg...saving this village, saving our people, and ending a war. You gave the biggest sacrifice for us and we are all eternally grateful to you and I know with all of my being...that you will make the best chief we've ever had." Astrid smiled lightly.

"I don't feel that way..." Hiccup sighed again.

"Hiccup, you've always known when someone is lying by looking in their eyes. So look at me...and listen to me...I mean what I say. I am sorry that I hurt you. They are things I said that I can never take back. But everything I said...was just because I was scared, of the commitment. And I realized that when you were telling our parents that lie about why we broke up. You're right, I was afraid of getting married and having kids, fearing you'd never be around because you were busy with the village...But what I said about your leg...yes...it freaks me out but...it does not...hear me? Does NOT define who you are. And like I said...if we were meant to be, Hiccup...we would be. I am happy for you...I want you to be with Toothless. We both...wished for each other's happiness. You found yours. I'm still looking." Astrid said.

"I–I believe you, Astrid but this feeling..." Hiccup began.

"Sssh. No buts. You love Toothless right?" Hiccup nodded, "And he loves you too. You're not less of a man. You're not incomplete. And you are whole. You are definitely all here, Hiccup. And you know what else...if you were any of those things before...You're not anymore because Toothless completes you, just like you complete him. You two complete each other. We all care about you, so stop fighting what is meant to be. You know Toothless loves you no matter what. Just like me...he loves you for who you are inside, Hiccup. Your leg being gone is the same as Toothless's tail being gone...you took his tail, he took your foot. All by accident and you know what else I think..." Astrid said as she got up and helped him to his feet.

"What?..." Hiccup asked a little surprised at her actions.

"I think...it was supposed to happen. You both losing something to one another. Because look how far its gotten you. You two defeated the red death, Alvin, and Dagur...well Dagur twice now...You guys losing what you did...only make you closer. You and Toothless are meant to be...You know that in your heart, soul, mind, and body. You have nothing to be afraid of. Like you said a week ago...those who truly care will always stand with you. Your father does, the village does, Toothless does...and so do I." Astrid smiled happily now.

"Y–you really mean that?" Hiccup asked her.

"Every word, Hiccup. Now I want you to get up there, kiss Toothless and tell him you want him to ravage your body until neither of you can move. Tell him to mate you. He won't hurt you, believe and trust in that. Because you two don't just love one another...you belong together forever." Astrid gave a firm nod. Hiccup couldn't help it, he felt a smile come to his face as he hugged Astrid tightly taking her by surprise.

"Thank you, Astrid...You don't know how much this means to me..." Hiccup whispers as Astrid smiled and hugged him back. She grinned now as she pulled away and took his hand leading him up the rocks and in front of Toothless who was looking confused and worried. Him and Dag hadn't heard what was said because human form hearing didn't have as good as dragon hearing did. Astrid took Toothless's hand and placed it with Hiccup's as she stepped back. She cleared her throat a bit motioning for Hiccup to say what she'd told him too.

Hiccup blushed as he leaned in and kissed Toothless deeply, they held it a moment before breaking apart. "I–I take you feel better?" Toothless asked.

"I do, Tooth and...I decided that...I want to mate you, tonight. I want you to ravage my body until neither of us can move." Hiccup blushed darkly as Toothless's mouth hung open in shock.

"What did you say to him?" Toothless asked looking at Astrid.

"Only what he needed to hear. Now...off with you two. See you in the morning!" Astrid said as she grabbed Dag's hand and pulled him away from the cove. Toothless looked at Hiccup now who was smiling softly.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me, are you?" Toothless asked.

"Later...for now...I want you to cure me." Hiccup laughed a little. Toothless grinned as he nodded to Hiccup.

"We'll mate tonight if that is what you want, Hiccup. I don't want you to feel like you have too." Toothless said.

"I want this, Tooth. I want you. Now and forever more." Hiccup smiled.

"Then tonight we'll make that happen. I love you, Hiccup." Toothless leaned in towards him.

"I love you too, Toothless." Hiccup replied as he leaned in and their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss.


	26. Mating

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

26; Mating.

After being pulled far enough Astrid released Dag's hand and smiled just walking calmly back towards the village. "So it went well I take it?" Dag asked.

"Yeah...didn't start so well but...I made him listen." Astrid shrugged.

"What did you tell him anyway, we couldn't hear you guys. I mean he actually hugged you, that's saying something." Dag asked looking over at her.

Astrid smiled a bit, "I only said what needed to be said. I apologized sincerely and made him understand that there is nothing to be afraid of because Toothless will be there for him as he always has." Astrid replied. It was true, she boosted his confidence and that was what he needed. To know he wasn't useless or incomplete.

"Come on...I wanna know!" Dag joked with her.

"And you'll find out another time." Astrid said as they reached the village to find Stoick and the others rushing up to her.

"How did it go?!" Fishlegs asked quickly.

"She's still alive and unharmed so it must of gone well, right?" Ruffnut said.

"Everything is fine. Astrid fixed it, just like she said she would." Dag interjected now.

"So he and Toothless are...mating right now?" Stoick asked. Then Toothless landed with Hiccup on his back, both were smiling and looked better than ever.

"That was fast..." Gobber blinked.

"We haven't mated...yet. We're going to wait until tonight..." Hiccup said as he stepped down off Toothless slowly, he was still feeling sick and in pain but it wasn't as bad as before since his mind and body were both in sync about what it was time to do. Stoick hugged his son.

"I'm glad you're alright, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup smiled with an arm over his stomach.

""So...you two are gonna...You know tonight?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes a bit.

"Yes, Fishlegs. Toothless and I are going to mate tonight, yes it involves sex." Hiccup grumbled. He didn't mind saying it but it was still his and Toothless's business and didn't want everyone just sitting around waiting for them to finish to ask how it was mating with a dragon.

"Toothless, you do know what you have to do before tonight, right?" Dag stated looking to his brother now.

 _"Yes, Dag. I know what I have to go get."_ Toothless replied with a huff. Hiccup looked over curiously know.

"What's he talking about love?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"The mating stone."_ Toothless crooned softly.

"I'm sorry, the what?...You never told me about this when I asked all those questions." Hiccup tilted his head a bit as Toothless stood up and transformed with a sigh.

"The mating stone is ancient with Night Furies. Mainly for male to male matings and that is because unlike with women, males don't get the standard pregnancy symptoms, and because their bodies are different, we have no was of knowing. The mating stone is something you will wear after Toothless marks you tonight. Its not just a symbol of mating, but also pregnancy because it will glow once you have conceived. It will continue to glow until the eggs hatch and for you being a human, this will be extremely difficult and we will need to travel to the nest to do it. The stone will give us an indicator of when its time so your life isn't in danger." Dag explained.

"Wait, so my life...is still in danger?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't have a night fury form, not a dragon one. You're body can't deliver eggs. You'll be needing a special liquid to liquidize the eggs before birth. Once the eggs themselves have dissolved, your body will do what it has too until the birth, in which case we'll be...cutting them out of you. The healer we have at the nest knows how to do such. And you Toothless, mother knew this might happen so she took the liberty of bringing the stone with her from the nest when they visited. But you know the rules, you have to find it and present it to Hiccup." Dag stated crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"Just because I disappeared for 10 years doesn't mean I forgot the rules...I'll go find it. I'll be back soon love."_ Toothless grumbled as he kissed Hiccup then darted off on foot to find the stone.

"Don't worry, he'll be back before dark. You however should be sitting down, you're going to get spurts of that pain earlier and I doubt you want to be standing when it hits." Dag informed him.

"Come we'll go to the hall. Its time to eat anyway." Stoick said as he put his hand over Hiccup's shoulder and walked with him there. "You nervous about tonight son?" Stoick asked him.

"A little..." Hiccup replied truthfully.

"It'll be fine. Toothless will be as easy as he can. He's just as nervous as you are." Dag chuckled. Once they reached the hall and went inside, they all sat together at one table with their food. Everyone just talked among themselves. Hours passed as it was close to sun down and Hiccup was worried where Toothless was. It circled quick that Hiccup would be mating with Toothless tonight which only made him more nervous. And the pain and nausea didn't help any, Astrid noticed and moved beside him.

"You hanging in there?" Astrid asked.

"Best I can...Astrid...I want to thank you for earlier. I really needed to hear it from you I guess to get those thoughts out of my head." Hiccup said softly.

"I only stated the truth, Hiccup. And you're welcome...like I told Toothless, I don't expect forgiveness...I just want you guys to be happy." Astrid smiled with a shrug.

"Well knowing what I do now...with all you said. I think I can bring myself to forgive you for it all..." Hiccup gave a weak smile. Astrid's eyes opened wide now. "Its...still going to take a bit but...I can forgive you in time. Maybe work on...being friends again?" Hiccup offered.

"I'd like that, Hiccup." Astrid nodded to him with a smile. Hiccup returned it as the door opened to the great hall and Toothless came in calmly, he spotted Hiccup and smiled walking up to him and taking his hand in his binging Hiccup to his feet.

"I was starting to worry..." Hiccup said softly to him.

"I told you I'd be back...Now I have a question for you..." Toothless said with a gentle smile as he remembered what Hiccup had said about having to be asked before entering a life long commitment. Toothless got to one knee as Hiccup's eyes widened. "Hiccup Haddock the Third...will you become my mate?" Toothless asked as he held out his palm where a necklace sat. It had a brown leather strap, and the stone was maybe an inch or two in length. It looked like quartz and was just cloudy looking. People in the room gasped as the scene, Hiccup could of cried but didn't.

"I'd love to, Toothless." Hiccup replied nodding with a wide smile. Toothless got to his feet as he placed the necklace over Hiccup's head and around his neck before they shared a deep kiss while the room erupted in to applause and cheering for them. The stone hanging from his neck flickered a red color, it was faint but still there. Hiccup noticed and broke the kiss, "Why's it doing that? Dag said it only glows when I conceive." Hiccup blinked a bit.

"It means you're my soul mate, Hiccup. Means I've found who I'm supposed to be with. After tonight, it will glow a dim white symbolizing you're my mate. And when you conceive it will flicker blue or purple. Blue means one, purple means more than one. And no we don't get a color for gender." Toothless explained.

"And I assume it's all...magic based right?" Hiccup asked.

"As you put it, bingo." Toothless chuckled.

"Its cool..." Snotlout said.

"Also after tonight, our bond with strengthen. We'll be able to feel one another's emotions and when the other is needed. I'll know if you need me without being next to you. I can already do that but this will make it so you can feel it too." Toothless smiled. "So are you ready?" Toothless asked him lightly.

"I am." Hiccup nodded. Toothless took his hand and headed for the exit of the hall.

"Ravage him good Toothless!" Astrid called out. Toothless looked back with a smirk almost.

"Oh don't worry...I will. You won't be seeing us tomorrow. And if you know what's good for you...stay away from the cove. Dag can explain why." Toothless replied, Hiccup had never blushed so deeply in his life. Once the doors were opened, Hiccup stopped.

"Wait...Before we go...I wrote something for you..." Hiccup said softly. Toothless looked at him a little confused but waited. "Well sit down..." Hiccup told him. Toothless sat down on the bench as Hiccup took a deep breath. He'd been working on it all day since Toothless had left to look for the stone. _"From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong...From this moment on..."_ Hiccup began softly as people began to sit down and listen. They'd only heard Hiccup sing one time and that was his good bye to Astrid a month or so ago. Now he was singing for Toothless who sat quietly listening to his lover's voice.

 _"From this moment, I have been blessed. I live only, for your happiness. And for your love, I give my last breath...From this moment on. I give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start...You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you..."_ Hiccup took a breath smiling at Toothless lovingly. He was nervous about tonight but he knew he'd be fine. Toothless would never intentionally hurt him, tonight they'd become mates and Hiccup couldn't be happier about it.

 _"From this moment, as long as I live...I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing, I wouldn't give...From this moment on."_ Hiccup sang calmly his eyes never leaving Toothless's as he stood in front of him holding his hand.

 _"You're the reason I believe in love...And you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us ...My dreams came true because of you!"_ Hiccup's voice got a little louder as he smiled.

 _"From this moment, as long as I live...I will love you, I promise you this! There is nothing, I wouldn't give. From this moment, I will love you...As long as I live from this moment on..."_ Hiccup finished lightly. Toothless got to his feet and kissed Hiccup deeply.

"That was beautiful love. And as long as I live...I will love you as well. I promise you this. Nothing can keep us apart, Hiccup." Toothless replied gently after breaking the kiss. Hiccup blushed smiling as they headed towards the door again. Toothless transformed as Hiccup climbed on his back and waved a goodbye to his father and friends as he clicked Toothless's tail open and they were gone in to the night sky.

(The Cove)

Upon landing softly, Hiccup got off Toothless's back and then removed the riding gear placing it off to the side safely. Hiccup already knew that Toothless had to stay in his dragon form for their mating so it didn't surprise him when Toothless didn't revert to human form. Hiccup was incredibly nervous but he knew he wanted nothing more than to be with Toothless forever. Hiccup noticed the cove was sit up differently, there was a bedroll there, pillows, and blankets. Clearly Toothless had taken longer in returning to set this up. Hiccup blushed a bit. "Did you do all this?" Hiccup asked him.

"I did. Thought it might be more comfortable for you and meaningful since it's kind of where we met." Toothless replied to him as Hiccup faced him nervously.

"S–so...how do we do this?..." Hiccup asked him gently.

"Just take off your armor, I'd rather not ruin it." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup started to remove his main armor leaving him in just his green tunic and dark brown pants with the one boot.

"Wait..what do you mean ruin it...what are you gonna do?" Hiccup asked blinking with a dark blush.

"Hiccup...just relax and know I took care of everything for tonight. Okay?" Toothless said softly as Hiccup put his armor near Toothless's saddle and tail rig to keep it safe. He nodded to Toothless as he looked around wondering what to do next. "You remember what I told you at the nest, how it needed to be done?" Toothless asked.

"Yes...you in dragon form and me in my...I guess Night Fury form?" Hiccup stated, it wasn't really a form just different attributes and features.

"Right. And you know that your body has adjusted to carry eggs right?" Toothless asked softly.

"I–I know...Anything else..I should know?" Hiccup asked him.

"Only that once I'm inside you I won't be pulling out until we're done." Toothless told him. Hiccup blushed again.

"An–and why is that?" Hiccup replied nervously.

"Its called knotting. Dragons and animals do it during mating. It's to make sure the process isn't stopped and nothing...leaks out." Toothless said calmly.

"R–right...got it...last question...is it gonna hurt?" Hiccup asked shyly.

"I don't know, Hiccup. Just like what father said about the essence...This is new. A dragon mating with a human, well part human now. It's never been done before so I don't know what to expect from it. You're smaller formed so I can only assume that yes it will hurt but I promise I'll go as easy and slow as you need me too." Toothless nuzzled his cheek after Hiccup sat down on the bedroll slowly.

"O–okay...um...Your lead then?" Hiccup said.

"Just relax...ssh. I'll take care of everything. All I want you to do...is enjoy. Just let me know if you need to stop for a few minutes to take it in." Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded to him as Toothless leaned in kissed Hiccup lightly which made Hiccup blush and moan into the kiss while he melted into it. Toothless moved over him as Hiccup laid back resting his head on the pillow slowly as the kiss deepened more, becoming passion filled when Hiccup parted his lips for Toothless to slide a little of his tongue in and run it along Hiccup's gently.

 _(Lemon Begin)_

The kisses seemed to be more intense from any others that they had shared since becoming a couple, and it had never felt more right for them to be together this way, about to mate for life. Breaking away from the kisses, Hiccup turned his head to the side with a loud moan. Toothless scratched at Hiccup's hip causing him to buck up slightly. Another moan escaped his lips as Toothless moved his claws gently across Hiccup's skin and until just above his belly button.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shuddered at the feeling he got from such careful touches, though it was nothing knew. He did only react to Toothless being their were soulmates and all. Pulling back, Toothless smiled pleasantly, still using his claws to keep his lover happy. Toothless cooed softly, his tongue brushing across Hiccup's lips once more.

 _"Mine,"_ Toothless warbled possessively.

Toothless growled softly nuzzling Hiccup's neck. Hiccup grabbed the sides of Toothless's face and pulled him in for another passionate kiss and then broke it while staring into his soon to be mate's eyes. "All yours, forever, Toothless. " Hiccup smiled. Toothless used a sing claw to shread the shirt down the center and the two sides gave way as Hiccup was now laying top half exposed to his draconic lover. Hiccup sat up slow and got the rest off, tossing it to the side carelessly.

 _"Don't worry...I brought you clothes to change into for tomorrow,"_ Toothless said softly against his neck. Hiccup nodded satisfied with the answer he received. The dragon's wicked tongue slipped up his chest and along his neck while using his claws to draw across Hiccup's skin, making the young human shiver with excitement from the new sensations he was feeling, one thing was for sure is that he knew they were all good and loved it.

"Ah!" Hiccup's eyes snapped open when he felt Toothless's teeth bite his neck but not hard. "Ea–easy...You're a lot stronger in dragon form..." Hiccup reminded him. Toothless nodded to him, he would have to keep that in mind. Toothless teeth retracted and his soft gums brushed across Hiccup's sensitive skin, Hiccup felt himself relax while his hands found their way to Toothless's cheeks trying to pull the long tongue from his hot skin. Shifting his hips a bit, he gasped when his growing erection that pressed into Toothless' chest.

Blushing hard, Hiccup found himself reaching up, to touch the skin belonging to his dragon. He had done this before but tonight it just seemed different. Hiccup used his fingers to pull Toothless back towards him for another kiss, he loved them. The young Viking tensed when he felt Toothless's claws hook the waistline of his pants and snap the string that was holding them in place. Hiccup breathed heavy to keep control of himself. This is when he'd become scared last time because Astrid's words had haunted him but now it didn't matter. Hiccup knew Toothless didn't think those things about him, Hiccup blushed as he nodded to Toothless to continue when he saw Toothless stopped and looked at him with a little worry.

"G–go ahead. Tooth. I'm okay." Hiccup insisted to him. Toothless gave a soft smile as he pulled Hiccup's pants down to his knees, springing his erection free. Releasing his grip on Toothless, he looked between them, at the paw that was so close to his sensitive part. Hiccup moaned while thrusting for more after feeling Toothless brush his skin gently. The dragon used his massive wings to shield their bodies. Finally, his length was rubbed by his soon to be mate. "T-Tooth...less!" Hiccup moved his leg back, tensing up and scared again as his leggings slipped down more coming to a stop at his metal leg attachment just below the knee.

Toothless moved lower as he carefully untied the strings and the leg came loose, he looked up to check on his love who nodded to him, his sign of being okay. Toothless took the leg in his mouth and carefully moved it out of the way before returning to the pants and sliding them off fully. Toothless eyes pierce Hiccup's while Hiccup tried to keep his own opened, to watch Toothless but he couldn't because he was so lost in the feeling while his fingers curled into the sheets beneath him.

"Ah! Gods, Tooth!" His head fell back, eyes closed. Toothless continued to stroke Hiccup's length up and down before Toothless brought his head low enough and made sure his teeth were retracted first before going down on his lover's erect length. Toothless's tongue wrapped around his cock, stroking it up and down. "Gods Toothless!" Hiccup moaned out throwing his head back. Hiccup grunted in delight of how it felt, his cock still anxious with the feeling of releasing and almost ready again. Hiccup panted hard as his hands dug in to the ground.

 _ _"Are you close ?"_ _ Toothless asked softly while still bobbing his head up and down on his mate's length.

"Very..." Hiccup breathed out as Toothless grinned and continued his actions. It wasn't more than 5 minutes later before Hiccup arched, bucking his hips and cumming hard and fast. He panted heavily as his body almost fell limp. Hiccup was brought from the incredible orgasm feeling when he felt something different rub against his leg, he looked down between his and Toothless's body seeing that Toothless's length was out and fully erect, Hiccup's eyes widened while he felt his heart pound within his chest as he noticed how big his soon to be mate was. "Gods Toothless...You're going to break me after one round..." Hiccup stammered a bit.

 _"Didn't I tell you not to worry? I said I'd be as easy as possible...We'll go slow."_ Toothless told him gently now licking at his neck lovingly. Hiccup shivered a bit, it was a lot to take in. Literally. Toothless had to be close to a foot long if not that exactly and yes Hiccup was a very small boy in size compared to his dragon.

"C–can I touch you?" Hiccup asked sitting up now as Toothless knew what he wanted to do and sat back on his rear legs. Hiccup took a deep breath as he got on his knees and moved towards the large length belonging to his mate, Hiccup reached a hand forward and rubbed his hand along it slowly. Toothless groaned in pleasure as Hiccup smiled, this wasn't so bad. Hiccup now placed both hands on it and began to stroke him up and down just as Toothless had done to him earlier, Hiccup let his tongue run along it as Toothless seemed to growl, his eyes turned to quick slits and then returned to normal.

 _ _"Damn it, Hiccup...I want you. Now."_ Toothless growled at him, understanding easily, Hiccup let go and laid back down on the bed roll as Toothless crawled over him and Hiccup began to get very nervous again._

"Easy...You're a lot bigger, Tooth..." Hiccup said with shaky breaths.

 _"I'll do the best I can..."_ Toothless nodded to him and this is when the dragon realized the difference in size for himself, it would need adjusting. "Get on your hands and knees, Love," Toothless instructed. Nervously, Hiccup did as asked and turned over while propping himself up on his hands and knees, then Hiccup glanced over his shoulders, trying to see what Toothless was doing. Toothless placed his face at Hiccup's bottom. Toothless breathed deeply. A surprised sound escaped from Hiccup while he gripped the bedroll tightly closing his eyes, it was a new feeling to get used to.

Hiccup felt Toothless's tongue graze his backside, the hairs stood up at the strange feeling, however, it didn't feel bad either. "Wh–what...are you...doing?" Hiccup buried his face in the pillow as the heat rose to his cheeks.

 _"You'll need to be wet for this love. Just relax...ssh..."_ The dragon's tongue didn't stop its movements as it licked around the entrance. Toothless used his paw to play with Hiccup's balls that sat between his legs, for some reason this feeling relaxed Hiccup a lot and he focused more on the pleasure he felt after Toothless pushed his tongue into the anus and Hiccup moaned out loudly, he never imagined it would feel this good.

"Go–Gods!" Hiccup's grip tightened on the blanket. Hiccup panted, his tongue hanging out of his mouth at the pleasure, he loved it. He wanted more, he whimpered pleading to Toothless. Noticing Hiccup's need for more, Toothless pulled his tongue out, licking one last tongue around the rim. He knew what was coming next, he took a few deep breaths trying to ready himself for it. "Toothless..." Hiccup said with a little fear in his tone.

 _ _"It's alright. I'm gonna move fast to get the pain out of the way all at once, okay?"_ Toothless told him, Hiccup nodded slowly trying to prepare himself. "As soon as I'm in I'll remain still for you until you tell me to continue, but remember once I'm inside...I won't be able to pull out until we finish...Are you still okay with this? And don't tell me you are just because. I want to know this is okay because you are sure of it." _ Toothless asked him.

Hiccup nodded to him. "I'm sure, Tooth...More sure of this than anything else...Do it." Hiccup said to him. A purr escaped from the dragon's throat, a relaxing one as he approached. Hiccup halted his breathing only a moment. "I trust you," was his response. Hiccup felt something hard press against his rear as he silently continued to tell himself that it would be okay over and over again. Toothless pushed in, past the entrance. A burning sensation rose up his back "GODS!" Hiccup yelled out wanting to pull away from the pain. Hiccup felt Toothless move his paw onto his hip, pinning him in position.

Toothless's cock slipped in fully as Hiccup bit his lip, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the blanket tightly. Toothless leaned against his back, his tongue brushing across his neck softly crooning sadly for hurting him. _"Ssh...it's okay, Love...It's okay. I'm in...just relax and don't tense up...Deep breaths..."_ Toothless said gently lightly rubbing his paw over Hiccup's back to relax him.

Hiccup was actually fighting tears. "It hurts..." he whimpered. Toothless crooned trying to comfort his pain stricken mate. Hiccup knew Toothless wasn't trying to hurt him and those low sounds his mate gave off were apologies for how much it hurt him. Toothless wouldn't dare move until he was told too and Hiccup was grateful for that. Toothless was inside fully and now it relied on Hiccup to wait for the pain to subside. He took a few breaths trying to relax so he and Toothless could continue.

After what felt like forever, Hiccup felt the pain lessen. He had felt what Toothless meant by knotting it was a strange feeling at first but then it didn't bother him at all. Hiccup took a large breath before glancing back to Toothless. "I'm ready...Just...take it slow." Hiccup said softly. Toothless nodded as he began to bring his hips back and forth slowly. This time, however, it felt different. Hiccup felt only pleasure at the feeling he got from this, he was senstive and wanted more.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Toothless inquired lightly.

"Ah, I'm fine. I love it, Tooth. You can...move faster and harder if you want," Hiccup informed through the soft pants and moans. Toothless picked up pace, his hold on Hiccup's hips tightened, keeping him in place as he drove himself in deeper."Ah! Ah...Tooth! Gods yes!" Hiccup pushed back, wanting to feel more of that wonderful pleasure.

"More! More! Ah! Thor! Yes!" Hiccup had no control of how fast this brought him closer to releasing.

"Thor!" Hiccup came hard, Toothless's thrusts slowed. Hiccup felt his body on fire, he'd never felt anything so intense in his entire life. Hiccup moaned into the pillow as his length remained hard. Toothless' hips stay in slow movements while still deep inside of his mate. It drove Hiccup crazy while the feeling continued to wash over him in waves. "Mm. Gods..." Hiccup panted, his lips quivered as another orgasm built up. "T– Toothless..!" Why hadn't Toothless cum with him at the same time, had it not felt good for him?

Without warning, Hiccup felt Toothless give a powerful thrust into his rear as the dragon roared and spilled his seed within Hiccup. The feeling alone forced Hiccup to cum a second time, his cum, of course, dripping onto the bedroll. He couldn't take anymore as his arms gave out and he fell chest first down onto the blankets. Nothing had ever felt better, the pleasure remained with him and took over his body in ways he never imagined to be possible. After a few moments, Toothless pulled out of his mate's pulsing rear while Hiccup's legs copied that actions of his arms and let go as he laid there flat on his stomach, panting heavily. Toothless wrapped his arms and legs around his small figured lover, pulling him against his chest while repositioning them to be more comfortable. "Do–don't you...still have to...mark me?" Hiccup panted softly.

 _(Lemon End)_

 _"Yes, I do...wanted to give you a minute."_ Toothless chuckled as Hiccup nodded to him and Toothless unsheathed his teeth and licked the spot between his neck and shoulder. _"Brace yourself..."_ Toothless warned before Hiccup could protest he felt Toothless's teeth sink in to the spot. Hiccup's eyes shot open in pain, then Hiccup noticed the glow of his necklace flash white then dim slightly. That was it, Toothless released the bite on his neck and licked the spot lightly, the pain seemed to fade. Hiccup lazily glanced up at his dragon as his vision blurred, tiredness creeping in.

"I love you..." Hiccup said tiredly.

 _"And I love you too my mate...sleep now."_ Toothless told him. Hiccup needed nothing further as his eyes finally closed and he drifted to sleep. Toothless smiled as he folded his wings over Hiccup and closed his eyes as well and let sleep take him.


	27. Understanding Pt 1

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

27; Understanding Pt. 1.

He felt sore in places he didn't know he could upon waking up the next morning after his and Toothless's mating. Mainly his rear, knees, and the crook between his neck and shoulder. It was to be expected, Toothless had warned him he might be sore. The stone was giving off a dim white glow, proof enough they were now mates there would be no questioning it next time they went to the nest. It made Hiccup smile to know it was finally real, he and Toothless being actual mates. He never imagined things would turn out this way when he met Toothless 3 years ago, and he would never change it.

Hiccup smiled as he opened his eyes and looked around, he knew he was in Toothless's wings and it was naturally dark in there but so warm and comfortable. He was still naked and blushed lightly, Toothless looked content sleeping and Hiccup didn't want to wake him but he did have to go to the bathroom and badly at that. He had close to 4 orgasms last night and he had been to tired to go then, now it was worse so he'd have to wake Toothless up in order to get out of his tight grip.

"Tooth..." Hiccup whispered. No answer. "Toothless..." Hiccup said again moving a bit to get out of his arms. Toothless groaned a bit as Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned in his lovers embrace, facing him and giving a light kiss on the lips. Toothless reacted to it with a low growl as he pinned Hiccup down and kissed him deeper, Hiccup giggled a bit. "Well good morning to you too." Hiccup greeted seeing Toothless pull back from the kiss and open his eyes.

 _"Ready to go again so soon?"_ Toothless asked with a chuckle giving Hiccup a nip at his neck sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine.

"Oh no...we're taking a break. I'm sore in places I didn't know I had...I needed you to wake up so you could let me out of your death grip." Hiccup smiled.

 _"But I'm so comfy..."_ Toothless whined.

"And I have to go to the bathroom. Let me up you overgrown, but oh so loving dragon." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless lifted his wings to let Hiccup out, he got to his foot hopped over to a corner of cove to relieve himself while Toothless stretched out and yawned as Hiccup came back over looking for his clothes. "Tooth, where are my clothes...it's still cold and I need my leg for balance..." Hiccup blushed a bit. Toothless pointed to a basket off to the side as Hiccup got it and pulled his clothes out getting dressed, then attaching his leg and finally settling back down against Toothless. "Much better..." He sighed happily.

 _"Sorry if I was rough on you...dragons who mate fall in to an unexplained lust and sometimes forget to hold back their full strength..."_ Toothless told him softly.

"I'm okay...sore but I'll be alright...I know you didn't mean to hurt me..." Hiccup smiled softly.

 _"Are you sure?...I'll lick you so you can heal faster?"_ Toothless offered.

"To heal me or enjoy yourself again? That was the weirdest feeling I've ever felt...But Gods it felt amazing." Hiccup breathed out remembering the feeling of Toothless's tongue on his rear hole to lubricate him. He blushed shuddering at the memory. "Been meaning to ask...you said I should have girl parts right?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Yes, why?"_ Toothless replied looking at him.

"Well...forgive my lack of dragon anatomy but...you...finishing in my rear...isn't going to get me pregnant, is it?" Hiccup asked curiously.

 _"Your inner parts changed. You can't grow a woman sex organ. Your stomach adjusted for eggs, to carry them and the reproductive organs. Hiccup don't worry about it. Your body knew what to do and we should know in a week or two if you are carrying or not."_ Toothless nuzzled against his mate purring.

"I believe you...do most...mates conceive the first time? Or will it be different for us because I'm part human?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Unsure. This has never been done before, we'll have to wait and see. But yes, for the dragons all types in fact conceive the first round. But mating season lasts two weeks out of every year. We started early, well still in mating season just we didn't have to go through the dominance fight, or claims since I claimed you long before the season started and we knew who the dominant one of us is."_ Toothless chuckled.

"Yes, me and my rear both know well now." Hiccup grumbled.

 _"Don't take it personally love."_ Toothless said gently nudging his cheek.

"I'm not...just thinking, Tooth...What if...I–I can't...?" Hiccup trailed off sadly. Toothless transformed in to his human form as he sat behind Hiccup and wrapped his arms around his mate lovingly.

"Can't what love?" Toothless asked him.

"Can't...carry..." Hiccup closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You'll be able too, Hiccup. It might just take more than one try. We have two weeks before this season is over. Lets give this a week and if nothing, we have next week too. You need to stop worrying." Toothless smiled purring in to his neck.

"I can't help it...And I'd be devastated if I couldn't give you babies, Tooth." Hiccup sighed.

"You will. If you couldn't, then you wouldn't of been in all that pain yesterday. And either way...I'm happy with it just being us forever." Toothless whispered lightly kissing at Hiccup's neck making his shiver and smile again.

"Okay okay...I believe you..." Hiccup giggled.

"If you want to be extra sure...we could just have endless amounts of sex for the next two weeks?" Toothless teased him gently.

"I don't think my body will handle that...I'm gonna be sore for days just from last night." Hiccup laughed snuggling in to his dragon's embrace.

"My ears are gonna bleed if I ever have to hear that much noise again..." Came Dag's voice from the cove entrance, he was by himself.

"Y–you heard all that?" Hiccup asked with wide eyes and a blush.

"Dragon's have better hearing than humans. The rest didn't but I suffered. I didn't even sleep. Anyway, your dad wants to know when you're coming back in to the village." Dag stated looking at them.

"I don't know. I was planning to spend the day with Tooth..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well he says you have no choice, he has to leave on business and you have to be acting chief while he's away." Dag informed Hiccup who now smacked his face with his palm and sighing.

"Great..." Hiccup mumbled looking at Toothless.

"He'll be back soon and we'll pick up where we left off. Give your body time to recover." Toothless snickered lightly. Hiccup blushed nodding at him before they both got up and cleaned up the cove gathering their things before Toothless changed back to his dragon form as Hiccup climbed on his back and clicked the tail open. Dag transformed as well as the three took off in to the morning sky heading for the village. Hiccup met his father on the docks where he was preparing to leave. Toothless landed as Hiccup climbed off his back and stood before Stoick.

"Morning son. Sorry to bother you so early, I'm sure you and Toothless had a long night..." Stoick began with a chuckle.

"Yes, we did and I'm still tired...how long are you gonna be gone?" Hiccup asked him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hopefully not longer than a week son. You sure you can handle this. We've done no chief training yet..." Stoick said with worry.

"Really dad? Come on, you've had me as acting chief before when I was 15...I think I can handle it." Hiccup said a little hurt his father didn't trust him to run the village right.

"Aye, this is true. I'll leave you to it then. If you have trouble talk to Gobber or Spitelout." Stoick said boarding the ship as it pulled away from the docks, Stoick waving to them. Hiccup sighed heavily as he got back on Toothless's back and the two headed in to the village square.

"And so starts the long week of chiefing..." Hiccup mumbled, he saw his friends walking around and waved to them with a smile. They rushed over asking tons of questions, Astrid came over and pushed them away from Hiccup and Toothless with a huff and her arms crossed over her chest angrily.

"HEY! It's their business, leave them alone guys come on..." Astrid stated.

"We were just curious..." Tuffnut grumbled.

"Its so exciting because it's never happened before! I want to mark it in the book of dragons!" Fishlegs said. Astrid took the book for him once he held it up. "Hey give it back!" Fishlegs whined.

"No chance. Hiccup said you can't write any of it in the book...You promised him." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"He can write down the mating stuff, but nothing about the magic or turning in to human forms." Hiccup said now. "And I'd be happy to tell him what he wants to know, but first I want to eat." Hiccup smiled. Astrid nodded handing the book back to Fishlegs, he hugged it as if it were his child. Hiccup chuckled shaking his head looking to Toothless now as he got on his back and they flew to the hall, the other riders did the same following behind.

Once at the hall, Toothless returned to his human form as they went inside to get breakfast. Once everyone had a plate and drink, they sat down at one of the tables and began to eat, talking amongst themselves all still wanting to know how the mating went but minding the fact it was still Hiccup and Toothless's business and wouldn't ask questions about it. They were also admiring the mating stone that Hiccup wore, glowing the soft white as Toothless had said it would when their mating was done.

"S–so how long until we know if Hiccup is pregnant?" Astrid asked finally when everyone was done eating.

"If he conceived, we'll know in a week because the stone will start to glow blue or purple, the color will remain until the birth, it will gradually become dimmer, when it finally goes out it will be time for Hiccup to give birth. Which is why we have to watch it carefully so we know when to fly to the nest so Hiccup can give birth safely." Toothless stated.

"Is this something I'm allowed to put in the book?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. Because the stone is magic based, dipped in the same essence that changed Hiccup so naturally it will react to anything Night Fury related. I will let you know how it works but you can't put it in the book." Toothless said. Fishlegs nodded.

"So can you tell us from the beginning, like how it all works?" Snotlout said finishing his drink.

"I guess sure, but when people are done eating I have to leave to act as chief..." Hiccup mumbled. "Um...Tooth you know more than I do so...you want to explain?" Hiccup asked him.

"I don't mind." Toothless replied with a nod as Hiccup yawned a bit leaning on his shoulder.

"Awe you're so tired Hiccup..." Astrid giggled as Dag came in and sat beside her. "Morning Dag." Astrid greeted.

"Morning Astrid, so what are we talking about?" Dag asked.

"Mating process, well how it all works and what not." Ruffnut said smiling.

"Oh goody because I didn't hear it last night..." Dag rolled his eyes sighing.

"Were they that loud?" Tuffnut asked with a spark of interest now.

"Okay! Changing the subject now..." Hiccup growled out, the group tensed slightly and nodded. They'd never heard Hiccup growl before, he'd never been able t before changing in to part Night Fury.

"Relax love..." Toothless crooned to Hiccup kissing his forehead. Hiccup nodded closing his eyes and relaxing on his mate's shoulder. "The process is quite simple actually. I'll explain it like I did for Hiccup when he wanted to know why Rago wanted to take him...Night Furies aren't like other dragons, we're a rare, limited species. However, that's not entirely true. There are in fact a few hundred of us what makes us limited is the amount of females born in to the pack each year. As you know with other dragons...they mate female and male. Night Furies on the other hand...because of the lack of females...mate male to female or male..." Toothless began to say.

"Is this something I can put in the book?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes you may. But let me finish first so you understand it." Toothless said, Fishlegs nodded to him. "One of our abilities is that we can change our organs. We're made to be...both as like where we can become human or dragon. It's...incredibly difficult and mind you awkward to explain. Because of lack of females, we have to resort to male mates sometimes in order to keep the population going...What happens is when two males have to male, there is first a fight to determine dominance. The one found submissive will accept defeat, then when the mating takes place, the organs are changed to allow for mating and breeding. The male body will change slightly to sustain a pregnancy, after which the body returns to normal until the next time. Among all that, Night Furies mate for life. If one were to die, their mate would follow. The mating bond is very powerful." Toothless said.

"Wow...that's intense so...now that you and Hiccup are mates, if either one of you died...the other would follow because of the bond?" Astrid asked.

"That is correct." Toothless nodded.

"So...anything else about it all? That fight with Rago...you said something about claims?" Ruffnut asked.

"Okay...lets start from the beginning...what I told you is pretty much the ending." Toothless sighed. They leaned forward with curiosity.

"Love...why don't I just show them. It's a lot to explain..." Hiccup offered.

"Hiccup that takes a lot of energy for you to do and you're still exhausted from last night." Toothless stated.

"I'll be alright. I'll show them from when you suggested us acting like lovers to us on the sea stacks. That should give enough insight on it." Hiccup replied with a soft smile.

"I want to know how the heck you can do that. You're part Night Fury but your abilities are much more different than ours." Dag asked now.

"I–I don't know. Just happened that day, my fire lets me show memories as they happened." Hiccup shrugged slightly.

"Can we see that too?" Snotlout asked.

"What? When I first created the fire in my hands?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yeah!" They said together.

"I–I don't know about that...it happened when I was mad at Astrid...and I'm trying to get past that so maybe Astrid and I could be friends again..." Hiccup stated gently.

"Its okay Hiccup...I don't mind seeing it. I know what I did and I'll forever be sorry for it. But its all in the past now, you're with Toothless and I'm happy for you both." Astrid smiled putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Are you sure...?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded to him. "Alright..." Hiccup said as he got up and took a breath preparing the blast in his hands then firing it at the wall, it did the same thing as before, dispersed and became cloudy as Hiccup held his hand out and closed his eyes while his friend began to watch figures appear, just Hiccup and Toothless sitting in the cave at the nest while Hiccup was reading over the letters, a few others in the hall began to watch as well finding it fascinating.

 **(Hiccup's Memories)**

 _ **Hiccup looked to the last letter, Astrid's letter to him. Toothless saw Hiccup's face, a deep look of thought plastered there. "Hiccup...I don't think that's such a good idea...This could entirely relapse your recovery, you know what its going to say. She's going to apologize and beg you to come back to Berk to talk and give her another chance. Don't do it to yourself. You've come a long way from when we left." Toothless told him now. He didn't want Hiccup to possibly consider taking Astrid back, then Toothless would never get his chance with him. Toothless had been doing a lot of thinking too, if he should talk to Hiccup about his feelings but it might be to obvious if he asked out right if Hiccup enjoyed kissing him. Of course he did, Toothless could feel it whenever they did kiss. Sure they kissed to act for the others, to keep Hiccup safe but were Hiccup's reactions part of the act, or were they real reactions. The first kiss they shared was real, there was no denying the fast heartbeat, and moans Hiccup let off.**_

 _ **Mating season was now two weeks away and Toothless's desire was getting harder to suppress. He either needed to make a move or get them away from the den. If mating season started and they didn't mate it was going to show the others they were lying and anyone who wanted Hiccup would make a try for him, regardless of Toothless's warnings to stay away. Toothless needed to get Hiccup to make a decision and quickly, he'd been doing all he could to show Hiccup his feelings but Hiccup just thought it was part of the act. Maybe if they were alone and making out again it would help him see it. That and Toothless wanted to see if without the acting, and the eyes of others on them if Hiccup still had the same reaction. They kissed at random all the time in front of the others, would Hiccup still have the same reaction to him if they weren't being watched?**_

 _ **Toothless blinked a few times, how did his thoughts get in to Hiccup's display? Was it because of them being mated now and connected them on a deeper level than he anticipated. Toothless saw Hiccup look at him a little confused. "This is why you kissed me, isn't it? Wondering if I'd still react the same?" Hiccup asked him.**_

 _ **"No, I still kissed you to get you to stop yelling..." Toothless replied.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry I didn't realize how felt, or how I felt sooner...Everything was a mess back then." Hiccup blushed a bit.**_

 _ **"Ssh, don't worry about it. We made it to one another either way...Now lets watch." Toothless said, Hiccup nodded to him as they continued to watch with the others.**_

 _ **"I have to read it...I might even have to reply or take a trip back to get her to snap out of this. As much as I hate what she did, I still meant what I said that day...I would never forgive myself if something happened to her...I'm not going to let her guilt kill her...she messed up and she realizes that. What hurts her isn't that I left, its what I told her before we took off." Hiccup sighed starting to unroll it.**_

 _ **"What did you tell her?..." Toothless asked.**_

 _ **"Then when I came back I'd be happier and ready to take on the chief training...and I promised her that I wouldn't love her anymore. And like I said...when I make a promise Toothless...I don't break it. I don't care how much she loves me or wants me back...What she did is something I can neither forget or forgive her for...and that's why I won't take her back no matter how badly she wants me back...But I'm still not going to let...a tribe member die because she's hates herself for what she let happen. That's not what a chief does, Toothless...and if I'm going to be the future chief..." Hiccup tailed off now.**_

 _ **"I know, and I understand. I just...don't want you to be upset again. You're my best friend and I never want to see you that hurt again...I've never seen you cry until that night...or seen you so angry. And its because of her that you were..." Toothless said firmly.**_

 _ **"And this is probably gonna hurt to read but I have to know what's going on in her head...That or it's going to make me really angry because its full of lies..." Hiccup growled a bit.**_

 _ **"I've never heard you growl before..." Toothless said a little shocked.**_

 _ **"Must be the dragon in me." Hiccup chuckled sticking his tongue out at Toothless now, one thing was for sure that whenever Hiccup was around Toothless he couldn't stay mad or upset. But then again it had always been that way for him. Toothless just naturally made him feel better, because they'd always been there for one another or did it mean something else? Hiccup took a breath as he started to read over the letter, this one he didn't read out loud incase it mentioned the break up being because of him being incomplete to her. Toothless began to feel nervous, he wanted to know what the stupid liar was saying to Hiccup. He was going to make it appoint to learn the symbols so he would be able to read along with Hiccup.**_

 _ **'Hiccup. I'm so relieved to hear you are okay, I have been so worried about you...nothing feels right with you away. Please come back...I want to be able to talk to you...I don't want you to come back not loving me anymore. I know I messed up, and I hate myself for what I did to you. I swear on my life I'll never hurt you again. We can start over, we can get married, just like you wanted too. I never told you how beautiful that ring was...I don't care about the leg thing. It doesn't mean anything, you're still the same amazing, smart, handsome boy I fell in love with. Please...give me another chance to prove how sorry I am...I was wrong to say you weren't a complete man, you're very complete and perfect the way you are...I'm begging you to come back to me. I love you, I love you so much Hiccup...come back to me babe. I want you and only you...I can't even function with you gone, I can't fly anymore because it just reminds me of you and the guilt gets worse...I'm sorry I lied to you, and hurt you but if you give me a chance I can make it right...please Hiccup...please. I miss you...If you're not back in two weeks I'm coming to look for you...I just can't be away from you anymore...its tearing me apart...I love you.' Hiccup couldn't believe what he was reading.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...?" Toothless said to him now seeing his eyes widen, but something that shocked him was seeing Hiccup's eyes soon narrowed and not like normal either. His pupils turned to thin slits like Toothless's did when he was mad. Hiccup wasn't upset, or shocked, he was mad. No, he was furious and that was clear when he began to snarl angrily crushing the paper in his hand. "Are you...alright?" Toothless asked, then he saw it. The paper in Hiccup's hand ignited in to flames, reducing it to ash in a second flat. Toothless's eyes widened seeing this, not even he could do that.**_

"Woah!..." They gasped together. Hiccup smiled with a shrug. He had to say it felt pretty good to show off what he could do. He knew they wanted to see the rest so he kept the scene going up to where he and Toothless kissed and decided to fly off so Hiccup could think. What would it hurt to show them, as long as he stopped it before his little session by himself. Hiccup took a breath to focus.


	28. Understanding Pt 2

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

28; Understanding Pt 2.

Hiccup and the others watched as the scene play out. He was tired but would keep pushing through to get through this. They wanted to know so he'd show them everything.

 **(Hiccup's Memories)**

 _ **"How...How dare she! She thinks a stupid apology is going to fix what she did to me! Sucking up to me and telling me things I wanted to hear a week an a half ago!? Calling me babe like its all okay! Saying if I don't come back in 2 weeks she'll come look for me. And its tearing her apart!? Sorry to disappoint Astrid but you have no idea what it feels like to have your heart stabbed then cut from your chest to be stomped on repeatedly! How dare she! I should go back just to give her a piece of my mind!" Hiccup seethed out angrily. Toothless panicked, Night Furies had incredible hearing, if they heard Hiccup yelling about Astrid they might start to question things. Not having another choice, Toothless grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the bedroll climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply to get him to stop yelling.**_

 _ **Hiccup's body seemed to relax instantly at the feeling of Toothless kissing him, his eyes returned to normal and then closed melting in to the kiss. Toothless ran his tongue along Hiccup's lips which he opened to let Toothless in. Hiccup felt Toothless slide his tongue in to his mouth and run it along his tongue slowly, Hiccup moaned softly, panting almost. Why did he like this! Why did he like kissing his best friend! How did Toothless's kiss calm him down so easily? Hiccup's mind raced with questions but he couldn't find the strength to struggle. Or was it he didn't want to struggle? Did he want this, to be kissed by Toothless?**_

 _ **The feeling was there again, his heart racing in his chest. This wasn't a feeling he got with Astrid when she had kissed him, not that their kisses were as ever as deep or passionate as these, what did that mean? Did that mean he was attracted to Toothless?**_

 _ **If nothing else made sense to him, he was sure of this fact. He was definitely no longer in love with Astrid. All he felt towards her was extreme dislike and animosity. And it was all thanks to Toothless getting him out of there and all this happening. Hiccup and Toothless were still kissing deeply, Toothless's lips moved along his jaw line to his neck and licked up it sending a shiver through Hiccup's body. Toothless grinned almost as he lightly nipped at the spot between his neck and shoulder making Hiccup bite his lip to suppress a moan from escaping. No good because Toothless's hearing was out of this world.**_

 _ **"Toothless..." Hiccup gasped out lightly panting. Toothless released his wrists as Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck as if to pull him closer to him. Toothless growled a bit, if Hiccup didn't stop then he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from taking him right now.**_

 _ **'Stop...stop now...' Toothless told himself but couldn't. Hiccup wasn't pushing him off, he was pulling him in for more. Toothless gave a light nip on Hiccup's ear lobe making him moan out fully without holding back. Hiccup's eyes widened, what was he doing! He was getting turned on by his dragon, his best friend! And he was loving every minute of it. What was wrong with him! He had to stop this, he couldn't do this. It wasn't right.**_

 _ **"Tooth...less...St–stop..." Hiccup tried to force out. Toothless rocked his lower half against Hiccup's making their members rub against one another with the clothes still on. Hiccup felt himself start to harden, he moved his hands to his Toothless's chest and push him back. He had to stop it, he couldn't do this. He was so confused right now, it was to much at once. "Toothless! St–stop it!" Hiccup said louder now. Toothless froze hearing the fear and confusing in Hiccup's voice and snapped out of it, he saw the fear in his eyes and backed off him quickly.**_

 _ **"Hiccup I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I didn't...mean to..." Toothless panicked. What had he done, he lost control even if for a brief moment but he'd lost control and didn't stop when he told himself too, or when Hiccup told him too. Hiccup had forced himself to his feet now breathing heavily, still very much freaked out about what just happened between them.**_

 _ **"Wha–what just...happened Toothless...W–why did...you do that!" Hiccup asked him with wide eyes. They made out, again! And this time it wasn't to test his reactions, or to show off to the other Night Furies. This was just because it happened and neither of them stopped until he'd realized he was getting turned on by it. Hiccup was more confused than ever now and didn't know what to do.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...you don't understand...I lost control...that's all...I'm sorry...You were yelling about Astrid and I didn't want anyone to get suspicious so I kissed you to shut you up. It wasn't meant to go that far...I'm so sorry...Gods I'm so sorry..." Toothless said in response. What he just did could scare Hiccup off for good and he didn't want that but him losing control could of very well cost him Hiccup or worse, pushed him back towards Astrid. Toothless couldn't deal with that if he pushed Hiccup back to Astrid because of this whole thing.**_

 _ **"How far was it supposed to go then, Toothless...You just...rubbed...your...and...I got...Oh Thor I can't even say it..." Hiccup covered his head with his hands closing his eyes trying to make any inch of sense to what happened.**_

 _ **"We're supposed to be acting like lovers remember, what are they going to think with you yelling about Astrid..." Toothless whispered harshly. "These caves don't have doors like on Berk, Hiccup and if someone walked in to investigate the yelling and saw what we were doing they'd have turn right around to leave because interrupting the mating process is forbidden in the pack. It is grounds for immediate death. I had to make sure people would stay out, to make it believable...Now will you please calm down long enough for us to go outside. At least in the air you can yell all you want because everyone is asleep..." Toothless asked him.**_

 _ **"Fine, we'll go outside..." Hiccup finally said. Toothless nodded to him as they walked out of the cave in silence, they made it past the sentries and on to the beach area. Hiccup almost hesitantly climbed on Toothless's back after he transformed to his dragon form and they took off when the tail was opened.**_

 _ **Hiccup was staring off in to the night sky, watching all the stars shining above them. Hiccup sat down on the ledge and laid down with his arms behind head quietly. Toothless closed his eyes, still in dragon form and sighed. He was such an idiot. He'd never lost control before, not in all the years he'd been with Hiccup. He even resisted the queens control with Hiccup around. It was quiet between them for close to 10 minutes before Hiccup sighed softly. "Toothless..." Hiccup didn't look at him, his voice was very soft and almost sad.**_

 _ **"Yes Hiccup?" Toothless replied looking over at him slightly.**_

 _ **"I need to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth..." Hiccup started as Toothless sat up on his back legs now, what did he want to know? "And in exchange...I give my promise that no matter what the answer, Toothless...I will still stand by your side like I always have." Hiccup stated calmly, but still serious and soft.**_

 _ **"What is it that you want to know, Hiccup?" Toothless asked gently.**_

 _ **Hiccup took a deep breath as he sat up and looked over at Toothless, "Toothless." Hiccup began quietly, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this but it'd been on his mind since the first time they kissed in the cave before the ceremony. And after tonight, Hiccup couldn't hold back asking it. "Do you love me? And don't tell me yes because we're best friends...I want to...No. I have to know...A-are you...in love with me." Hiccup asked finally.**_

 _ **This was his one chance to tell him, he knew if he lied then that was it. Game over. Anything Hiccup was feeling would fade and they'd be friends forever and nothing more. Hiccup had given his promise to stay by his side no matter the answer. Why lie about it. He wasn't telling him, Hiccup was asking so he must of figured it out on his own. "Yes. Yes I am very much in love with you, Hiccup." Toothless stated with no hesitation in his voice.**_

"That's...wow..." Astrid breathed out. "So you...figured out he loved you just by what had happened?"

"Yeah. I did..." Hiccup smiled softly as Toothless purred in to his neck making him blush.

"So what happened after that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Basically it was me walking off to think about everything, I got lost and felt sick, called for Toothless and we went back to the den. I was violently ill all night and then the next morning is when it came out that Rago tried to poison me with eels but my human side kept me alive and then you saw that fight when I admitted to loving Toothless back and that's why Rago's advances didn't affect me." Hiccup explained.

"So...you were gonna show us the mating thing...well not your mating just...the process when Toothless explained it to you?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup nodded changing the scene again to the first time when Toothless suggested them being lovers to protect Hiccup from others.

"This is when first explained to Hiccup what I told you earlier about Night Furies. This is where it went afterwards when Hiccup asked why Rago wanted him." Toothless said as they looked to watch again.

 _ **(Hiccup's Memories Continued...)**_

 _ **"Rago is just an asshole. He's doing it to get under my skin so to say, but yes he was trying to mate with you. And yes he would of taken you without your permission and not care how much it hurt you..." Toothless growled out now, the thought alone was making angry. "After tonight Hiccup, you'll be an honorary Night Fury and you will gain some of our abilities...one being...that your body can adjust like ours...This also means...you'll be a target for anyone to take advantage of...After tonight you'll be seen as a Night Fury who can't change shape is all...which makes you one of us." Toothless added firmly.**_

 _ **"You mean...others in the pack...want to...mate with me? B–but why, I'm just...a human...Up until a few hours ago...they wanted me dead! Why would they want me! Astrid didn't even want me and she is human." Hiccup said as tears formed in his eyes again. Toothless leaned forward and hugged him comfortingly.**_

 _ **"Ssh, its okay...ssh now, Hiccup. This is to much for you. Let me go talk to my father...I can explain this situation scared you, we can leave. I won't keep you in harms way." Toothless said gently.**_

 _ **"But Toothless its your...family...I can't...do that to you." Hiccup sobbed lightly looking at him.**_

 _ **"They went 10 years without me, Hiccup and they know I'm okay now. I won't let you get hurt again... If Rago had his way today Hiccup...there would be nothing I could of done to change it. You would of become his mate. I would lose you and I can't risk that. I refuse to." Toothless said sternly, concern in his eyes.**_

 _ **"N–no there has to be another way bud...There has to be..." Hiccup said shaking his head now and wiping his eyes.**_

 _ **"Hiccup when mating season starts, anyone who wants you is going to make a shot at it and in your state of mind you're in no shape to be fighting off horny, lustful Night Furies. And even if we leave...you are still a target. Others have been sent to let the other packs know...I–I don't know...how..." Toothless trailed off looking down. He never should of agreed to this, they should of just kept going and ignored Valos and the others. Now Hiccup was in danger, and would be constantly no matter they went. Toothless didn't know how to protect him, the only way he'd be safe was if they were together and Toothless knew that Hiccup would never go for it.**_

"You were...really afraid for me, weren't you?" Hiccup asked seeing the fear his mate had for him.

"Deathly afraid, Hiccup...I really would of killed him and I still might just because of what he wanted to do..." Toothless growled.

"Easy...I'm yours now and there is nothing he can do about it." Hiccup smiled softly as they kissed and continued watching.

 **(Hiccup's Memories Continued Still)**

 _ **Hiccup could see the concern in his friends eyes, he knew he was thinking about something intently. "Toothless..."**_

 _ **"Yes Hiccup?" Toothless replied slowly glancing over to Hiccup now.**_

 _ **"You're thinking about something...I know that face. Its your thinking but not sure if it'll work face...Talk to me..." Hiccup told him.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...I know one way to keep you safe but..." Toothless stopped now looking down and away from Hiccup.**_

 _ **"What...what is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked quickly.**_

 _ **"Hiccup the only way I know for you to be safe from the others who will pursue you is...for you to pretend we're together and soon to be mates..." Toothless sighed out. Hiccup's eyes widened now leaning back from his friend.**_

 _ **"Co–come again bud?" Hiccup blinked a few times in shock.**_

 _ **"Its is law in the pack that the future mate of another member is not to be touched at all. If you act like my soon to be mate, Hiccup. No one can touch you, more so because I'm also the prince...No one would dare touch you because I'll kill them. As long as they think we're going to become mates...you are safe from others making an advance on you." Toothless said quietly. Hiccup sat quietly a few minutes not saying anything, was he actually considering it?**_

 _ **"I just have to...say I'm your future mate we don't have to...do anything?" Hiccup asked looking up at Toothless now.**_

 _ **"I did use the word ACT, Hiccup. Its not enough to just say it, we have to act the part. You'd have to be loving with me, kiss me, hug me...we wouldn't have to have sex, but everything else...Hiccup you don't have to do this. I'll find another way, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep fighting to protect you as I always have...I won't make you do this. It was only an idea since you insist we stay here for the sake of my family or whatever...I know you're not in the best mind set right now because of the break up and one slip up could be very bad..." Toothless explained.**_

 _ **"But won't they just...wonder when we're going to...mate? We can't lie forever, Toothless." Hiccup sighed now.**_

 _ **"It'd be enough until we can leave again, as long as they think we are mates then it's fine. Once my father initiates you in to the pack, you'll slightly appear differently. Don't ask me how, I just know you'll change slightly. You'll have the ability to change your organs and if they can smell even the slightest arousal off you around me they won't need to check for a mating mark..." Toothless said now.**_

 _ **"Ma–mating mark! Arousal...Toothless...this is just...I don't even know how to respond to this...how can I even pull something like that off..." Hiccup said getting to his feet now, Toothless got up wanting him to calm down.**_

 _ **"Hiccup you don't have to do it. It was merely an idea! Calm down...We'll think of something else..." Toothless said putting his hands on Hiccup's shoulders now. "If I have too..." Hiccup watched as Toothless turned his head away, "I'll tell my father that you have no interest in becoming an honorary Night Fury, take you back to Berk, get the automatic tail and leave you there...The Night Furies won't travel to high populated areas...You'd be safe at least." Toothless whispered. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, Toothless would...leave him on Berk to keep him safe? He was willing to do that?**_

 _ **Hiccup for once in his life didn't know what to do. He could stay and risk the horny Night Furies, fake being Toothless's mate, or get stuck on Berk alone without Toothless. Hiccup couldn't let that happen, Toothless was his best friend and he's never be the same without him in his life. Toothless was willing to leave him on Berk and never look back to protect him. If he could do that, then Hiccup could pretend to be Toothless's mate for a little while. His eyes fell on Toothless now, "Okay." Hiccup said.**_

 _ **Toothless's eyes shot open looking at him now. "What did you just...say?" Toothless asked.**_

 _ **"I said, okay. I'll do it, Toothless. I'll pretend to be your soon to be mate or whatever you said to do." Toothless's mouth hung open now. "Just...tell me what I have to do so I don't mess this up..." Hiccup added with a small smile.**_

 _ **"Hiccup...are you...sure about this?..." Toothless said with shock.**_

 _ **"Well bud...I don't feel like getting raped by horny Night Furies and I honestly don't think I could survive on Berk if you're not there with me so yes. I'm sure." Hiccup told him calmly. Toothless couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. Hiccup was...agreeing to pretend to be his soon to be mate? "Toothless, we started this together and there has never been anything we couldn't do. I can do this, we can do this. We're in this together bud, like always." Hiccup smiled."Now tell me what I have to do." Hiccup added.**_

 _ **"You understand this won't be easy, Hiccup. Night Furies know when something doesn't look right. Its not enough to just kiss, hug, or cuddle up lovingly...You have to react to me as if we are in love with one another, with me as human or dragon." Toothless informed him, he knew this might be to much for Hiccup now. There was acting and actions but reactions would be the deciding factor in this. Toothless needed to see if Hiccup could react the way the lover should, so he stepped closer to Hiccup staring in to his eyes deeply. "Lets see if you can..." Toothless whispered before lifting a hand and cupping Hiccup's cheek, then leaning in and pressing his lips to Hiccup's gently with his eyes closed. Hiccup's eyes widened, his breathing hitched in his throat as his friend, his best friend kissed him deeply.**_

"Woo, go Toothless." Snotlout cheered. Toothless chuckled slightly.

"Its in your eyes there Hiccup, you knew you loved him...it just scared you. Like the other night when you knew you wanted to mate him but were afraid." Astrid said smiling.

"Keep watching..." Hiccup smiled back, they all did. He was starting to tire again and Toothless knew it but he knew Hiccup was stubborn and wouldn't stop until it was done so he wasn't going to make him stop.

 _ **(Still Continued...Sorry guys! :p)**_

 _ **Toothless took his chance to take it one step further and slid his tongue in to Hiccup's mouth and twirl it around his tongue gently. That's when he heard it, the lightest moan escape from the back of Hiccup's throat. Toothless finally pulled back and lowered his had with a cocky like smile, "Huh, calmer than I expected." Toothless stated. Hiccup blinked a few times trying to process what just happened. Toothless had just...kissed him. And not just a peck on the lips either, a full blown passionate kiss and he didn't fight it at all. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" Toothless asked him.**_

 _ **"I–I don't...know...what...to say...Wha–what did you...why did you...kiss me?" Hiccup forced out.**_

 _ **"I told you. In order to do this it has to look real, Hiccup. What I did to you, was kiss you. Something we'd have to do in front of them, I needed to see your reaction to it before we try and go in there and fool everyone. If you can't react the way a lover should to my kiss alone, then you can't do it out there." Toothless explained calmly. "Hiccup? I will ask you again and do not say something just because you want to avoid be separated. Can you handle this?" Toothless asked him in a serious tone. Hiccup didn't look at him for a moment, his mind was lost in thought. Could he do this, act romantically with Toothless until they could get out of here? Hiccup thought about the kiss, yes Toothless had done it to get his reaction which he didn't really give at all but he remembered how fast his heart was racing, how hard it pounded in his chest when he felt Toothless kiss him. It was...wrong, wasn't it? For a dragon and a human to do such things even though Toothless was human at the moment. What Hiccup didn't understand was if it was so wrong...why did it feel so right?**_

 _ **"I need you to do something for me before I decide, Toothless..." Hiccup said looking at him now.**_

 _ **"And that would be?" Toothless asked now.**_

 _ **"You said we had to be able to do this as you human or dragon right?..." Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded to him. "Then...kiss me in your dragon form." Hiccup told him calmly. Toothless was a bit shocked at the request but if Hiccup was giving him permission to kiss him of his own free will who was he to argue. Toothless nodded as he wrapped his wings around himself and changed forms again, now on all fours he looked up at Hiccup who came down to his knees so he was level with Toothless. Hiccup took a few deep breaths as he nodded to Toothless to go ahead.**_

 _ **Toothless leaned in nervously and pressed his scaled dragon lips to Hiccup's softly, and without much hesitation Hiccup melted in to it. His eyes closed softly while his hands found their way to the sides of Toothless's face, he gasped out with another moan which Toothless took advantage of to slide only the tip of his larger tongue and ran it against Hiccup's gently. Toothless couldn't believe what he felt next, he felt Hiccup's tongue move against his. Hiccup was kissing him back! Toothless groaned lowly as he moved closer which forced Hiccup to lay down beneath him. Toothless moved his lips to Hiccup's neck and lightly nipped it making Hiccup yelp out with shock and pleasure.**_

 _ **"To–Toothless...!" Hiccup breathed out, Toothless took it as a sign to continue and continued to kiss at the human's neck while his paw moved to Hiccup's red shirt and slid it upwards exposing his 2 pack abs and slightly muscular chest. Toothless placed a final kiss on the boy's lips before back and sitting on his rear legs.**_

 _ **Hiccup couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what he'd just done. He just...made out with Toothless! Made out with him not as humans, but as human and dragon! And he had liked it. "Hiccup. While what we did is exactly what I was looking for in reactions...I can tell by your after reaction that this has...taken you by surprise. Those are the things we would have to do. Kissing deeply in either form, nips on the neck. I could feel your heart beating, fast and hard from where I was. That's the arousal reaction they need to see to believe what's going on...So I need to know if you can do this outside of this room in front of them. And give me the truth, Hiccup...Give me the answer of what you want to do, not what you think we should do." Toothless asked him in a serious tone.**_

 _ **"Ho–how long do we have before we have to...go out there for the ceremony?..." Hiccup found his words finally pulling his shirt back down and getting to his feet.**_

 _ **"An hour." Toothless replied.**_

 _ **"I'll give you my answer then...C–can I go walk around to think or...is someone going to try and...take me again?" Hiccup asked calmly as he could manage.**_

 _ **"Do I really need to answer that? You can walk around but I'm going with you. I won't talk so you can think..." Toothless responded firmly. He knew Hiccup needed to think about it but he wasn't letting him out of his sight, not after what happened earlier.**_

 _ **"Lets go flying then...I–its always helped clear by head before..." Hiccup suggested.**_

 _ **"I can handle that much." Toothless said with a nod. The two of them left the cave and made their way outside where a few other Night Furies were relaxing in the sun, Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and opened his tail as they launched in to the sky.**_

 _ **Sure enough, Toothless didn't say anything so Hiccup could figure things out. Hiccup was confused, shocked, and very scared. Toothless could feel that coming off him, and Toothless wasn't stupid. Hiccup wasn't feeling all these things wondering if he could handle acting in front of the pack, it was because he'd enjoyed kissing.**_

 _ **Hiccup kept his eyes ahead of him while they were flying around on Toothless's back in deep thought. Not only did Toothless kiss him when they he was human, but Hiccup asked to be kissed while Toothless was a dragon. He had asked for it. Hell he didn't even ask, he demanded Toothless to kiss him again. What was wrong with him, and he liked it no, he loved it. Kissing Toothless gave him a feeling he never had with Astrid, he didn't even think about her when they were kissing. In the 3 years he spent with Astrid, never once did he get a feeling like what he just felt with Toothless.**_

 _ **What was worse is it could have gone a lot farther if it weren't for Toothless stopping, Hiccup was actually wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. They were both in to it, weren't they. Did Hiccup ask Toothless about it? Was this...going to hurt their friendship? Hiccup had to figure out everything, it was tearing him apart inside. He was so confused did he like being kissed by Toothless? What did it all mean. Hiccup took a deep breath closing his eyes.**_

 _ **If Hiccup couldn't act like Toothless's lover then Hiccup was going to end back on Berk having to deal with Astrid who apparently loved him and wanted him back, and chief training, all without Toothless beside him. He had one of two choices staying with Toothless. He could deny to act like Toothless's lover and risk getting raped by lustful Night Furies who wanted him, or he could act like Toothless's lover, not get raped, and he'd get to stay with Toothless. Putting in those terms, Hiccup made his choice. "Toothless. I've decided." Hiccup finally said in serious tone.**_

 _ **"And what is it that you've decided to do Hiccup?" Toothless asked him calmly. This was it, no going back once he said it. Hiccup was going to stay and act like Toothless's lover until they could get away from the pack. Hiccup was hoping that in this, he could figure out what it was he was feeling in all this. For now, he would do that he had to in order to stay at Toothless's side because he was nothing without his best friend.**_

 _ **"I've decided that I will do it." Hiccup replied seriously. "I have to act like your lover, right? Well I don't know how to act like the lover of a Night Fury so Toothless, start teaching. I can do this." Hiccup gave a nod and small smile.**_

 _ **"Alright, Hiccup. If you are certain you want to do this, and are sure of it. Then I will teach you. Do you have any questions for it?" Toothless asked him.**_

 _ **"A few...First one being...that whole mating mark thing you were talking about before." Hiccup looked down at him.**_

"Pay attention, Legs. This is the info you wanted." Hiccup instructed. Fishlegs nodded watching closely.

 _ **"Mating marks are how others know that a particular dragon is taken and mated and that dragon is not to be touch lest someone has a death wish." Toothless responded.**_

 _ **"And why did you say before that if they could smell an arousal on me, they wouldn't look for a mating mark? How do you even smell arousal?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **"In short, being dragons means we are able to hear, see, smell better than humans. We feel the emotions as if they are waves coming off someone. Its how I knew you were scared the day you shot me down, how I knew you were upset when Astrid left, when you lied. I can tell. Anyway, for mates or those intended to become mates...Night Furies look for the emotions that radiate between the two when they are around. Which is why I told you that it wasn't enough to just say or do. It must be shown." Toothless explained calmly.**_

 _ **"Okay so its kind of like a bond between the two, like what we have...Well not in...the romantic way but the fact you and I could tell the other was scared before we were able to talk?" Hiccup questioned.**_

 _ **"Yes you could put it that way I suppose. You have heard of...soul mates?" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded when they landed on a sea stack not far from the den. "Well with dragons, all types. When selecting a mate, it goes by who you are drawn too. Like an invisible force pulling you together and no other dragon can make you feel the way you do. For example...in our case. You being my intended means that I am the one who makes you happy, the only one who can get a reaction out of you when we kiss, hug, or anything like that. If...ugh I hate even suggesting as an example but...if Rago were to come up to you and kiss you, you'd just stand there unaffected and uninterested. Basically you only respond to me, as I only respond to you. Your souls know who you belong with and no force can pull them apart." Toothless shrugged a bit.**_

 _ **"That's...pretty deep bud. And the mating mark, we don't...have to do that right?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **Toothless chuckled, "Not unless you want to, Hiccup. It does involve mating and me biting your neck, arm or thigh. Which is why if along the lines anyone asks...we mated and I bit your inner thigh. That way you don't have to show it being obvious reasons. Any other questions?" Toothless asked back.**_

 _ **"Not really just...maybe one thing...when you...saved me from Rago...which...I thank you for...what was the argument about claims and me being off limits...and you calling me yours?" Hiccup said curiously looking over at him.**_

 _ **Sighing Toothless looked to his auburn haired friend. "When a Night Fury decides to mate, he stakes a claim on his mate male or female. This means that there will be a mating soon and the person claimed is entirely off limits and anyone who tries like I said has a death wish because the dominant of the intended to be mated pair who made the claim can kill whomever tried to take his mate. There is but one way to dissolve a claim and that is for another dragon to issue a challenge to the original claimer. This is to prove dominance, if the original claimer wins he chooses the fate of the challenger. If the challenger wins he gets the one who had been claimed. Remember what I told you about soul mates, Hiccup. If this happens, the one who'd be considered the submissive must give him or herself to the challenger. Since there is no connection between souls, its more of a slave arrangement where he or she is used for offspring and personal entertainment..." Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as Toothless looked away now with his eyes closed.**_

 _ **"Th–that's awful! Can't your dad change that!..." Hiccup exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Unfortunately, no he cannot...those were the ways set ages ago, as in before the Viking and dragon wars...Challenges aren't made often since everyone keeps the peace but there are those who are relentless and stupid...and will pursue." Toothless informed him. "You can get mad at me if you want but technically...I already made a claim on you earlier when I saved you from Rago. That's why I said you were off limits...And when Rago persisted the matter, I threatened to kill him for even trying to suggest touching you, because if a challenge wasn't issued then I could of killed him for touching what's mine...that's why they backed off. Because I made it clear who you belonged too...Even by saying you're under my protection is enough...that makes a claim...Sorry...I just...lost it when I saw Rago on top of you...You've been hurt enough and I refuse to allow it any further." Toothless looked down.**_

 _ **Hiccup's eyes softened a bit, still wide but softer. Toothless had put a claim on him to save him, Hiccup smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and nuzzled into him which took Toothless by surprise. "I'm not mad at you...what you did saved me, Toothless. Thank you for doing what you did...I–I was terrified...These last few days have just been...ugh...I can't even get a minute to take a break..." Hiccup sighed out before letting go. "Looks like everyone is starting to gather...We should get back...are we...doing this act like lovers bit right away, or does it have to be announced or something?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **"Its already been made aware of because of my claim on you earlier...just play along. You'll know when to do something for show...it's almost like an instinct. Get on, can't be late for your own party." Toothless chuckled now. Hiccup got on his back as they shot off towards the den again, Hiccup took a deep breath. He could do this, he knew he could. He had Toothless with him, there was nothing he couldn't do.**_

 **(End Hiccup's Memories)**

Hiccup's arm dropped down as the smoke screen faded and the flame in his hand faded off, he panted hard as Astrid got him some water, "Thanks..." Hiccup said as he sipped it slowly.

"We're gonna have to set a limit on that, you can't handle a lot of it. You alright?" Toothless asked him.

"Yeah...arm hurts, I'm fine. So, makes sense for you, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked glancing back at his overly excited friend.

"Yeah! That's perfect...so it goes claims, dominance fight, challenges, mating, marking, eggs?" Fishlegs asked.

"Challenges are rare but yes after the claims if another Night Fury wants someone, he can stake a challenge for him or her." Toothless nodded.

"And how long does mating season last?" Astrid asked.

"A month. First two weeks is claims, dominance fights, and challenges. The last two weeks would be actual mating season. As I put it to Hiccup this morning, Mating season lasts two weeks out of every year. We started early, well still in mating season just we didn't have to go through the dominance fight, or claims since I claimed him long before the season started and we knew who the dominant one of us is." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blushed a dark red.

"Yeah and I'll tell you what I told you this morning...me and my rear both know well!" Hiccup huffed. Toothless kissed him deeply making him calm down. "I hate that you can do that..." Hiccup giggled lightly now as he watched people making their way outside to start their work, Hiccup smiled at his mate. "Well, here's to the start of a long week. Come on, Tooth. Work to do." Hiccup said getting to his feet now and Toothless transforming so Hiccup could get on his back.

"I want to know more about that mating stone later!" Fishlegs called to him. Hiccup nodded as they were out the door and in the air going where they were needed. It was going to be a very long week but to Hiccup and Toothless, they had a great start to it. They were mated now and nothing ever felt more amazing to them. That they made it through all they had and ended up this happy with one another.


	29. Thoughts

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

29; Thoughts.

It had been a week and a half since that first night between Hiccup and Toothless and still no sign that he'd conceived with Toothless babies and it was beginning to get to him. There were only a few days left of mating season, perhaps 3 and they'd had sex at least two more times in hopes of getting any type of reaction out of the stone but still nothing and it was taking its toll on Hiccup, he hid his sadness about it well but Toothless still knew because of their bond. Toothless could feel it, how upset Hiccup was but hid it so no one would ask questions.

Stoick returned earlier and relieved Hiccup of his acting chief duties, and with the reports he got from Gobber and Spitelout on how Hiccup handled things, Stoick actually believed what Draco had said that Hiccup was already prepared to take over and had all the qualities that make a chief. Stoick was indeed proud of Hiccup and all he'd done in the last 3 years, even managed to find happiness beyond everyone's expectations with Toothless. Stoick was happy for his son, truly he was. And if his late wife Valka was still alive, she'd be just as proud and happy as he was.

Hiccup and Toothless had their own place now but it resided in the cove. It was set up just like their cave at the nest, well it was a cave. The cave in the cove was their home and protruding from the mouth was walls and a main door. In the cave was Hiccup's bedroll that rested on a stone slab for Toothless since they always slept next to one another. Hiccup had enough clothes to make it a few days before having to do laundry. Also in the cove there was a small food store house, enough for them and sometimes guests. Hiccup also built a mini forge to work on his inventions, and weapons. The cove was their place, it always had been because its where they met and started everything they have now, also it was far enough away from the village so they wouldn't bother anyone when they had sex.

His chief training was going well. Every morning Hiccup and Toothless would take their morning flight, grab breakfast before heading in to the village as Stoick was waking up to start his duties which Hiccup would tag along beside to see how it was done but he pretty much knew already, he spent many years watching his father work in secret when he was a kid and snuck away from Gobber. It was amazing to Hiccup that even though back then he was his father's embarrassment and disappointment, he never once felt hate towards his father and couldn't wait to have his chance to be chief to show his dad he wasn't useless.

Hiccup would spend about 3 hours with his dad before going to the academy and working on training with his friends. Yes all of them. Hiccup was coming around to fully forgiving Astrid, as was Toothless and considering her a friend again. Ever since their talk the night Hiccup and Toothless mated, Hiccup understood why things never worked with her and it was because he was meant to be with Toothless. So while what Astrid did hadn't been awesome to deal with, he was in a way thankful for it because it brought him to Toothless that much faster.

Dag and Astrid had been getting closer too. Hiccup and Toothless were able to see it when they walked around the village, the two were always seen walking together and talking. Hiccup found it cute and Toothless was a little less thrilled about it because he already knew what was going on. His brother had developed a crush on Astrid, he put it together the day his parents left with Alva and Eirik. Dag insisted on staying on Berk and then later saving Astrid from jumping off the cliff, it made sense to Toothless but he knew being a Night Fury himself, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with.

It was nearing sunrise as Hiccup laid awake in the cave staring at the ceiling. Toothless was still asleep for another 15 minutes or so before he'd wake up for their flight, Hiccup's hand was resting on his stomach as his head was laying on his arm. He was in his dragon form because he just felt comfortable in it now, everyone knew about it in his village so why hide it. He was proud to be half dragon, he only hid his features if there were visitors from other tribes, except the outcasts who already knew. Dag also hid when there were visitors because he didn't want anyone starting a fight over why Berk got to have the Night Furies and no one else. Hiccup always laughed because Dag would hide out at Astrid's, he was happy for her. Since being around Dag, Astrid's mood was always better. Hiccup looked around, he was wide awake. He had been since maybe 3, it was closer to 5 now.

Glancing over he saw Toothless move a bit but remain asleep, Hiccup got up and exited the cave silently. He wrote a small note and left it where he'd been sleeping. Hiccup had worked on teaching Toothless the runes so he'd be able to read them on his own, with the note in place Hiccup headed out of the cove and to the point just sitting in the grass feeling the crisp morning air blow his face, he smiled lightly as it died down Hiccup looked over the ocean. It was still dark out and he loved watching the moon illuminate the area, and sea. It was an amazing sight, even more so when he was awake to watch the sun rise. It was one of his favorite things to do because it meant the promise of a new day.

Hiccup also took these mornings to think about his mom, wondering if things would of played out differently if she were still alive. He was to young when she was carried off by a dragon according to his father and the village, so he didn't remember much. All he had to remember her by was his father's stories and a stuffed toy dragon that he used to be afraid of but after meeting Toothless, it only made him smile. He wondered if maybe she knew something that could of changed it all, why give your child a toy dragon when there was a war between them? Hiccup assumed it was one of many questions he'd never get answered.

He did miss her even though he didn't really get to know her, it was hard some days. More for his father than him, all the questions unanswered. Today was one of those hard days, his father had told him about it last night. Today marked 17 years his mother has been gone, and his father said he was relieved from training today. Hiccup was holding the toy dragon in his hands while he sat quietly just staring up at the night sky, it would be changing to morning soon. Hiccup sighed closing his green eyes as he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

The stories he was told were that his mom was different, like he was. She always believed that peace was possible but it had been an unpopular opinion. Hiccup laughed weakly now, who would of guessed his mother was different like him. Hiccup often though that maybe that's why his father acted like he hated him after she was taken, because Hiccup was different too and he reminded Stoick of Valka, making the pain worse. Hiccup couldn't blame his father if that was the case. Hiccup stared up again taking a deep breath and letting it out.

(The Cove)

Stoick landed on Skullcrusher looking around, his son couldn't still be asleep could he? "Hiccup?" Stoick called. At this Toothless grumbled a bit and woke up, he looked to Hiccup and found him gone. He sat up quickly seeing the note and read it over. "Hiccup!" Stoick called again. Toothless grabbed the note and walked out seeing him there, he transformed so he could talk to Stoick easier.

"He's not here, Stoick. Found this on the bed. Looks like he left a while ago." Toothless stated handing Stoick the note.

"Hey Tooth, couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to the point. I have my shield and sword, I'm okay. Love you -Hiccup." Stoick read aloud then sighed.

"Its not like him to wander off. I know he's been upset lately so I guess I can't blame him." Astrid said coming in on Stormfly, the other riders and Dag behind her.

"Aye kids but...today is different. Today isn't a good day for him, or me..." Stoick closed his eyes.

"Why, what's today?" Snotlout asked.

"Today marks 17 years that Valka was taken...I told Hiccup about it last night. He told me he'd be fine but given he took off before the sun rose..." Stoick mumbled.

"You think it's upsetting him more than usual because of the fact she isn't here to see him training to be chief, got mated, and add on that there is still no sign of him carrying eggs..." Toothless asked now.

"Should we go look for him?" Fishlegs said.

"He's on the point. He told me where he was going, he knows I worry." Toothless huffed.

"Should we...check on him?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Aye, mount up. You going on foot Toothless?" Stoick stated. Toothless nodded and headed out of the cove heading towards the point. They got on their dragons and headed towards the point. 10 minutes later they were there and Stoick had them land as they saw Hiccup sitting by himself just staring up at the sky that had begun to change to day from night. Toothless wanted to go sit with him but Stoick put a hand out. "Just give him his time..." Stoick whispered. Hiccup got to his feet as they tensed, did he know they were there?

 _"Hey there now...Where'd you go? You left me here so unexpected. You changed my life. I hope you know...cause now I'm lost...So unprotected."_ Hiccup sang getting their attention now. _"In a blink of an eye...I never got to say goodbye!"_ The small group of them looked down sadly. Yes, Hiccup was very upset.

 _"Like a shooting star. Flyin' across the room...So fast so far! You were gone too soon! You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you...You were gone too soon."_ Hiccup took a breath looking up now. It was cloudy but he could see the sun was trying to come through the dark clouds.

 _"You were always there, like a shining light on my darkest days. You were there to guide me...Oh I miss you now. I wish you could see...Just how much your memory, will always mean to me!"_ Hiccup closed his eyes, he knew they were there. He was part dragon, it wasn't hard to miss the scents of his friends or their dragons. His bond with Toothless allowed him to know where he was. Hiccup didn't care if they were watching, he knew father had probably already told them what today was. _"In a blink of an eye...I never got to say goodbye!"_ No one blamed him for being upset, so much had happened in so little time. From the death of the red death, to now so much happened. Hiccup never had time to really mourn his mother's death.

 _"Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far...You were gone too soon. You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you...You were gone too soon!"_ Hiccup sang out as he stepped near the edge past the rock. It made Toothless nervous because Hiccup hadn't been talking about how upset he was, Toothless was worried that to much was going on and Hiccup might be in the wrong mind set.

 _"Shine on! Shine on! Into a better place...Shine on! Shine on! Will never be the same! Shine on, shine on!..."_ Hiccup yelled out still singing. It was weird, there was a single break in the clouds as a beam on sunlight fell on the point, on to Hiccup. _"Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far! You were gone too soon! You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you! You were gone too soon!"_ Hiccup found a smile on his face now as he put the toy dragon on his shoulder.

 _"Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon...Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon...Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon..."_ Hiccup finished as he took a deep breath looking up. "Shine on mom. I miss and love you." Hiccup said, he didn't care they heard him. Hiccup looked over the edge feeling the morning air in his face, he laughed now as he jumped off the cliff arms out.

"HICCUP!" Toothless yelled running to the edge but his mouth dropped open seeing Hiccup almost floating on the breeze in front of him.

"Morning Tooth!" Hiccup smiled at him. That's when they all saw it, there were leather stitched triangular fabrics attached under his arms and hooked to his ankles.

"What the! How did you...are you flying?" Fishlegs asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, pretty cool right?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Yes its amazing now will you please land on the point before you get yourself hurt..." Toothless said reaching out his hand to Hiccup who nodded and took it as Toothless pulled him in and hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever scare me like that again..." Toothless sighed out.

"I'm okay...I've been wanting to test it and the winds up here are perfect." Hiccup giggled at his mates protectiveness while hugging him back.

"That's impressive son." Stoick nodded his head walking over to him.

"Thanks dad. I don't have wings like Toothless and Dag so...I made my own and wanted to know what it was like to fly." Hiccup shrugged as Toothless released him from the hug. "So what brings you all to Raven Point?" Hiccup asked.

"We were coming to check on you but looks like you're fine." Astrid smiled.

"I'm always alright guys...Just needed a little time to myself is all. Tooth. I told you I'd be back after sunrise..." Hiccup said as he laid his head on Toothless's shoulder after rolling his wings back up.

"So...you're good then?" Tuffnut asked tilting his head.

"Never been better. I got my dad, my mate, and my best friends. What isn't there to be happy about right?" Hiccup replied.

"True. So plan for today?" Astrid asked him.

"Uh, I don't know. Dad, am I training today?" Hiccup asked him.

"No son. Day off. Your free to do what you like." Stoick smiled.

"Well then...lets all meet up at the academy in 20 minutes. I got an idea but I want to eat first." Hiccup chuckled.

"Aye sir!" They said taking off as Hiccup and Toothless now made their way back to the cove and began working on breakfast together. Few fish and eggs. They did have their own little farm too, small shack for a yak, two sheep, and 4 chickens so they lived on their own provisions which impressed Stoick quite a bit. He had no doubts his son would make a great chief when the time came.

"So you're sure you're alright?" Toothless said as they sat by their fire waiting for the fish to cook.

"Yes Tooth, I'm alright." Hiccup smiled leaning against him. "I miss my mom...I wish I got to know her but...its not gonna stop me from living life." Hiccup added. Toothless nuzzled against him.

"I could tell. I mean with everything else. I've noticed it the last week after we talked about your conceiving. You've been really down with worry about the whole subject." Toothless said softly.

"I'm okay...I guess we'll just have to try again next year." Hiccup shrugged back with a half smile.

"You do know that mating is only once a year right? We can try for eggs whenever. Sex is still sex, Hiccup." Toothless chuckled.

"What really?" Hiccup asked quickly now.

"Of course didn't I tell you that?" Toothless arched a brow at him, Hiccup shook his head now as Toothless gave a laugh. "Mating season is just where our sex drives are at their highest, for those of us unmated at least. We can still go at it and try." Toothless replied.

"I guess there is a lot I still don't know." Hiccup sighed as Toothless kissed him gently.

"Stop worrying about it. You'll learn as you go." Toothless smiled afterwards.

"I been meaning to ask...How come Dag didn't feel the effects of mating season. You said it was unbearable..." Hiccup tilted his head a bit.

"Dag is good at hiding how he feels. He's suffering like hell but for some reason being around Astrid seems to calm him down a bit. Just like how I am with you." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Wa–wait! Hold up...you mean that Dag...loves Astrid?" Hiccup asked shocked. Toothless nodded to him with a smile. "Oh wow...you think she loves him back?" Hiccup said.

"Hard to say, he's being cautious until we speak to our parents again. You were an exception, Hiccup. Because you single handedly ended the war for dragons and humans. Our kinds do not mate interspecies. You were made in to a Night Fury, Astrid isn't and they won't do it again. He may love her but he doesn't know if they are soul mates. If they aren't...well you remember what I told you about Night Furies being with people who aren't their soul mates." Toothless said seriously.

"I remember. There's no connection...entertainment and offspring which Astrid can't produce because she's not part Night Fury?" Hiccup stated.

"That's partly correct. They could still be in love, and be together. Astrid could still produce offspring because she is female, her organs don't have to change but the mating bond...they wouldn't be soul mates and as such, their bond would not be like ours. Dag wants to speak to mom and dad first, this mating with humans thing...it can't be an all the time thing...You and me, we're different Hiccup. We are soul mates, its to early to tell if they are and with 3 days left in mating season they'd have to wait until next year to mate to test the bond of being soul mates. Mating can only be done for two weeks of the year, as I explained. Nestlings or babies can be done whenever, after mating though. Mating month...is a special time for Night Furies. You didn't notice it but once a year, the moon stays full for two weeks." Toothless said.

"So wait...your magic...its lunar based...the glow in the stone...its white like the moon..." Hiccup said with realization.

"You got it. Astrid and Dag could have all the sex they want, but the bond is useless without mating season. That is why we mate during it. Is this making sense?" Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded while he got their breakfast.

"Its scary to think about almost...Neither of them...would feel complete. They'd always feel like something is missing because the soul mate thing. Its between Night Furies, and Astrid isn't part Night Fury so she can't feel the soul mate bond, she has to love him back, doesn't she?" Hiccup asked sitting back beside Toothless handing him his food.

"Right. If she loves him back before 3 days is up then its very possible the bond could still be formed. But as for mating, it couldn't be done this season. Dag doesn't have another stone, they are kept at the nest because they have to be dipped in the essence and you know how long the flight is. I understand soul mates can't be kept from one another, and if Dag and Astrid are soul mates nothing will keep them apart. But its going to rise fear in the packs about humans and dragons matings and having a bunch of interspecies, its going to cause a panic because our cover could be blown. Its serious stuff, Hiccup and we take it to heart. Just like I could of turned human anytime to you but it'd break the rules and couldn't." Toothless said watching Hiccup eat.

"Wow...that's just...deep, Tooth. I'm glad the pack accepts me...I understand it can't be an all the time thing." Hiccup replied.

"And Dag understands it which is why he's keeping his distance for now, but its already there. He's protective of her, just like I was of you. I don't want to see either of them get hurt over this. Dag has already talked about possibly returning to the nest to avoid confrontation with her. Problem is, she's happy with him around and he doesn't want to hurt her by taking off. See where it becomes complicated..." Toothless sighed finishing his food.

"I do. Well...I just hope it works out for them...I can't imagine my life without you in it." Hiccup smiled as they shared a kiss.

"Me too. So what is your plan for today?" Toothless asked him.

"You'll see when we get to the academy." Hiccup chuckled. After they cleaned up and grabbed some gear they flew to the academy happily after Toothless transformed back to him dragon form. Reaching the academy they landed as the others looked at them curiously.

"So what's this idea of yours?" Ruffnut asked him first.

"Well gang, I thought maybe we pack up some gear and go camping on dragon island?" Hiccup said to them. They gasped with smiles. "What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"LOVE IT!" They cheered together.

"Alright so go pack up your camping stuff and we'll go. Nice little break from Berk would do us all some good." Hiccup smiled. With that they nodded and headed off to get their things. It was going to be a good day and night, they all hadn't been out camping in months and finally there was no hate or animosity so why not get out and enjoy the freedom. Hiccup rested against Toothless while they waited for the others to return, an hour later they were set. They took to the air, heading for Dragon Island.


	30. Camping

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

30; Camping.

"Ah...its so great to be in the air again." Astrid sighed out smiling as they were flying towards Dragons Island, they all knew where it was not that it brought back fond memories because Dragon Island was the former dragons nest where Hiccup defeated the queen, now it was home to hundreds, possible thousands of dragons from all around.

"Your telling me." Ruffnut laughed.

"You okay over there, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked looking over to Hiccup now noticing he was quiet and just staring ahead in the direction of the island.

"Hm?...Oh sorry...what did you say Legs?" Hiccup shook his head snapping out of it and looking over at them. He'd been lost in thought about everything. His mom not being there, him not conceiving yet. Truth be told he was worried he couldn't because he was made in to a night fury, just because his organs changed doesn't mean it was enough. Hiccup knew Toothless said he'd be happy as long as it was just them but still, Hiccup felt not good enough for him because of all this.

"I asked if you were okay? You've been quiet since we left Berk..." Fishlegs said again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Hiccup smiled now though it wasn't genuine and his friends knew that but they didn't want to push him to talk about it. They arrived at Dragons Island and landed on the beach, all dismounting their dragons and smiling while enjoying the sunshine. Winter in Berk lasted most of the year but it was times like this where the weather was perfect. "Alright lets make camp. Snotlout and Fishlegs you're on wood, Dag and Astrid on food, Ruff and Tuff set up the tents, I'll do bedrolls and fire ring." Hiccup said to them.

"Aye sir." They saluted and headed off to do what they were told after leaving their bedrolls and tents with Hiccup so he could set them up.

 _"The others might not be able to see it, but I can love. Talk to me, what's on your mind?"_ Toothless asked him with a croon.

"I'm okay Tooth..." Hiccup replied getting to work on setting up the tents. They weren't hard to do, he'd already set up his and Toothless's.

 _"You are not. Soul mate remember? I can feel when you're not alright. So come on, out with it."_ Toothless smiled licking his cheek. Hiccup knew Toothless and Dag had to stay in their dragon forms just in case of other people on the island, last time when they were younger and were doing one of Astrid's crazy exercises they ran in to Dagur and blew the cover of Berk being dragon riders. Berk did know Night Furies could transform but it was forbidden everywhere else other than the nest with the others. This meant too that Hiccup had to stay in his normal form too.

"Just thinking is all, I'm okay really..." Hiccup smiled at him as he turned his head and kissed his lips lightly.

 _"Thinking about what?"_ Toothless warbled.

"I don't know, everything I guess...my mom, if I'm pregnant, or if I can get pregnant...becoming chief..." Hiccup sighed softly as he finished the last tent then moved on to the forest to start collecting rocks to make a fire ring.

 _"Hic, I told you not to worry about the eggs...It will happen when it happens. And if it doesn't then I'm still okay...I don't need offspring to be happy as long as I have you."_ Toothless kissed him gently helping him with the rocks.

"I know but I still want them..." Hiccup finished the rocks as Fishlegs and Snotlout returned with the wood. "Great, this should be enough for the night." Hiccup smiled. Astrid and Dag returned with a net of fish and some small sticks to cook them on, the twins walked over after setting up the last bedroll. Hiccup set up the logs and monstrous nightmare gel, Toothless shot a fireball at it and everything was done. They were all sitting around the fire now enjoying it was only lunch time.

They all were sitting in the sand against their dragons with sticks roasting their fish on the open flame. "This is great right, just us 6 again, roughing it in the wild?" Fishlegs smiled.

"Hardly roughing it, we do have dragons and the dragons here know us." Astrid laughed.

"She has a point." Tuffnut replied. Hiccup hadn't said anything so far, it had been his idea to go camping for the night but it was really just to get off Berk, all the chief training and this being the anniversary of his mother being taken, it was all just to much. Hiccup honestly didn't want to be chief anymore, not since realizing Toothless was his soul mate.

"So...Hiccup...how's chief training going?" Snotlout asked

"Fine I suppose." Hiccup replied lightly with a yawn. They could tell by his tone he didn't really want talk about it, so Snotlout looked to his friends for help to change the subject.

"U–uh...hey, how about we sing some songs or something?" Astrid jumped in now.

"Sing? Like we could...the only songs we know are Snoggletog ones and that's still 2 months away." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Not true. Hiccup knows songs." Fishlegs said.

"M–me? I wrote those...not something I can teach..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Sure you can. Just teach us the words, come on. None of us knew you could sing until that day in the ring...Please?" Astrid asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he got his notebook and flipped through it to find something they could learn.

"Uh...I guess I can teach you guys one I wrote while at the nest." Hiccup stated.

 _"I didn't know you wrote any while we were there?"_ Toothless said now.

"I wrote it before...the whole Rago trying to rape me thing, after the fight we had..." Hiccup replied looking down now. Toothless licked his cheek lovingly making Hiccup blush.

 _"Don't worry about that asshole, you're mine now and if he even looks at you wrong...I'll kill him."_ Toothless growled a bit.

"Calm down Tooth...I don't think he'll try for me again, he learned his place." Hiccup giggled kissing him.

"You two are so cute." Astrid smiled.

 _"Not as cute as you though."_ Dag said to Astrid making her blush now.

"Ssh..." Astrid hushed him. Hiccup and Toothless started laughing at them. "Oh gods you heard him didn't you!" Astrid paled hiding her face.

"Of course we did. Toothless and I share the same bond. Its not just with him, I can hear all Night Furies." Hiccup chuckled.

"I wish we could understand it too." Fishlegs said.

"Sorry guys, its not supposed to be an all the time thing...But hey...I found something you can learn. I wrote this at the nest..." Hiccup sighed handing them the notebook so they could read along, he took a deep breath closing his eyes to start. "I actually...wrote it for you, Tooth..." Hiccup blushed a little. _"I remember life before. Faraway dreams and locking doors. Then you came, then you came. Afraid to fall, to be free. Always mine own worst enemy. Isn't what, what you see...I took time to realize, that I couldn't do it by myself, myself!"_ Hiccup sang out taking a breath.

 _"There's no gravity when you're next to me. You will always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You will always break my fall, my fall. Like a parachute...You're my parachute."_ He trailed off lightly as Toothless only smiled. Hiccup slowly got to his feet as the group put the book down watching him.

 _"With you it all begins. Feeling okay in my own skin. So alive, I'm so alive. I know, this life isn't gonna be perfect. The ups and downs are gonna be worth it. As long as I'm, I'm with you! Oooh!"_ Hiccup lifted his head to the sky smiling.

 _"There's no gravity when you're next to me. You will always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall, my fall! You're my parachute!..."_ He paused a moment walking towards the edge of the beach. _"When I'm standing at the edge, it's such a long way down! And I second-guess myself, you better catch me now! Woah-oh, woah-oh! Woah-oh, woah-ooh! Never touch the ground!..."_ Hiccup smiled wide.

 _"There's no gravity when you're next to me. You will always break my fall, like a parachute. When you're holding me, so weightless I can barely breathe. You will always break my fall, my fall! Like a parachute...You're my parachute..."_ Hiccup finished, by this point he was standing at the waters edge staring up at the sky which had begun to fade to the sunset colors. The group started clapping for him as he continued to look towards the horizon line.

"He's more talented than we gave him credit for." Fishlegs smiled.

"Because taming a Night Fury, inventing, drawing, and becoming part Night Fury to mate with his Night Fury wasn't enough..." Snotlout laughed a little now.

"That was an amazing song, Hiccup." Astrid smiled at him.

 _"I know I loved it and yes, I will always catch you."_ Toothless said lovingly.

"Thanks Tooth. I love you." Hiccup said still not returning to the group near the fire. Toothless walked up to him now and nuzzled his hand.

 _"I love you too. What's the matter?"_ Toothless asked him now.

"Uh...is that your family?" Hiccup asked pointing to the horizon still. Toothless looked forward, there were 4 dragons headed their way. Dag got up now and flew towards the group, sure enough it was Ryuka, Draco, Alva, and Eirik.

 _"Odd, what are they doing here?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"Mom, dad. What are you doing out this far? Shouldn't you be in the middle of migrating?"_ Dag asked them when he stopped before them.

 _"We need to see Hiccup. Its urgent. Now, Dag."_ Draco stated firmly.

 _"They are just down there on the island. We're camping out for the night."_ Dag replied motioning to the island. The 5 of them now flew down and landed near Hiccup and transformed which shocked the group since they said they didn't do it unless they were sure it was safe. Toothless transformed now and stood by Hiccup, he saw the worry in his parents eyes.

"Father, what is going on?" Toothless asked first.

"They said they needed to see Hiccup..." Dag added as he stood beside Astrid again. Ryuka's eyes fell on the stone, seeing its dim white glow.

 _"Draco, they've already mated..."_ Ryuka pointed out.

 _"Yes I can see that...How long ago?"_ Draco asked looking at Toothless and Hiccup now.

 _"Almost two weeks ago...Why? What's going on. I demand to know."_ Toothless growled angrily now.

 _"You both need to return to the nest. And no it is not negotiable."_ Draco ordered. Their eyes widened.

 _"What, why? What's going on! Tell me."_ Toothless sneered.

 _"Because if you don't, Hiccup could die."_ Ryuka said now. Hiccup stumbled back a bit, Toothless caught him so he wouldn't fall in to the fire. _"When Hiccup was given the essence, w–we did it wrong. He was supposed to drink it and bathe in it. His transformation is incomplete...its why he hasn't conceived yet."_ Ryuka told them.

 _"And why am I just finding out about it!"_ Toothless yelled.

 _"Unless...he's already conceived? The healer told us to check. If he has...we're in more trouble than we thought."_ Draco stated softly.

 _"Hiccup dear, have you had any pain since the mating? Headaches, nausea, tiredness, moodiness?"_ Ryuka asked him.

"U–uh...I don't know...Headache and tiredness yes...I've been moody but only because today is the anniversary of my mother dying..." Hiccup replied calmly as he could manage. Ryuka looked at Draco with worry now. "I-I don't understand what...is going on...I'm not...pregnant. The stone hasn't begun to glow yet...its been this color...since the mating...it happened right after Toothless marked me..." Hiccup said starting to hyperventilate.

 _"If someone doesn't tell me what is going on right now I'm going to start attacking..."_ Toothless grumbled out.

 _"Hiccup is part human and part Night Fury, were he full the stone would already be glowing to show he's conceived. Being part human, it takes longer, closer to a month for the body to recognize its pregnant and give that aura off. His body won't adjust fully and if we don't get him back to the nest by the end of mating season...he's not going to make it. We have to go. Right now."_ Alva explained to her elder brother. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly.

 _"M–mating sea...son ends in 3 days...how the hell are we going to make it back in time!"_ Toothless asked, his tone full of worry now. Stoick landed on Skullcrusher now and ran over, hugging Hiccup tightly.

"Da–dad! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked in shock still.

"Draco and Ryuka came through looking for you, said it was urgent so I told them where you were staying and then followed but I'm not nearly as fast. So what is so urgent?" Stoick asked.

"If Hiccup doesn't get back to the nest in 3 days to finish the transformation he's going to die." Snotlout said, Astrid punched him in the arm with a 'really' look on her face.

"Is this...true son?" Stoick asked with worried, wide eyes.

"I–I guess...I don't know...I just found out myself..." Hiccup breathed heavily trying to calm down.

"If it involves your life, I'm not taking chances. You have to go, Hiccup. I want to go too but can't leave Berk..." Stoick sighed.

"I'll go." Astrid said stepping forward now with Stormfly

 _"You can't. No other dragons are allowed at the nest. Night Furies only..."_ Eirik stated to her.

 _"She can ride with me then."_ Dag said firmly.

"That is fine with me, Draco?" Stoick asked looking to Draco now.

 _"There is no time to debate it. If she rides on Dag then its fine. We need to go. Now."_ Ryuka cut in as Draco nodded agreeing with her.

"Astrid you've never flown a Night Fury alone, are you sure?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'll be fine, Hiccup. Your life is on the line...Just like with Toothless never letting anything happen to you. Dag won't let anything happen to me. Now lets go." Astrid said.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Stoick nodded. Draco, Ryuka, Alva, and Eirik transformed to their dragon forms. Toothless looked at Hiccup now seeing the worry on his face. Toothless pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed him gently, stroking his cheek.

"Tooth...I'm scared..." Hiccup said softly.

 _"Don't be. We've face worse and beaten it together. We'll do the same now. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Hiccup."_ Toothless told him.

"I love you, Toothless." Hiccup said with a worried smile, tears in his eyes.

 _"I love you more, Hiccup."_ Toothless said as they kissed again. Toothless stepped back and transformed, Hiccup got on his back and opened his tail. Dag was already changed and Astrid on his back holding on with a rope that was in Stormfly's saddlebag.

"Are we ready?" Hiccup asked. They nodded. Toothless's family took to the air as then Dag and Toothless did the same flying behind them.

"I hope they make it in time." Fishlegs sighed watching them fly out of sight.

"They will. You heard Toothless..." Snotlout added.

"All we can do is wait...Back to Berk." Stoick said getting on Skullcrusher, the rest got on their dragons and flew back with Stormfly following them.

(With The Night Furies)

The flight was silent for the first few hours, no one wanted to say anything. It was a scary situation to process, that Hiccup might die if they didn't make it back in time. "S–so how much longer?" Astrid asked them.

 _"We'll reach it by sunrise. Hope you can handle being up all night."_ Alva stated.

"Wait, Hiccup didn't you say it was a few days away?" Astrid looked over to Hiccup now.

"It was for us but that's because we were taking our time...we're flying faster and straight through..." Hiccup added tiredly putting a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked him.

"Y–yeah..." Hiccup nodded.

 _"Why wasn't this told to me weeks ago!"_ Toothless growled to his parents.

 _"We didn't know until we were preparing for the migration. The healer asked if you'd be coming and we said you were staying on your island with your mate. We told her that you two might wait until next year because of all that had been going on but she insisted we fly back and get you because it was life or death. She hadn't been present the night Hiccup took the essence, if she had we would of known. She told us about it."_ Draco sighed.

 _"What exactly did she say?"_ Dag asked. _"She knew they were going to mate, that's why mom brought the stone to Berk...Hiccup's body started the adjust, it made him sick with unbearable amounts of pain. He was told if they didn't mate then, Hiccup's body may not handle the pain and shut down."_ Dag informed them.

 _"Yes, and the healer saw this, we weren't aware until we returned to the nest. She explained that if Hiccup didn't complete the transformation, the eggs the form will kill him. He won't survive it, his transformation being incomplete won't make it possible. Even if we went through with the original idea...its much worse. Our only hope is reaching the nest as soon as possible."_ Ryuka stated.

 _"We'll make it...we still have 3 days..."_ Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, you're looking a little pale right now...you've never gotten airsick before." Astrid pointed out.

 _"He's never gotten airsick before? Ever?"_ Eirik asked.

"Never. Why, is this bad?" Astrid asked.

 _"Very bad...Hiccup, where is your stone?"_ Draco looked back at him now.

"I–in my suit. I don't want to lose it flying...why?" Hiccup asked weakly.

 _"Let me see it..."_ Ryuka flew beside Toothless and Hiccup now. Hiccup reached in to his armor and pulled out the stone resting it in his palm. The rest of them flew closer in a diamond like formation, Hiccup gasped. The stone was flickering purple. It was faint but it was there. How had he not noticed it before? Ryuka's eyes widened with concern as she looked to her mate. _"Purple...its faint but visible."_

"S–so I am...pregnant?" Hiccup asked in shock still. "Yo–you hear that Tooth! Gods I've never been more happy..." Hiccup said trying to fight back tears. "What does purple mean again?" Hiccup asked.

"That means more than one right?" Astrid asked curiously.

 _"And it means this is worse than we thought. We need to fly and fast. Astrid, hang on tightly to Dag. Hiccup you hang on to Draken."_ Draco instructed. Hiccup already understood what was about to happen, they did it when racing from outcast island to Berk to stop Dagur.

"Wha–what's going on?" Astrid asked beginning to get scared.

"If I had to guess...we're about to break the sound barrier to get to the nest...am I right?" Hiccup asked looking down to Toothless now.

"You got it." Toothless replied as Hiccup adjusted his tail now.

"You never told me this! You never said Night Furies could do that!" Astrid yelled at him holding on to the rope around Dag tightly.

"Well now I have...Lean forward, keep yourself more streamlined with Dag. Lay on his back with your legs out and hold the rope with your arms rather apart...like this." Hiccup told her showing her what to do. Astrid nodded and copied him. "Whatever you do...do not let go! Its all about trust, Astrid. Trust him like I trust Toothless. We're about to fly very far and very fast." Hiccup said as he positioned himself on Toothless, he couldn't lay on him because he had to control the tail but he could still bend against him.

 _"Do you trust me, Astrid?"_ Dag asked her.

"I trust you with my life." Astrid said firmly.

"We're ready!" Hiccup called to them. They nodded and were gone at top speed.


	31. Transformation

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

31; Transformation.

It was so fast, she'd never flown so fast in her life. Astrid couldn't even keep her eyes open, the wind whipped past her like sharp blades, it was honestly a little painful. She managed to turn her head and look at Hiccup who stayed still in one position on Toothless. Was this how he reached Berk when Dagur attacked? Outcast Island and Berk were hours from one another, riding this fast could be the only explanation. _"Astrid, are you alright up there?"_ Dag asked her.

"Y–yeah...so fast..." Astrid replied knowing he could hear her perfectly.

 _"We'll be arriving in moments. Everyone slow down, we can't all enter the nest at this speed..."_ Ryuka ordered. They all slowly began to descend towards a large island below them, their speeds returning to a normal glide on the wind. Astrid took a deep breath as she adjusted herself and sat up again. Looking up she could see that the sun was indeed beginning to rise, these guys were good with arrival times. A sudden feel of nervousness ran through her as they neared land, this was amazing and filled with Night Furies.

"Astrid. I had to make this promise when I came here, so do you. Anything you learn here, doesn't leave here...Understand?" Hiccup said to her.

"I got it. This is...wow. You stayed here?!" Astrid asked.

"I did. Dag...if I were you I wouldn't let her out of your sight..." Hiccup warned.

 _"Anyone touches her and I won't be hesitating on killing them."_ Dag growled lowly.

"W–why can't I be out of his sight?" Astrid asked, Hiccup gave her a sigh and look of worry, she understood now. It was to protect her from anyone who didn't have a mate yet. Hiccup was warning her to stay close to Dag or someone could try and take her like when Rago tried to take Hiccup. She saw all this in Hiccup's memories, fear washed over her.

 _"Don't worry, Astrid. You're safe with Dag...He'd sooner die before he let harm befall you."_ Toothless said sensing her fear. Not long after it was said they landed on the beach and made their way inside. Hiccup already transformed to show his dragon features now, Astrid stayed on Dag's back, holding the rope tightly.

"They've returned!" Someone shouted.

"And they brought another female human with them!" Another yelled out, they began to flock around the group. Dag growled lowly.

 _"And she is mine so back off. I'm not my brother and I won't be holding back."_ Dag glared. Astrid blushed at what he said and hugged him.

"Thank you..." Astrid said softly. Hiccup got off Toothless slowly holding his stomach, Toothless wasted no time transforming and bringing Hiccup close to him so he wouldn't fall. Dag and the rest returned to their human forms as the healer rushed forward pushing anyone in her way. She saw Hiccup in pain, not a lot of it but visible that he was, her eyes fell on the stone which was flickering purple still only brighter than before.

"No time to waste. Bring him to my room." The healer insisted. Toothless nodded and helped support Hiccup so they could walk together. It was long until Rago cut them off with a smirk, Toothless began to growl.

"Awe so he's come back because his weak body can't handle nestlings...so sad..." Rago tried to give a fake pout. "But you've brought a girl with you...She's cute." Rago added making Dag growl lowly pushing Astrid behind him.

"Get lost, Rago...We don't have time for you right now." Eirik warned. Hiccup had enough, didn't this guy get it yet. Hiccup loved Toothless, they were mates and he was pregnant with Toothless's babies. Hiccup stood on his own pushing off Toothless with a glare in his eyes.

"Hiccup..." Toothless said slowly wondering what his mate was doing.

"Don't worry...I got this..." Hiccup smiled softly stepping towards Rago now. "I belong to Toothless and Astrid is claimed by Dag...Don't make me have to teach you the same lesson twice, Rago. Because this time I won't hold back." Hiccup warned.

"Psh, hold back...Like you could fight in your current condition. You can barely stand..." Rago laughed out. Hiccup formed a blue blast in his palms and shot it at him sending him in to the rock wall behind him. He looked up in shock at Hiccup surprised, maybe even a little fear.

"And yet you've forgotten so soon how different you and I are. I don't need to physically kick your ass to hurt you...Now back the hell off or I will do to you what Toothless and Dag want to do, and that's kill you. I'm still within my rights to do so for what you attempted to do twice...I haven't forgotten. Astrid is from Berk and I'm the future chief, she's under my protection asshole. And she is claimed by my brother in law. I'd step back if I were you...I promise you in my condition or not...I can beat you." Hiccup snarled out as his eyes turned to slits, his body taking on a blue glow. "Now am I going to have to put you back in your place or do you think you can manage on your own?" Hiccup asked darkly. Rago stared at him a moment before closing his eyes and lowering his head in defeat. "That's what I thought..." Hiccup scoffed as Rago got up and walked away.

"And once again you never cease to amaze me love..." Toothless sighed in relief as he kissed Hiccup gently, he melted in to it before they broke apart.

"You didn't have to do that, Hiccup...but thank you." Dag said calmly.

"I said it last time, I'm sick of him thinking he can have whatever he wants. He can't have me so he's gonna try for Astrid? Not on my watch...I'm still future chief of Berk and no one harms my people." Hiccup stated firmly but still smiling.

"I don't think he'll be anymore trouble." Alva grinned.

"He better not..." Hiccup grumbled lightly. The healer smiled lightly now as she motioned for him and Toothless to keep following her to her cave. Hiccup nodded as he followed her with Toothless, Ryuka, Draco, Astrid and Dag following. Draco turned to look at Astrid and Dag, he saw how tired she looked.

"Dag, why don't you take Astrid to rest. She's been up over 24 hours." Draco suggested.

"I–I'm okay...I promised Stoick I'd stay with Hiccup through this..." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Not much is going to happen right now. Embla is just going to check over him and see what our next step is, go rest. When we have more information, I promise Dag will let you know." Draco smiled lightly.

"Go on Astrid. I'm okay, I promise. I have Toothless with me...Go rest." Hiccup told her now.

"A–are you sure?" Astrid asked him, Hiccup nodded to her smiling. She sighed nodding, "Okay..." Astrid agreed finally with a yawn. "I'll go lay down for a while." Dag put his arm around her and led her away from the group and to his cave.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll transform so you have a place to sleep, we came unprepared." Dag told her, Astrid nodded lightly and Dag returned to dragon form and laid down, Astrid smiled and laid against him comfortably. Dag wrapped his wings around her so she'd stay warm and not long after she fell fast asleep. Dag smiled as he laid his head down and closed his eyes as well.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

Hiccup was laying down on a flat rock on Embla, the healers cave. He was by himself since the cave wasn't big enough for everyone, he was nervous too. He wanted Toothless with him but Embla said she had to check him over alone, he could sense how worried Toothless was and hear his family trying to keep him calm and tell him everything would be okay. Hiccup closed his eyes, he was laying there in his underwear as per ordered so Embla could check all over him to see how far his transformation took him the first time.

What did that mean? Was it supposed to go farther, was it supposed to make him a full Night Fury with all the same abilities as Toothless and the others? Hiccup was so confused. Embla hadn't said anything yet, she was just looking over him and occasionally running her hands over his chest or legs inspecting the scales over his body. "How extraordinary..." Embla finally said softly.

"Wh–what is?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Your scales follow your mates pattern. Hm...Draken! Could you come here a moment?" Embla called out, Toothless came in quickly wondering what was going on, the fear was clear in his eyes. "Just stand still..." Embla told him, he did as she circled around him with a hand on her chin, "Will you go in to your dragon form for me please?" She asked, Toothless nodded and did what he was told. "Yes...yes, the same pattern...It must be an effect of the fact you two are soul mates...But either way, the pregnancy is evident and you are indeed carrying more than one, Hiccup." Embla said now.

"S–so what does this mean? Am I...okay or...still at risk of...dying?" Hiccup said as Toothless transformed back and held his hand comfortingly.

"It means...you are still in danger and two things can be done. You will have to make a choice, Hiccup." Embla said softly.

"O–okay...what are my choices then?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I can give you the elixir that will dissolve the eggs, and the babies will grow as they would for women in the womb and when labor starts I will cutting your stomach to take them out, however...I am almost certain that because of your small frame... only one child will survive the birthing process." Embla began as Hiccup gasped with worry, he could lose all but one child?

"A–and...my other choice?" Hiccup asked her.

"The other choice...is a theory of mine. You see, Hiccup. You were, made in to part Night Fury by the liquid essence that hatchlings are born in to. However...the essence only gave you our abilities, it did not make you a Night Fury, just to look like one in our human forms. In order to become a Night Fury...you not only have to be in the essence, but also be given some of our blood. I've been wondering since your transformation why it only went this far...Its because you received the magic, not the rest. Its incomplete and now, your life is on the line because of it. Your body can sustain the pregnancy if we finish the transformation before mating season ends." Embla told him.

"Our eggs...will all be alright if he does this?" Toothless asked now.

"Because the transformation is incomplete...I am not certain. If this works, Draken. Hiccup will be able to transform like we can. Between human and dragon, but once he becomes a dragon he will have to stay in that form until he delivers the eggs. But because they've already started to form which is why he feels so much pain...I'm not sure they will survive the transformation...meaning you might lose them, and can try again after its complete...I sense a total of 4 eggs right now but that is a mere estimate. Night Furies can have litters from 2 to 4. I can give you this much, you best decide quickly. Eggs grow quickly seeing as most are delivered mere days after mating season ends and then take a few weeks to hatch. The pain he feels is going to be worse the longer this continues...If nothing is done, Draken...you will lose the eggs, and him. His body as it is now will not survive. It will give out before the eggs can form fully." Embla explained.

Toothless now looked at Hiccup, his eyes full of fear as were his mates. What did they do? Dissolve the eggs and get one, or let Hiccup go through with the transformation and lose them all? "And I should add also...that no matter what...his transformation has to be completed...Or this problem will keep happening." Embla said.

"Tooth...I–I don't know what to do..." Hiccup cried.

"Embla. If you dissolve the eggs...what will happen to Hiccup and the babies?" Toothless asked.

"Because of his small frame, they will not all fit. His pregnancy will last 9 months as a human's naturally does and yes he will have to stay here so I can watch closely. The stronger ones will absorb the others or...they will already of perished when delivered..." Embla looked down.

"Meaning...they will be dead when they come out..." Toothless sighed closing his eyes tightly.

"I–I can't...handle that...Toothless...I can't even...imagine seeing them come out...already...Oh Gods..." He said leaning over the slab he was on trying to keep from throwing up.

"And if we complete the transformation?" Toothless said now.

"If the eggs survive, it will progress normally. He'll only be pregnant a few weeks before they are delivered, and then a few more weeks before they hatch. If not...they will break down and return back in to the body. Just as I believe the humans use...juniper to rid of pregnancy in its early stages..." Embla stated. Either case resulted in loss, the question was...what Hiccup wanted more.

"How does the transformation work?...The essence again?" Hiccup asked now.

"I will discuss with Draco how we should do it. Like I said, it's a theory...but it involves taking Night Fury blood to mix with yours..." Embla replied.

"So my choices...are stay human and deliver babies that might be alive or dead when they come out...or complete the transformation, and if the eggs survive be fine or they won't survive and just dissolve back in to my body normally...but be able to try again later?" Hiccup asked now. Embla nodded to him, Hiccup closed his eyes looking down now trying to decide what to do.

"Whatever you choose...I am okay with love. I will stand by you no matter what." Toothless told him. Hiccup finally opened his eyes looking at them.

"I know...I can't handle seeing our children if they were to come out...already dead...It will...kill me to see such a sight...If they don't survive...I would...rather not see it first hand...So I choose to go through with the transformation..." Hiccup stated finally. Embla nodded to him as she exited the room to talk to Draco, Hiccup closed his eyes again with his hands resting on his stomach rubbing it slightly.

"Are you okay love?" Toothless asked stroking his cheek.

"Scared, nervous, in pain, worried, terrified...you name it and I'm feeling it right now..." Hiccup looked at him now.

"I know...I know you are but I promise...it'll be okay. We'll get through this together. I won't leave your side..." Toothless kissed him lightly. Hiccup returned it before laying his head on Toothless's shoulder and sighing. He never knew he could feel fear this strongly until now. 10 minutes passed before Embla returned with Ryuka and Draco now, Toothless and Hiccup both looked at them.

"We're going to do in the main room, just like before. Only Embla, Ryuka, Eirik, Dag, Draken, you, and myself will be in there." Draco said calmly.

"Okay...and...how are we...doing this?" Hiccup asked now.

"Because Draken is your mate, we're going to give you some of his blood...And Draken you will need to be dragon form to do it. And this time...we're going to mix it with the essence and you will be drinking it again...Dag ad Eirik will be on standby to hold you just in case." Ryuka smiled softly.

"Why aren't Alva and Astrid allowed in?" Toothless asked.

"We just thought less people, less problems. A lot of people are already questioning what is going on..." Embla added gently.

"They can come in...I'd prefer to be around everyone who cares about...just in case...they don't make it..." Hiccup said, his eyes falling on his stomach now.

"If that is what you want, Hiccup then we're happy to give it to you. We'll go whenever you're ready..." Draco said to him.

"Lets get it over with..." Hiccup nodded as he got up with help from Toothless and they exited Embla's cave heading to the main room. Dag and Eirik already started on clearing it out, Alva and Astrid were standing off to the side waiting as Hiccup came in with the others. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, remembering when Toothless helped him the first time by telling him to keep a clear head and think about what made him happy.

"Oh Hiccup! There you are..." Astrid said as she hugged him tightly, Hiccup hugged her back. "Are you okay? Dag told me what's going on..." Astrid asked.

"I–I'll be okay when this is done..." Hiccup replied with a weak smile, Astrid nodded as she stood with Alva again. "S–so am I...taking the same amount as last time?" Hiccup asked looking at Toothless now.

"You shouldn't need a lot...You're already part Night Fury...Right father?" Toothless asked. Draco nodded as they brought over a cup with the same blue essence as last time, Hiccup remembered the awful taste it had and now it was going to be mixed with Toothless's blood. Hiccup didn't care, he would do it, he had too. Hiccup watched as Toothless transformed in to his dragon form and bit his paw hard enough to draw blood, Draco held the cup under the dripping paw. As soon as a few drops were in the essence changed from blue to purple and glistened a bit.

No one was talking, they all just stood in a circle watching closely. After 2 minutes, Draco nodded and pulled the cup away and Toothless licked the bite. The saliva seemed to stop the blood, then his singed it close with his fire. Toothless transformed back to his human form and took the cup from his father and held it out to Hiccup. "Tooth..." Hiccup said softly.

"I know. I love you too. I'm right here, I will be the whole time..." Toothless told him smiling softly. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes and downed the essence quickly, yep still tasted awful but as bad as he remembered. Maybe that was because of Toothless's blood? Just like the first time, he didn't feel anything at first maybe some tingling.

"Astrid. Alva. Step back...Dag, Eirik be prepared. If this works...he's going to be a lot stronger..." Draco reminded them.

"We're ready." Dag and Eirik said nodding, Alva pulled Astrid back. Hiccup could feel Toothless's hands holding his now, he also felt a searing, burning pain in his back he hissed in pain.

"If its anything like last time, they won't be able to touch him..." Toothless stated, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's. "Relax love...relax and look at me. Don't worry about them...only me..." Toothless whispered to him. Hiccup tried to nod but the pain hit full force like last time and forced him down to the ground, he was whimpering in pain. "Ssh, its okay...its all okay...you can do this, Hiccup...I know you can...Just like last time. Think about us, our babies...our family." Toothless smiled at him.

Hiccup panted heavily but this pain was far worse than what he felt before. "Its starting..." Embla warned stepping back, so did Ryuka and Draco.

"What's going to happen to him!" Astrid yelled with worry.

"Just watch..." Embla told her, their eyes back on Hiccup now who was scratching at the ground. First to change were his legs and arms, now as paws with claws and black as night. Hiccup's eyes closed tightly as he yelled out arching his back breathing heavily.

"Draken back up from him now!" Draco called to him.

"No. I'm not leaving him..." Toothless snapped back. Hiccup's body adjusted becoming longer, his body enveloped in a bright blue orb. "Hiccup!" Toothless yelled for him. All he could hear was Hiccup's screams of pain.

"Everyone take cover." Ryuka yelled, everyone backed up and hid behind something. There was a flash as the orb dispersed, they had to shield their eyes from it. When it lessened they all looked from being their hiding spots to see a Night Fury where Hiccup had once been. Toothless rushed over to him in his own Night Fury form and nuzzled his cheek lightly purring.

 _"Hiccup?!..."_ Toothless said quickly with worry.

 _"Too–Toothless?"_ Hiccup replied weakly.

 _"Ssh...yes...I'm here...are you okay? Are you still in pain?"_ Toothless asked quickly.

 _"N–no...I just...feel...tired now...d–did it...work?"_ Hiccup asked softly. Toothless stepped back as the others came out to get a better look. Oh yes it had worked. Toothless nodded and led him over to a small fountain in the middle of the room so Hiccup could see himself. Hiccup looked and gasped. His eyes were a soft, pale green with black orbs. His body the same color as Toothless's with scales everywhere, he saw his wings and tail. Looking back at himself he saw his back left leg was still gone but the metal leg he had seemed to of change too, one that would work for his new body. Hiccup smiled wide as Toothless returned to his night fury form and kissed Hiccup deeply.

 _"You look amazing..."_ Toothless said softly to him.

 _"The babies! Oh gods...are they...okay?"_ Hiccup asked quickly looking to Embla who came over and placed her hand on Hiccup's stomach feeling around then her eyes traveled to the stone as it was glowing a full purple and white now.

"They are just fine. And I was right, there are 4." Embla smiled wide stepping back now.

 _"Did you hear that love! They are okay, and you're okay! Oh thank Thor..."_ Toothless said happily.

"You do have to stay in Night Fury form until the eggs are delivered. Should only be a week or so. After that, you can return to your human form but you can change like us now." Embla said happily. Hiccup was so happy, he couldn't believe it. Everyone worked out perfectly. He was a full Night Fury and their eggs were perfect, nothing could possibly make him happier.

 _"I'm so happy, Tooth...but...unfortunately...I'm exhausted...Ca–can we go lay down?"_ Hiccup asked softly.

 _"Of course we can. Good night everyone."_ Toothless replied as he and Hiccup slowly walked out of the main room and to their cave, the one they stayed in the first time. Toothless laid down first lifting his wing up as Hiccup laid down beside him after tucking his wings down and laying his head on his paws. Toothless laid his wing over Hiccup and licked his cheek.

 _"I love you, Toothless..."_ Hiccup whispered softly.

 _"And I love you too, Hiccup. Rest now love..."_ Toothless replied. Soon afterwards they both asleep happily, with dreams of their children.


	32. Fury Eggs

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

32; Fury Eggs.

It had been a few days since the transformation, Hiccup and Toothless were doing great. Hiccup was trying to adjust to walking on 4 legs instead of two, also watching when his wings came out. It was harder than it looked but Toothless explained that the reason it was hard for him was because most Night Furies learned as hatchlings how to do and Hiccup was learning at 18. The eggs were doing fine, coming along great in fact. There were four and Hiccup couldn't of been more excited about it, they'd have 4 babies together! They were certainly going to be busy that was for sure.

Draco explained that after the babies were a year old they would be able to control their transformations and could go human form and be able to talk their language fully. That made Hiccup and Toothless happy, they had already sent a letter back to his father about the situation, Astrid had to write it for him since he couldn't turn in to his human form without risking the babies. Toothless promised Hiccup he'd teach him to fly as soon as the eggs were out if he wanted.

Hiccup was thrilled about it, but it still felt strange because Toothless couldn't fly with him but he did give in and say he's accept the automatic tail given the circumstances that Hiccup was now a fully Night Fury and would be using his dragon form more often than nought for the sake of the children. Dag and Astrid were closer, they hadn't mated yet and today was the last day for it. They'd been putting off talking to Draco and Ryuka because of everything going on with Hiccup, but they knew they had no choice if they wanted to mate.

 _"You guys have to talk to them. Things are okay now, come on...talk to Draco and Ryuka."_ Hiccup urged them now, they were all sitting in Toothless and Hiccup's cave.

 _"No...we'll wait until next year...its too soon and well me and Astrid aren't sure about things...Mom and dad aren't gonna let her do what you did, Hiccup...its supposed to be kept a secret. You're lucky you were allowed."_ Dag sighed.

 _"Its because I can keep a secret well, so can Astrid..."_ Hiccup chuckled.

"True he can, hiding a Night Fury in the cove for 3 weeks...I don't know how any of us didn't see you guys flying around..." Astrid laughed.

 _"Because I'm that good."_ Hiccup stuck his tongue out. Right now it was just the 3 of them talking, Toothless had to handle something with his father and Hiccup was waiting for him to get back but so far nothing. Hiccup was just laying down on the bedroll, his belly showing its fullness of being pregnant. _"Gods I can't believe I'm this big...And these are just eggs..."_ Hiccup sighed out.

"What's it like?" Astrid asked curiously.

 _"Not sure how to explain it...I feel heavy I guess, its hard to move around without Toothless's help. I feel sick sometimes, and irritatingly tired...I'm always napping."_ Hiccup chuckled.

"I've always wanted kids, I guess it'll happen when it does." Astrid smiled shrugging.

 _"Go talk to your parents, still got one day...I'm okay here, seriously. I don't need 24 hour eyes on me..."_ Hiccup told them.

"What do you think, Dag?..." Astrid asked blushing a bit.

 _"If you want too, Astrid. We will...but you know it means we'd have to mate tonight..." Dag reminded her, her blush darkened as she nodded. "Then we'll go talk to them. You sure you're alright in here Hiccup?"_ Dag asked.

 _"Yes, I'm fine. Just going to get some sleep...and wait for Toothless to get back."_ Hiccup replied yawning as Dag and Astrid got up to leave. They nodded and left him by himself in there, Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was in pain today but wondered if that just meant the eggs would be coming soon. Embla had said it'd still be a few more days yet so Hiccup trusted her judgement.

(With Astrid and Dag)

"Mother, can we speak to you or do we have to wait for father?" Dag asked offering a bow to his mother.

"Depends on the situation?" Ryuka replied.

"Astrid and I...possibly mating?" Dag answered calmly, and a little nervously.

"I take you found your soul mate then?" Ryuka chuckled a bit as Dag and Astrid nodded bashfully. "Well you know how it works son. Being soul mates means together forever, have you presented her with the stone?" Ryuka asked.

"No because we didn't know if she had to go through what Hiccup did." Dag said.

"She's a female, she shouldn't have any complications." Ryuka smiled at them now.

"So how come Hiccup had to be full Night fury in order for his to work?" Astrid asked softly now.

"Because he is male and his body won't do what yours does dear. You see, as Hiccup explained. Male to male matings mean that the submissive male's body will adjust for eggs. But seeing as we messed up Hiccup's transformation, his body had trouble. His human side knew it couldn't do it and his dragon side knew it could but fought against the human side for dominance over who was in control of the body. Your body, Astrid is female. Its made to have babies, therefore you will be fine. Your children will most likely come out in their human forms and my guess is you won't have more than one or two this batch because you're small figured like Hiccup. Your body can only handle so much...so yes you two will be fine." Ryuka explained.

"Huh and here we thought this would be complicated..." Dag chuckled now as he wrapped his arm around Astrid's waist.

"How is Hiccup doing?" Alva asked walking over with Eirik.

"He's good. He's taking a nap right now...Said he was tired." Astrid giggled.

"He'll be giving birth to the eggs soon, he'll be sleeping a lot. Did Draken return yet or is Hiccup alone in there?" Eirik asked now.

"He's by himself. Why is that bad?" Dag asked a little confused.

"No, but I don't think your brother will be too happy you left his mate alone when he specifically said he didn't want Hiccup alone when its this close to the birthing of the eggs." Ryuka replied.

"He told us too!" Astrid paled, last thing she wanted was Toothless mad at her again, they just got over everything in the past.

"Calm down...I'll go sit with him..." Alva chuckled heading out of the cave to go to her brother and Hiccup's cave.

"So you two will be mating soon then?" Eirik asked looking at Dag and Astrid, they both nodded.

"Have fun. I'd of asked Hiccup how much it hurt for a dragon to take a human." Ryuka giggled lightly, she was always so happy and cheerful.

"Oh crap we should of...He did mention being sore for days..." Dag laughed.

"Great so I won't be walking then?" Astrid remarked.

"I'll be easy with you love." Dag licked her neck making her gasp out and blush darkly hiding her face as Dag led her out of the cave now. Ryuka and Eirik sat quietly now until there was a loud roar heard in the den, Ryuku and Eirik blinked a few times.

"That...sounded like Draken..." Eirik said quickly.

"Think he found out that Hiccup was alone?" Ryuka asked.

"One way to find out..." They said together getting up and heading out to see what the commotion was all about. Yep, Toothless and Draco returned, Draco and Alva both outside of the cave a little terrified from being scolded by Toothless for leaving Hiccup alone in there.

"Draken! I swear he was only alone for 5 minutes!" Alva said backing up a little.

"He's pregnant! I specifically said NOT to leave him alone!" Toothless growled out.

 _"Tooth...stop yelling at them...I wanted to be alone so I could sleep..."_ Hiccup mumbled tiredly.

"But Hiccup..." Toothless began.

 _"Not buts! You know I get tired...Dag and Astrid were with me, I told them to leave and ask Draco and Ryuka about mating...I was alone for 3 minutes...Calm down..."_ Hiccup licked his cheek now.

"I still worry about you. To much has happened already." Toothless crooned kissing Hiccup lightly.

 _"I'm okay...I would of roared if something was wrong...Now apologize to your sister and come lay with me...I'm still tired..."_ Hiccup told him, Toothless mumbled a bit looking at Alva.

"Sorry..." Toothless said before he and Hiccup entered the cave and laid down after Toothless transformed to his dragon form. Hiccup laid against him purring contently.

"So protective..." Ryuka giggled out.

 _"I heard that!"_ Toothless growled.

 _"For the love of Thor, Toothless be quiet!"_ Hiccup yelled, instant silence.

"Psh and I thought Draken was the dominant one..." Rago remarked, Hiccup walked out of the cave and shot a blast at him without warning, it knocked him back on his ass as Hiccup pounced him angrily.

 _"And I thought you learned your lesson!"_ Hiccup growled.

 _"Hiccup...you're in no condition to be having this out with him right now..."_ Toothless sighed softly. Curse his mate's fierce temper. Hiccup cringed a bit, more pain. Rago noticed it looking at Hiccup now.

"A–are you okay?" Rago asked quietly.

 _"Like you care..."_ Hiccup snarled out.

"Yo–you're in pain...Hey! Hiccup's in pain, Draken..." Rago said quickly. Sure he loved to bust balls so to speak but he could tell Hiccup wasn't alright. He knew he couldn't have him but he loved to tease him yet.

 _"Not falling for it, Rago..."_ Toothless rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm being serious! He's in pain...a lot of it too." Rago said again. Hiccup cringed again, his claws scraping at the rock on the ground and growling lowly, his eyes flashing between normal and thin slits. "Draken! I'm not kidding, you're mate is in a lot of pain right now!" Rago urged. Astrid and Dag walked over now wondering what was going on, Astrid saw Hiccup's form shaking slightly.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked a little worried now as she let go of Dag's hand and walked around to look at Hiccup's face, she gasped. "To–Toothless! Rago's not lying...Hiccup's in a lot of pain!" Astrid said quickly. Toothless blinked now, Rago wasn't lying? He ran over now with concern.

 _"Hiccup?...What's wrong love...talk to me?"_ Toothless asked quickly as Hiccup moved off Rago, unpinning him and whining on the floor, eyes still in slits.

 _"H–hurts..."_ Hiccup crooned out. Toothless looked over at his mother now wondering what to do.

"I–if I had to take a guess...he's in labor...well you know giving birth to the eggs..." Ryuka stated.

"Then tell me what I need to do!" Toothless yelled now.

"We need to get him back in the cave now. Eirik, get Embla. Dag, Draco, Draken and Rago...get Hiccup inside. And Hiccup dear don't lay down, you have to stay standing on your legs okay?" Ryuka said softly.

"O–okay..." Hiccup nodded to her. Everyone did what they were told to do, the 4 boys helped Hiccup in to the cave and he stayed standing like he was told.

"Ca–can I help at all?" Astrid asked quickly.

"Not really dear, its very delicate...Maybe try and talk to him, keep him calm?" Ryuka suggested. Embla rushed over and instantly behind Hiccup to look.

"Yeah, its time. Only Draken is allowed in here, everyone else out." Embla ordered, everyone got out quickly as the sheet on the door fell separating the cave from everyone else. "Hiccup, listen to me honey...This is child birth, okay? You're going to feel like you have to push, when you do, push. Alright. I'm right behind you and I will catch the eggs, I promise. Draken is right next to me because he has to keep the eggs warm until you're done and can take his place. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Embla explained.

 _"Ye–yes...I do...Ah!"_ Hiccup growled at the pain.

 _"Its okay, Hiccup...I'm right here okay...Its all okay...This is what we wanted remember, those weeks of waiting, the transformation...all of it has led to this. You can do this...you defeated the Red Death, Alvin, and Dagur...you can handle eggs..."_ Toothless tried to encourage him. Hiccup cringed as his body wriggled a bit and he bowed his head pushing like Embla told him too.

"That's right Hiccup...almost..." Embla told him. Hiccup grit his teeth together and pushed harder as he felt slight relief. "There's one, 3 more to go Hiccup. It'll get easier for you...first one is always the hardest. Your doing great." Embla told him as she placed the black egg with gray swirls next to Toothless. Hiccup panted hard a few times before feeling it again and starting to push. It came easier, still a searing like pain but it passed faster.

 _"You're doing great love...two more to go...then you can rest, I promise."_ Toothless said lightly to him. Hiccup growled a bit pushing still, it was almost like constant now. Urge, pushing, relief. It happened 4 more times all a between a minute or two apart which shocked Embla and Toothless. That meant there were 6 eggs total. After the last one was out Hiccup felt instant relief and breathed heavily looking back.

 _"A–am I...o–okay to...lay down now?"_ Hiccup asked.

"Yes dear...Come take your place by the eggs and stay in your dragon form for now. Just the first night, their internal temperatures will adjust to the heat Draken and you give off. Congratulations to you both, would you like to tell the others or should I?" Embla asked smiling sweetly as Hiccup and Toothless traded off places and Hiccup laid beside their 6 eggs smiling with her head down on her paws.

 _"I'll tell them, thank you Embla..."_ Toothless nodded, she smiled and then walked out past the others.

 _"Go on...tell them...I'm okay in here."_ Hiccup yawned tiredly. Toothless licked his cheek and walked out to see his parents, brothers, sister, Astrid, and Rago still standing there nervously awaiting some form of update. Toothless looked at them all now.

"W–well...is he okay, are the eggs okay?" Astrid asked first.

"Yes, Hiccup and the eggs are fine. He's resting right now." Toothless replied with a simple nod.

"So we have 4 grand-dragons now?" Ryuka asked excitedly. Toothless shook his head at them making their faces drop a little, why weren't their 4? Embla had confirmed 4 eggs before and after the transformation. Had they lost one?

"Draken...what happened? Di–did one not make it?" Alva asked softly with concern in her voice.

 _"Thor no...There isn't 4...there's 6."_ Toothless smiled wide now. They all gasped in shock.

"Si–six!?" Draco sputtered out with wide eyes.

 _"Yeah...6 eggs. Took us by surprise too."_ Toothless replied

"Guess it makes sense why he went earlier than expected but with eggs I guess we never know." Eirik blinked a few times.

"It's rather odd too, Night Furies don't lay more than 2-4 usually...Has this...ever happened before?" Ryuka asked looking to her mate now.

"Not to my knowledge. And all are okay?" Draco asked now, Toothless nodded to them.

 _"Yes...Hiccup and all the eggs are fine. I checked as they came out. He's resting now but you can come by tomorrow to see them, alright?"_ Toothless said before walking back in to the cave to lay with Hiccup and their eggs. The group slowly dispersed to go their own ways when Toothless came back out in human form, "Rago..." Toothless began holding out his hand to him which shocked Rago and the others slightly. "Thank you for today...Hiccup and I both appreciate it." Toothless said calmly. Rago smiled and shook Toothless's hand.

"You're welcome, prince Draken. I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you two, maybe we can go back to being friends like we used to when we were kids." Rago suggested.

"I forgive you and yeah, we'll see it about it." Toothless nodded with a chuckle. After that, Rago walked away. "What?" Toothless asked seeing the shocked faces of his parents, brothers, sister, and Astrid. "Not a word...Don't you have other things to do?" Toothless grumbled turning and walking back in to the cave.

The group blinked simultaneously before smiling and shrugged and heading off to do their own thing. Dag and Astrid walked back to his cave hand in hand. "I'm so happy for him...he deserves this after everything he's been through." Astrid smiled wide. Reaching inside the cave, Astrid sat down on the bedroll and as Dag crouched before her and kissed her lightly, she blushed returning it.

"I'm happy for them too, and I'm sure we'll be just as happy. I'm glad my brother found love, showed us humans weren't bad...because it led me to you, Astrid. I'm glad I chose to stay on Berk after my family left, that I got to be the one to save you, get through to you. It showed me what I was missing in my life. It was you." Dag smiled gently as he pulled something from his pocket and held it out to her in his palm, she gasped lightly looking at him. It was a stone, like Hiccup's. She knew what it was, the mating stone. "And now I want to ask if you'll stay with me forever...as my mate?" Dag asked.

"I will, Dag..." Astrid replied trying to hold back tears. Dag smiled as he put the necklace on her then transformed to his dragon form, she was already aware it had to be done this way and was fine with it. Dag leaned in and kissed her again.

 _"Ready for this? We can wait another year, I don't mind."_ Dag told her.

"I'm ready...make me yours forever, Dag." Astrid replied lightly, Dag kissed her again laying her down on the bedroll.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Toothless chuckled while laying with Hiccup and their eggs, _"Heh heh, atta boy little brother..."_ Toothless remarked. Hiccup looked at him now licking his cheek.

 _"What's going on?"_ Hiccup asked curiously now.

 _"Dag and Astrid are mating right now. Their cave is only a few away from ours. He asked her and she said yes."_ Toothless replied lightly.

 _"Good...I'm happy for them. I told Astrid the night she and I broke up that I hoped she found happiness, she told me the same thing. Never imagined we'd both find our happiness this way but I'm glad it happened. My life wouldn't be right without you, Tooth."_ Hiccup said smiling up at his mate.

 _"I feel the same way, Hic. Now...you must rest. It's been a long night and I have a feeling my brother is going to get back at us for our night in the cove so best sleep while we can."_ Toothless laughed a little.

 _"Oh gods..."_ Hiccup blinked a few times, he was a full Night Fury now and he'd have to hear it all. Oh well, everyone was happy now so he didn't care. He had Toothless and their 6 eggs, his life couldn't be more perfect. _"I love you, Tooth..."_ Hiccup yawned a bit.

 _"And I love you, Hiccup."_ Toothless replied as he laid his wing over his mate after kissing him and soon the two fell fast asleep.


	33. Hanging Out

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

33; Hanging Out.

The sound of a Terrible Terror reaching the forge got Gobber's attention, he smiled and saw the note attached to the dragon's leg, "Hey there Sharpshot, bringing news from 'Iccup are ya?" Gobber laughed taking the note off the terror's leg and read it over before putting up 'Will Return Soon' sign Hiccup made him and rushing off to locate Stoick. Gobber hobbled through the village as quickly as he could before finding Stoick on the dock sending off another ship from another island. "Stoick! News from Hiccup just came in..." Gobber said with a smile.

"Ah, excellent! How's my boy doin, Gobber?" Stoick asked with a smile as he faced his old friend.

Gobber held it up to read it to him, "The lad says this. _'Hey dad, greetings from the Night Fury den. You'll be happy to know that everything is fine here. Turns out I was pregnant but the aura wasn't as strong and the stone couldn't pick it up. We reached the den by sunrise and I was seen right away by Embla the healer of the pack and she told me that my transformation wasn't complete, I got the magic but not the blood. I was given two choices, one to dissolve the eggs and continue a normal pregnancy of 9 months but risk giving birth to babies that might not be alive when they came out...or finish the transformation and hope the eggs survive it. I chose the second one, I'm now full Night Fury...just like Toothless and the others. I can still become human and hide my dragon features, or I can transform in to a full Night Fury. The eggs survived too, there are 4 of them and all doing perfectly. So congratulations dad...You're going to be a grandfather of 4. I have to stay at the nest until the eggs hatch and in dragon form until I birth the eggs...so we won't be back for a few weeks yet. Let everyone know I'm okay and we'll see you soon. Love, Hiccup'._ " Gobber read happily.

"F–four! Oh Odin help me..." Stoick laughed out now. "That's Astrid's handwriting so my guess is after the transformation, Hiccup couldn't write it and she did for him. I'm glad everyone is alright. I'll send one back." Stoick nodded to Gobber taking the note from him and reading it over again.

"So he's a full Night Fury now, good for him. Ya know I always felt like he and Toothless were closer than they let on. Makes sense why Toothless never left his side even when he had that automatic tail Hiccup made him for the first Snoggletog we had with dragons." Gobber chuckled a bit.

"Aye, he's happy. That's all that matters to me." Stoick agreed as they went about their day, Stoick made sure to let the village know Hiccup was alright and would be back in a few weeks.

(The Night Fury Den)

It had been a calm morning, peaceful at that in the den. Everyone woke up and went about their normal routines, some flying, some fishing, or relaxing. Hiccup and Toothless woke up last and only to Dag and Astrid outside the cave wanting to come in and see the eggs, then soon after Ryuka, Draco, Alva, and Eirik arriving wanting the same. Hiccup grumbled, it was just after sunrise...why so early? Toothless licked his cheek. First thing Hiccup laid eyes on when he opened his own were the eggs resting against his belly.

 _"Can't believe there are 6..."_ Hiccup breathed out happily.

 _"Well there are...Embla says they should hatch in another two weeks or so, either way she'll have things prepared for us that way there are no more surprises."_ Toothless replied to him.

 _"Am I allowed back in human form yet? Not to say I don't love this form but..."_ Hiccup blushed a bit.

 _"Yeah, you're fine now...Want me to let the others in?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"If you want too...they aren't going to leave us alone until we do...besides...I want to yell at Dag for last night..."_ Hiccup grumbled tiredly. Astrid and Dag had mated last night and Hiccup now understood how good a Night Furies hearing was incredible. Toothless got up and transformed to his human form as Hiccup stood up slowly and did the same thing. "Man that feel weird..." Hiccup smiled cracking his neck now. Toothless stepped out of the cave now to see his family there, first thing catching his eye was the stone hanging from Astrid's neck glowing a dim white and the smile on her face was huge.

"First off...you're an asshole for last night, Dag...You purposely did what you did and I should hit you for it...Second of all...Really guys? Its just after sunrise..." Toothless grumbled.

"Oh hush, Draken...I want to see my future grand babies!" Ryuka huffed.

"Mom really...You know what the eggs look like...you've had them before for Odin's sake." Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Tooth, they can come in now..." Hiccup called from the cave. Toothless sighed as he walked in with the others following him. As soon as Ryuka saw Hiccup she hugged him tightly smiling wide, "Hey...mom." Hiccup greeted hugging the woman back. She was his mother in law after all.

"Oh they are so precious...Draco, I want more..." Ryuka whined.

"Not a chance, Ryuka. We have enough stubborn, rule breaking children already..." Draco sighed heavily, soon all of them had come in and sat down against the wall looking at the eggs with happy smiles.

"Hey, congratulations by the way Astrid. Guess this makes you my sister in law now." Hiccup snickered a bit.

Astrid blushed, "Shut it, Hiccup..."

"Be nice love, we're all family here." Dag said as he kissed Astrid's cheek. "And last night was so payback for what I had to suffer when you two mated." Dag remarked to his elder brother, Toothless.

"You're such an ass..." Hiccup yawned out.

"I still can't believe there are 6 of them, its never happened before." Draco chuckled looking over the eggs.

"Wait, really?" Hiccup responded now.

"Yes. Most of us only lay between two and four eggs per batch..." Alva stated smiling.

"Its true...I wonder how you ended up with 6..." Ryuka questioned quietly.

"Doesn't matter to me...I'd do it all over again to have the feeling I do right now..." Hiccup said as Toothless nodded. "Hey uh...does it normally happen right after mating? Conceiving and what not?" Hiccup asked blinking a few times.

"Usually why?" Toothless asked curiously now, Hiccup pointed to Astrid's stone which Hiccup noticed had begun to flicker a light blue color. Astrid's eyes widened a bit as she looked over at Dag who was just as surprised.

"I expected nothing less. The females conceive right away, the males take a bit longer. Astrid will stay pregnant 9 months like normal women do. If she were a Night Fury, she'd be birthing eggs like you did in two weeks." Ryuka chuckled.

"Ya know...A theory I had about how Hiccup got 6..." Eirik began as they looked at him now curiously. "Did you and Draken...go more than once in the first week?" Eirik asked, Hiccup blushed a bit as he nodded to him. "How many times?" Eirik asked.

"Uh...two?" Toothless replied now.

"Hah, makes sense then. I was looking at the eggs and noticed that two of them are a little small than the others. Those are the two that were conceived after initial mating. There were 4, and those are the ones Embla picked up on. She didn't notice these two because they were smaller and didn't give off a strong aura for her to pick up on." Eirik smiled. Everyone's eyes went wide now as they noticed the two smaller eggs in the batch. Holy Odin above, Eirik was right about it. Nothing else made sense until he put it that way.

"That's...wow...Never been done before, it must have something to do with the fact Hiccup's body didn't recognize it was pregnant right away so it allowed for another chance to conceive. How interesting..." Draco said a little surprised.

"So...I've only got one right?" Astrid blinked a bit.

"Yes dear. Your stone is blue, that means one. Purple is more than one." Ryuka informed her, Astrid nodded taking a sigh of relief.

"So how does it work with Toothless and I both being males...I mean who is mom and who is dad?" Hiccup asked, though he felt silly for asking such.

"You're both dad. But they will call you whatever you tell them too. One could be Dad, the other could be Father. You know what I'm saying?" Draco smiled.

"I guess we'll figure that out later when we name them. Will they...understand us right away?" Hiccup said. There was so much he still didn't know and once they returned to Berk he didn't want to be wondering about it.

"Through the bond yes. It will be a year before they can become their human forms and talk like we are now. Same with Astrid and Dag's child. It will be born human, but won't be able to transform until a year later." Ryuka explained. Hiccup nodded know understanding.

"As soon as they can fly on their own we'll return to Berk. Most learn the first week after being hatched." Toothless said now.

"Can't believe it happened so fast...my parents are going to kill me..." Astrid mumbled now.

"You...didn't tell them you were in love with Dag?" Hiccup asked with wide eyes watching her shake her head no. "Oh gods, Astrid...why not?" Hiccup looked at her curiously.

"I–I don't know...just...didn't know the right time too and Dag and I weren't sure what was going on until we got here...It just happened so fast." Astrid shrugged.

"It will be okay, Astrid. All parents want their child's happiness, they will accept it sooner or later." Dag insisted gently.

"I hope so...Hey, Dag...can we go back to the cave...I'm not feeling so well." Astrid said slowly. Dag nodded as he got up and helped Astrid to her feet.

"See you guys later." Dag waved as he and Astrid walked out together.

"Hope she can fly home being pregnant...I got airsick on Toothless when I was..." Hiccup stated gently.

"She will, they'll just have to take more breaks on the way back. It's a 3 day flight from here to Berk. You'll have to take breaks too. The babies won't be able to fly that far at once and they don't know how to fly as fast as we did. Its not acquired until teen years." Alva smiled softly.

"We're in no rush to get back, we'll take our time. Tooth, should we send a message to my dad about there being 6? We told him 4 in the other letter." Hiccup asked now.

"Nah, we'll surprise him." Toothless chuckled. "So...I do believe I promised you I'd teach you how to fly when you were no longer pregnant. Still up for it?" Hiccup nodded his head yes quickly, Toothless chuckled as he motioned for him to follow.

"The eggs are safe with us!" Ryuka called as Hiccup and Toothless rushed out and to the beach area.

"Wait...how are you going to teach me when you can't fly without me?" Hiccup asked now.

"Heh, I had Gobber work on something while you were always upset about not conceiving...I'm surprised you didn't notice the new piece on the saddle rig...it's a lever to lock my tail in an open position. Mind you I can only fly straight with it, more like a glide but...It will work for this. We just have to get up to the sea stacks over there. I can take off from there and be fine." Toothless told him. Hiccup looked at the rig in his arms and laid it out on the sand looking over it.

"Wow...that's clever...you come up with that?" Hiccup asked admiring it.

"I did and Gobber is working on the automatic tail for me, that way I can fly solo with you and the kids so you don't always have to ride me. I know you like too but I promise you once you get up in the air, Hiccup...you'll never feel the same again. So come on, get that on me and climb on." Toothless told him as Hiccup nodded, Toothless transformed as Hiccup began getting the gear on him, afterwards Hiccup climbed on and opened the tail as they took off towards the stacks.

Hiccup and Toothless set down as Hiccup climbed off and stood on the edge suddenly very nervous about flying. "S–so what...do I have to do?" Hiccup asked looking over at Toothless now.

 _"Pull the lever on the left side peddle, then transform."_ Toothless told him, Hiccup took a deep breath pulling the lever as Toothless's tail opened on its own. Hiccup stepped back and transformed to his dragon form.

 _"Now what?"_ Hiccup asked .

 _"Hiccup, you've flown with me everyday for 3 years...Come on...Think...it's instinct like with the first time we tried out the saddle and tail rig on Berk...You lost that paper and winged it...You just knew what to do and you can do it here...Jump off and spread your wings. Just like off the point...when you used the fly suit. You can do this."_ Toothless urged.

 _"O–okay...if you're sure...I trust you, Tooth..."_ Hiccup said as he took a few breaths and stepped towards the edge thinking back to all the times he and Toothless had taken off together, he crouched a bit bending and launched himself in to the sky, as soon as he no longer felt ground and spread his wings out.

 _"You got it, Hiccup! You won't glide long, remember to flap lightly a few times to keep level. Fly to the next sea stack and land carefully."_ Toothless told him calmly. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked ahead of himself, he was doing it. He was flying! Hiccup smiled wide as he flapped his wings a few times. It was just like flying on Toothless, only he was doing it alone. Gods Toothless wasn't joking, once you actually fly nothing else ever feels the same again. Hiccup saw the sea stack, he decided to get a little cocky and whipped around it with a tight curve and roared out, firing a blast over Toothless's head.

 _"This is amazing!"_ Hiccup called out happily.

 _"Don't get cocky, Hiccup! Pay attention!"_ Toothless called to him. Hiccup smiled as she flew over the sea stack Toothless was on and turned carefully to land beside him, he stumbled slightly but recovered and laughed.

 _"Gods that was...exhilarating!"_ Hiccup exclaimed licking Toothless's cheek and jumping around.

 _"Told you so..."_ Toothless chuckled now, he was glad Hiccup enjoyed flying. Hiccup calmed down now and looked at his mate gently, he saw something in his eyes. Almost a longing, was Toothless upset he couldn't fly without him? Or that he couldn't fly without Hiccup's automatic tail?

 _"Get on love...Transform and get on me..."_ Hiccup said softly. Toothless stared at him confused and a little surprised.

 _"You're not ready to carry people yet, Hiccup...And why would you want to carry me? That's my job..."_ Toothless said blinking a bit now.

 _"I want to try...come on...please?"_ Toothless sighed out, he knew Hiccup was persistent as hell and wouldn't give up. He never had, wouldn't stop now. Toothless nodded transforming and got the gear off as adjusted just the saddle on Hiccup's back and climbed on carefully.

"Well this is...different." Toothless said holding on tightly, he'd never been on the opposite side of something like this. He'd been carrying Hiccup for 3 years and now Hiccup wanted to fly with him on his back. "Are you sure about this, Hiccup?" Toothless asked him.

 _"Yep! Hold on..."_ Hiccup told him, Toothless held the handle bars and nodded. Hiccup took off spreading his wings and soaring through the sky together. Toothless was amazed, he understood now why Hiccup like riding on him so much, it was breath taking. The two flew together for close to an hour before landing on the sea stack to get the gear, then they went to the beach on the island where the Night Furies were staying and flew inside landing right near their cave just as Astrid and Dag were coming out. Toothless climbed off Hiccup and smiled.

"Toothless? Were you...riding on Hiccup?" Astrid asked blinking in shock.

"Yeah...he insisted...I taught him how to fly a while ago, he loves it." Toothless chuckled out as Hiccup transformed now and kissed Toothless.

"Better not tell Snotlout, he might try to ride you." Astrid laughed now.

"And he'll get his ass kicked if he tries...I think we all know what happens when you touch something that belongs to me." Toothless snarled lightly.

"Easy love..." Hiccup smiled as he wrapped his arms around his mate as Toothless smiled and hugged him back. "Hey..." Hiccup said against his neck. "No one is ever going to take me away from you or our kids, Tooth...I promise you that. Nothing could keep me away from you, and nothing ever could or would. I'm yours until the day we die...I love you, Toothless..." Hiccup said softly.

"I feel the same, Hiccup. I love you too." Toothless replied as he cupped Hiccup's cheek and leaned in close pressing his lips and closing the small gap between them. Astrid and Dag smiled, her leaning her head on her mate lightly. Hiccup and Toothless finally broke their kiss after a minute and faced Dag and Astrid now.

"I finally understand that whole soul mate thing...I never knew I could feel this way...Guess you and I really weren't meant to be given how things worked out." Astrid said softly.

"Told you...I only react to Toothless. We may of kissed a few times but come on, you gotta admit our kisses were nothing like what I feel with Toothless, and you feel with Dag." Hiccup smiled now.

"Yeah, its amazing. This is what it feels like to be in love...And I'm still so sorry for all that in the past, Hiccup. I had no right to do what I did to you and should of been honest from the start. I'm glad we are friends now...well in laws I suppose." Astrid giggled a bit as Dag kissed her forehead.

"Alright enough mushy shit...lets all just do a group hug and let the past stay in the past." Dag growled with a smile. They all moved in close and hugged one another. It was a weird feeling at first then, completely normal. They all separated and smiled at one another.

"So now what?" Toothless asked.

"Guess we just hang out and wait for the eggs to hatch?" Hiccup offered lightly.

"Sounds good to me. Have you two thought of names yet?" Astrid asked while they were walking back in to the cave.

"Not really, guess we should huh? We do have 6 to pick." Hiccup chuckled out. Once in the cave they saw it was just Alva sitting with the eggs, humming lightly.

"Ah good, you're back. Mom and dad had to handle something, Eirik got bored. They are fine though. Embla came by and set everything up, that's why they are in the small bath now. Its got the essence in it, Embla says they should hatch in two weeks, the small two will hatch a little later. She said to just make sure you keep the water heated. You know Night Furies like it hot." Alva said standing up now.

"Thanks, Alva." Toothless replied as Alva left. Hiccup sat down by the tub and placed a kiss on each of the eggs lightly, he was so happy. He'd never seen this before, Night Fury eggs. He'd never heard of the mating process, all things he had wanted to know when he and Toothless were just friends, best friends. But he never imagined that he'd get to witness it first hand with him being the mate, the expectant dragon. These eggs weren't just Night Fury eggs, they were his and Toothless's eggs, ones they made together. Hiccup couldn't wait for them to hatch. Toothless sat beside him, Astrid sat in Dag's lap with both of their hands resting on her belly.

"So names...how should we do it. We don't know what we have...if they are girls or boys..." Hiccup said now looking to Toothless.

"Well until we do know...How about we just come up with 6 names for each gender...That way no matter what we have enough..." Astrid offered.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Astrid! Let me get my notebook..." Hiccup said pulling it from the saddlebag on Toothless and then the charcoal pencil with it. "Alright so...lets go back and forth. Girl name, then a boy one..." Hiccup smiled. That's what they did the rest of the day, talk about names. It wasn't easy either. 6 for both sides took so long to do and they didn't even finish because Hiccup ended up getting tired and wanted to take a break. Astrid and Dag left as Hiccup curled up on the bedroll, Toothless moved behind him and pulled him close. And then they both ended up falling asleep.


	34. Fury Family

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

34; Fury Family.

Coming up with names for 6 Night Fury hatchlings which you had no idea which were boys or girls was next to impossible. Hiccup and Toothless had been trying to figure out names since the start of 2 weeks ago when it was suggested that they come up with 6 for both genders. 6 boy names and 6 girls names. Astrid and Dag had been trying to help but she was incredibly tired all the time so they spent most of their time in Dag's cave so she could rest. Being it was approaching the two week mark, the eggs should be ready to hatch anytime now so Hiccup and Toothless were both nervous wrecks about it.

Neither one of them left the cave except for the bathroom and in that they still took turns so one of them was always with the eggs at all times. The original 4 eggs should be hatching, and then the other two they hadn't known about wouldn't be hatching for still another week since they conceived after the fact. It was still a strange thing that happened, Hiccup was the first human to become a Night Fury, and birth 6 eggs in the history of Night Furies. Everyone wanted to know him better and see the eggs but Toothless was very protective and made everyone except his family stay away.

They'd received more news from Berk, well mainly Hiccup's dad asking how things were going and how Astrid was since her parents were curious how their daughter was handling being in a den of Night Furies. Hiccup had told Astrid about it and she said to just tell them she was fine and had a surprise for them when she got back. Hiccup shrugged and sent it the letter back staying that and also things with him, Toothless, and the babies were fine. That they'd be coming back as soon as the babies could learn to fly.

Toothless was helping his father with something so it was just Hiccup in the cave watching the eggs sitting the small bathtub with the essence as Draco explained that eggs soak in before their birth which gave Night Furies their magic abilities. Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes, he hated waiting but knew it was all worth it and he was in his Night Fury form since Ryuka suggested it'd be easier for the babies to understand when they first hatched. It was a bonding thing so they understood they had two male parents. Hiccup never knew it was common knowledge to babies, something else about the magic that showed them.

It was so quiet in the cave right now and then suddenly a single sound got Hiccup to raise his head and open his eyes looking at the eggs. The sound of cracking, he looked at the eggs closely and saw it. It was starting, another crack on a different egg. It was happening, the babies were hatching! Hiccup sat up quickly on his back legs and let out a massive roar to alert Toothless of what was going on, _"TOOTHLESS! Come quick! The babies are hatching!"_ Hiccup yelled out as loud as he could.

All around the den people heard it. Ryuka who had been sitting with a few friends jumped up and raced to her son in law's cave. Eirik and Alva had been hanging with friends also darted off and headed inside the den to the cave where their brother's mate was. Astrid had woken up from her nap with Dag, both sitting up quickly and scampering out down the path to Hiccup's cave. Draco and Toothless however were farther away and Rago located them.

"Draken!" Rago called to him.

"What is it, Rago?" Toothless asked looking over at him.

"Didn't you hear? The whole den did. Your eggs are hatching! Hiccup just let everyone know!" Rago announced. Toothless's eyes widened as he dropped what he was doing and raced in to the den, Draco right behind him. Once they reached the cave Toothless transformed and made everyone move out of his way with a roar. They did as Toothless ran in to see Hiccup sitting there nervously but excited watching the eggs move a little, cracking slightly.

 _"Tooth look!"_ Hiccup exclaimed.

 _"I know...I see love...I see...How many so far have cracked?"_ Toothless asked sitting beside Hiccup now and licking his cheek.

 _"3 so far. Gods I hate the anticipation..."_ Hiccup said watching closely still. The original one that cracked first began to crack more and eventually it popped up breaking in half, All eyes moved forward to watch closely as a small baby Night Fury sat up breaking the top of the egg fully now and looking Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup almost started to cry but before he could, the other 3 eggs did the same and then finally the other 3 broke open as well. Hiccup and Toothless were shocked, the two smaller eggs had broken open too and hatched with the others, they weren't due for another week according to Embla.

The babies began to squeak almost as Hiccup leaned in and purred to nuzzle against them and they calmed down. "So...what are they?" Astrid finally asked.

 _"Lets find out...Um...how do I get them to sit still?"_ Hiccup asked curiously looking at Toothless who gave a light roar to the babies as they settled down and sat still so he could look at them. _"How can you...tell?"_ Hiccup asked him. Toothless now transformed and Hiccup followed suit.

"Their eyes love...Girls have lighter colors, boys have darker ones...so lets see..." Toothless looked at the 6 babies before him. "4 girls, 2 boys." Toothless smiled wide. Hiccup looked closely now, he was right! Two babies had purple eyes, 1 with light purple, the other a very light green. Another two had blue eyes, one with sky blue, the other with light blue, almost white but not quite there, those were the girls. And then the boys had different shades of green. 1 had Hiccup's shade of bright green eyes and the other had Toothless's dark green eyes. Hiccup cried freely now as he kissed Toothless deeply.

"This is...so amazing. Thank you, Toothless...thank you for giving me this..." Hiccup whimpered lightly.

"This is incredible. 4 girls! Its unheard of. One Night Fury...gave 4 girls at once..." Draco exclaimed now.

"I told you father, Hiccup would be the one to change things for us..." Hiccup blushed when Toothless said that.

"So what are their names?" Alva giggled now.

"Guess we better find that piece of paper and figure it out..." Hiccup chuckled as he looked around the cave for it, afterwards he did and he noticed them whimpering and whining now. "Wh–what's wrong with them?" Hiccup asked, he felt so stupid.

"Their hungry is all...Remember the fish you ate right before they hatched?" Toothless asked him, he nodded. "Spit it back up for them. Like what I did the day we met." Toothless told him. Hiccup blinked at him as he sighed and went back to his Night Fury form.

 _"Astrid, may want to look away for this. Don't know how well it'll sit with your stomach..."_ Hiccup warned her as she nodded and turned her head slightly covering her ears as Hiccup regurgitated a pile of pre-eaten fish on the ground and the babies instantly circled it and began to eat. Astrid turned her head to look again and instantly regretted it as she turned around and ran to throw up. Dag followed her with a chuckle as Hiccup sighed shaking his head. _"I told her not to look..."_ Hiccup mumbled before transforming again and sitting against Toothless looking over the list.

"Alright lets give the new parents some time alone." Draco said pulling the others away.

"We'll come see you later." Ryuka called as soon it was just them and the babies again. Hiccup couldn't believe it, this was their family. These were their babies, his and Toothless's. The one they made in their love, it was amazing.

"Oh Toothless...they are so beautiful...and they are ours...all ours." Hiccup cried a bit.

"We make cute babies, don't we? We can make more later if you want?" Toothless whispered seductively in his ear effectively making Hiccup blush darkly and then he giggled a bit.

"Tooth...we're going to have our hands pretty busy with these 6 but I'm all for foreplay." Hiccup replied.

"I'll take that. So, what are we going to name them...4 girls and 2 boys...man. Its still unreal to me." Toothless chuckled. Hiccup looked over the paper now going through the boys first since there were only two. "Given the fact my name is Toothless, well by you at least...I kind'a wanna name one of them Toothy, the boys at least." Toothless said.

"Hey I like that actually. Alright so the one with your shade of eyes can be Toothy and the other can be...Shadow?" Hiccup asked.

"I like it. So the boys are Toothy and Shadow. Now for the girls..." Toothless smiled.

"Hmm...well lets do the girls with the light blue eyes first. The one with the sky blue eyes personally I think should just be called Skye...and the other...Sapphira." Hiccup said gently as one of the babies who had finished their fill of fish came and climbed in to his lap laying down and purring contently.

"I think the one with the purple eyes should be named Dawn...because her eyes remind me of sunrise." Toothless added.

"Ooh nice name Tooth...and finally for the little one with the bright green eyes..." Hiccup said looking over her.

"Hicca, after you. She was one of the littler eggs hatched and she has your eyes, just brighter..." Toothless smiled at him.

"Alright...Hicca it is then. Our family..." Hiccup laid against Toothless gently.

"Our family forever..." Toothless nuzzled against his neck as they sat together watching their little furies play with one another and then finally all make their way to their parents and lay in their laps. Hiccup hoped that in a week or so they'd be flying back to Berk, he did miss his father and wanted him to meet his grand babies. Hiccup eventually fell asleep against Toothless, and he curled up there comfortably against his mate. "I love you, Hiccup...With every fiber in my being, I love you." Toothless whispered as he kissed Hiccup's forehead and closed his eyes as well falling asleep with his family.

(1 Week Later)

It was finally time to go home, back to Berk. They'd been practicing with their kids all week long, Hiccup was personally impressed. Night Furies didn't need long at all to learn how to fly like other dragon babies did. They were all gathered in the main room with the council and Draco saying their goodbyes. "We look forward to seeing you again. You know our next position. Please fly safely and say to Berk for us." Draco smiled.

"Will do sir." Hiccup nodded to him.

"Of course father and you are always welcome to visit us as well. Hiccup's about to have a busy year with chief training." Toothless chuckled.

"Ah of course. The future chief of Berk, we look forward to receiving the letter about it so we can attend. Now, off with you. You have a long journey ahead of you." Ryuka said giggling. They nodded as they headed out to the beach for take off.

"Alright so how are we doing this? It's a two day trip. The babies can't fly in long spurts like we can and I know Astrid's sickness is going to act up and prevent us from flying so we're going to be stopping more than usual..." Toothless stated.

"I'm alright, Embla gave me something to keep it down. And I know how to make more..." Astrid stated.

"Well that's one thing off the list..." Toothless added.

"Astrid is light, I can carry her longer. Its really just yours little ones who can't make the distance." Dag shrugged.

"Well Hiccup and I decided to switch off when we get tired. If I get tired we'll land and he'll fly. Then we will switch when he gets tired. But we're still gonna have to stop to eat. So I suggest this...We fly as far as we can until mid-day, land. Eat and go again. If the babies get tired they can rest on with you or us. They won't need long to recover. And then we stop at sunset to eat and sleep. We should make it by mid day the day after tomorrow." Toothless suggested.

"I'm cool with that." Dag nodded.

"Same here." Astrid agreed.

"I'm with them." Hiccup smiled.

"Alright...I'll take the first shift then." Toothless said as he transformed and Hiccup got the gear on him, Dag transformed and let Astrid climb on his back. When Toothless had the gear on, Hiccup climbed on his back and positioned himself in the saddle, locking his leg in the mechanism that controlled Toothless's tail.

"Tell the kids to follow us?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"Alright kids. Ready?"_ Toothless asked them with a smile.

 _"Ready daddy Tooth."_ The kids replied to him. It was something Hiccup and Toothless came up with. Toothless was known as Toothless or Draken to them, which ever they preferred to use but right now Tooth was easier for them and for Hiccup he was Daddy Hiccup or Hic. If the kids didn't want to use their names. Toothless was Father, and Hiccup was Daddy or Dad. Toothless took off of the beach as the kids followed him, then Dag with Astrid. With that they were in the air flying in the direction of Berk.

They made it rather far when lunch hit and they stopped to eat and rest up, Hiccup was taking the second fly shift so Toothless could relax. They were all sitting in a field with some fish while the kids chased one another around laughing. "They are just adorable, Hiccup." Astrid smiled watching them.

"That they are...still can't believe I had them all...I'm glad I finished the transformation...I might not have them all if I chose to liquidify the eggs...And I couldn't possibly imagine my life without them..." Hiccup sighed in relief.

 _"And I can't imagine my life without either of you."_ Toothless said nipping at his neck making Hiccup blush.

"Tooth...not here..." Hiccup purred almost.

"Oh by all means, go right ahead. We'll watch the little ones." Dag chuckled, that was all Toothless needed as he picked Hiccup up and ran off in to the forest. "Come here kids sit with Uncle Dag and Auntie Astrid." Dag called them over. They did.

"Why exactly did you let them run off to have sex?" Astrid blinked.

"They aren't having sex babe. Just getting off, Night Furies are notoriously frisky with their mates. He and Hiccup haven't had any fun so to speak since Berk. 3 weeks, I'd be itching too." Dag smirked.

"Ooh!" Astrid blushed.

"Don't worry, they'll be back in about 30 minutes. Never takes Hiccup long." Dag snickered, a small rock was thrown at Dag's head. "Ow!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Hiccup yelled from about 20 miles away.

"Love you too brother in law!" Dag called cheerfully.

"If he pushes you in to the water, I'm not helping you..." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

 **(With Hiccup and Toothless-LEMON WARNING!)**

"Gods I've waiting so long to do this again..." Toothless murmured between their kisses as they laid in the grass with Toothless on top of his mate.

"Me too...but no more eggs right now...deal?" Hiccup reminded him.

"Won't happen unless we're in our Night Fury forms love, relax. We can do it like this and be perfectly fine..." Toothless whispered seductively.

"You sure they don't mind waiting?" Hiccup gestured to the path with his head that would lead them back to Astrid, Dag, and the kids.

"They'll get over it...The kids are probably napping anyway. We'll be quick about it..." Hiccup nodded to him with a smile. Toothless hungrily kissed him again, pinning his arms down showing his dominance over his mate and Hiccup never protested it. He loved being under Toothless's complete control and bending to his will.

 **/Lemon/**

Toothless moved his hands up Hiccup's body, pushing his shirt up forcefully as Hiccup shook his head at him, "Don't you dare...rip another one of my shirts, Tooth..." Hiccup was blushing as he sat up so Toothless could get his shirt off with ease and toss of off to the side. They both laid back kissing still as their hands roamed one another's bodies. Toothless's kissed moved to Hiccup's neck and down to his built chest, Hiccup's hands ran through Toothless's jet black hair.

"Mm...Oh Toothless..." Hiccup moaned softly as Toothless began to remove Hiccup's pants and tossed them across the room, he smiled seeing that Hiccup was already standing at attention. Hiccup blushed as Toothless kissed the tip of Hiccup's length, it made Hiccup shiver as he closed his eyes and let Toothless do what he wanted. "Go ahead..." Hiccup told him with short breaths of excitement. Toothless nodded as he took hold of Hiccup's hardened member and began to lick up and down it, taking the whole of it in his mouth and sucking at a steady pace. Hiccup's head threw backwards in pleasure, he gripped Toothless's hair tightly and bucked his hips up a bit at the feeling. "T–Toothless...I–I won't last long if you keep that up...!" Hiccup moaned slowly, panting hard.

Toothless began to stroke Hiccup's length after removing his mouth now and stared up at his lover. Toothless went back to sucking and stroking in a steady pace soon after, it drove Hiccup mad and closer with each movement. Toothless's hands gentle held Hiccup's sac and massaged it lightly, effectively sending Hiccup over the edge.

"Gah...Tooth...I...I can't hold it anymore...I'm gonna cum...ah...!" Hiccup moaned out panting hard. His hips bucked hard as he came quickly, he panted as Toothless still kept his mouth in place and swallowed it all, pulling off to lick his lips. Hiccup's eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Jeeze Toothless...I never thought...you'd be so good at...that!" Hiccup said shocked still as he sat up and smiled, he kissed Toothless deeply as Hiccup now wriggled out from his mate's hold and rolled Toothless on to his back while he then began to remove Toothless's pants.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Toothless asked curiously.

Hiccup never answered as he lightly held Toothless's length in his hand, beginning to stroke it up and down. Hiccup soon lowered his mouth over the erect member of his lover and began to swirl his tongue around it, sucking at the pace that Toothless had done with him. Toothless growled with pleasure as he laid his head back and let Hiccup continue for a while, but soon he couldn't take it as he pulled Hiccup up and kissed him deeply.

"I don't want to wait, Hiccup...I want you, now..." Toothless said in a lustful tone. Hiccup nodded blushing as he got on all fours with his rear facing Toothless, he looked back shyly.

"B–be gentle...We haven't done this in like a month..." Hiccup asked lightly.

"I will, be relaxed...remember?" Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes taking a few breaths before nodding. Toothless bent down and lightly ran his tongue over Hiccup's entrance on his rear, Hiccup shivered now. "Ssh...relax...I'm going to make it easier for you..." Toothless said gently. Once he got Hiccup's entrance wet, Toothless played with it with his finger first, Hiccup moaned at first, then Toothless pushed his finger in and Hiccup tensed instantly.

"G–gah! Y–you didn't...do this the first time..." Hiccup cringed a bit. Granted Toothless's finger were smaller than his massive dragon cock, it was still a feeling to adjust to.

Toothless leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his shoulders and back. "Don't tense Hiccup...relax...relax..." Toothless cooed, Hiccup slowly un-tensed his body as he took a few breaths to relax. Feeling him loosen Toothless began to pump his finger slowly in and out of Hiccup's tight hold, it did hurt but soon it began to feel good and Hiccup began to moan softly, even asking for more. Toothless pushed in a second finger and kept going, Hiccup only moaned more this time. Toothless smiled, he figured it would help for Hiccup to feel good before they went at it again. Besides, a little foreplay never hurt anyone before, only made it better.

"Oh Toothless...It feels so good...I want you...I want you inside me...please!.." Hiccup pleaded him now. Toothless removed his fingers and gave Hiccup's rear another good licking before position his length at the wet hole.

"Don't tense Hiccup...It'll hurt more...just relax...I won't move until you say love..." Toothless whispered to him, as Toothless pressed the head in to Hiccup's rear, he also reached around to stroke Hiccup's length which added pleasure.

"Too–Toothless!" Hiccup moaned, in the moment, Toothless pushed himself inside fully with a quick thrust. Hiccup cringed, whimpering. It wasn't as bad as the first time but still hurt. Toothless didn't move, he kept his word and continued to stroke Hiccup's length. "More Toothless...please..." Hiccup asked moaning out. Toothless began to rock his hips, thrusting in to Hiccup's rear slowly. "Oh Thor yes...!" Hiccup moaned out loudly as Toothless continued to thrust.

"Hiccup...you feel great around me..." Toothless groaned as he held Hiccup's hips and began to move a bit faster and harder.

"Ah...Toothless...harder...harder and faster...It...feels so good! Oh yes..." Hiccup moaned still. Toothless continued to pick up the pace and power his thrusts had in to Hiccup's rear. Toothless growled in pleasure still, he was already close to a release but he kept going. His goal was to pleasure Hiccup fully.

"I love you...so much, Hiccup..." Toothless growled out lovingly.

"Tooth...don't stop...please...!" Hiccup pleaded him. Toothless didn't hold back now, he thrust his hips back and forth in to Hiccup, hard and fast. "Tooth...I–I'm coming!" Hiccup arched, tightened and moaned out as his length shot cum out on the ground while Hiccup panted hard.

"Gods me too, Hiccup!" Toothless grunted as he came next, he coated Hiccup's rear walls with his cum, they both stayed in position like this for about 5 minutes until their orgasms lessened. Toothless slowly pulled out and fell beside Hiccup, then pulled him close against his body. He kissed him deeply.

 **/Lemon End/**

Both panted hard as Toothless pulled out of Hiccup and they both fell beside one another, Toothless holding Hiccup in his arms. "Okay...never...going that long without sex...again. Understand me?" Hiccup breathed heavily.

"You got it, chief." Toothless teased him.

"Oh hush you...We should get back to the others...We've been gone about an hour after all that." Hiccup giggled slightly. Toothless kissed Hiccup's neck, licking the mating mark he'd made from their first time sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine. "Watch it or we're going two rounds...You can ravage me all you want on Berk..." Hiccup told him.

"I'm so holding you to that, Hic." Toothless chuckled as they both got dressed quickly and walked back to Astrid, Dag, and their kids. When they arrived Astrid and Dag both had the biggest grins on their faces ever. "Not a word, either of you." Toothless warned them.

"Gods...I'm not even a dragon and I heard all that!" Astrid laughed out.

"Oh yeah misses 'Oh gods, harder Dag...you won't break me! Harder damn it!'?" Toothless snickered with a smirk, Astrid shut right up with a red blush now. "That's what I thought...Lets get back in the air. We have about...6 more hours of daylight. We should make it to outcast island by then. It's the halfway mark." Toothless said.

"Yeah, not that I want to be there..." Hiccup mumbled.

"That idiot won't be a problem to us...especially in your new form." Toothless grinned seductively.

"Be quiet you overgrown but so good looking reptile...My turn to fly." Hiccup said smiling as he got on all fours and transformed. Toothless chuckled as he got on Hiccup's back.

"Huh this looks familiar." Toothless joked.

 _"Hush, Toothless! Come along children!"_ Hiccup said gently.

 _"Coming daddy Hiccup."_ They replied. Hiccup took off first, then the children following, finally Dag last with Astrid on his back. They still had a long way to go, and would be landing on Outcast Island for their nightly stay. Hiccup was sure his uncle wouldn't mind one bit if they did. He had promised to visit after all, so what better why than by introducing more family members. Hiccup smiled as he soared through the sky, he loved flying but it was still nothing compared to riding on his mate. That is what started their bond, working together to fly. So regardless of Hiccup having his own wings now, he still preferred to ride Toothless just like Toothless preferred to be ridden. It was their bond and it'd never fade.


	35. Back Home

**Heart Of A Dragon**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated:** __Mfor Mature.

 **Pairing:** [Toothless/Hiccup].

 **Disclaimer:** __I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.

35: Back Home.

They were nearing Berk much later than they had anticipated too because Astrid kept getting sick, turned out she forgot the medicine at the den so they had to stop more often. They were only 2 days behind but finally they entered Berk's waters. Hiccup was nervous and excited to introduce his and Toothless's babies to his father, and the village. He was currently the one flying with Toothless on his back. "Yes, we're finally home!" Astrid exclaimed happily.

"Aren't you nervous about what your parents are gonna say?" Toothless asked her.

"I am but I don't really care anymore. I know that the people who really care...will always stand with me." Astrid smiled shrugging a bit.

 _"I'm so the one who told you that..."_ Hiccup rolled his eyes as he saw the island ahead of them. He took a deep breath as he let out a roar to let the village know they were coming. From the sky they saw everyone starting to form, Gobber and his father forcing their way to the front as everyone was starting to clap. _"Well, its time. You guys ready?"_ Hiccup asked them.

"Ready." Toothless, Astrid, and Dag said. Hiccup looped around and landed on the ground as Toothless climbed off, Hiccup then transformed back to his human state while Dag landed and Astrid got off, then he transformed as well. The babies landed behind them looking around nervously staying near their parents.

"Hiccup, you're back!" Stoick said as he hugged his son tightly.

"Hey dad..." Hiccup greeted hugging him back before they let go.

"That was you flying!?" Snotlout asked a little shocked.

"Yeah? Didn't dad tell you all? Oh never mind...I'll explain everything after. For now...Dad, I want you to meet your grandchildren..." Hiccup said softly.

"Where are my 4 little ones!" Stoick said happily.

"Well first thing you need to know is that they won't be able to turn in to their human forms until they are a year old, but they do understand you...Secondly...when I sent you that letter, we hadn't known. You don't have 4...you have 6." Hiccup smiled at him.

"I–I have 6? Well don't keep me waiting boy, I want to meet them." Stoick laughed as he got down to his knees to be at the smaller Night Furies level.

"Hold on, Hic. I'll make a bond with him, and he'll be able to understand them. No fair he has to wait a year to talk to them. Stand still, Stoick." Toothless backed up and transformed then stared directly into Stoick's eyes, after a moment Toothless looked away blinking. _"Can you hear me?"_ Toothless asked his father in law.

"That is amazin! So now can I hear you?" Stoick asked curiously.

 _"You can understand all Night Furies now. Children, come here and meet your grandfather."_ Toothless stated softly.

 _"Yes daddy Toothless."_ The children replied lining up in front of Toothless.

Hiccup smiled, he'd been waiting for this moment for 3 days. "I'll introduce you. There are 4 girls, and 2 boys...Kids, this is my dad, your grandfather Stoick." Hiccup began lightly. "The boys are Toothy and Shadow. Toothy is the one whose eyes look like Toothless's, and Shadow's eyes match my own. That's how we tell them apart." Hiccup crouched down a little as Toothy and Shadow both stepped forward and lightly nuzzled against Stoick's hands purring.

"I can see the resemblance." Stoick chuckled.

"And these 4 are Sapphira, Dawn, Skye, and Hicca." Hiccup introduced.

"How do you tell them apart?" Fishlegs asked now.

"Skye has sky blue eyes, Dawn has light purple, Sapphira has very light blue, almost white eyes, and Hicca has a lighter shade of my own eyes. Hence why Toothless wanted to name her after me...and because she was one of the littler ones born, so was Shadow." Hiccup explained.

"Hello little ones. I'm your papa Stoick." Stoick smiled wide, he wanted to cry. His son had found love, and had a family of his own. All in the course of a few short months.

 _"Hi papa!"_ The children giggled as they all tackled their grandfather down, jumping on him, playing gently, and licking his face. Stoick laughed having a good time. Toothless had transformed back to human form, standing with his mate and both smiled happily watching the display before them, their kids playing with Stoick. They hadn't noticed their friends moving closer and looking at Astrid curiously.

"Hey...Astrid has a stone!" Ruffnut exclaimed loudly, Hiccup looked over quickly seeing Astrid gasp a little and Dag stand in front of her. "Di–did you and him mate?"

"Yes we did. Is that a problem?" Dag retorted protectively. Astrid's parents walked over now looking at the stone, then their daughter who sighed walking out from behind Dag to face them.

"Astrid dear...is this...true?" Helga asked her lightly. Astrid shy nodded her head to them.

"When did this...happen?" Cuyler questioned in a firmer tone.

"When...I went to the nest with Hiccup, Toothless, and Dag...I–I love him, I love Dag...and I...don't care what you think about it." Astrid said in a more confident voice now.

"Well its...shocking, we didn't think you'd do it so soon...you and Dag have only known each other a few weeks." Helga stated gently.

"You can't fight who your soul mate is, or the urges that come during mating season..." Hiccup said calmly.

"He's right about that one and when we arrived at the nest, there was still 2 days left." Toothless added wrapping his hand around Hiccup's waist and kissing his cheek.

"But wait...how come your stone isn't glowing the same color as Hiccup's? Shouldn't it be white?" Snotlout pointed out, Astrid blushed a little as Dag held her hand and nodded to her to tell them.

"Its because...I'm pregnant." Astrid smiled.

"And we're over the moon about it." Dag said smiling.

"So we're going to be grandparents?" Cuyler asked now. Astrid and Dag nodded to him and much to their surprise Cuyler hugged Astrid gently, then Dag. Both of them went wide eyed.

"U–uh da–dad?" Astrid asked curiously.

"So I have a son in law and a grandchild!?" Cuyler asked, clearly happy now.

"Yes dad, you do. Baby will be here in 9 months." Dag chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh this is wonderful news!" Helga joined in with her husband's joy now. Hiccup smiled with a sigh of relief, thankfully there wasn't anymore fighting and Astrid's parents were happy about all this. Stoick finally got up calming down from his play session with the children and patted Hiccup on the back.

"Now, you have to tell us all what happened!" Fishlegs exclaimed happily.

"Fine...lets go to the hall then." Hiccup sighed, he was tired honestly there had been a lot of flying the last 3 days. More than he was ever used to since it was him flying and carrying someone. Not to mention all of the little quicky fuck sessions they had at night after their kids went to bed. "Come along kids." Hiccup called to them, the babies hurried after him and Toothless as they walked to the hall.

(Great Hall)

Once inside people sat around and waited for Hiccup or Toothless to start explaining. Everyone wanted to know why Hiccup just had to take off suddenly and had been gone for almost a month without hardly a word to anyone. Stoick knew what happened, so did Gobber but all they had given the people was that Hiccup had to leave to handle something big. They didn't understand it themselves so hopefully now they'd get a better explanation of why Toothless's family showed up, then all left the same day.

"Alright, so I guess I'll start from the beginning..." Hiccup sighed softly sitting down. "Normally for Night Furies after mating, they conceive right away...I didn't, or I guess I did but the stone couldn't pick it up because I was still part human. When Toothless's family came it was because they'd been told by Embla, the healer of the pack that my transformation was incomplete and if I didn't get back to finish it...I'd never conceive or I could die because my body wouldn't handle it. So we all left for the nest immediately." Hiccup began lightly.

"Can't you just do that...visiony thing with your magic to show us...This explanation looks incredibly complicated to understand already..." Tuffnut asked.

"Its takes a lot of energy to do it, Tuffnut. Hiccup is always exhausted afterwards, and I don't know if he can still do it being full Night Fury now." Toothless remarked.

"One way to find out love..." Hiccup shrugged with a soft smile.

"But Hiccup that makes you so tired..." Toothless purred lightly, Hiccup kissed his cheek.

"I'm already tired, what's a little more? I'll be alright, besides like you said. I might not even be able to anymore." Hiccup winked.

"You're so stubborn." Toothless chuckled out and nodded. Hiccup got up and took a deep breath as he put his hands together closing his eyes now exhaling the breath he'd taken in. Everyone watched closely as nothing happened at first then a spark between his hands, more sparks until the small blue orb began to form. Hiccup grunted a few times pulling his hands apart as the orb grew in size. Hiccup panted as he looked at the open wall head of him and fired the blast towards it, and just like all the times before it dispersed and became cloudy. Hiccup put out his left hand, the small flame still burning in his outward stretched palm.

"Hah! I can still do it." Hiccup cheered with a grin. Toothless and Dag's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the...! Oh come on this is so unfair! He's a full Night Fury now and can still do it! Why can he do it!" Dag exclaimed.

"How should I know, Dag! Hiccup's different, he always has been. I guess its because he was made in to one a Night Fury, he wasn't born one..." Toothless growled a bit. It was cool that he still could but it didn't make sense why only Hiccup could do something like this.

"We can talk about it later...It took more force to get this up and running so to speak. I don't know if it'll hold so pay attention. I'll start it from when I met with Embla..." Hiccup grunted tiredly.

 **/Hiccup's Memories/**

 _ **"S–so what does this mean? Am I...okay or...still at risk of...dying?" Hiccup said as Toothless transformed back and held his hand comfortingly.**_

 _ **"It means...you are still in danger and two things can be done. You will have to make a choice, Hiccup." Embla said softly.**_

 _ **"O–okay...what are my choices then?" Hiccup asked nervously.**_

 _ **"I can give you the elixir that will dissolve the eggs, and the babies will grow as they would for women in the womb and when labor starts I will cutting your stomach to take them out, however...I am almost certain that because of your small frame... only one child will survive the birthing process." Embla began as Hiccup gasped with worry, he could lose all but one child?**_

 _ **"A–and...my other choice?" Hiccup asked her.**_

 _ **"The other choice...is a theory of mine. You see, Hiccup. You were, made in to part Night Fury by the liquid essence that hatchlings are born in to. However...the essence only gave you our abilities, it did not make you a Night Fury, just to look like one in our human forms. In order to become a Night Fury...you not only have to be in the essence, but also be given some of our blood. I've been wondering since your transformation why it only went this far...Its because you received the magic, not the rest. Its incomplete and now, your life is on the line because of it. Your body can sustain the pregnancy if we finish the transformation before mating season ends." Embla told him.**_

 _ **"Our eggs...will all be alright if he does this?" Toothless asked now.**_

 _ **"Because the transformation is incomplete...I am not certain. If this works, Draken. Hiccup will be able to transform like we can. Between human and dragon, but once he becomes a dragon he will have to stay in that form until he delivers the eggs. But because they've already started to form which is why he feels so much pain...I'm not sure they will survive the transformation...meaning you might lose them, and can try again after its complete...I sense a total of 4 eggs right now but that is a mere estimate. Night Furies can have litters from 2 to 4. I can give you this much, you best decide quickly. Eggs grow quickly seeing as most are delivered mere days after mating season ends and then take a few weeks to hatch. The pain he feels is going to be worse the longer this continues...If nothing is done, Draken...you will lose the eggs, and him. His body as it is now will not survive. It will give out before the eggs can form fully." Embla explained.**_

 _ **Toothless now looked at Hiccup, his eyes full of fear as were his mates. What did they do? Dissolve the eggs and get one, or let Hiccup go through with the transformation and lose them all? "And I should add also...that no matter what...his transformation has to be completed...Or this problem will keep happening." Embla said.**_

 _ **"Tooth...I–I don't know what to do..." Hiccup cried.**_

 _ **"Embla. If you dissolve the eggs...what will happen to Hiccup and the babies?" Toothless asked.**_

 _ **"Because of his small frame, they will not all fit. His pregnancy will last 9 months as a human's naturally does and yes he will have to stay here so I can watch closely. The stronger ones will absorb the others or...they will already of perished when delivered..." Embla looked down.**_

 _ **"Meaning...they will be dead when they come out..." Toothless sighed closing his eyes tightly.**_

 _ **"I–I can't...handle that...Toothless...I can't even...imagine seeing them come out...already...Oh Gods..." He said leaning over the slab he was on trying to keep from throwing up.**_

 _ **"And if we complete the transformation?" Toothless said now.**_

 _ **"If the eggs survive, it will progress normally. He'll only be pregnant a few days before they are delivered, and then a few more weeks before they hatch. If not...they will break down and return back in to the body. Just as I believe the humans use...juniper to rid of pregnancy in its early stages..." Embla stated. Either case resulted in loss, the question was...what Hiccup wanted more.**_

 _ **"How does the transformation work?...The essence again?" Hiccup asked now.**_

 _ **"I will discuss with Draco how we should do it. Like I said, it's a theory...but it involves taking Night Fury blood to mix with yours..." Embla replied.**_

 _ **"So my choices...are stay human and deliver babies that might be alive or dead when they come out...or complete the transformation, and if the eggs survive be fine or they won't survive and just dissolve back in to my body normally...but be able to try again later?" Hiccup asked now. Embla nodded to him, Hiccup closed his eyes looking down now trying to decide what to do.**_

 _ **"Whatever you choose...I am okay with love. I will stand by you no matter what." Toothless told him. Hiccup finally opened his eyes looking at them.**_

 _ **"I know...I can't handle seeing our children if they were to come out...already dead...It will...kill me to see such a sight...If they don't survive...I would...rather not see it first hand...So I choose to go through with the transformation..." Hiccup stated finally. Embla nodded to him as she exited the room to talk to Draco, Hiccup closed his eyes again with his hands resting on his stomach rubbing it slightly.**_

 _ **"I could never imagine having to make such a choice like that..." Astrid said putting her hand on her belly now.**_

 _ **"Be lucky. It was terrifying..." Hiccup sighed. His hand twitched a little, it was already starting to hurt him to do this. He cringed and changed the scene to the transformation part of that day.**_

 _ **"I–I'll be okay when this is done..." Hiccup replied with a weak smile, Astrid nodded as she stood with Alva again. "S–so am I...taking the same amount as last time?" Hiccup asked looking at Toothless now.**_

 _ **"You shouldn't need a lot...You're already part Night Fury...Right father?" Toothless asked. Draco nodded as they brought over a cup with the same blue essence as last time, Hiccup remembered the awful taste it had and now it was going to be mixed with Toothless's blood. Hiccup didn't care, he would do it, he had too. Hiccup watched as Toothless transformed in to his dragon form and bit his paw hard enough to draw blood, Draco held the cup under the dripping paw. As soon as a few drops were in the essence changed from blue to purple and glistened a bit.**_

 _ **No one was talking, they all just stood in a circle watching closely. After 2 minutes, Draco nodded and pulled the cup away and Toothless licked the bite. The saliva seemed to stop the blood, then his singed it close with his fire. Toothless transformed back to his human form and took the cup from his father and held it out to Hiccup. "Tooth..." Hiccup said softly.**_

 _ **"I know. I love you too. I'm right here, I will be the whole time..." Toothless told him smiling softly. Hiccup nodded as he closed his eyes and downed the essence quickly, yep still tasted awful but as bad as he remembered. Maybe that was because of Toothless's blood? Just like the first time, he didn't feel anything at first maybe some tingling.**_

 _ **"Astrid. Alva. Step back...Dag, Eirik be prepared. If this works...he's going to be a lot stronger..." Draco reminded them.**_

 _ **"We're ready." Dag and Eirik said nodding, Alva pulled Astrid back. Hiccup could feel Toothless's hands holding his now, he also felt a searing, burning pain in his back he hissed in pain.**_

 _ **"If its anything like last time, they won't be able to touch him..." Toothless stated, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's. "Relax love...relax and look at me. Don't worry about them...only me..." Toothless whispered to him. Hiccup tried to nod but the pain hit full force like last time and forced him down to the ground, he was whimpering in pain. "Ssh, its okay...its all okay...you can do this, Hiccup...I know you can...Just like last time. Think about us, our babies...our family." Toothless smiled at him.**_

 _ **Hiccup panted heavily but this pain was far worse than what he felt before. "Its starting..." Embla warned stepping back, so did Ryuka and Draco.**_

 _ **"What's going to happen to him!" Astrid yelled with worry.**_

 _ **"Just watch..." Embla told her, their eyes back on Hiccup now who was scratching at the ground. First to change were his legs and arms, now as paws with claws and black as night. Hiccup's eyes closed tightly as he yelled out arching his back breathing heavily.**_

 _ **"Draken back up from him now!" Draco called to him.**_

 _ **"No. I'm not leaving him..." Toothless snapped back. Hiccup's body adjusted becoming longer, his body enveloped in a bright blue orb. "Hiccup!" Toothless yelled for him. All he could hear was Hiccup's screams of pain.**_

 _ **"Everyone take cover." Ryuka yelled, everyone backed up and hid behind something. There was a flash as the orb dispersed, they had to shield their eyes from it. When it lessened they all looked from being their hiding spots to see a Night Fury where Hiccup had once been. Toothless rushed over to him and nuzzled his cheek lightly purring.**_

 _ **"Hiccup?!..." Toothless said quickly with worry.**_

 _ **"Too–Toothless?" Hiccup replied weakly.**_

 _ **"Ssh...yes...I'm here...are you okay? Are you still in pain?" Toothless asked quickly.**_

 _ **"N–no...I just...feel...tired now...d–did it...work?" Hiccup asked softly. Toothless stepped back as the others came out to get a better look. Oh yes it had worked. Toothless nodded and led him over to a small fountain in the middle of the room so Hiccup could see himself. Hiccup looked and gasped. His eyes were a soft, pale green with black orbs. His body the same color as Toothless's with scales everywhere, he saw his wings and tail. Looking back at himself he saw his back left leg was still gone but the metal leg he had seemed to of change too, one that would work for his new body. Hiccup smiled wide as Toothless returned to his night fury form and kissed Hiccup deeply.**_

 _ **"You look amazing..." Toothless said softly to him.**_

 _ **"The babies! Oh gods...are they...okay?" Hiccup asked quickly looking to Embla who came over and placed her hand on Hiccup's stomach feeling around then her eyes traveled to the stone as it was glowing a full purple and white now.**_

 _ **"They are just fine. And I was right, there are 4." Embla smiled wide stepping back now.**_

 _ **"Did you hear that love! They are okay, and you're okay! Oh thank Thor..." Toothless said happily.**_

 _ **"You do have to stay in Night Fury form until the eggs are delivered. Should only be a week or so. After that, you can return to your human form but you can change like us now." Embla said happily. Hiccup was so happy, he couldn't believe it. Everyone worked out perfectly. He was a full Night Fury and their eggs were perfect, nothing could possibly make him happier.**_

 **/End Hiccup's Memories/**

Before Hiccup could show the birthing scene the fire went out and the images on the dispersed blast faded. Hiccup panted hard as his arm dropped and he blacked out on the floor. "Hiccup!" Toothless yelled with worry as he rushed to his side and pulled him in to his lap. What had happened, Hiccup never blacked out doing this before. No one understood.


	36. Perfect

**Heart Of A Dragon**

Rated: M

Pairing: [Toothless/Hiccup]

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamworks Dragons or How To Train Your Dragon.**

36: Perfect.

"Hiccup...Hiccup love wake up...please..." Toothless pleaded softly. Hiccup had been blacked out for close to an hour now, the only people still in the hall were Astrid, Dag, Stoick, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"I don't understand it. He's never blacked out doing this before, has he?" Astrid asked as she put a cool damp rag on Hiccup's forehead now.

"No, that's why I'm worried." Toothless responded with a concerned sigh. Hiccup groaned a bit trying to open his eyes, Toothless held his hand. "Hiccup..." He whispered out.

Hiccup's eyes opened fully now, blinking to adjust to the darkness of the dim room. He slowly sat up holding his head and looked around seeing all their worried faces. What had happened to him? He suddenly remembered showing everyone what happened at the nest and then the images disappearing, then it went black. Had he passed out? That's never happened before.

"Are you okay?" Dag asked handing him a cup of water.

"Yeah...I think so. Head hurts a little." Hiccup replied taking a long sip of the water.

"What happened to you?" Toothless asked gently.

"I–I don't know...after showing that scene, the flame went out and everything went black around me. Maybe I was more tired than I thought." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Its not funny, Hiccup...We were worried about you." Stoick sighed as he and Toothless helped Hiccup to his feet, then the bench so he could relax. He was wondering why it suddenly stopped though, even before he was able to show everything and extinguish the flame himself. It had never happened on its own, Hiccup put the cup down and put his hands together to try it again.

"Hiccup, no! Doing that made you pass out...No more, please?" Toothless urged.

"Just...give me a second...I have a theory to test..." Hiccup mumbled to his mate as he closed his eyes and focused again. Nothing happened this time. Not even a spark, Hiccup put his hands down and smiled lightly. "Looks like I am just like you guys now. I could only do it before because it was a means for me to defend myself with some perks since I couldn't transform. Now that I can, I have all the same abilities as the others do." Hiccup looked at Toothless and Dag now.

"How'd you...get to that conclusion?" Dag asked curiously.

"Well all the times before, the images never faded until I made them. This time, they stopped on their own before I could continue them. It was my body telling me that its not supposed to be doing this, you know like the Night Fury side said 'nope can't do that'. And shut it down. I passed out because I used energy I didn't have." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"I swear you're too smart for your own good." Toothless sighed in relief his mate was alright now. He was grateful Hiccup couldn't do that anymore, it always made him tired and weak and Toothless didn't like seeing Hiccup in that state.

"But you're okay now son?" Stoick asked, Hiccup nodded smiling to him. "Good good and now that you're back son. You know what its time to do?" Stoick gleamed excitedly.

"Uh...I get to start chief training?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes! And you start tomorrow morning. For today, just rest up. I know you had a long flight here from the nest." Stoick smiled.

"Thanks dad. So...anything else you guys want to know?" Hiccup asked them.

"Oh I do actually...Why are Hicca and Shadow smaller than the other 4? And how did the healer not see 6?" Stoick asked.

"Oh well, Toothless's brother Eirik actually is the one that figured it out based on a theory he had. Night Furies have a 2-4 litter with eggs and somehow, I ended up with 6. Go me for living up to my name of being different. I guess what happened is that my body didn't recognize it was pregnant right away and when Toothless and I did it two more times in the same week after our initial first time...and those two times each created a new egg. Shadow and Hicca are those two eggs. What was it he said again love?" Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "He had said and I quote, _'Hah, makes sense then. I was looking at the eggs and noticed that two of them are a little small than the others. Those are the two that were conceived after initial mating. There were 4, and those are the ones Embla picked up on. She didn't notice these two because they were smaller and didn't give off a strong aura for her to pick up on.'_." Toothless stated.

"That's so cool. So you did conceive right away but your body didn't register it huh?" Fishlegs smiled.

"How long did it take for Astrid's stone to pick up she was?" Ruffnut asked.

"Day after her and Dag mated. She actually didn't notice right away, I did. I asked if after mating it was instant and when Toothless told me yes and asked why, I pointed to Astrid's stone which started flickering blue." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"That's some story son. Well I have work to do so I'll come by to see you all later. And Hiccup...they are beautiful children. Your mother would be so proud of you, as am I." Stoick smiled at him.

"Thanks dad..." Hiccup replied as Stoick walked out of the hall. Hiccup sighed gently watching his and Toothless's kids playing on the floor.

"Well, I want to go lay down...I'm tired. You coming babe?" Astrid yawned looking at Dag. He nodded as they left next holding hands.

"I'm guess you're tired too?" Toothless asked kissing Hiccup's cheek lightly.

"I am...we going to the cove?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded as he gave a whistle to get the kids ready to go. "We flying?"

"We are not walking 2 hours to the cove when we can fly and be there in 10 minutes." Toothless chuckled as he wrapped his wings around himself and transformed to his fury form, then stayed still so Hiccup could put the gear on him. _"Hiccup...Given we're both Night Furies now...I want that automatic tail so we can fly together with our kids instead of one of us always riding the other."_ Toothless said softly.

"I had a feeling you might say that so I've had Gobber working on one since I became a Night Fury myself. I added it in a second letter that I know he got. It should be ready tomorrow for you love." Hiccup winked at him.

 _"And yet, you still never cease to amaze me..."_ Toothless smiled as they shared another kiss and Hiccup broke it to climb on his mates back.

"Come kids. We're going home." Hiccup called to them, they all lined up beside their fathers with 3 on each side. They walked outside as Toothless took off first, then the babies following them. When they reached the cove after 10 minutes the set down and Hiccup climbed off and took the gear off his mate, tucking it away safely before he transformed and fed the kids. While they ate, Hiccup and Toothless laid down in a sunny spot on the grass of he cove watching them. _"You know I still can't believe it, Tooth..."_ Hiccup sighed out gently.

 _"What do you mean? That this is your life?"_ Toothless asked licking his mate's cheek.

 _"Well yeah...I mean sort of. I guess I never saw it happening so fast, saw how happy I could be when I opened my eyes and heart to everything around me. I mean look at how this all started. All because Astrid hurt me the way she did, well it doesn't hurt anymore, and then us getting away from Berk. You didn't even realize you loved me until you talk to your mom, I realized I loved you back when I was getting off to the thought of you...and I'm realizing how weird that sounds..."_ Hiccup laughed nervously.

 _"You want weird? I was in love you when I wanted to tear Astrid's head from her shoulders...My mom just made me aware of what the feeling meant. We're soul mates, Hiccup. It doesn't matter how it happened, it would of happened eventually. I don't care how it started, it did and I couldn't be happier."_ Toothless smiled now.

 _"That's true I suppose. But still...just getting away for that month...led to all this now. Us mated, 6 amazing children...Its incredible. I never knew I could feel so happy."_ Hiccup smiled back.

 _"Well it happened love and this is our life from now on. So, how do you feel about chief training?"_ Toothless asked gently.

 _"Nervous mostly but I know I can do it because I have you beside me."_ Hiccup replied snuggling against him.

"And you will forever, Hiccup." Toothless said lightly. They shared another kiss as they sat there watching their kids eat and play with one another. As night fell over the island of Berk, the kids made their way inside the cave and went to sleep. Hiccup wanted to stay up with Toothless but knew he was going to be up early for training with his dad, so he decided to go to bed early too after promising that Toothless could ravage him another night. They both turned in after that, falling asleep beside one another with their children around them.

(One Year Later)

It had been one long year of training for him but the day had come for him to become chief of Berk. As he'd promised he'd sent a letter to his in laws about the ceremony and they'd arrived the night before. Shockingly, Rago had come along too given Toothless and him were friends again. The babies could transform to their human forms now and talk as if they were 5 years old, another ability that they pick up speech really well. Astrid had hers and Dag's child. Another girl who they named Star because the scale pattern on her back looked like a star and it seemed to fit well.

Hiccup's training was hard, every day he'd be up with the sun and meet his father in the village. They'd go through everything a chief was supposed to do, it helped that Hiccup really knew most of the job. When Hiccup was little he used to sneak away from Gobber and watch his father be chief until he was caught, Hiccup always wanted to be like his father back then. So much had time had passed from those days though, but being Stoick had no other heirs to take over, it fell on Hiccup to take over. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he was happy.

Hiccup was in human form, like he had much choice for a ceremony like this. He was dressed in something similar to what he wore when he was 15. Green tunic, dark brown pants, the single boot. He wore a belt with the Berk crest on it, and a dark brown fur cape that hung from his shoulders. He also wore his armor, it was his creation so why not. His shield was strapped to his back, a sword on his right side hip. He took a deep breath and let it out looking over himself as Toothless came up behind him wrapping his arms around his mate gently.

"You look amazing mate." Toothless purred. Hiccup blushed now as he tried to get free of his mates iron grip.

"Tooth...not right now. I promise after this we can have all the fun you want." Hiccup bribed.

"I'm holding you to that." Toothless winked at him, Hiccup rolled his eyes a little but smiled. His mate was always horny because last night wasn't enough clearly.

"Are you ready Hiccup?" Stoick called through the door.

"Yeah, be right out." Hiccup called back.

"You sure we can't have just a little fun before the ceremony?" Toothless pressed further in a seductive like voice.

"Toothless! My dad is literally right outside the door...And gods know I can't be quiet to your touch." Hiccup blushed madly. "I promise after the party, I'm all yours. We can go until the sun rises if you want..." Hiccup teased.

"Done deal!" Toothless said with excited eyes. Hiccup laughed kissing him as Stoick walked in rolling his eyes now.

"Alright you two. Not in my house, its time Hiccup." Stoick said with a wide smile. Hiccup took a deep breath nodding as they all exited the house and walked across the grass to the stone steps leading up to the hall. "Toothless and I will go in first, then when I announce you...walk in down the isle." Stoick instructed.

"Yes dad, I know. We've rehearsed it for 7 days straight. Just go in already." Hiccup sighed out. Stoick and Toothless walked in the hall as Hiccup remained outside, his hand holding the mating stone tightly. He could do this, he knew he could. There was nothing hard about it, he closed his eyes taking another deep breath as he listened for his queue to walk in.

"All assembled today. Hooligan tribe and family, are to bear witness to a great moment. My son becomes chief of this tribe and I know he will do nothing but good as he's already done so much, and I can stand here and say that no one is more proud than myself of everything he has done, and will do in the future for this island. May I present my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock-Fury the Third!" Stoick announced as Hiccup told him to use both his last names.

Hiccup let the stone go to walk in when he noticed the flickering blue color forming in the stone. His eyes widened, that was right. He and Toothless had done it last night, and Toothless said it happened right away. Hiccup was full Night Fury now, just like everyone else. Oh Toothless was going to be surprised to see this, for now Hiccup had to get in there to become chief. Hiccup tucked the necklace in his tunic so the color wouldn't show and pushed the doors open, facing everyone as they stood up while he walked down the isle.

While walking, Hiccup saw Dag and Astrid who were standing together holding their child in their arms and then he saw his in laws waving at him. Hiccup nodded to them softly to acknowledge he saw them and kept walking. He saw Toothless standing closest to his father who stood with Gothi and Gobber on either side of him. He could do this, there was no longer a question about it. "Ready?" Stoick asked him.

"As ever." Hiccup nodded quietly. Gobber stepped forward now smiling.

"Hiccup Haddock. Raise your right hand, and place your left over your heart." Gobber instructed to him. Hiccup raised his right hand, and placed his left over his heart looking at his father. It gave him such a warm feeling to see the happiness in his eyes. "Do you swear by Odin, the heathen Gods to protect the island of Berk and the members of the Hooligan tribe even if it means risking your own life. Do you swear to do your best to lead your people to peace and prosperity as far as you're able too. Do you swear to cast aside all personal feelings, to place your people and village before you no matter the cost? Do you swear to uphold the duties given to you?" Gobber recited to him. All eyes were on him in fact.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he held a seriousness in his eyes, "I, Hiccup Haddock, solemnly swear to uphold these duties entrusted to me." Hiccup said in a firm tone. His father looked like he was about to cry. Gobber stepped back now as Gothi stepped forward and motioned for him to kneel. Hiccup kneeled down, his hands resting on his knee. Dipping her thumb in the ash bowl, she rubbed it around her fingers before pushing Hiccup's bangs out of the way, he closed his eyes as Gothi drew the symbol of Chief on his forehead. This symbol was a shallow semi circle, with a smaller one resting on top then a line through both and ended between his eye brows. Hiccup opened his eyes now as Gothi stepped back and he stood facing his father now.

Stoick looked at Hiccup with tears in his eyes. "Hiccup, I know the start of your life until you were 15 wasn't easy but you have done amazing things with your life. Being mated and a father yourself, and look at all the lives you've changed for the better with the things you've accomplished. You brought us all closer together to dragons and ourselves so we know without a doubt that you will one of the best chiefs we'll ever have." Stoick said calmly. Hiccup nodded knowing he wasn't supposed to say anything, this actually wasn't even rehearsed. Leave it to his father to add extra. His eyes widened when he saw his father reach his hands up and pull off his helmet.

"Dad...what are...you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

"This is the helmet was given to me by your mother when I became chief, son. She made it herself, wanting to make sure I always had her with me since she was my voice of reason when she was alive. And now as you stand here and become chief of these people...I want you to have it so you can always know your mother is with you while you lead our tribe and island in to the future." Hiccup felt tears forming in his eyes now as he bowed his head and Stoick placed the helmet on his head gently and then Hiccup looked up at his father.

"Turn around, Hiccup..." Gobber told him. Hiccup slowly turned around facing the people of Berk. Gobber began again. "You have sworn to the duties bestowed upon you and it gives me great pleasure to name you Chief Hiccup Haddock the Brave, to the Hooligan tribe of Berk!" Gobber announced loudly. The crowd jumped up clapping and cheering his name. Hiccup finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and smiled softly, nodding as he looked around to everyone. Toothless and their kids were first to rush to him and hug him tightly.

"You did it daddy Hiccup!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Now you're the king like Grandpa Draco!" Toothy smiled wide.

"Haha, I guess I am huh?" Hiccup replied as Toothless now kissed him deeply.

"And I can't wait to give the king his royal gift later when we're alone." Toothless winked at him making Hiccup blush deeply. Hiccup faced his father now, they hugged.

"You almost made my cry dad...You didn't have to give me the helmet mom made you dad..." Hiccup sighed out.

"She would of wanted you to have it son." Stoick said lightly.

"But she made it for you, it's a piece of her. Don't you want that with you always?" Hiccup asked. Stoick stepped back from the hug now as he looked at Hiccup firmly.

"Hiccup, of all the things your mother has given me...the greatest gift and honor is you. My son, my only son. She gave me you and that is the only piece of her I'll ever need in my life. I love you son." Stoick said trying to keep himself from crying again.

"I love you too dad. Thank you..." Hiccup hugged him again.

"Alright and you tell us not to be mushy...Time to celebrate!" Dag yelled out as everyone began to cheer louder as the party started. Everyone was laughing, dancing and having a good time. The food was set out and drinks too, Hiccup was making his way around the room with Toothless talking to everyone when Toothless suddenly pulled him towards the center of the room.

"T–Toothless...what are you doing?" Hiccup blinked a little.

"You know, it dawned on me just now that...we've never danced and I want too." Toothless chuckled as Hiccup blushed as Toothless set up their arms in the right position, he'd been watching people for the last 2 hours, learning and now he was going to do something for Hiccup, something that he knew would mean a lot to his mate as he recalled from when everything started. He'd been working with Gobber on it so only Gobber knew what was about to happen. Toothless spun Hiccup around and brought him back against him.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Hiccup asked giggling a little.

Toothless never answered him he only started whistling a tune that he had learned from Gobber when this idea was discussed, something Toothless knew that Hiccup would know and sure enough seeing how wide Hiccup's eyes got, he was right. The room began to get quiet, so only Toothless's whistling was heard. Yeah, Hiccup could of cried now. He knew that tune and he saw where this was going. _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life...if you will marry me..."_ Toothless started as he heard Stoick gasp in shock but continued. _"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold. Will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart and love..."_ He paused now as Hiccup only smiled nodding.

 _"And love me for eternity..."_ Hiccup sang. He took a breath and kept his eyes on his mate. _"My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me..."_ Hiccup had lifted his arm upright now. Toothless smiled and did the same as they connected and began to move around. Hiccup laughed as they took one another hands.

 _"But I will bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you will stay beside me."_ Toothless sang happily. Stoick couldn't believe it, they were doing the dance, the one he'd done with Valka who was Hiccup's mother. Stoick looked at Gobber who only shrugged a little and kept watching.

 _"I'll have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..."_ Hiccup sang smiling at him.

 _"I only want you near me."_ Toothless added while they still danced around together.

 _"To love. To kiss. To sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne're a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry meeee!"_ Toothless and Hiccup sang together as Toothless lowered himself to one knee making Hiccup cover is mouth in shock. He hadn't expected this, Toothless held up a gold band to him.

"I know we're mates, Hiccup but you told me over a year ago that this is something that humans do when they love someone this much. I don't care you're a dragon now because you started your life as a human and that's who I fell in love with. So while we're here in our human forms, I want to ask you chief Hiccup Haddock-Fury if you'll marry me?" Toothless said with a smile.

Yeah tears fell freely now as Hiccup nodded to him, "Yes...Yes I will!" Hiccup replied. The room clapped for them as Toothless slid the ring on his finger, then held up another one as Hiccup slid it on Toothless's finger. They were already mates so there was no need for legality matters in a wedding. Hiccup couldn't of been happier in this moment and then he remembered the stone and smiled at Toothless.

"I have something to ask you too..." Hiccup began.

"What's that love?" Toothless asked him smiling as well as their foreheads were pressed together.

"You ready to be a dad again?" Hiccup asked him, Toothless blinked a few times.

"You want more kids?" Toothless questioned as Hiccup reached in to his shirt and pulled out the mating stone revealing it to show the blue light there. Toothless's eyes widened as he looked at Hiccup, "Yo–you already...When did this happen!?" Toothless asked in shock, he wasn't mad and that was clear because he was smiling wide.

"Last night, but technically right before the ceremony because that's when the stone started glowing. I wanted to surprise you...so...surprise? I'm pregnant." Hiccup blushed. Toothless only wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and cupped his cheek lightly.

"And I couldn't be happier." Toothless said as he leaned in, "I love you Hiccup Fury." Toothless whispered.

"I love you too, Toothless Fury." Hiccup replied as Toothless then closed the gap between his and Hiccup's lips in a passionate kiss. Nothing made this night better, Hiccup was chief of Berk and surrounded by people who cared. His father, his in laws, his friends, and children. And here in this moment, Hiccup knew his life couldn't get any better because it was already as good as it could get and would continue to be so, all because he had Toothless at his side. Their lives were absolutely perfect.


End file.
